GATE:The frenchies in another world!
by Wardog1
Summary: When a gate appears in Paris, the French government and some other Europeans country decided to send an exploration force ,like the Japanese, reconnaissance team are created, one of which is led by Louis lebeau, who is friends with Itami.
1. Chapter 1

**A day not so quiet**

 **Paris,France 11 August 2015**

Paris, capital of France nickname 'the city of light', one of the most visited city in the world for its historical building its gastronomy and its wines of course it home every year thousands of tourists who came to visit the landmark, such as the Château de Versailles or the Eiffel Tower built by the famous great architect Gustav Eiffel, which have can observe the Champ de Mars, the largest park in Paris where citizen walking quietly with their children and dog,and artist painting the Eiffel Tower...and pickpocket stealing the tourist, the park has many walking path,tree and bushes and a street with a car park at the center, the solider Louis Lebeau Lieutenant in the 6th infantry regiment of the French army, a 25 years old man with brown hair and brown eyes, patrol the March Field under the sun of August with his friend and colleague, Corporal Jacques Villiers, aged of 23 years old, with black hair and blue eyes, they carry both a military outfit with bulletproof vest and helmet, a FAMAS Valorisé assault rifle, just like other military in the city they ensuring security in the context of counter terrorism missions.

It was an ordinary day like the other...

"Rhaaa, damn it can get hot! "Complains Jacques, wiping his forehead.

"I do not understand, when it rains, you complain, and good weather, you complain again, it is a rather quiet day do not you think! "Louis respond to him smiling. "Courage, another week and we are on vacation!"

"It's true, a vacation on the Riviera make me the greatest good! And tell me, where you intend to go this year?"Request curious Jacques.

"In Tokyo, Japan I save enough of money and I wanted to see her more closely! "Louis Respond enthusiastic.

"Ah, you speak of the famous gate from this another world which opened in Ginza!"

"Right, it seems that one can find products from the special area in the Tokyo store, I have a Japanese friend in the special area assigned elsewhere who ... what's that thing there? "Interrupts as he saw a kind of distortion in the center of the park about twenty meters of their position, then suddenly a gigantic gate appears before them in the middle of the avenue Joseph bouvar, causing traffic accident.

"I don't believe it..."Louis think.

Without waiting a second longer, the sergeant takes his radio and contacts the base immediately, and ordered the evacuation of civilians and wounded present.

"A quiet day eh, Everyone, evacuate the area immediately! "Howl Jacques to the civilians.

"Satory base this is Lieutenant lebeau, I just see a massive gate appearing under my eyes in champ de mars, send us reinforcements!"

"Satory base here, can you repeat?"Request the operator thinking of a hoax.

"A fucking door of the size of a building just appeared in the capital, you want to come check, or wait ogres massacre the inhabitants? "Louis Respond angry, tetanized the operator obeys and prevents the base commander who made immediately send reinforcements.

From the Eiffel Tower worried people are watching the gate surrounded by French army and cops, before having to be warned to evacuate the tower from the speakers.

Meanwhile the other soldiers present were joined two friends on foot and aboard two Panhard PVP equipped with M2Browning, put their vehicle in a defensive position, between the gate and the Eiffel Tower, and the military begin to evacuate civilians panicked and tourist from the area aided by the police and the GIPN from the nearby police station came as reinforcements, they placing their police car to form a blockade at front of the gate with the military vehicles, but what is strange is that no person or dragons has yet through the gate... for the moment.

"I wanted to see the gate, but not this way, no in the capital! "Louis said, pointing his Famas towards the door. "How long for reinforcements?"

"The SA330 Puma and 4 Tiger helicopter attack are on the way they will be there by 8 minutes, an infantry battalion is currently en route too!We have the support of two fennec helicopter above us however "A soldier respond to him, the military and the police are waiting anxiously.

Metal boot noises are heard, then a hundred infantrymen from the door, equipped with oval shield bearing different outfit, and equipped with lance, ax and sword are advancing slowly,accompanied by ogres and other mythical creature like goblins and dragoon soon followed by archer and several horseman with medieval armor, then a horseman clearly the leader in their forties and older with beards,looking around him,smiling approaches and yells to the attention of the soldiers of the other world.

"Dragons,troll, goblin, great, missing only ogre and the Kraken! "Louis say, looking the composition of the enemy army.

"I'm Juls Mnolnir,from the tribe of Kuwan, and we just had to search our reward promise by our gods, deliver us all your wealth and your city will be spared! "Declares the leader with a loud voice confident, however it to hard to recognize the strange vehicle facing him.

"Someone understands what he says?" Request a policeman, firmly holding his MP5.

A Japanese in civilian clothes approach the group and answers them. "It comes as part of the tribe of Kuwan and I think he asked you to give him all your richness and your city would be spared in exchange" said the Japanese.

"You have to understand what he said? And who are you first" Request Louis surprised.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself I am Kuto Hijikoto, military attaché at the Embassy of Japan, I could study their language! I know also speak their language, not perfectly but I'm getting! "He said.

"Lieutenant lebeau! "He said shaking his hand," Very well then answer them this, they leave where they come from if they do not want to die, but I think we may have our ginza in our turn! "

The Japanese military responds to the leader, and the answer was that unfortunately expected by our sergeant and the others, the furious enemy leader shouts his orders, raising his sword, followed by hundreds of arrows as towards the defender.

"Raise your shields! "Howl Louis, soldiers and police are protecting of the arrows through the riot shield provided by the police, though some arrows managed to injure or kill some badly sheltered men, then the horseman charge at them with their long spear while dragons mounted by soldiers spread panic in the city.

"Open fire! "Everyone pulls towards the invader, the firepower of 12.7 and 5.56 defender helps break the first attack, the bullets piercing the armor and easily shield enemy, killing the horseman s' approaching and infantry, falling one after the other, and several dragons.

"Take them out!" Shout a GIPN member.

"Let the gunner focused on the troll, aim their knees to neutralize them effectively! "Howl Louis who kills three horsemen.

"Damn it was like that has Ginza? "Jacques Requests to the Japanese soldier.

"It was worse I think, they were much more! "Answers Kuto, firing his G36C loaned by GIPN.

"Do not be fooled, attack! "Their screams the chief.

The enemy is trying to outflank the defenders but they were immediately shot dead by snipers of the police from the police bus roof which are placed on each side of the door.

"Reinforcements, how long? "Asks Louis

"Another three minutes sir! "Answers a soldier.

"Very well, do not stop pulling, we need to much hold longer! "Answers Louis, who unpinned grenade and throws it toward a group of infantry which approximates more and more, quickly imitated by his companions" GRENADE! "He warns, explosions kill many soldiers training the turtle , causing even more confusion among the enemy, fighting in me-lee take place sword against bayonet.

"It is useless, our shields are ineffective face their magic! "Panic a injured lancer, trying to escape before being killed by a burst of machine gun.

"Do not let them cross the defensive perimeter, keep them away! "Said another soldier reloading his FAMAS.

Dragons in the sky that create damage on buildings and people are put out of action by combat helicopters came in reinforcement "This is the 2nd helicopter battalion of the ALAT, we reach the area, Lieutenant what the situation ? "Says a helicopter pilot.

"Finally the cavalry, we get to keep them away I'll mark the target with a smoke! "He replied, throwing a red smoke in the middle of the enemy army.

"Smoke signal seen in, clear the area there will be a storm! "Prevents the helicopter pilot, the military and the police retreat covered by fire from machine guns deployed by landed reinforcements from the S330 Puma, the enemy chief observed scared these strange flying machines, both Tigre send a salvo of rockets, killing many soldiers except responsible for the attack that succeeds in crossing the attack helicopters on horseback thanks to smoke, survivors of the massacre who are still trying to resist are attacked by the VBCI call in backup, while other helicopters and Mirage 2000C who protect the capital airspace give chase to the dragons yet released into the air.

Then like a raging monster the enemy leader emerges smoke, leaping from his horse screaming, attacking the lieutenant, with his sword, obviating the blow narrowly with his FAMAS Louis plague by diving to the ground to avoid a second sword thrust and gives a kick on the shin of his opponent, dropping the man of 1m80 on the ground, trying in turn to eliminate it with the bayonet, the blow being parried by the flat of the sword of his opponent.

"You are a valuable warrior! "Said Juls.

"I do not understand what you said, but I take it as a compliment! "The kwuan warrior managed to get up, but unbalanced, missing his blow and Louis took advantage of the opening to plant his bayonet in the heart, touched and blood coming out of his mouth, the great warrior collapses without a sound, a lip smile, proud to be an honorable death under the bewildered eyes of the combatants on both camp, the second of Mnolnir after having see his leader down orders astonished to the survivor to re-cross the gate,leaving most of their injured and dead.

"The enemy retreats! "Said one member of GIPN.

"The enemy survivors re-cross the gate!To all unit, ceasefire ceasefire!Secure the area and taking care of the wounded, allied or enemy, and bring the prisoners in the police bus! "Orders Louis, breathless after his fight against the kuwan leader.

The enemy attack was repelled, and firefighter begin to extinguish fires caused by different enemy, while the dead and wounded were evacuated from the area, the park is full of emergency vehicles and helicopters television flying over the area and sirens are heard through the city, half an hour later a Puma lands on a March field now completely overturned by the fighting, which disembarks General Bruno le Ray the military governor of Paris, escorted by two soldiers.

"My respect sir! "Welcomes the lieutenant, adjusting her dress and wiping the blood on his face.

"At ease lieutenant, it is you who have made the defense area, and you have led a fierce fight with their leader that I've heard, you have my sincerest congratulations, thanks to you numerous lives have been saved, have you had losses, though?" Request General, observing the damage around him.

"Twenty dead, mostly police and military, and civilians because of dragons, we also have severals wounded! "Answers the lieutenant.

"All right, all our wounded are taken to Val de Grace hospital, and that the prisoner and enemy wounded were brought to the Stade de France! "Orders the general to his subordinates.

"Looks like the Empire has made a new enemy!" Says Jacques sigh.

"I do not think either is the empire, even though they come from the same world! "Answers Louis, looking the prisoners.

"And what makes you say that Lieutenant?" Request the General intrigued.

"Their attitude and dress, to me they look more like barbarians than a regular army, I had the opportunity to see pictures of the army of the empire of one of my friends in the JSDF , a real Otaku, and moreover it will open a second front! "

"I agree with your lieutenant." Answers the Japanese who helped them."The empire is in negotiations with our country, I do not think the emperor is stupid enough to launch a new attack on our world, more our intelligence observed no suspicious maneuver empire troops, it must be an independent tribe as one can find in the special area, and said me what you're talking military that will be not... "

"Itami Yoji? It's him, I met him during military maneuver in Japan! "Answers Louis, which does not surprise the Japanese, shortly after Louis and Jacques embark on the Puma with the General to the Elysée for debriefing with the president, while around the door engineer starting to install fences and construction of a dome to prevent a new attack.

"Looks like my vacation fell into the water..." Think Louis sentiment shared by his friend Jacques.


	2. Chapter 2

**New world, new adventures**

 **Elysée Palace,Paris France 13 August 2015 10H00**

Two days have passed since the attack, and after explaining what had happened to President Hollande and Minister jean yve le drian, the government had decided to send an intervention force to the other side of the gate.

At the Elysée, a ceremony in honor of those who had defended the capital is organized in one room of the Elysée, Lieutenant Louis finished to prepare, he was dressed in khaki military ceremony uniform, a black tie and white gloves, he felt cramped in his dress uniform, it should be said that he had more used to the battle dress! He ends up joining Jacques awaited backed the wall, then the two soldiers went to the reception room of the the room there are many person, politician, ambassadors, journalists, officers of the service, and of course their families, both soldier calmly walked down the red carpet towards the tribune or was the president and general of the army.

"Lieutenant lebeau, Corporal Villiers, for protecting and defending the homeland against the enemy, the General Staff gives to you two the Medal of defense, as well as that of the National Order of Merit! "Says Army General Jean-Pierre-Bosser.

"Thanks sir, that an honor!"the both respond.

Then he adds, "Lieutenant lebeau, you switch from lieutenant to captain, the army can be proud to have men like you! "He said, handing him his new badges, saluting, then it was the turn of Jacques.

"Corporal Villiers, now you pass to the Sergeant rank, my congratulations! "He said presenting him as its new stripes,and saluting. The two soldiers honored for their new grade received the congratulations of the President for bravery, under a thunderous applause from the assembled and flash of the cameras of the press, and later they profited of a banquet in one of the other large room, they took the opportunity to discuss with their families and friends.

 **President Francois Hollande office 13H00**

Later after the ceremony in the office of the President, in the presence of Defense Minister and the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Francois Holland and others ministers discuss about the gate

"Mr. President, we need to send an expeditionary force behind the door to explore this new world! "Suggests the defense minister, Jean-Yves le Drian.

"I agree, but due to the financial crisis, I had to reduce the expense of the army this last year, but since the gate is located here in the capital, we will not have to carry the equipment by airplane over long distances or by ship like military operations in foreign country, but we must still to pay attention to finances! "Responds the President.

"For that I propose to call into service some of our vehicles, as our AMX30 our gazelle and other types of vehicles that will not require a high maintenance! "Said General Jean Pierre Bosser.

"I share this idea, and what about the American, Russian Chinese and Japanese government? "Holland Requests to the Foreign Minister Laurent Fabius.

"Americans want the gate to be placed under international control, or that of NATO, and the sending of American troops, they also offer us financial support! "Say the minister.

"Under the NATO control, so of the USA, as I expected! "Sigh President. "President dirrel has a to much more aggressive policy than Obama, a second bush, tell them we'll think about it! Then? »Request Holland.

"The Russians want to send a military contingent, consisting in exchange lower prices on their gas ... and a limitation on support for pro-Russian in Ukraine! "Does he read surprised.

"Putin really wants access to the gate, answer him a total halt to their presence and support of rebels in Ukraine will be the only opportunity for negotiations! "Responds the President firmly.

"Well sir, then the Chinese will show interest in the gate but only that of Japan when the Japanese, they offer us to send us translator and soldiers with experience in the field, and once it will have found precisely where our gate is located relative to theirs, trade between our two countries. "

"It would be perfect if their gate was located only a few hundred kilometers from ours, the economic benefits would be beneficial for both countries, say their that we accept with great pleasure, and what about our European neighbors? "Said the president happy.

"The German and the British offer to send a small contingent, between 200 and 300 of their soldiers, they also provide military equipment, and logistical and financial support, other countries have not expressed demand at the moment."He say,reading his notes.

"It's not bad all this, inform the British Government and German we accept their offers! "Then it is for General Bosser" General who see you to lead our expedition? "

"I propose the general Gilbert Montreuil, Mr. President this is an excellent officer who participated in many overseas deployment."He respond.

"Okay, that's fine with me, you can start preparing the expeditionary corp for the special region, and one last thing, the people and the foreign leader might think we are embarking on a new colonial conquest, there is obviously no way, we'll not extract any resource, without a previously established agreement with the leaders of this world, whether oil, aluminum or other, I would be the farm on it! "Specifies the President very seriously.

"Yes, Mr. President!"Respond the official at the end of the meeting the Minister and the General left the room to prepare the expedition in the new world.

 **Military base camp Mars 12 September 2015 8H00  
**

A month later the March field had given way to a real military base that was built, a concrete wall completely surrounded the park, guarded by watchtowers, inside there are barracks and vehicle hangars and the center is the dome that protects the gate with a French flag atop floating, in a UAV ground station of the _Escadron de drones 1/33 Belfort_ ,the operators guide a MQ-9 Reaper drone sent to recognition in the special zone flying high in the sky,the gate overture facing a mountain range to the north, the images that appear shows an abandoned camp near the gate which also lies on a hill too, and an oak forest to the west.

"So, what are the conditions on the other side? »Request General Gilbert Montreuil, a burly man of 53, with short gray hair, who served in Afghanistan and recently in Mali.

"The area is clear sir, no hostile presence, the sky is clear, temperature about 28 degrees, and judging by the position of the sun is about noon, the air is breathable! "The drone operator say.

"Okay, so we will be able to cross! "Concludes the general.

A few hours later at the gate are several columns of vehicles, AMX30 tanks, VAB, transport truck and AMX10, and many other various vehicles from other nations waiting to cross the gate, while the Defense Minister Jean Yves le drian delivers a speech to the men and women who are preparing to cross the gate.

"Soldiers, if you been here today is that you have chosen for you are the best, the place where you are going is a world where France has never ever explored! "

"Damn I'm stressed! "Said Jacques, listening to the speech.

"Do not worry, me too it's the same, we must say that were going to put the foot in a totally new universe! I hope the minister will quickly end, I look forward to meeting the cat girls whose Itami told me ! "Responds Louis excited.

"You're not a friend of Itami for nothing that I hear! "Sigh Kuto that accompanies them.

"And if we do not come across on a psychopath with a giant ax..." Retorts Jacques.

"Today, in addition to France, two other countries, long-time partner in Europe will be taken by this adventure with us, our friends from the British Army and those of the Bundeswehr! "He said smiling watching the commander of the two contingents.

"Soldiers, man and woman, it is time to write a new chapter in our history, France, not the whole world is watching us, open doors soldiers, generals and soldiers good luck! "Concluded the Minister, welcoming the soldiers and generals.

"Thank you sir! "Responds the generals.

Technicians of the dome obey and the two heavy metal doors of the dome start to open slowly, revealing the gate while the soldiers got in their vehicles and general takes place in his command land rover defender.

"Let's go!"

The vehicles of the engine roar, and one after the other armored vehicles through the gate, only to be instantly on the other side, descending for their vehicles, soldier breathe clean air really different from that to which they are accustomed, the neither that it is no-pollution is probably for something.

 **Sepical region 12 September 2015 15H00(special region time)11H00(earth time)**

"The new world, wow, this is pretty nice! "Said Louis descending from his VAB facing them a beautiful landscape extends to them a green forest surrounding the hill and mountains located several kilometers to the north.

"Here we are finally starting to establish a security zone in a radius of 500 meters, and search every tent! "the general Orders to the radio, AMX30 place themselves in a circle around the Gate these tank were been called into active duty to serve in the special area, indeed France has decide to use largely outdated material in this regions.

"Ok let's go, Villiers, Hijikoto...and Bishop, with me! "He said, pointing to a young British female soldier, the different groups cautiously move through the abandoned camp, the tents are red with pattern drawn above, a black circle with four yellow stars around and a gray sword drawn in the center, the same pattern that was on the enemy warriors of the tribe of kwuan who attacked Paris, searching every tent, the military find nobody, still getting hold of weapons abandoned as crossbows, spears and shield, and some horses, except maybe for the horses, the rest do their be of little use.

Louis accompanied by three soldiers search a round tent purple, that of the chief, finding a throne and a table with rolled scrolls.

"Nothing to report here either, except for some scrolls! »Reports Louis to the General.

"Now we go to the next Hijikoto, take these documents, they could teach us useful things about this place! "He said, after taking the paper the group is about to leave when a trunk hidden under a white sheet draws attention of the captain.

"I wonder what there is in it!" Lifting the cloth, and forcing open the trunk with his knife he discovers inside a magnificent sword and scabbard, a shining blade with markings resembling Cyrillic, golden handle inlaid with a blue jewel and two empty slot on the sides, while he takes the sword, this one begins to emit an intense white light, affecting the body of the young French and dazzling all the team.

"Fuck What the hell is that? "  
Then visions begin to invade the head of Louis, his vision disorder, scenes of fighting, cries of death and blood, mythological monsters, and a mountain with a snow-covered peak, then the sword back to normal and Louis , dropping heavily sword collapses on the floor, his panicked crew tried to awake, but in vain...

 **Special region, medical tent 16H37srt**

 _The legendary sword found his master...  
The three gems are to be joined...  
So the monster Cerberus can be defeated..._

"Haa..where I am? "Wakes Louis, suddenly, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Rhaaaa, my head, that it happened?I was in this tent and,the sword! "

After spending an hour nearly asleep, awakening our captain on a medical bed in trousers and a white shirt, surrounded by curtains, a table with his clothes under a green tent, rising easily with a good hurt headache, descends from his bed, wanting to open a curtain, he can see several runes inscribed on his left arm.

"What is this shit? They tattooed me while I was woozy or what? "Observing stunned the inscriptions.

"No, it must be that damn sword, me and my mania touch everything! "He blame himself.

After having respite its affairs and left the room, still dizzy Louis hindered and falls right on the chest of a female soldier who was passing by, dropping them both.

"Kyaaaa! "She yells surprise.

"Ho sorry, Sergeant Bishop, I did not purpose I swear! "Hee apologize embarrassed and blushing with shame, he recognize the face of the young British of 24 years, Lynette Bishop who had accompanied him, and which is part of the British contingent of the British Army, with brown hair it and a braid.

"It's nothing, uh you can remove your hands from my ..." she Responds blushing too.

"Oh sorry!"

Meanwhile Jacques and Kuto waiting outside come in and looks the scene amused, smiling Jacques said amused.

"I see that you do not waste time, barely awake you jump on the first girl that passes! "He said crossing his arms.

"I am hindered me it happens, and this is not the time! "He respond, Lynette helping him to get up, just in time when General enter at its turn, the soldier and the medical staff at attention to the general and salute.

"At ease, Captain lebeau, we can say that you have made us afraid a damn low, what has happened? "He said by rendering the salute.

"Sincerely I do not know myself sir ! "Responds Louis" That's when I have touched this sword it happened, where she also is? "

"After what happened to a CBRN team put the artefact in quarantine, and they are studying it, but so far they have found nothing! "Said the general.

"It can only be magic, these inscriptions on my arm are a proof! "He said, pointing to his left arm marked with inscriptions. "Then he adds," I also had visions, but I can not describe enough, except maybe a mountain with snow-capped, and oh yes, a cave with a large door! "He said, remembering.

"It's true that it's hard to believe but this world is really different, what is mythological in our reality is not here! "Arguments Kuto.

"Mink um, good in the meantime, we need to learn more about this place and unravel the mystery of your runes, doctor do the captain is able to return the service? "

"We examined and it has no physical or psychological sequel, or contamination, except of course these runes I can not explain the source, however, are safe even if the magic can be ... to behind it, but I recommend him to come take an exam at least once a week! "Said the doctor a bit septic.

"Okay, I neither not fail! "Responds Louis, slightly annoyed.

After this interview, our soldier leaving the tent, outside Louis notes that the development work of the new base were started, the Legionnaires of the 1st Foreign Regiment engineering have begun to dig trenches and set up barbed wire, the AMX30 are positioned in a defensive position in hole around the door, with many gunner position protected by sandbag and that anti Aerial location Flakpanzer guepard of the Heer, and bulldozer flattening perform work and earthmoving and roads development, truck of the FBG(French,British,German) Expedition corps coming through the gate unload equipment and begin to develop buildings and heliports.

 **Jacques Cartier base, Special region 8H00**

One week passed since the arrival of the Allied Expeditionary Force, the Jacques Cartier base began to take shape already a concrete HQ with two floors and a heliport on the roof was built, in front of the building take place a flag raising ceremony, the soldier from the three countries push up the flags on the masts, that of France, Great Britain and that of Germany, in a hall of the building, Kuto attempts to translate the scrolls, having managed to decipher that a few words about some prophecy, but much of the text is written in a language old ties that only a local inhabitant as a mage or a witch could help translate.

"So you found to something interesting?" Request Louis, entering the room.

"Nothing more than the already known, a prophecy the artefact ... we would need help from a local resident! "He said putting away the parchments.

"We will deal with that later, come the briefing for the first exploration missions will begin!"

The two soldiers are heading to the main room where others are waiting, taking a seat on this seat, the general, accompanied by General Marty Wilbur from the British Army and the Budenswehr General Kurt Hensman, a projector displays the map representing the region, a forest to the west with the villages, a mountain range in the north, a large lake located east and finally what appears to be a sea to the south.

"Very well, your first exploratory mission will start, our first objective is to establish peaceful contact with the population, and if possible with the government that runs this country, based on information found here and interrogation from the prisoner, country suffered barbarian invasions. "Said the French general.

"So we created four reconnaissance team, the Special recon group, code name SRG, each team will be constituted on the model of our Japanese friends, group head, mechanic, gunner, translator and doctor a total of 12 people and three light vehicles ! "Said the German general with a loud voice.

The British General speaks in turn and read a list "SRG1 The first team will be led by French Captain Louis lebeau and go south, the team SRG2 by French Captain Henri Lecourt west in the forest,SRG3 will be led by the German Oberleutenant Helmut Shalck and go explore the north, think about taking warm clothes! and finally SRG4 by British Lieutenant Jessica Telma go for a walk to the lake to the east, contact the base every hour, lady gentlemen, our formal mission finally starts, soldiers climb in your vehicle and good luck!"

The soldier saluting and head out srg1 meets outside in front of their three vehicles, and Louis the team leader made the call and presentations.

"Well, before we start, let us present each one, I begin, Captain Louis lebeau, your new team leader! "He said amicably.

"Sergeant Jacques Villiers, French army infantry! "He said enthusiastically.

"Sergeant 1st Class Tomas Lefevre French army, I will be your gunner! "Welcoming the blond hair boy with a smile.

"Sergeant 1st Class Simon Henry, French army and your driver! "He said simply.

"Sergeant Mohamed Zaifara foreign legion, driver and mechanic, at your service captain! "Said the Algerian soldier,saluting.

"Sergeant Major Charles Newark, British Army, and doctor! "He said with a British phlegm.

"Sergeant 1st Class Lynette Bishop, British Army, and sniper to your order sir! "She said shyly,holding a AWP sniper rifle.

"Soldier 1st Class Scott McField, British Army gunner and specialist in heavy weapon, leave the big targets to me! "Responds the soldier strong stoutness with an Irish accent.

"Ah me, Lieutenant Chris Jaeger, heer, and driver! "Said the German with the mustache.

"Sergeant 1st Class Geraldine Karpunski, heer, and medic I might team up with you sergeant Newark ! "Said the smiling young German.

"Corporal Ulrich Sturmer, heer and marksman, thrilled to be part of your team! "He said, patting his G3.

"Second class Lieutenant Hijikoto Kuto, JSDF and I will be your translator!"He say,holding his Howa type 64.

"Perfect, now that the introductions are made, we will be taking place in our vehicles, Villiers, Lefevre and Henri, you take your place with me in the VB2L, Zaifara, you drive the VAB SAN with Newark, Karpunski and Sturmer, Jaeger you drive the ATF Dingo with Hijikoto McField and Bishop! "Orders Lebeau.

"Oh, and something else, I am delighted to partner with all of you! "He add.

Crews get into their vehicles, each dedicated to his post Louis takes the passenger seat in his VBL which is equipped with a powerful radio to be able to contact the base, it takes the radio.

"Captain lebeau to patrol, to the report!"

"Here the VAB, everyone is on board and ready to go,standing by! "Responds Mohamed

"Here jaeger, we are also ready to leave herr captain! "Then Responds Chris.

"Very well, SRG1 team to Headquarters , we are ready to go, waiting to start! "Louis advert.

"Headquarters to SRG1 , you are allowed to leave, good road, good exploration! "Responds one of the officer.

"Received, SG-1 team, hem... srg1 team lets go! "The three vehicles, two French and a German go south, leaving the base under the salutes of the soldiers from the base, the patrol was on a rudimentary dirt road through the fields, some clouds darken the sky.

"Finally, our first mission! "Exclaims Jacques happy,sitting on the rear seat.

"I wonder what will have to be able to discover! "Said Simon, who led the vbl.

"I hope to meet a female rabbit, one of my dream! Haha! "Adds Thomas, from his post gunner.

"I'm like you guys, I preferred cat-girls but Jacques hoped to encounter a dragon! "Responds the captain, reading a manga Sword Art Online, progressive.

"Absolutely not, not before I could fall on magnificent creature, like a siren! "He answers them.

After an hour's ride, the team arrives to the sea, a completely blue sea, where no ship boats close by is a fishing village, but the columns of smoke draws their attention, the patrol stopped a kilometer away and Louis out of his vehicle, taking his binoculars, he can see numerous houses burned, moored boats destroyed and what appears to be the traces of fighting.

"God ..." murmurs Louis observing the city.

"You think this is the work of these barbarians captain? »Request the anxious Newark sergeant.

"That's very similar! "Responds Louis dripped.

"We have to go there to see if the survivor, there can be injured in! »Request urgently Newark.

"This is what I wanted to see anyway, we sailed back, watch for the slightest suspicious movement, but do not pull on my order, we must not take the risk to hit civilians! "

"Yes Captain! "Respond to heart his teammates, once reassembled in their vehicles, they head to the village at top speed, or rather what remains.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **SRT: Special region time**

 **VBL Véhicule blindé leger: ,similar to the Komatsu LAV,but smaller,can carry three soldier,in my fanfic,they use the VB2L a long version who can transport four soldiers and a radio,he can reach the speed of 95-100Km/h,equipped with a 7.62 machine-gun,can be carry by transport plane,used by the team.  
**

 **VAB Vhéicule de l'avant blindé: Armoured vanguard vehicle,a four wheeled vehicle, the main infantry vehicle of the French army,exist in number of different version,like in anti tank version,electronic warfare,or like used by our team in an ambulance version,can carry between two and ten passenger,depend of the version,his top speed is 110km/h(its not a joke).**

 **ATF Dingo:** **A** **German heavily armored infantry vehicle,equipped with a MG3,or a HK GMG grenade launcher on the roof,depend of the version he can carry 5 or 8 passenger,the top speed is 90km/used by the team with a German driver.  
**

 **G3A3: German assault rifle,can be used like a sniper rifle,used by Sturmer.**

 **AWM Sniper rifle:** **A British long range weapon,used by bishop.**

 **AMX30: Former main battle tank of the French army,used in many conflict like the 1991 gulf war,and recently deployed in the special region,the crew of this tank is 4 person,a commander,gunner loader and a driver,equipped with a 105mm gun,he can reach the speed of 65Km/h.**

 **Gazelle: A French light helicopter,used for recon mission or fast attack,can be equipped with anti tank,or air to air missile or rocket pod,this helicopter can reach the speed of 310 Km/h an carrying 5 person max they began to be replaced by the eurocoptére tigre in the French army.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Poseis  
**

 **50 kilometers south of the base 19 September, 11H22 srt**

The three vehicles travel into the village, past a sign with writing on it the name and number of inhabitants of the village:Poseis Village,population 270.

"Captain lebeau,from SRG1 team to headquarters, we enter in a fishing village about fifty km south of the gate, which has undergone a recent attack, we will search the village looking for survivors, prepare medical teams, to you!"

"HQ to SRG1 understood,we preparing medical teams, for your information, we now have medical helicopter that can be there in 15 minutes captain! "

"Roger, I recontacts you soon, Lebeau over "

The patrol passes the entrance of the village, where were erected makeshift wooden fortifications, the bodies of civilians, human and humanoid, man, woman, child, and warriors litter the ground in, and around the village, the smell of sea mingled with that of corpses drying in the sun, the body of the dead soldier and some outfits warriors, Louis recognized the same pattern as those of kwuan warrior, but the other warrior them wear a different outfit, light gray with a shield and two crossed halberds drawn on the torso, vehicles cross the obstacle-strewn streets of all kinds, cart, furniture and bodies, vehicles stop on what seems to be the main village square, in front of a large building like a church, where also a statue of warrior woman, holding a trident and a circular tower are present.

"The village badly tasted! It looks like it has been recently attacked, there are still fireplaces!" Simon said, observing the burned houses.

"Hopefully there are still survivors, Lebeau at all,we descend to find any survivors, the gunners keep their positions! Check all your weapons!" Orders Louis to the radio.

Louis and his comrades descended from their vehicles, the barrel of their guns pointing straight forward, looking around.

"What a horror ! "Lynette said, observing the lifeless body of civilians.

"No one should have to witness such a spectacle, Bishop and Sturmer, climb to the top of this tower to monitor the area, it may be that the enemy is still around! "He ordered them, indicating the tower.

"Yes sir!"Responds Ulrich, who climbs the stairs followed by Lynette, Mp5 in hand.

Despite the fact that Louis and his men, and women are mostly hardened soldiers, the sight of civilian deaths especially child can not leave insensitive, anger invades the body of the captain, clenching his fists, as his friend.

"How can do something like this to children, shit!" Grumbled Jacques.

"Unfortunately this is not the first time you see it, you remind you of this Malian village? "

He turns and says, "How could I forget captain? People massacred by madmen-because they did not think like them, the same god! "He said, stooping to close the eyes of a young girl, no older than his sister, barely 16 years, then the radio went out of their thoughts.

"Here Bishop, we are at the top of the tower, no presence around the village at the moment! "She said, watching the surrounding through the scope of his rifle.

"Received, continue to monitor, notify me in case of change! "Responds Louis, continuing to check the body on and around the village square.

"This is dead too! "Chris said,checking the body of a middle aged man.

"I have a survivor here! Newark, Karpunski come in! "Howl Kuto, near a grey wolf warrior, wounded in the stomach by a spear, wearing a different outfit, with the insignia similar to that of the village, the two doctors of the group are immediately of him, wound disinfectant, and placing a bandage,the wolf, obviously a defender seemed visibly worried, Kuto try to calm him.

"Do not move, we are not your enemy, we will treat you, what's your name, and what has happened? "Hijikoto said calmly.

Having trouble to speak he said. "Thank you, my name Brucue, of the tribes of the greywolf, we were attacked by the Kwuan, we tried to defend the village but they were much more numerous! "

"The kwuan? These are our enemy also, you know where to survivor? »Request the Japanese soldier.

"They locked up what are entrenched in the church, some have fled into the forest, and another was taken prisoner! "Responds the Wolf, while his wound is covered with bandages. "The blow he has received is not lethal, but in his fall he hit his, which made him unconscious! "Said Charles.

"What he could not take with them, were massacred! "He add.

"That kwuan cowards, doc,take care of him, Mohamed Jacques and Chris with me! "The four soldiers are heading to the church, the door was sealed from the outside with planks and they may hear voices, knocking at the door, he said.

"The kwuan are no longer in the village, we come in friend, we don't want to harm you, we will get you out of there! "After several minutes to remove the planks, the doors opens, Louis decides to enter, placing his Famas in the back and puts his hand in evidence, to show that he is not a threat, in the hall of many men, mostly fisherman or farmer encircles,holding spear, forks and even some sword, at the bottom is thirty person most women, children, and seriously wounded a militiaman aged in their forties wounded in the arm, approached the captain, pointing his sword at him and asked in a loud voice.

"Who are you and where are you from?"Request the man.

"We just come from the Khaan Hill, north of here, the kwuan they attacked my city few months ago and we repelled them, do believe me? "He said, holding his book to translate.

The man, wary eventually decides to drop his sword and added, "I believe you, if you were the barbarians you would all have killed us already! "

The three team members approach, Louis signals them that all is well, and asks them to bring the wounded who are out for shelter in the building, and the doctors started bringing more wounded found outside in the building using the VAB stretcher.

"Where you come really, I have never seen a soldier with this equipment! »Request the villagers.

"It would be difficult to explain, and I have a question, why have it locked up here? "

"Because we are entrenched here, and this building is the most resistant of the village, but I heard one of them saying that we would perish in the flames! They'll be back!" replies the panicked villagers.

"Damn, thank you, I'll contact my friends, they will come help us and heal your wounded! "Said Louis, taking his radio" Lebeau Captain of SRG1 team to headquarters, I currently am in in the center of village ... poseis, we have many serious injuries here, mostly civilians, I ask a sanitary deployment, and the village will soon be under a new attack coming, if you could send us a combat helicopter in support, to you! "

"SRG1, headquarters here, the high command understood and agreed to your request, we prepare a medical and combat helicopter unit!"Say the base operator.

"Thank goodness, er ... Roger HQ over" Then another call came this time from sniper duo.

"Captain, here Bishop, several enemy soldiers on foot and on horseback approaching from the west, they are on a hill, at a distance of about 600 meters, there are about a hundred, waiting instruction! "Said Bishop observing enemy movement through his telescope, the rider wearing armor and on it the same kwuan insignia .

"Shit, good monitor their movement but do not shoot, we don't need to be spotted for the moment!"

"Copy! "Responds the two snipers.

Louis leaves the building running and dictates his orders.  
"We have a crisis situation my friends,a hundred of kwuan are less than a kilometer from here, I want you to place the dingo and the LAV left and right of the main street leading to the west gate at here, the VAB stands at front the church door to evacuate the building if necessary! "Then he repents his radio. "The enemy HQ is located less than a km from our positions, they should probably not delay to attack, how long the reinforcements will be there? "Request urgently Louis.

"Our helicopter was preparing to take-off, they will be there in 15 minutes! "Indicates the communication officer,in the camp, fourteen helicopters with a green,brown and black camo rotate their blades, preparing for takeoff, the soldiers climb into the French Gazelle equipped with rockets pods, and the German Huey of the Heeresfliegertruppe equipped with lateral machine gun, and puma transport helicopter of the British army, mechanics load the weapons helicopters.

"Go soldiers hurry to board, do not wait our friends! "Howl Captain Clement Delastrint the leader of 2nd helicopter battalion 'Hunter' of the ALAT.

"It'll be our first combat mission in a parallel world! "Said his copilot, joyful, putting his helmet.

"If the captain still shoves in situations like these, you do not get bored indeed! "He said, laughing.

"My captain, all our the soldiers are on board, and weapons are ready! "Indicates a German Huey pilot by radio.

"Finally, We're going to take off, Hunter leader to ground control, we loaded and ready, waiting the green light for take off! "

"Hunter squadron , you are clear to take off, bring our men alive! "replies the ground controller.

"Hunter leader, copy, we will save our guys once again! "Complete the captain,four Gazelle , six Huey and four Pumas, take off,leading towards the village.

Meanwhile in the streets of the village, the soldiers helped by the villagers still able hastily and the wolf in a better state,thanks to his metabolism help them and put barricades on the main street, deploying M249, blocking the main street and the two street on the left and right of the intersection.

From the hill,the enemy warrior was also preparing, implementing siege weapons, wanting to completely burn the village once and for all.

"Chief, ballista are in place, we are ready to launch the attack! "Indicates a soldier.

" Perfect ! "Smiles satisfied the barbarian warrior.

"Bishop here, captain I have bad news, again, the enemy seems to have some medieval siege weapons , I count three, not four ballista, about 400 meters, oh no! "

"They want to burn the village,these Sob!" Say Sturmner angry, regulating G3 are deploying the bipod of his gun.

"Bishop, sturmner, I want you to neutralize these ballista, only when they are about to shoot,if they know that we are there, they will attack and we are not yet quite ready, but we have somethings to welcome them! "Louis said with a smile, placing the claymore with his teammates on the street, every west street are sufficiently high barricaded, leaving only the main street with lower defenses for attracted them, both vehicles are hidden under the cloth merchants,ready for the battle.

"Just like in call of duty, a corridor on the way! "Jacques humorous comment.

"Yep, but that no re-spawn, and checkpoint for them or us! "Adds Chris, holding a M249.

"But we are cheater with our weapons!"Louis adds.

Meanwhile, the Kwuan group leader supervises the deployment of its men and artillery, while the soldier preparing to launch flaming arrows of the village detonation, followed by another break the silence and ambient, two of artilleryman find themselves head exploded, blood and brains splattering armor leader, dismayed, without understanding that what happens sees others for being killed one after the other, without could launch their attack.

"Damn, what was that? »Request stunned leader.

"It's magic? "Adds another soldier.

"Nice shot Bishop! "Commends Ulrich.

"Thank you, your shooting were not bad either! Lynette replies, putting a new magazine into his gun.

"Now that the servants are dead,neutralize those damn ballista! "

The four ballista were quickly put out of action, shooting destroy major organs functioning, at that time the enemy leader who had taken shelter behind a rock,ride on his horse and orders to launch the attack.

"Captain we have neutralize their siege weapons, but now the enemy is coming on your position! We will try to eliminate a maximum of hostile! "Indicates Ulrich,shooting with his G3A3.

"I hate to be right sometimes, thank you, OK friends, the fireworks party will begin soon, plug your ears! "Said Louis who hide behind the barricade, imitated by his friends.

While a thirty horsemen approached, a dozen are killed by both snipers, other crossed the entrance followed by foot infantry who followed to march forced the horseman arriving at the crossroads and separate into three groups, each heading a barricade, thinking he had to do but minimal resistance.

"The enemy is here, on the attack my proud warrior! "Howl the leader Kwuan , the enemy rushes head down toward the defender, without knowing that a death trap waiting for them when explosions are heard, raising a great cloud of smoke and shaking the walls of the village, and killing many horseman,including the leader trapped in the rubble of buildings of the streets.

"What was that explosion? »Request a villager.

"It's, well it's just our captain who likes to do everything explode! "Replies Hijikoto nonchalantly, which protects both doctors and villagers in the church.

"Finally what he means is that soon the barbarians will not bother you anymore! "Adds Geraldine.

After these loud explosions, the smoke clears, revealing a macabre spectacle of the horseman and their mount shredded by explosions, body full of shrapnel, of haggard soldiers, frightened by this magic power they know nothing all.

"It shook them pretty well! "Said Mohamed to Tomas, which are placed in the street left.

"It's good to calm them, those bastards, he he he! "Replies Tomas, who is behind the machine gun of the VBL.

"Incredible, so it's your magic? "Request Brucue, amazed by their firepower.

"It's not magic, but weapons that have called explosive that is made! "Replies Louis, seeing the face of the wolf intrigued he adds," I'll explain later! "

But the enemy does not lose its aggressiveness and decides to attack again, barreling over the barricades.

"FIRE" Howl Louis, the second after the soldiers find themselves transfixed by machine gun bullets,from G36C, FAMAS and M249 machine gun, archers try to touch them but with no effect, other soldiers start to form the turtle formation, just to be blow up by the grenade launcher from the dingo, which has been put on this occasion the violence of these explosions is such that some structures weakened by all these attacks collapse on the attacker.

"bricklayers will have jobs! "Whistle Chris.

"Those of you do not miss them, six foot under the stone! "Simon said.

"Damn, they stop coming no fuck! "If plain Scott, firing with his minimi.

"It's like at the fair! "Said Louis, reloading his FAMAS.

"If that's the case I hope to win another medal! "Jacques adds.

"Hunter 3 to flight lead, I distinguish several explosions and smoke column from the village! "

"It must be the work of the captain, he began the party without us it seems! "Said the captain of the group." Well, let us invite us then, I see an enemy group that tries to enter the village, destroy, rockets permitted only outside of the village! "He specifies.

"Here Bishop, enemy reinforcements are approaching, and we start to run out of ammunition up there! "She indicates , another rider group approached the entrance when rocket fire decimates the group in seconds helicopter blades then noises are heard.

"For that the order for air support? »Request a gazelle pilot.

"Glad to hear you guys, our friends are reinforcements on the hill, you can take care of them, I'm too lazy to kill them all! "Louis Answer.

"It works captain, if you pay the beer when you return, go my friends,lets show to these barbarians what we can do! "The four Gazelle flying towards the hill, and targets the enemy reinforcements, horseman and infantry, a rocket volley decimated the enemy ranks in violent explosions, destroying everything in their path, several enemy soldier panicked trying to flee across the river bridge.

"Here hunter 11 to 14, we begin to deploy our soldiers on the rooftops,lets go gentlemen! "Indicates a British pilot.

"They're trying to escape across the river, finish them! "Indicates hunter 1.

Two gazelle and two Huey pursue the fugitives, eliminating them with their cannon and rocket, while in the village, the other two Huey of the Luftwaffe eliminates enemy soldier left in the street, while the British Puma landed reinforcements on roofs of the buildings still standing, and help the defenders to eliminate the remaining Kwuan forces in the village, wounded and outnumbered the survivors warrior finally decide to surrender.

"Here Hunter 1, the enemy reinforcements on the hill were eliminated, great job guys! "Said the helicopter group leader.

"Here hunter 6, enemy in the villages were also neutralized! "Said a Huey pilot.

" Lebeau to all, the remaining soldiers were captured or eliminated, thank you for the air support guys, I would pay you a beer, as promised! "Replies Louis, watching the helicopter, smiling.

"At your service earthlings gentlemen, we are waiting at the base! "

"The area is secure, medical helicopters, can land outside, hurry, many people are seriously injured! "Indicates urgently Louis.

After this battle the medical helicopter landed outside the village, setting up a field hospital, the wounded are taken care of by the medical staff, and already the clearance work taking place after identification, the dead are buried in an improvised cemetery, by the chaplain of the village, in the presence of villagers and the 12 members of SRG1, helicopter landing also equipment to help the villagers rebuild their village, some however, especially young orphans and those not living here are supported by the French and taken to the military base Cartier, but the team had finally learned the name of this land from villagers, it is the kingdom of Namesté.

 **Jacques Cartier base,Khaan hill,Kingdom of Namesté 13H17,19 September 2015**

After parking their vehicles in garages for maintaining and refueling after passing quickly wash and put on clean clothes, Louis is convened by the General, he went into the office.

"Captain Lebeau, glad to see you in one piece, one can say that you do not waste your time! "

"What do you mean sir? "

"Well, having just saved our capital, you save a village, the general staff sent you its most sincere congratulations, and so did I.! "

"Thank you sir, but I have done my duty soldier! "Replies Louis humbly" And for Refugees, I understand that the other teams have also brought in, how much would it actually everything, and that is he going to happen to them? "

"In total, nearly 200 people, do not worry, we are currently building their shelter, and some even proposed to be guides for our groups, wolf warrior you saved is grateful and wishes to team up with you! "

"Wow, a humanoid in the team, when others know that! "Exclaims Louis, joyful. "Um, excuse me sir! "

The general sighs and says, "When I see you like that, sometimes I wonder how you have to have these stripes! "

"And so my! "Louis Replies immediately, saluting the general who smiled at these words, and leaves the room, he took the opportunity to take a tour of the base,an pay the promise beer to the chopper pilots.

Two days later, east of the camp, near the river, an area is being built for refugees, or engineers build houses and sanitary for refugees, mainly those barbaric attack victim, having found refuge here, where those without the means to rebuild a house in exchange they propose for refueling spots, hunting and harvesting, after discussions on the working conditions, the agreement is accepted.

Louis approaches newly built homes and can see behind a table, Geraldine, taking the names of refugees in a notebook, "Ah,sergeant Karpunski, then how is the management of refugees? "

"Everything is going well for the moment captain, several house have already been built, we now have a total of 216 refugees, 150 adults, 56 children and 10 elderly people, all combined race! "

"All races combined, i.e.? "Is he asking intrigued.

"There are in among them wolves, male and female cats,siren and some rabbit warrior! "Does she meet, reading his notes.

"Cats girls, I hastened to go towards them! "He said with a perverse smile.

Geraldine rises suddenly and puts his hand on the shoulder of the captain said. "Captain, I sincerely hope you will not make indecent thing for them! "She said smiling.

Louis swallowed his saliva and answers. "No of course not, what are you thinking here Sergeant! "

"Well, here I am reassured! "She said sitting down again," Next! "

Louis hurry to leave, and go north of the base, where in places the construction of two runway with fighter hangar, control tower, all protected by anti aircraft gun in the hangar is were three airplanes, a French MirageF1 a AV-8BHarrier II of the RAF and an F4Phantom of the Luftwaffe, with pilots and mechanics from the three countries talking about theirs different planes, around the base of the construction of concrete wall with guard tower, bunkers and guns had also started after this little walk, he goes to the training ground.

After training and evening dinner with his teammates, the captain went to his quarters, bedroom with personal bathroom, bed, table, wardrobe, on the night table, a picture of him and his family, with his parent, and his17 years old little brother, after taking a shower, Louis, stretching closes the window pane directly overlooking the Gate, then goes to sleep.

During the night, the runes of his arms start to shine and he had a dream where he finds himself pulled by a black hole and then found in what appears to be a forest, located near a cliff, in a cage, he can see at his side, a young woman with long black light hair, noble outfit dressed in white, with golden ornament, around discussing soldier and laughing did not seem to see the girl she nevertheless saw himself.

"What's happening to me again? "

"You're the one with the sword chose to save my kingdom of the legendary monster, my name Yliana Panchi, princess of the kingdom of Nameste! "She say in a calm voice.

"What,but?"

"The runes on your arms, I have too! "She said, pointing to the inscriptions written on his own. "What is written should be realized, otherwise the kingdom will sink into chaos and darkness! "

"Uh, this is not already the case may be? "He said, scratching his head.

"The Kwuan are at the service of evil, they want to indulge their sacrifice monster! "

"This monster,that would not it be Cerberus? "He ask curious.

"Yes,it's him, and it must be defeated by you with the sword! "

"Okay fine, I'll do my best, you know where you ma'am for I can save you? "

"What do I look so old, I have only...hum whatever, I am in the forest of Sanbeth and takes me to Canyon Ruth, you must do it fast, good luck! "Then the girl disappears and our soldier is brought back into a black hole, yelling, and eventually wakes with a start and sweating in his room.

 **Louis Lebeau quarters 22 September 2015 8H00**

"Rhaaaa that's going to happen again? "

The sun rises and the sunlight began to filter through the pane, and a morning trumpet is heard, a soldier knocked on the door, informing that he was summoned by the general, and he dresses immediately went to the office, where he can see the three general, Hijikoto and some locals, the wolf warrior with his team saved, his different metabolism allows him to recover quickly form,all are around a map of the region, where different place names are indicated.

"Ah Louis, sorry to get up so early, but we have a mission of the utmost importance! "

"And what is it, my general? "

"A person of very great importance of this country which has been captured during a battle, we learned from the prisoners,it's the princess of the kingdom, her name is YI .."Began the German general.

"Yliana Panchi? "Cut the captain, which surprises everyone.

"Yes, how did you guess? "

"I do not know how to explain, but I saw that night in a dream, she said she was in the forest of Sanbeth and was brought to the canyon of Ruth! "

"It must be due to your rune! "Said the General, Louis nods positively. "Yes, and she also wore! "

"This is interesting, it might help us to raise a mystery about it," In Hijikoto deducted.

"The Ruth canyon ? "Said Brucue" I know where he is, but we would need two days on horseback! "Indicates it by showing the northwest, near the mountains.

"In my vision the convoy was still in the forest, near high cliff! "Accurate he.

" High cliff huh, then it must be in the surroundings area, here! "Indicates again Brucue on the map, the forest and cliffs.

"The area is pretty wooded, we will struggle to move our vehicles! "Noted Hiro.

"Why not use your metal birds, what you call helicopter? »Request Brucue.

"Not that, we agree it may well happen that they take time to execute the Princess, we would be lost! "

"I know this forest, I've hunted in large recovery there a way where your iron horses can pass, I would accompany you! "He said, Louis and the generals agrees.

"We need to know exactly where they will find, and we do not have satellite unfortunately "

"The satellite, no, but I remind you that we have drones, we sent one, it will guide you to the enemy! "

"Oh yes that's right, ha ha! "

"Well, we must not lose a minute longer, gather your team you leave immediately! Ah Louis and something else... "Adds the general turning.

"Yes sir? "

"Take this." he said, holding the sword, "The scientific team did not find anything wrong, but if you said true about the princess, she may have answers about this."

Louis takes the sword and places it in his back,in Kirito style.

"Yes, General! "The two soldiers salute and out, accompanied by their new partner and guide.

 **Jacques Cartier base,west gate 22 September 2015 10H00**

After being briefed for the mission, Louis team prepares their vehicles before departure, checking weapons, engines and fuel, his colleagues are surprised to saw the captain with a sword,after some joke from his friends he explains that this is their part of the mission he add.

"My friends, I would also like to introduce our new partner we will now accompanied Brucue I let you introduce yourself! "

"Uh, thank you, so I introduce myself, Brucue Denlis, I am part of the tribes tracker wolves, I am both hunter and guide, I am grateful to you for saving my life, so I'll help you in return for this quest! "He said simply, he carries a bow and light armor gray, with a wolf's head engraved on it, carrying a sword between his teeth.

"Well, welcome aboard! "Said Jacques smiling, shaking his hand, after the presentation, or representation of each, the team embarks in vehicles, Brucue rises in the VBL, bumping his head.

"Caution is quite low! "Warn louis.

"Tell me Lebeau, I have a question! »Request Jacques.

"Yes what? "He answers.

"When we call you the black swordsman?"He said smiling.

"Very funny, hurry up go to board...Klein! "He replied by giving him a pat on the helmet.

The three vehicles then head to the western exit, towards the forest for a new rescue mission.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **UH1-"Huey":** **A** **American utility helicopter built in 1956 during the cold war built in 16000 exemplars,become an icon during the Vietnam war due to his massive deployment during the conflict,and the movie apocalypse now!He was exported in 70 country around the globe,like in japan or Germany,built in different version,sanitary extraction,fire support,SAR operation, and by Japan and Germany in the other world.**

 **G36C: A 5.56 German assault rifle built in 1995 as a successor of the G3 battle rifle,he has weight of 2,82kg and a length of 99,8 cm and a effective fire rage of 800 meters,used by the German armed forces and police in many country.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The captain and the princess**

 **Wessara plains, 22 September 2015 12H37**

 **Iggy Pop 'The passenger'**

Under a cloudy time, the three armored vehicle of the SRG1 team,en route to their rescue mission, travel the Wessara plains at normal speed, inside the head vehicle of the column in the VB2L, the crew discuss quietly about the mission, and singing and listening music for passing time, crossing their path, civilians are surprised by the passage of these strange vehicles, as well as German and British army detachment performing the order peacemaking, after two hours of travel the team arrives a view to the Sanbeth forest, the military halt their vehicles in a glade to see where they are and eat well.

"Your machines are very impressive, in normal times it would take several days to do this trip!"Declare their guide.

"And more, that's nothing next to what we have in our world. "Louis answer smiling, unfolding a region map on the hood of VB2L, then added.

"According to the plan, we are not far from the road where the convoy must pass, see what we showed the UAV..." Louis looks on the computer on-board the VB2L, connected by radio with the Predator, images appear, showing the forest and a road covered by trees, surprising even their new friend. "How does it work this item?"Request Brucue curious.

"This machine allows us to see images transmitted from the UAV thanks of radio waves, the camera takes pictures of what it focuses, and referrals through its transceiver that placed on the UAV and this computer with this antenna on the vehicle and... "

"In short what it means, is like scouts relaying messages and information with each other about what they see! "Abbreviate Jacques.

"Er...yes, thank you! "Watching the computer screen, it tries to locate the convoy, by moving the UAV using the joystick, after some minutes of searching, he managed to see a column of soldiers and rider, surrounding a carriage prisoner, partly hidden by trees, it passes on the UAV heat detector and can learn more exactly the number of enemy, four rider in front and another four on the back, and a dozen soldiers around the carriage which is pulled by two horses.

"The enemies are numerous, it will take them by surprise! "Notes Louis.

"The road appear to be sinuous, and obviously the forest is too dense to get through with our vehicles..." Remark Simon the driver.

"And use our heavy weapons against them would be dangerous for the prisoner, bullets of my M249 through everything they touch. "Said Scott.

"But here it seems that the road seems straight, about 200 meters from here to here, we could try attacking them here!We two can eliminate them easily with our sniper rifle. "Suggests Lynette, Ulrich approve this idea.

"Very good idea Bishop, it will be like shooting a cow in a corridor!"Approves Louis"And we, we'll place on each side of the road to eliminate bodyguards rapidly, the convoy does not seem to move faster than 5km / h because of the infantry, we may be here before them, what do you thinks Brucue? "

"I know the forest, it is feasible, it would be about two kilometers on foot to reach the road."Said Brucue.

"Okay, so not a minute to lose! Finish your sandwich and chips and we'll save the princess! "After finishing eating, our soldier back in the vehicles, approaching the green forest composed of pine and oak, birds, some of unknown origin fly away to the arrival of vehicles, landing of their vehicles the soldiers are preparing, equipping themselves with assault rifle, sniper rifle and machine gun equipped with a silencer, when a sound resembling a dragon roar coming from the sky draws the attention of the soldiers, putting himself covered, arming their guns pointed skyward, Louis takes his binoculars, watching several dragons with men on it, it grimaces.

"Great, they seem to have an air escort in prime, I count at least twelve dragons, perhaps more,we'll require to be quick, hide the vehicles if they spot us they might try to flee or worse, kill the princess, Simon, Mohamed, Chris and Tomas, you stay here, be prepared the vehicles to go at any time! "

" Yes sir !"Respond the four soldiers, while they hide vehicles with branches and leaves, Louis contact the base with the VB2L radio " SRG1 Leader to Cartier base, do you hear me?"

 **Cartier base,communication room 12H52**

"This is the Jacques Cartier base, General Wilburg on the radio, we read you loud and clear captain, so how's your little excursion in the forest?"Request the British General, drinking tea.

"We were just about to start picking mushrooms, if any in yet, but seriously, we have an aerial threat of several dozen Wyvern type of dragons in the sky that could compromise the mission, it would be possible to have some fighters ready in case? "

"No problem, we just have some pilots which start to get bored, I will prepare the 105 JFW to help your team."

"Thank you sir, SRG1 over!"

The general then told one of his subordinate. "Call the colonel Wilcke, his squadron will finally have the opportunity to show us what they can do. "General Orders, finishing his tea.

The airfield north of the base had just been finished a few days ago, one of the tracks had recently been completed, the necessary building completed a few days earlier include a control tower, a radar to guide planes, and three large hangars green, now each housing two German F4F Phantom, two RAF Harrier GR.7, and the last two Mirage F1 of the armée de l'air, all aircraft feature the roundels of their respective countries, and emblem the Eagle squadron, a blue eagle with white head wings outstretched, surrounded by a circle with four arrows pointing out on the tail, the fighters are all painted in light blue with stripes on the wing, the Oberstleutenant Minna Dietlinde Wilcke a woman of 28 years old, with reddish hair and red eyes, wearing a keeping fighter pilot, his helmet under his arm with a gray wolf head panted on it, she is the wing commander of the 105 JFW _"_ _Blue Eagle"_ squadron, and supervising the preparations of the fighters, the planes mechanics equipped the harriers with rocket pods, and F4F and Mirage F1 with thermal air guided missile .

The pilots of the squadron are,Oberstleutenant(Wing commander)Minna Dietlinde Wilcke and Hauptmann(Flying lieutenant)Karls Lunders from the Luftwaffe,Flying Lieutenant Peter Newkirk and Flying Officer Timothy McKnight from the RAF, Commandant(Squadron Leader)Jean Roberto and Lieutenant(Flying Officer)Eva Riberta from the Armée de l'air, the pilots are grouped in the shed of the F4F, in green fighter pilot outfit for a quick briefing.

"Everyone is there, perfect I will give a brief summary of our mission, one of our ground crew, SRG1 is on a rescue mission to the west of here, and the captain requested that a air support is ready, it will be up therefore to us to protect them from any air and ground threat. "Minna says to the pilots.

"What is the main threat herr colonel?"Request his fellow countryman, a man aged 24 years,with brown hair slicked backwards and brown eyes.

"From the captain Lebeau, a dozen medium sized dragons is the main threat, and several horsemen and infantry soldiers too!"She respond.

"This is why our aircraft are equipped with thermal-guided missiles."Adds Jean a French pilot with short brown hair and brown eyes. "We'll take care of the dragons!"

"And we, the enemy soldiers on the ground with our rockets! "Adds Peter of the RAF, with black hair an blue eyes.

"Only if it's necessary, you could touch ours by mistake! "Prevents Minna."Good no other questions? "She asks, negative response of Pilots." Well, in that case we can go,ladies and gentlemen, to your planes!"

The pilot are installed in their aircraft, turning on the engine and start rolling, guided by the staff of the runway, planes are placed on one of the finished track, the 6 planes are aligned in pairs, waiting the tower off clearance.

"Blue Eagle 1-1 of Blue Eagle squadron for control tower, we are waiting on the runway, ready for takeoff, to you!"Ask Minna trough the radio.

"Blue Eagle Squadron this is control tower, the runway is clear, the weather is cloudy but no rain, light winds from the west, you are cleared for takeoff! "Responds the air traffic controller with a German accent.

"Eagle 1-1 copy, ignition engine, Blue eagle squadron taking-off! "She said, tying his oxygen mask and pushing the throttle, two flames coming out of reactor of his F4 is a deafening din, soon followed by his wingman/women after checking their planes.

"Blue Eagle 1-2, takeoff! "Put simply Karls.

"Blue Eagle 1-3, here we go! "Adds Peter.

"Blue Eagle 1-4, lets go dance in the clouds! "Pleasant Timothy.

"Blue Eagle 1-5, it's my turn! "Jean says, taking off in turn.

"Blue Eagle 1-6, hey wait for me! "Said Eva, the youngest member of the squadron, who takes off the last.

The six planes are grouped once they all took off."Blue Eagle squadron,altitude restrictions canceled, return to your mission, take the west direction vector 220.040 switch to channel 3 to be in contact with the ground team, good flight and good luck!"

"Information well receive thanks control, Blue Eagle 1-1 over!"Responds Minna, airplanes then go up to 5000 meters into the clouds and take the direction of the west.

 **Sanbeth forest 12H57**

The communication with the base completed, the small team after equipped with weapons and ammunition, and with a facial camouflage green and brown on the face,they starting to cross the forest to reach the road, guided by Brucue in head of the column, sword in hand, clearing the leaves in the edge, they meets several exotic animals and unknown, like a snake with blue bristles Louis took the opportunity to take a picture, causing flash scare serpent fled, which Geraldine made her sigh.

"What wrong Karpunski, already tired? "He ask,with a grin.

"Eh, not my captain just okay ..." she replies with a fake smile, _"Scheiße, how he did to have these stripes? "_ She said to herself.

Pay attention to these snakes, their venom can paralyze you in less than a minute, but that is not deadly! "Brucue informs them.

"It is good to know !"Responds Louis.

"You know if there are more dangerous to other animals? »Request Charles, wearing the infamous L85A2.

"This forest is not very dangerous, but the main threat are the Vrizis, red snakes with one eye, their venom is deadly however, and if there also to barbarians and bandits, but they should not be a problem especially with your weapons!"Brucue respond confident.

"Ah, there they are paid the price, for sure! "Louis said with a sadistic smile.

"And with my sense of smell, I can feel the presence of anyone where anything without problem!"Add the wolf.

The rest of the trip passed without unpleasant encounter or new, except for a radio communication by pilots that are in the zone and ready to intervene, Louis tells them not to intervene except on his orders, pending the planes remain on stand -by above the forest at high altitude for avoided being seen, but nevertheless stand by to intervene at any time, even after one kilometer the team finally arrived near the dirt road,a straight and large road with bushes on each sides.

"Lebeau for Zaifara we are up near the road, everything went smoothly! We shall proceed to rescue."Lebeau said.

"This is Zaifara, understood captain, I will inform the base, for your information the enemy is within 400 meters of your position, wait I see that the enemy have more reinforcements on horseback are present behind the convoy dammit,they are about 20, be careful!"Their informed Mohamed, watching their progress with the UAV.

"Great...thanks for the info Mohamed, captain Lebeau over! "Then he gives orders. "Well, we have less than 10 minutes before they arrived, 15 for their reinforcements, Bishop and Sturmer, this rock-bottom near the corner will make an excellent shooting location, as for us we're going to place each of on one side of the road, Jacques, Brucue and Geraldine, with me on the left, Charles Scott and Hijikoto the right side, we'll trap them in the crossfire!"

Everyone will position, Lynette and Ulrich are positioned on the rock and hide with ghillie on them, lying on the rock, while Louis will once again placing explosives on the road, hidden on branches and will hide in the bushes.

"Explosives again, you are going to blow our budget boss! "Said Jacques.

"This is the case to say, my friend! "Answers Louis, unrolling the wire detonators."I'm a fan of Michael bay movies after all!"He said, making laugh his team, with the exception of Geraldine and Hijikoto.

"This is Sturmer and Bishop, we are in position, ready to fire on your mark Captain." Ulrich said quietly.

"Copy, open fire only on my mark, not before, understand?"

"Yes captain. "Respond calmly his friends for not being noticed after a few minutes of waiting, metal boot noises and horse hooves are heard, leading the convoy four horseman in silver armor and equipped with lance and shield, sporting a star with five branch red, followed the carriage and its escort of a dozen soldiers equipped with spears and swords, and back four other riders, all wearing the same outfit.

"Attention, they approaching, get ready! "Said Louis, arming his FAMAS.

"It's weird ..." whispers Brucue, observing the rider.

"What ?"Request Louis.

"Their dress, it is different from Kwuan, they must belong to a regular army of another country!"Answers the Wolf.

"You know what country?"Louis asked again.

"I do not remember the name but I know they are rivals of the kingdom and they are visibly ally with the Kwuan."

"What do we do then, if they are not our enemies, we abort the mission? "Jacques request.

"Not if they are allied with these barbarians, we can consider them our enemies de facto. "He responds, then adds.

"The Kwuan destabilize the country, and another took the opportunity to seize their territories, just as with us in our world, we can always ask the political state of the country to the Princess when we have released, we follow the initial plan, prepare yourself! "The convoy is approaching, soon arriving at the ambush soldiers, Louis gives the order to fire to the snipers, without waiting two detonations are stifled by the mufflers kill the first two rider making them explode the skull, followed a few seconds after the two other the convoy stops immediately, causing confusion among the soldiers at the same time, the captain blew C4 killing four other rider in the back and a few soldiers.

"Horsemen eliminated, there remains only the soldiers, made attentions where you shoot! "Declares Louis immediately shot of rain almost instantly eliminates the soldiers, weapons making only a small noise, enemy does not know where the attack comes, killing good number of them ceasing fire and out of hiding military approach the carriage, some enemies have still survived, warrior trying to attack them, just to be pierced by the sword of Brucue and the Louis and eliminates two soldiers who were on carriage.

"Well done Brucue! "Said Louis, tidying his sword.

"Thanks, but you facilitated the captain job! "Answers the Wolf with a smile.

"Check the body's and take pictures for the guys of the intelligence!"

After confirming that the soldiers had been neutralized, the soldiers approached the carriage, where they can see the princess, dressed in white robes with golden ornaments, lying on straw, raising his head, frightened by the violence of attack, Louis destroyed the padlock of the door with his sword and accompanied by Hijikoto calmly approaching the young woman.

"Princess Yliana? "

"It's me, you are the man I saw in my vision! "Answers her happy, while Louis withdraws chains her feet with his knife.

"It's me, Captain Louis lebeau, the French army! "Politely Answers our soldier.

"And I Hijikoto Kuto of the Japanese army!"

"French, Japanese I have never heard this word before! "She answers intrigued.

"It's normal, except the wolf, we all come from countries of another world, we have crossed a giant gate that appeared in my country, and also in his country too! "

"A gate? So it was so real! "Said the stunned princess.

"Travelers have spoken to me warrior wearing similar clothing to you that we managed to fight a giant dragon, ripping his left arm! "Said the princess.

"Ah, these soldiers come from the same world as my own, their team leader is just one of my friends! "The captain replies proudly.

"I also know him too, it is precisely he who ..." Begins Hijikoto, when a sound horn and distant gallop is heard, the three descended from the carriage. "We will continue this conversation when we will be safe Princess, follow us! "Louis said, motioning to the other leaving.

"Mohamed, this is Lebeau, we recovered the princess safely, made warm the engine!"Orders Louis.

"Roger Captain, we awaiting you! "Answers Mohamed.

Without waiting, the soldiers accompanied by Yliana in the middle of the group start running towards their vehicles, pursued by the cavalry, whose horses come to pass in the forest, the soldiers replicate by sending grenades, killing several enemies, finally reaching their vehicles, Louis and Yliana get on the VB2L, followed by Jacques who moves to the machine gun.

"Don't let them escape with the princess, chase them!"Bark angry one of the horsemen.

"Everyone is on board, we get out of there! "Howl Louis" Colonel Minna, a little help would be welcome!"Request Louis, while the vehicles start at full speed, riders and dragons attempt to chase them.

 **AC/DC-If you want blood**

"This is Minna understood! John and Timothy, take care of the horsemen, we are going to take care of these dragons, let's rock'n'roll!"

"This is Blue Eagle 1-3 roger that,lets go Blue Eagle 1-4 it's rocket time! "The two Harrier descend to ground level and get in stationary mode, the sound of reactor scare the horses are breaking down some soldiers they wear, the two British pilots eliminate the rider group in a fire storm with their CRV7 70mm rockets.

"What is that? Aaaargh! "Yells a horseman before finishing carbonized.

"This power, this magic is incredible!"Observe the princess.

In the sky, the remaining aircraft are placed in attack position, flying at a altitude of 50 meters and head to a flight of 15 dragons are preparing to attack the convoy, kept away by shooting from the vehicles and guns harriers, shooting down four of them.

"Blue Eagle 1-1 to all, formation Victor!"Orders Minna, the planes are placed to form a V.

"This is the first time I am going to take part in a dogfight! "Karls says, arming his guns.

"Yeah, me too."Eva said.

"Not for me, I already had the opportunity to destroy two Libyan Mig 21 in 2011! "Adds Jean.

"Not bad, but my grandfather shot at on its own 162 aircraft during World war 2, most Russian aircraft also! "Said Minna.

"It does not matter, it was Russian aircraft after all!" Adds Karls, laughing.

"The enemy is in sight, use your guns for the first pass, and don't crash into the ground!"She advise.

"Yes ma'am!"Responds his teammates.

"What, another iron bird?"Said one of the rider, scared.

The pilots are approaching at low altitude and opened fire with their guns on the dragons, the 20mm shells from the M61 Vulcan, and 30 mm from the double cannon DEFA, creating a wall of shell and pierce with ease the dragons, eliminating half of them on first passing of these iron birds, named like this by the sacred riders, dragon and human blood sheaves splash some of the planes that pass too close, the dead dragons and their rider falls loudly on the ground, on of them failed to crashing on the VB2L, which avoids in the last minute making a lurch.

"Holly shit!"Bark Mohamed, avoiding the falling dragon,the vehicles do some evasive maneuverer to avoid any attack and other surprises from the air battle between the two forces.

"I'm having to do some cleaning!"Said Karls, who eliminated two dragons, his left wing is recover of dragoon blood.

"Nice work guys, and sorry captain, I think it was mine ..."Apologizes Minna. "Will we go back! "

"We almost got out to take it, fortunately I have a good driver! But thank you! "Responds Louis, slightly shaken, he turns seeing the princess in the same state.

"It's okay ma'am?"Request Louis.

"I am fine too !"Jacques adds.

"Yes yes it will, I think I hit my to your machine ..." She responds by retrying. "However, I would prefer you to call me princess. "

In the air the air battle worthy of a sci fi movie continues, the enemy tries to attack again, a dragon pursues the Mirage F1 of Eva.

"I have one in my six hours trying to turn me into a bonfire!"Says Eva, avoiding the flames spewed from the dragon who lost his rider at during the battle, they are able to indeed reach a speed close to 400 km / h.

"I have him in my line of sight, fox2! "Said John, pulling a R550Magic guided by the heat emitted by the dragon, the missile headed straight on his back, the missile penetrates the skin of dragons and explodes inside of it killing him instantly.

"Splash on the target !"

"Wow, thank you helping hand the Blue Eagle 5! "Eva Responds relieved.

"And two more to my kill score!" Adds triumphantly Karls, which eliminated two additional dragons with AIM-9 Sidewinder.

Minna when she performs in a loop and is placed within six hours of two dragons unfortunate. "Go join your fellow dinosaurs, fox2! "Shout the young haired girl, eliminating a dragon with his guns and the second with a Sidewinder missile.

"Take this bastard!"Cry Scott, also eliminating a dragon with the VAB AA52 machine gun, while the surviving dragons are falling one after the other between the cross fire harriers, F4 and F1, and three vehicles, after 5 minutes of clashes all the dragons and their riders dying in a pool of blood on the ground, while the vehicles pass without stopping, taking the road to the base, the princess observed with amazement the battlefield.

 **Wessara road 14H12,en route to Jacques Cartier base.**

"Air threat eliminate, the area is safe Captain! "Indicates Minna, making a low pass over the trees.

"Thank you Colonel, it looks like I will have to pay a new drink to the pilots, I think my salary is very low this month! "

"Do you worry when you have a degree like mine, salary increase! "

"If I'm still alive by then! "Responds Louis, smiling.

"I think you still have large years ahead Lebeau, we find ourselves in the mess officer of the base, Wilcke to all my pilots our little trip ends, we return to the base! "Complete Minna, the six aircraft to take them also the road of the base performing some aerial acrobatics.

"All these dragons may be eliminated in a short amount of time...what an amazing magical power! "She said, paralyzed, what Louis answers.

"Awesome does not it, but it is not the work of the mage, but our guns. "

"Guns? "

"Yes, like this one. "He said, pulling out his PAMAS G1 of his holster., He removes the magazine and pulls out a 9mm Parabellum cartridge to show her.

"And what are your blacksmiths who manufacture these weapons?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, even for me, but just have to say can be said that yes! "He said, nodding.

"That means we could also create to defend us, if you could give us some! "She said, however, Louis has strongly opposed the idea.

"No way, we do not want to share this kind of thing, even for a good thing, it could get worse, and create an imbalance between countries, however it is the responsibility of my government to take such a decision, however we can share of something else."

Yliana is not a warmongering person, but she simply wants to defend all his people, in seeing the sword carried by the captain she ask. "This sword you have, I think I recognize you can show me? "

"That was precisely why I had brought with me, and you might also learn me more about these rune." He said by showing his sword and runes on his arm, and said Yliana long observed . "The sword you carry is called Excelsior, a sword forged in metal from a fallen star, 100 years ago."

"A meteorite probably..." Think the captain.

"For your rune however it is from a very ancient dialect, I could nothing about it, however I know a witch in Dinswark the capital, you can take me out there?"

"No, not sorry for the moment, our mission was to save you and brought you to our base located on the hill of Khaan, in order to establish diplomatic relations between our countries! "

"But my family has always thought I'm a prisoner and ..."

Their conversation is interrupted when the vehicles stop. "Captain, Princess, you should come and see. "Mohamed Said, far away a group of 30 horseman with flag bearing the coat of arms of their kingdom blocking the road, the princess recognize the knight and said simply.

"These are the knights of the order of emestia! "

"They were probably on their way to save you! "Adds Louis" Ok nobody shoots, I'm going down with the princess! "Prevents Louis on radio putting his Famas, leaving the VB2L, a large middle knight wearing silver armor down from his horse, his sword in hand, a man aged about 40 and measuring 1M80 and hair gray approaches the captain keeps hands revealed.

"I am Runo von Algustus of the order emestia, knight of the kingdom of Nameste, who are you and where are you from? »Request the knight with a loud voice, to which our captain responds.

"Delighted, I'm Captain Louis Lebeau, of the French army, me and my friends back of the forest of Sanbeth or we liberated your princess! "Responds Captain innocently.

"Let me tell you, you ..." When the Princess shows, the first surprised knight respectfully bow down before the princess. "Your Highness, we thought that these Kwuan barbarians were taken you out of the country, I apologize on behalf of all my knights of not having been able to protect you! "Declares Runo sorry.

"Get up Algustus therefore, it is I who should have shown me more cautious. "Humbly Responds the Princess. "This man and his companions were risky their lives to save me, so they did not know me, and thank you and your brave knights who fight against the barbarians!"

"Thank you Your Highness, it looks like I owe you an apology! "The Knight adds it to the attention of the captain, who responds, smiling. "Apology accepted, you could not know after all."Shaking his hand.

The princess considering the situation and demand. "Algustus, I would like you to tell my father the king of my good health, and I will establish diplomatic talks with representatives of the other world that crossed the gate their camp is located on the hill of Khaan, and inform the king and the minister that those who kidnapped me was the Rostians"

"The rostians? Then these vermin's want war then I would do very well to your command, Highness, King will be delighted to know that her daughter is alive! "Answers that Runo, saluting the princess back on his horse and took the road to the capital accompanied by his knights.

"You have finally changed view majesty. "Said Louis, watching the knights go.

"Yes, establish relations between our countries will be beneficial to us all, my country is going through a crisis between the Rostian empire and Nameste, and barbarians take the opportunity to create chaos, plundering killing and raping. "Said the princess angry, clenching his fists.

"We have found that unfortunately, I hope we can end these hostilities and help. "Adds calmly Louis, then they go back in their vehicle, which eventually arrive at the base an hour later, passing a military checkpoint, guarded by two VBL and 8 soldiers controlling the passage of local vehicles, on the side are placed warning signs written in the four languages.

* * *

 _You are entering in the zone under the jurisdiction of the FBG Expeditionary corps._

 _Sie geben die Zone unter der Gerichtsbarkeit die FBG Expeditionary corps._

 _Vous entrez dans la zone sous la juridiction du cops expeditionaire de la FBG_

 _Intrantes autem in area sub iurisdictione FBG expeditiones cops._

* * *

The convoy passed through the gates of the base that still impresses Yliana, crossing several soldiers who train, armored tank and other vehicles who maneuvering, or CH47 helicopters and Puma performing several went back between the base and the different villages carrying food and medicines, the VB2L and remaining vehicles halt in front of the headquarters, Louis, Yliana and Hijikoto down, a Corporal just inform them that the General Staff and Ambassador allies will arrive for the first meeting between the four countries, while the rest will go to relax or train.

After going to change to put an official uniform, he entered the room where waiting Hijikoto sitting in a leather armchair and Yliana, which is busy admiring the piece of furniture, and observe the great dome that houses the gate drinking a delicious hot French coffee.

"I sen it'll be long ..." Think the captain, dropping on the couch awaiting the ambassadors and the generals.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **L85: A infamous made British bullpup assault rifle, like the famas, is the main assault rifle in the British army, with a caliber of 5.56 and weight 5kg and a length of 78 cm and an effective range of 400 meters, he entered in service in 1985, his first utilization in combat was during the 1991 gulf war where several problem is occurred, such the cross that breaks, or magazine that falls alone.**

 **F4Phantom II:** **Is a famous American fighter plane, built from 1958 and entered service in 1960 can take off from a normal airfield or an aircraft carrier, he will know, like the Huey he became an icon during the Vietnam War, Constructed in nearly 5195 copies, it can be configured according to the mission requested whether for air combat and ground attack, it is currently used by Japan and Germany in the special zone,the F4J and F4F respectively.  
**

 **Harrier GR7:** **Is a British V/STOL ground attack plane derived from the AV-8B Harrier II, used from aircraft carrier or ground based by the RAF and Royal Navy, introduced in 1989, built only in 143 exemplars, carrying a large quantity of weapons, like Paveway bombs, AIM-9 Sidewinder air to air or AGM-65 Maverick air to ground missiles, LAU-5003 rocket pods and two 25mm ADEN Cannon, retired in 2011, they were reintroduce in the RAF for the deployment in the special area.**

 **Mirage F1:** **A French built light aircraft for air combat and ground attack depending on the configuration, used by de French air force and other countries, introduced in 1973, built in 720 exemplars, he is used during the Iran-irak war against the Iranian F14, shooting Dow several Iranian aircraft, including the famous F14, he see combat again during the gulf war, however the French didn't use him during the conflict for avoiding friendly fire, he can carrying various weapons, like bombs, Matra rocket pod or air to air AIM-9 or R550 Magic,or air to ground AIM 39 Exocet or AS 30L Guided missiles, and he using two DEFA gun, the French F1 were retired in 2014, but reintroduced one year after, for the deployment in the special area.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dear reader, and followers sorry for the delay between the chapter but these days the idea fail to come but finally I managed to do this chapter! There are probably still some mistakes but I'm doing my best for there to be as little as possible, this chapter will also be the opportunity to show one of the other teams on a mission quite... special, I do not tell you more than I let you discover by yourself.**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

 **Negotiations and stupefaction**

 **Jacques Cartier base main building, 18H00 22 September 2015**

"The VIPs through the gate sir, all identity checks were conducted "Said a soldier, observing its control screens.

"Very well, Open the doors! "Ordered a German officer.

The doors of the dome protecting the gate begin to open, many soldiers and vehicles placed facing the door, when three civilian vehicles painted in black color, a Citroen DS, a Mercedes S-Class and Jaguar XF with tinted windows and little flag flying in front crossed slowly the gate, escorted by military vehicles, officers and soldiers saluted the passage of the cortège, which is on board the ambassadors of Great Britain, Germany and France.

"Here is our guest, I feel like I'm gonna have fun ..." Observe Louis.

After the car parked and file passengers, representative of the three countries and their assistants are escorted into the Allied HQ in one of the large meeting room with white walls and several ceiling lamps illuminate the room, the curtains of the windows are lowered to avoid any indiscretion, each of the people taking place standing around an oval door on the other side of the room opened, and Louis, accompanied by Yliana and Hijikoto and the three allied generals came in turn Hijikoto bothered to do the translation for the princess and ambassadors.

"Princess Yliana, here are the ambassador of the three countries present here, the Ambassador of France, Mr. Pierre Delaque, Ambassador of Germany Rainer Lübeck, Ambassador of United Kingdom Theodore McGuire."The three ambassadors in suit and tie all incline their heads in respect.

"Gentlemen, Princess Yliana Panchi of the Kingdom of Nameste. "Presents Hijikoto, It welcomes in turn then everyone sits around the table.

"Although now presentation were made, we can talk quietly, I think it would be courteous to give the floor to the princess first." said the French general.

The princess gets up and starts. "Thank you, I came here to establish a peaceful relationship between the kingdom and your country, and I would once again like to thank your warrior for save me from the Rostiens claws! "She said grateful.

"As I said, I did my duty as a soldier! "Simply Responds Louis.

"It's a pleasure to meet an official representative of the kingdom as you majesty and these rostians, who are they? "Requests the German ambassador.

"The Rostians are part of the empire of Rostia north, it is governed by a power-hungry emperor who always sought to invade our kingdom, but failed as always repelled they have always tried to take the territory of Alsaus and Lorranis, claiming that these territories are part of their empire, which has been the source of many conflicts!" Explain calmly the princess, Hijikoto translate for the ambassadors.

"Alsaus and Lorranis, it's funny it reminds me of something ..." Whisper the French ambassador observing his German counterpart.

"But recently an epidemic struck the kingdom, killing people by the thousands and barbarians took the opportunity to spread chaos across the kingdom I have now the certainty that the Rostians are behind all these attacks, and that is why I ask your help to fight against them!"Request Yliana.

Ambassadors shall concert and give their response."We must inform our leader of your request for a higher military aid, this could take some time. "Responds McGuire to her.

"We can, however, still perform security mission as we have done so far to protect the civilian population. "Offers the French general, other generals approve.

"But I think that humanitarian aid would be possible in the shortest time, without disrespect, our doctors have more medical knowledge than yours." Clarifies Peter Delaque. "Have you thought about doing gather somewhere sick?" He asks.

"Yes, several kilometers south of the capital, we have built a camp in an isolated area for the sick do not go to contaminate the population. "Respond positively the princess.

"Fine, we'll help you with your sick, and for our being here, we would establish a treaty that our presence does not cause any nuisance and on various other aspects. " He add.

"This can be done easily, if it does not concern the territories of annexations that you offer? "

The ambassadors, generals and the princess discussing for many hours on various other subjects.

* * *

 _The treaty, known as the Khaan treaty allows FBGEF to obtain a lease for a presence of 5 years renewable in the special zone and within 4KM around the gate, the civilians who find themselves in this perimeter would be borne by and under the protection of the FBGEF, settlement construction is prohibited, this does not include housing for the civilian and military personnel working in the base._

 _The numbers of soldiers of FBGEF (excluding civilian personnel) shall not exceed 8,000 men._

 _The village of Poséis south that has port infrastructure equivalent to that of a small coastal town will receive improvements in addition to the repairs, which on this side have already started and the navy FBGEF will be entitled to anchor four P400 patrol vessel provided by the French Navy._

 _The armed forces of FBGEF participate in collaboration with the soldier of the Nameste royal army to maintains order and to protect civilians and secure trade routes, and the establishment of an embassy to represent the FBGEF in Dinswark the capital of the kingdom of Nameste._

 _On the humanitarian side, creating near to the capital a field hospital to heal the sick, the doctors and mages of the kingdom will also be allowed to come learn new form of medical treatment from the FBGEF doctors._

 _The kingdom and the member countries of FBGEF can exchange all kinds of commercial goods such as food, clothing and mineral resources._

 _Military actions of FBGEF be purely defensive, any request of offensive action outside the Kingdom must be submitted to the Allied Council authority._

 _This treaty has been signed and ratified in the presence of:_

 _Yliana Panchi, princess and representative of the Kingdom of Nameste._

 _General Gilbert Montreuil, commanding general of FBGEF._

 _Pierre Delaque, Ambassador of the French Republic._

 _Theodore McGuire, Ambassador of United Kingdom._

 _Rainer Lübeck, Ambassador of the Federal Republic of Germany._

* * *

The princess reread the last time the Treaty, before add his signature under the approving eye of Louis, Hijikoto and ambassadors, then she will shake hands of the ambassadors.

"Now that the treaty was signed I must return to my capital to inform my father the king and the Minister" Declares the princess.

"A vehicle will be at your disposal to take you back Majesty. "Said the General.

"Thank you, I also like that the captain Lebeau and his companions accompanies me to the capital."

" Me ?" Request a surprised Louis.

"Looks like you typed it in the eye captain! "Whisper Hijikoto to him.

"Yes, I have great faith in you and your friends Louis, I wish to present my father the persons to whom I owe my life and who our new ally, and as I told you I know a witch who can provide answers to your runes on your arm."Adds the princess, waiting for his response.

"A quiet mission does not hurt you captain, and said the princess as this will be the opportunity to show our good intentions and know more about your runes! "Approves his superior. "SRG1 will accompany you majesty, captain prevent you men, you leave tomorrow at 9H00!"

"At your orders my general!" Respond the two soldiers saluting.

 **Mess hall 20H37**

After this more or less boring meeting ambassadors and princess went to eat in a room especially arranged for high ranking guests where delicious dishes were prepared, it was decided that only French chef would prepare the meal, as the German and the British were not exactly renowned for their good culinary taste (sorry for German and British readers, but it partially true), Louis when with him declined the invitation, preferring to eat at the mess with his friends, he take a plate with a steak and fries and water, Hijikoto choose a plate of rice and teriyaki chicken, then they sitting around a table already occupied by members of his team.

"An escort mission? "Said Jacques.

"Yes, we have to escort the princess to Dinswark, the capital of the kingdom! "Meets Louis.

"We're going to visit their capital, it'll be cool! "Lynette said cheerfully.

"We may be able to taste their food, the dishes made by local chef are not bad! "Chris Proposes.

"It is true that in terms of food, you and the British you are far behind us! "Tomas told them, that recognize the other.

"I admit, even our dishes are shunned by my compatriots! "Notes Chris, seeing the location of the nearly full German dishes like those of British, the location of French and Japanese dishes is when to them constantly replenished.

"I hope that the Spanish and Italian government sent troops, that way we will have a variety of dishes, Italian pizzas there for anything better! "Said Ulrich.

"I remember that when I was in Afghanistan one of our ration could be exchanged against five American rations! "Tell Louis.

"It's called the French touch! "Confirms Jacques.

"Anyway this mission, that will change us to blow everything! "Pleasant Tomas.

"With the captain, you're never safe ! "Warn Geraldine sarcastically.

"Hey hey, I do not do all the time exploded things! " Louis protested, swallowing a piece of cooked steak. While Hijikoto tired falls asleep, leaning on his harm, Scott the British a bit prankster gives a elbow on his arm and Hijikoto head falls right in the plate of rice waking him and making everyone laugh.

"Argh, what's the jerk who likes to make stupid jokes! "Plague Hijikoto saying a few insults in Japanese removing the rice from his face. "It is you Scott, you're going to pay! "Gets angry the Japanese, throwing his plate of rice on Scott he narrowly avoided.

"Whoops, you missed me!"

"Hey, stop playing with food you two! "Their cries one of the cook.

"Hey calm down guys, Hijikoto, you spent the entire meeting to translate, it's normal to be tired, went to bed I will want my favorites translator fully fit tomorrow, I don't need to specify that it is a order! "Said Louis in a quiet tone.

Hijikoto yawns once. "At your orders my Captain, good night everybody and you Scott my vengeance will be terrible! "He said with a sadistic smile Hijikoto, taking his plate he has launched and headed for the exit.

"You should be careful McField because Japanese are quite spiteful, good to return to the mission, three light vehicle we takes only the bare necessities, rations, first aid equipment and small arms!"

 **Genghis bar 21H12**

After the meal the captain goes through the refugee camp where Brucue resides to also inform the mission and the captain decided to go for a drink at the bar base not far from here, in the room several soldiers and local and some humanoids are now discussing drinking or playing billiards or darts in a good atmosphere, Louis will sit to the bar where there is also a pretty German woman with long red hair down to the middle of the back bearing a black leather aviator jacket of the Luftwaffe and black pants.

"It seems that the meeting was a quit boring captain! "Minna said softly, turning to him," You promised me a drink, remember?"

"Yes, and I never forget a promise, especially a pretty girl like you, heavenly angel! "Responds Louis with a smile, asking the bartender to refill a glass of whiskey for Minna.

"Thanks, then it seems that the princess specifically requested that you take her home? "She asks, drinking a sip of whiskey.

"Decidedly the new will go fast on the side of the base, it's true she asked me for! "He finally answered.

"It means that to put his trust in you to be saved, you should be proud of that! "

"I know, but I do not like people to feel indebted to me it annoys me when someone is in danger I act but you also have got us out of a weird situation with these damn dragons Wilcke!"

"As long as you do not use it to manipulate you can have a clear conscience, and I am sure that you would be came out in without our support, and my friend calls me Minna, so you can call me by my name ! "She said smiling.

"Okay as long as you call me by my first name too! »Request Louis.

"It's going to me, and Louis if you need to clean the sky again, I'm here! "

"I do not miss Minna, thanks! "The two new friends clink their glasses and then observing the jacket that seems old it may request. "It's a beautiful aviator jacket you wear, she look like the jacket of the luftwaffe pilot wear during WW2."

"It is one, it belonged to my grandfather Wolf Dietrich Wilcke when he was in the Luftwaffe, the JG52! " She answers.

"The JG 52? This is one of the best unit of the Luftwaffe during the conflict, nearly 10,000 victories on enemy aircraft if I remember correctly! I would not have liked to face them, my grandfather Clement Lebeau was also a pilot in the squadron 1/5 Champagne, me too I would have liked to engage in the air force as my grandfather did!" Louis says.

"Your grandfather was also a pilot, and why do not you're engaged?"She asked curiously.

"He was a pilot of D-520 during the battle of France, when he heard the announcement on the radio armistice, he had evacuated France and it was in Africa in Algeria, days after he and two others pilots they were mysteriously been missing during a training over the Mediterranean, near Gibraltar! "Then he adds. "If I am not hired me was because of my eyes, luckily this does not prevent me to shoot with a gun!"

"Sorry for you, but you're really good with a gun in your hands, and for your grandfather and his friends I do not think they were really MIA! "

Louis smiled and answered. "That's correct because several days later they resurfaced, this time aboard a spitfire member of the 501 Squadron of the RAF to defend London, he ended the war with 22 confirmed victories, and yours? "

"It ended in war with 162 aerial victories!"

"162 dammit, the JG 52 was not known for anything, I would have liked our grandfather meet at the end of the war, I think it would have become friends, my grandfather had great respect for the German and Italian pilots, he often said that the real enemy is Nazism! "

"From that side my grandfather was right, he despised Hitler and all his band, he told me once he was ordered to escort the JU52 Führer he had placed himself in the axis of the aircraft and had such idea to take him down. "She says with emotion.

"Killing him? and why he did not? "He asks surprised.

"His 109 had not been properly reviewed and that in drawing his gun had jammed, he had thought to rush on it but he was allegedly shot before! "

"Shit, and if he had done this, your family will probably have been executed and you would not be here! "

"One of his friends that he had taken into confidence would bring my family in Switzerland following the announcement of the death of the Führer. But if he managed maybe the war would have ended sooner. "She explains.

"Or someone better or worse as a strategist like Rommel would have taken place ..."

"That we will never know ..." she Concluded, finishing his drink.

After this surprising story our captain left the bar and after having accompanied back Minna to his quarters next to him he should go also to the comfort of his camp bed, literally falling to sleep without taking the time to change.

 **Guest quarters, south of the Jacques Cartier base 9H00,23 September 2015**

The guest quarter is an area specially designed for dignitaries and foreign visitors, in a quiet place of the base, a large house painted in white and a roof with orange colored tiles, and inside several reserved rooms or were hosted Princess and the ambassadors with all comforts, a whole kitchen equipped and cooks, lounge with TV and a bathroom servants and maintenance staff, and two bedroom for one or two people each, and outside a grass with flowers and some chairs and a wooden table, the princess accompanied by a female soldier left the house walking on a path of gray pavement, the princess was surprised to find whatever style comfort and modernity, and more curiously by this black box that passed images that people here call a TV.

The three vehicles of SRG1 arrived shortly thereafter, Louis came down to greet the princess.

"Hello princess Panchi, did you get a good night?" Request politely the captain.

"Perfect thank you, I never expected to find such comfort in a military base, even in the royal palace we do not have all this and all the magic that powers these strange devices that display images with people in it, how you call it again? "She said happy trying to find the right word.

"A television is an means of entertainment that allows us to receive information from the world of what happens in my world, but also to see games, sports and movie or series like animes, then you seem confused I will explain all this way, we have a long way to make before reaching your capital."

"Thank you for these explanations Captain, we have a lot to learn from your world! "

"And we also!"

The captain and the princess get on the VB2L and once everyone installed the convoy starts up to the west.

"This is captain Lebeau of SRG1 team we are with the princess on the way to the capital of Dinswark, ETA approximately four hours!"Inform Louis to his hierarchical superiors.

"Roger Captain, be careful on the way!"Advises the French General.

"You know me general! " He respond displaying a smile.

"Exactly, and I think I'm going to prepare the helicopters and fighter planes just in case!"

"Seriously General? If this continues I'll make you spend all our budget again! "Responds Louis jokingly.

"Do not worry about that, we plan to lower your salary and that of your men to stay within budget! "Adverts the general to hear their reactions.

"WHAAAAAAT? "Shout the 12 team members ON the radio.

"I was joking ha ha do not worry about your salary, I trust you Captain, General Montreuil over! "Ends satisfies the general posing the radio.

"Hey boss if our salaries down by your fault, I change of team! "Warn Simon turned to his superior with a serious look.

"Let's all calm down, even our generals are entitled to fair jokes right? "Responds Louis, patting on the shoulder of his driver.

"General, you have surprised them, but do you want us to do to prepare chopper anyway? »Request a subordinate of the general to be sure.

"Tell the pilot to stand near just in case the captain is pretty good at we reserve unexpected surprises! "Finish the general who returns to his office located nearby.

 **Port city of Poséis at the same time**

Since the recent release of the village of the barbaric threat, he had literally changed its face from the village status to city, for welcoming new inhabitants charred houses were being rebuilt or repaired for less damaged and other housing were being built and the street widened for the passage of vehicles and also to prevent fires can move from one house to another because of the proximity of roofs, roads for most dirt, however, had already been tarred or paved where according to necessity, the defenses around the town made of wood and dirt had been rebuilt, this time in stone and it had all been possible thanks to the help of local work and soldiers of the engineering team who worked tirelessly and passed their knowledge to local for construction and development and all this in less than a week!

The city is now defended by members of the Poséis militia, in addition thirty soldiers of the royal army were now present and about the same number for the Allied soldiers on the ramparts of the city, the ballista now defend entries next to the machine guns, the civil and military convoys were performing many went back between the base and the city to provide the necessary supplies.

In the ports, also starting work, destroyed several boats had already been cleared of the harbor and wharf construction made of hard starting, a RASIT radar vehicle from the German heer transmission unit is also present to stay in communication with the base and monitor the area and while one soldier usually tests the communication he receives a strange signal, it shall immediately inform the officer.

"What you find strange soldier?" Request the lieutenant of the Heer.

"A radio signal sir, I know it can seem odd given their technological level but indeed I capture a signal, and it looks like Morse!"

Lieutenant takes headphones to listen and decipher what looks like a distress call "SOS It is, you're right it's really weird, you have managed to determined where it came from? "

"I just made several calculations herr oberleutnant, and it would come from the south, 15km in open sea!" Respond positively the radar operator.

"In the open sea eh, according to the fishermen of the village would find a uninhabited island in this location, I will immediately inform the base!

"Declares the lieutenant who contacts the base, after their having explained what they had sensed, the high command decided to send a reconnaissance team.

"Did SRG4 team is already go for their mission?" Request the general Hensman.

"No sir not for the moment! "Answered a soldier.

"Tell to the Lieutenant Telma that its mission is suspended for the moment and that it assigned a new mission." Orders Hensman immediately.

 **Jacques Cartier base, helicopter area 9H15**

In front of four Huey of the Heeresfliegertruppe, Lieutenant of the British army, Jessica Telma a woman aged 25 long blond hair tied and green eyes holding a L85 says to his soldiers their new mission, the soldiers hands in the back are dressed in green camouflage holding and equipped assault rifle, submachine gun and sniper rifle and some heavy weapons, listen their team leader.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we received an important mission last minute, our current mission is therefore suspended for the moment! "She said in a firm tone.

"A new mission, and where to place it? »Request Sergeant Tracy Vinger, a soldier of the British army.

"South of the village of Poséis 15km on the high seas transmission team has sensed over there to a radio signal from what appears to be an island! "She answers.

"A radio signal in this world? It seems impossible! "Declares the French Corporal Sebastien Morax.

"As it seemed impossible to meet creature straight out of fantasy! "Retorts the sergeant second class Heer Otto Brueur a sniper.

"Maybe it is a UAV that Japanese were lost exploring this world..." Suggested the first class soldier Fevre Romain, a French medic of 22 years.

"Impossible, the base of the Japanese is located more than 700km north of ours and they informed us that they had not sent a drone or aircraft lost in this area, so this is why we will solve this mystery, I do not know what awaits us down so be extremely careful, I tolerate no breach of orders understood?" Declares the lieutenant dryly.

"Yes Lieutenant! "Meet his comrades, the team accompanied by a warrior rabbit specializes in tracking and exploration climb in helicopters taking off their passengers once on board, the four huey are accompanied by two gazelles of ALAT in Escort and fly south, flying over the plains where farmers again begin to exploit the field that had been abandoned because of the attacks of barbarian tribes in the chopper n4 Wheila the warrior rabbit feels bad and starts to puke outside the helicopter apparently unaccustomed to this means of transport.

"It's going well Wheila? »Request Staff Sergeant Francis Begill of the British Army giving her a handkerchief.

"Yes it's okay, I just need to get used to your metal bird, well I mean your helicopters ..." She responds by re-sitting down and wiping her outfit, for more practice she decided to exchange its classic warrior rabbit dress to that of the British Army and a helmet with two holes drilled to let his ears because it is the most practical and versatile outfits and capable of carrying more thing, it nevertheless retains his bow and his machete.

The six helicopters flew over the village, welcomed by soldiers on the ground and villagers, now flying over the azure-blue sea, with a few wooden boats there or any presence of large ships as is the case on Earth and no maritime pollution .

"The sea is so clear and clean, it has nothing to do with our oceans and sea!"Recognizes Corporal Trevor Murley aboard the head chopper , watching the azure sea.

"Yes, and it's really unfortunate that our seas and oceans are littered! "Responds Jessica.

"You seem very concerned about ecology lieutenant! "Said the pilot.

"We are in the process of leaving our planet in terrible shape because of our overconsumption, this is not because we are soldiers we should not worry about pollution, this poses a problem pilot? "

"Of course not, ma'am, sorry if I showed myself disrespectful! "Apologizes confusing the pilot. "Uh we come a view to the Island!"

The island appears finally to the view of all, the island is surrounded by several rocks, which makes it difficult to access by sea, and seems covered with palm trees and a pretty steep mountain probably a volcano to see the shape of the top, but if the volcano is one seems to be asleep, and around the island of white sand beaches like the tropical islands of the South Pacific.

"It must be a great place to vacation! "Said Trevor watching with binoculars.

"It depends if it is friendly or not, and in this world we could still be surprised! "Jessica. Responding, the helicopters are approaching more and more revealing a rather large island.

"I'll try to find a place near the signal to land! "Said the helicopter pilot following the regular beep on his radar, helicopters safely bypass the mountain to reach the top of a plain with trees many of which are lying on the ground on the sides as if something had flattened them.

"I wonder what all these trees lying like that .."

"Maybe a storm? "Proposes the copilot.

"Maybe not come see Lieutenant, it looks like a ..." Begins to tell Trevor, watching what appears to be a white metal object with blue and red paint.

"But it is a rudder! It is a rudder from an airliner! Pilot continue! »Orders Lieutenant surprised as his companions.

Helicopters fly over what appears to be the forced landing of an airliner, debris strewn along the path formed by landing, pieces of wings and scattered reactors when the signal gets stronger, sparking questions and surprise among the soldiers finally they get above what appears to be a Boeing 777, the plane is white with red and white lines along the body passing under the windows and covered by the vegetation seems almost intact, the British read which is marked on the aircraft failing to believe what what see.

"I do not believe my eyes... its crazy!" said Trevor.

"It was finally found ..." Adds the pilot.

"Malaysia Airlines? »Read Jessica on the aircraft.


	6. Chapter 6

**And go for the sixth chapter! For moral reasons of course the names of crew members and passengers have changed, I hope you will appreciate this chapter, and do not forget to leave a review or send me a private message, that motivates me to write, thank you!**

* * *

 **LOST**

 **1 and half year ago, Kuala Lumpur international airport 8 March 2014, 0H20**

In this March night under a clear sky and despite the late night, Malaysian Kuala Lumpur international airport located near the Strait of Malacca linking the Andaman Sea and the South China Sea is one of the most important to south Asia operates actively, since the airport is in constant activity 24H / 24 every day of the year, people will come and go around the world, mainly in Asia, near one of terminals a Boeing 777 flight MH370 of the Malaysia Airlines, the largest airline in the country is preparing to take off, the last passengers, a Caucasian male escorted by two US Marshall boarded the aircraft and sit at the gap of the other passengers, with a capacity of nearly 440 passenger the aircraft is only half completed, passengers taking place and settle quietly while the stewardess verify that each passenger on board well in the cockpit, the captain Ahmed bin Vassali, a Malaysian 42 years and his young first officer aged of 29 years Thulan Kuluk, check their flight plan and perform the final check of their aircraft, one of the stewardess entering the cabin.

"All the passengers are on board Amirah?" Ask the captain to the young black haired woman of 24 years.

"Yes Commandant the last have just taken place, we have a total of 227 passenger. " She replies.

"Well, we'll attach yourself we will take off! "Said the captain taking his microphone. "Dear Passenger I'm Captain Ahmed bin Vassali and I would be your pilot to Beijing, ensuring up the tablet before you and fasten your seat belts during take-off thank you! "

Then he contact the ATC(air traffic controller) for requesting take off. _"Ground MAS 370 good morning Charlie one requesting push and start."_

 _"MAS 370 Lumpur, good morning push back and start approved runway 32 right exit via sierra 4."_

 _"MAS 370 copy."_ He said, the ground personnel go away from the plane and some minutes later the Boeing appears on track 32.

 _"MAS 370 to control, we are one runway 32 requesting authorization for take-off."_ Request the pilot, awaiting to take off. _  
_

 _"MAS 370 on runway 32 right cleared for take-off good night!"_ Respond positively the ATC _.  
_

 _"32 right cleared for take-off MAS 370 thank you bye!"_ The air traffic controller gives the green light to take off, the jet soars on track illuminated by the lights of the runway and the full moon and take off observed by the ground personnel, the 777 gradually rising to 18,000 feet, the aircraft is then positioned horizontally.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen take off is now finished, you can now detach your belts, if you want anything our crew members are at your service, we arrive in destination in Beijing at 6H30 am, I suggest you enjoy this time to rest, good night. "_ Said the pilot.

"The sky look weird tonight, I hope that we will have no problem! "Said the first officer.

"The weather indicates some turbulence, but nothing too bad, what do you want it to happen? "Responds the confident commander.

"You're probably right to, I make these ideas sometimes ..." Respond Thulan with a smile.

20 minutes later the aircraft leaves the airspace of Malaysia, reported by the ground controller.

 _"Malaysian three seven zero, contact Ho Chi Minh one two zero decimal nine. Good night."_ Said the ATC operator.

 _"Good night. Malaysian three seven zero."_ Responds the first officer, as he prepares to contact the Vietnamese control, he spotted on radar anomaly close to the plane, both pilots observe front of them and are suddenly suddenly blinded by a white light.

"Sir I have an abnormality on the radar ... what the hell is that?" Ask surprised the first officer.

"No idea, it looks like an aurora Borealis we'll try to avoid it, advert the passenger to return to their seats, there will be turbulence! "

"It looks more like a vortex by the form, damn quiet flight eh! "Reply sarcastically Thulan.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen we are going through an area of... turbulence, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, thank you! "_

After warning the passenger, both pilot try to avoid white light, but the commands are blocked and nothing working, display panel will flash and warning alarms occur and radar suddenly becomes completely black and the plane began to shackling more and more.

"Hey shit what happens again?" Thulan ask.

"The controls are blocked, and the radar is off nothing answers! "Respond irritates the pilot trying to contact the Vietnamese air traffic control _"Here the MAS370 flight Malaysia Airlines to Vietnamese control requesting support, our plane stops responding, do you receive us? "_ On the radio he hear only crackling.

 _"Ho Chi Minh center this is the flight MH370, mayday mayday we are in trouble we lost the satellite link and the controls do not respond, please respond, and dammit, the radio does not work anymore!"_ Said Ahmed, trying to contact anyone for help.

"The light, she'll... haaaaaa!"

Shortly after the plane and its occupants are all engulfed by the white glow, which dissipates it even once, all attempts to communicate with the aircraft by the Vietnamese authorities have ended in failure, at 7H30 am the company announces to the media that the plane to Beijing is likely missing, the days following the disappearance of the flight numerous research operations are launched but unfortunately without any result.

* * *

 **Volcano Island 9H50, 23 September 2015 Crash Site, present day**

"Hunter 3 to Hunter 5, no hostile presence on the ground, you can land safely! "Indicates a pilot Gazelle.

"Roger hunter 3, hunter 5 to 8, we land! "

The four Huey landing simultaneously on the left of the wreckage on a flat area and immediately posed the soldiers disembark immediately under the blows produced by the blades of the helicopters that stop gradually, while gazelles perform circles around the Boeing under the command of Lieutenant on the ground the little troop splits into two, one led by Jessica will inspect the aircraft while the other is led by Tom Kranich go explore the area. But before Jessica informs the base of the situation thanks to the powerful radio of the helicopter provided for this purpose.

"Base Jacques Cartier this is 1st lieutenant Telma, SRG4 team this is a priority call, you hear me? "

"This is the general Montreuil to SRG4 Leader, we get you what the situation on the island, are you in danger?" Request the French General.

"No sir, but we have just made an incredible discovery, if is is not impossible! "She said.

"What So, explain yourself!"

"We have found the disappeared aircraft from the flight MH370 of the Malaysia Airlines, this is the plane which emit radio signals! "She said, a silence falls on the headquarters ally, General and radio operators are now overwhelmed by the news, while the General who hardly believe it said.

"If this is a joke, which you astonish me so in that case it is very bad taste! "Responds the general.

"It seemed impossible for me too but I assure you this is true! "She said when taking pictures with her PDA and she send the pictures from the Huey, which are relayed by the communication team, a few seconds later the pictures of the crashed plane are displayed on screens of the communication room.

"God, this is the plane in question but how he could end up here?" Request General shocked, looking at the pictures.

"That's why you've sent us here right? We will explore the area to find survivors, and if that's the case, we need helicopters to evacuate them! "Ask her.

"All right, explore the area in search of survivors, on our side we will prepare the medical team and inform Malaysian government about the situation, and be careful!"Said the general.

"Understood General, Telma over! "She finished posing the radio.

The troop separates into two group, while seven people will explore the surrounding Jessica and five other soldiers will check the interior of the plane, they get on the plane with a wooden ladder located in the backlog of the fuselage, once on board the team progresses cautiously, three persons by alley and went their weapons pointed at the ground and calling to see if there is any one.

"Nobody respond, they neither appeared to have no one! "Said Trevor peering around with his L85, rays of light filter through the broken windows and the few cracks in the ceiling.

"They were obliged to use the plane as the first place of life, judging by the elongated seats and what appears to be private landscaped areas. "Acknowledges 1st Sergeant Benoît Levrier observing several sheets that define living spaces.

"Put yourself in their place, it must now 1 year and more that these peoples are stuck on this island, they should not even know they are in another world!"Responds Jessica, in the alleys aside from paper and other objects, there is no or presence of the body or passengers, which indicates that people were survived.

"Sure...I don't be like to be one of the passenger of that plane!"Answer Tracy.

"Nothing here either, we continue up to the cockpit. "Said Jessica, making them a sign to move on in direction of the cockpit.

Meanwhile the second group led by 2nd Lieutenant Tom Kranich of the German Heer, a man 30 years old with black hair and holding a G36C assault rifle, exploring the surroundings, they can find what appears to be a graveyard surrounded by a fence made of logs and with a dozen graves and headstones made of wood with the religion of every death, Islam, Catholic, Buddhist and marked with names on it.

"Looks like it's unfortunate were not so lucky ... write down the names of the victims." Orders Tom squatting to observe the wooden steles.

"Some families were finally able to complete their mourning. "Declares the German doctor of the group Ben Junker, a 24 years old man.

"Sure ..." He replied in a neutral tone, then taking his radio. "Lieutenant, we found the place where the victims of the crash have been buried there for a total of 19 graves. "Indicates the German officer calmly to his superior by radio.

"Alright, do not touch anything and leave the work to the scientific and forensic, do not desecrate their final resting place. "

"Yes ma'am. "Meets his subordinate, the group performs a prayer in respect for the dead before leaving explore the area, a little further they find a camp with several huts made of wood and leaves and hunting equipment left behind as spear and bows, however, the camp was destroyed probably by animals and nature.

"The camp is completely destroyed! "Tom said looking around.

"The shelters are empty, they seem to have abandoned the camp there for long! "Said Masamo Tsunamoto, a Japanese with short brown hair and a lock falling over his forehead, verifying the shelters with the other soldiers.

"Hey!There is a path that seems to lead to the mountain! "Watch Wheila.

"Lieutenant Telma, we found a path that seems to lead to the mountains, and on your side you find something interesting? " Tom indicate.

"Negative, nothing in the aircraft, no person, the flight recorders are having longer here, they had to take them with them, keep the position we join you where you are? "She ask, exiting from the airliner.

"At about 100 meters north of your position! "

"Roger that, wait for us we arrive!"

* * *

 **Embassy of** **Malaysia, Paris France 10H15(special region time) 6H15(earth time) 23 September 2015  
**

The Malaysian Ambassador Syukri Kumocho a dark-skinned man 45 years are quietly taking a arabica coffee in his office after waking up early, the weather was slightly overcast today, he sat at his desk so he should decide to sort some paper, looking towards the window he could see the top of the Eiffel tower still on, he could not help wondering what was behind that gate, he had received the information came from newspapers, he now knew that the EU had well settled in this new world and that they had participated in the liberation of a town victim of the same invader who attacked the French capital one month ago, and the Europeans had established just yesterday diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Nameste also a victim of such barbaric atrocities.

The shrill ringing of his office telephone him out of his mind, so leaving the view of the Iron Lady, he answered the phone, expressing a sigh, wondering who could call so early, can be a call who police about a Malaysian a little drunk or his government, for whatever reason but after all it was his work as ambassador, her secretary on the phone informed him it was a French officer who was of other side of the gate and he had to speak to him urgently, he was out septic and want to know why a French officer in the other world wanted to speak to him.

 _"From the other world? They had to install a telephone relay, but why he contact me? "_ If he starts to think.

"Good morning, I'm Syukri Kumocho Ambassador of the Malaysian federation, so that I owe the honor of a call literally from the other world?" He said smiling with a slight accent.

"Good morning Mr. Ambassador, I'm General Gilbert Montreuil of the French army, I lead the expedition in the other world, finally I managed to call you, I have to tell you is of the utmost importance to you and your government! "Replies his interlocutor on a serious and still stunned tone.

"General Montreuil what have you got so urgent to tell me to call so early? "He responds.

"This concerns your country is about the flight MH 370 of Malaysia Airlines! "

"What does the loss of this aircraft, a tragic event has to do with your Expedition, I do not like talking about that ..."

"Precisely one of our exploration team is currently on mission" General hesitates a moment before continuing, "Our exploration team just found this aircraft on an island of the other world! "

The ambassador suddenly rises as furious "If it's a French joke, know that it is extremely inappropriate General, I lost my daughter in this flight! "Said the ambassador furious.

"You really think I would call you to make you a joke as bad taste, I can be sure that it's the truth, my technician sends you right now pictures of the airplane, look on your computer."

Finally the Malaysian read emails, click on the link and there see to his surprise several pictures of the plane in question, same description, same flight number and a photo flight manifest and passenger list when he sees the name of his daughter register it puts his hand over his mouth and emotions of tears begin to flow, it then takes the phone.

"Have you seen the pictures sir, I can assure you on my honor that they are all genuine. "Said the general in a calm voice.

"I believe you now, but how this plane can be..."

"...find out in this world, we do not know when we have found and interviewed the crew and found the flight recorder, we'll have answers ... and our president with the approval of your government has informed me that you could come in the special area."

"Thank you, General, I come immediately, and sorry for just now! "

"Do not be, I probably would have reacted the same if it had been one of our plane! "

After hanging up, the ambassador asked that his car is prepared, preparing his business, 20 minutes later it comes down to speed through the underground garage where his driver waits in front of the car, opening the door, the ambassador embarks without waiting in his black Mercedes with his suitcase and sweating of emotions.

"Er, where you want me to drive you sir? »Request hesitating his young driver.

"The Champ de Mars ..."

As soon as the car leaves the secure parking of the embassy, escorted by two police motorcyclist to reach the Champ de Mars, on this September morning the streets of the capital are still quite empty, allowing the ambassador to reach its destination quickly.

* * *

 **Volcano island, near the abandoned camp 10H30(srt) 6H30(et)**

The camp was messy but neither was no sign of survivors, however there was a path which seemed to cross the forest and led straight to the mountain, 9 members of the team guided by Wheila their new guide therefore followed the path while the others were guarding the crash site, pending an eventual return of the survivors, while helicopter type gazelle flying over the forest to guide the company and try to locate survivors despite the fairly thick forest.

"Here Telma to headquarters, we will cross a forest to a SAR mission in the direction of the mountain to find the survivors of the crash!"

"SRG4 copy, medical helicopters are in preparation, find these people is essential it has been over one year they wait for rescue, and stay alert. "

"Order received general, we will make sure they do not stay one more day on this island, Telma over!"

The team start for a long walk, the forest resembled that found in Southeast Asia with large palm leaves and tall grass, Wheila gave off the way by cutting the leaves with his machete but the path was rather well clear sign many passages while the weather was beginning to cover the black clouds and thunder rumbles were heard and see above their heads, after a few moments raindrops began to fall on the helmets of the soldiers, the team stopped for a moment to put on raincoat with green camouflage,to avoid an accident Jessica tell to the the helicopters to return near the aircraft as the wind began to blow more violently according to the pilots.

"Rain, great! "Moaned Roman.

"Tell me Wheila, the thunderstorms are violent here?" Jessica request, after having finished communicate with the pilots.

"It depends on the region, but in general here's rather quiet rain, but in the mountains it may be mud flow, and I must say that this one is pretty violent, I hope it will not last long ! " Respond the rabbit girl.

"I hope too! "Meets Jessica.

"That is why they abandoned the camp, probably due to flooding! "Said Trevor.

"And if it continues to rain like this, our progression may slow. "Said Sebastian.

"Well, we are in accustomed to rain at home! "Adds Jonathan with a smile.

The group resumed its march, despite the mud starts to form under their boots it progressing without too much difficulty, thanks to the path that has been laid by the survivor as progressing they can see that the trees have been cut to extend some places, after half an hour, the rain finally stops, however, the rain returned to the muddy road, which slowed their progress a bit.

It seems that the storm has passed, you should be fine now! "Indicates Wheila looking at the sky.

"Finally we will... shhh listen! "Warned Jessica, the soldiers stand to watch.

Noises from the bushes attract the attention of soldiers pointing their weapons at once in the direction of where the sounds come when a man appears saying not to shoot, a group of four people wearing civilian clothes and rain hood on head show, armed with bow and spear headed the ground, however one man carries a gun that fits into its holster and then showed a badge of US Marshall, which surprises the group, one of individual a man of average size of Asian origin who heads the group approach, he wears a pilot's uniform under his jacket.

"OK, that's good, turn down your weapons!" Orders Jessica immediately.

"You're Soldiers, you have come to save us? " Request the man.

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Telma from the British army,nice to meet you we found your plane thanks to the signal radio, and you are? "

"Oh sorry, I present first officer Tulan Kuluk, of flight MH370, and the people with me are passenger, the soldiers Pualan tvanik and Sango Kodol of the Malaysian Army and the US Marshall Jones Helmack, pleased to meet you also ! "The three people greet Allied soldiers, then observing the uniform of Jessica Thulan adds. "You are the British, German and French army, I would have thought meet soldier of my country, no offense, and I would not have thought that radio would work all this time! "

"There is no problem in, we found your abandoned camp near the plane, and was lucky to to catch your signal because it was low, we came once and where the rest of crew and passenger? "

"Our camp had suffered the onslaught of nature and became unbearable so we decided to move to the heights we have created another camp, I'll take you there! "

"That's what we thought, it was you and do you get hungry? We have food with us, this is not what is done best but it filled the stomach! "

"No thank you, we have already eaten the food we had brought with us, but I must admit that drinking Coca missed me! "Said Indonesian, taking the can set by the British. "Tell me, why no disrespect this woman, why she wears a tail and rabbit ears? " He ask curiously, looking the grey rabbit girl.

Jessica smiled. "I understand your astonishment, that woman is a female humanoid rabbit because we are in another world, because what exists among us in the mythology is real here, I myself had great difficulty in the believe it at first but I accustom myself, her name Wheila and is part of a tribe of warrior rabbit! "

"Hello ... my name is Wheila, Wheila Araya" She said shyly lowering her two gray ears, surprised at the beginning, the four man group will greet her with some surprise.

"You do not have to be afraid neither you Wheila and neither you Wheila is a very friendly and kind, and it is our friend! "Said Jessica to reassure them, which also Wheila smile, shaking hands four civilians, smiling.

"Unbelievable, other local wildlife we never meet another human, or humanoid like you, I'm Thulan Kuluk! "Said Thulan.

"Hello my name is Pualan Tvanik, it is a pleasure and a surprise to meet someone like you, I'm sure my son, I hope to see soon appreciate you ! "Said Pualan.

"Likewise, I'm Sango Kodol, nice to meet you! "Adds Sango.

"In my turn I present myself Jones Helmack, nice to meet you, I thought that someone like you existed only in the manga, I'm glad to see that it is possible for real! "Jones said, smiling.

Masamo translated the words and Wheila answers them. "Thank you for your kindness, and I am also glad to meet you all! " She replies pleased.

The presentation ended the military and civilians continue their walk, guided by Thulan towards the mountain, and starting to climb a slope, soldiers and armed civilians remain alert because the local fauna, according to the Malaysian is far from be friendly, just on the way they are attacked by an animal that is other than a saber toothed cat they kill, during their walk they talk, Jessica and others explain these universe still unknown of this world listened by civilians, and finally after two hours of walking they finally join the camp which has been established at the base of sleeping volcano,the houses are built on stilts with wood and metal element of the aircraft, while equipped caves are home mainly, women and children, near a waterfall allowing the survivors recover fresh water, camp is also protected by a high fence than three meters with guards, for some surprisingly armed with shotgun.

"Looks like you have something else of your spears and pistols!" Observe Jessica, not without distrust the two wooden doors open and the team entered the camp.

"Some of the passengers were sports competitor who had permissions to carry such weapons, even though I've never been reassured with that, but we do used these weapons only to defend against the strange fauna Island " Responds Thulan.

"I hope you say is true! "Adds Ben.

"Anyway you have installed, and you do not seem to run out of food!" Observe Tracy watching fisherman fish out of the river with artisanal nets.

"At first we ate what there was on the plane, which allowed us to take several days, then with passengers who had knowledge in agriculture we started growing our own food, even if it was not easy at the beginning!"

"I trust you when you say that!" Replies Jessica.

When entering the camp the group was quickly surrounded by a dozen children and many adults, wearing clothes visibly washed several times, people have many questions and are particularly attracted Wheila, it must be said that female rabbit is not current, when Ahmed the camp leader arrived, who is none other than the captain, or rather ex-commandant, surprised and delighted to see the military team.

"Troops from our world here is almost unbelievable, my name is Ahmed Bin Vassali, former commander and currently in charge of the camp! "He said with some emotion.

"Lieutenant Jessica Telma British Army, nice to meet you and find your plane and especially the survivors seems incredible for us also, and yet know that when you have disappeared many countries have launched search operation without conclusive results, but this would be possible if we could talk about this in a quieter place? " She request.

"Yes, yes of course, follow me! "Said the commander, who waved Jessica has accompanied of Tracy to follow him in his house, climbing the ladder to access it while the rest of the group remains outside to talk to civilians and provide care and medication if needed, in the house and the commander calls Jessica Tracy to sit on one of the seats recovered on board the aircraft and serves them tea.

"If you say you searched us all this time without finding anything, I think it's because we were ..." he said by serving a glass of tea made with local plants to the taste of mint.

"No longer on earth, indeed which explains we never found aircraft debris or... the body "Meets Jessica, drinking tea.

"Yes, that's right I understood it when we met a vortex and crashed into a dragon which forced us to land here, and how did you come up here? "

"By helicopter, we have catch your distress signal, and when we finally found your aircraft I must admit that I thought dream! "Admit Jessica.

"Yes, we have heard your helicopter, that's why I'm sending a team to meet you, but what I want say is ... how you came into this world? "

"Well we can not clearly explained but it was through a giant gate! " She say.

"A giant gate? " He respond surprise.

Jessica shows a picture of the door on his PDA and leaves Tracy explained, "Yes, I'll tell you, there is that it's now eight months, a gate appeared in the center of Tokyo, Ginza, and soon after a real army straight out of the Middle Ages and the heroic fantasy universe with troll, goblins dragon and others fantastic creatures attacked Tokyo and massacred the civilians present... "

"God ... and that has happened next? "

"The Japanese police with the help of the JSDF have managed to push them back into their world with heavy looses for the aggressor, and they then established a military presence there to prevent the new attacks, and they are now that I heard negotiating peace withe the country that attacked them, called the empire. " Tracy explain.

"So you come from Japan, you must be part of an international contingent, because I could see that the French and German were part of your team! "

"Yes and no, japan led an expedition composed solely of JSDF currently there to this two months, the same gate appeared right in Paris, opposite the Eiffel Tower, nobody especially the French do expecting that, and the same thing happened at Japan, an enemy army tried to invade the capital! "

"In Paris, dammit! "

"There were soldiers already on site, which allowed the French to contain the attack force with limited losses than the Japanese in any case, then the French government, my government, and Germany was sent forces to establish a base, which is also only half an hour of helicopter flight. "Concludes Tracy.

"Half an hour, That means we can go home! "

Jessica smiled and said "Yes you will finally be able to find your families must also I warn my superior, but you, how did you arrived in this world, because it surprise me that a gate has appeared in the sky, you say that is a vortex who brought you here?"

The Malaysian therefore says. "Well after taking off from the airport as planned we headed for Beijing and as I told you just before a kind of white vortex appeared in front of us we try to avoid it but we were drawn by the vortex ..."

* * *

 **Flashback, inside the 777 01H21, 8 march 2014**

The 777 is absorbed by the vortex, disappearing from radars for air controls a second later the plane repaired under a sun high in the sky, dazzling again the two pilots of the plane that do not understand what is happening.

 **Time, unknown**

 **Location, unknown**

 **Situation, worse**

"But what happened, what was that light? "Thulan request.

"I know but ... but it is day, look! "Ahmed responds.

"It is incomprehensible, it was a second night but barely what's happens? "Thulan add.

"Like you, I know, but calm down we must try to take control! "The two pilots can see that after the passage into the vortex dissipation and the controls are operational again, but still having fuel knowing where they are, the pilot sends down his plane, they may find that they are above the ocean.

"Water, water everywhere, we are still above the ocean!" Observe the first officer.

"We must find where to land and know where we are! " Ahmed say.

Suddenly a dragon appeared in front of them for trying to avoid one of the wing of the dragon touches the left engine of the aircraft violently shaking the plane, and also dropping the wounded dragon in water and triggers alarms again front, black smoke starts coming out of the reactor and passengers begin to panic.

"What was that, a fucking dragon ? "

"It exists only in legend, dammit the left engine is on fire, we lose altitude and fuel, we have to find where to land and hurry, the radio work? "

"No it is completely out of service, and radar too! " Respond Thulan, checking the radar.

"Great, no radar, no fuel, it really would take us a miracle! "Answers Ahmed gravely.

"Hey, looks ahead! "Indicates Thulan.

In front of them appears a large island, large enough to land their plane at the same time Amirah, the stewardess panicked enter into the cabin to know what happens, do not have time to tell everything the commander asks her to tell the passengers they will perform an emergency landing and that they remain attached the airliner like a wounded bird descends gradually to arrive at low altitude to the island and in order to a fairly open plain.

"An island, but no track to be able to ask we have no choice we'll have to land on the belly, if you leave the landing gear it might being bogged down the land! "Explains Ahmed.

"I've never done such a landing, I begin to empty the fuel! "

The plane empty its fuel, that to decrease the risk of fire to declare if the plane caught fire after several maneuvers the Boeing arrives at ground level gear up and slowing, the pilots in their cabins anxiously watching their altimeter decrease and finally after several precautions pose the plane on its belly, the violence of the impact fact that the aircraft loses its damaged reactor and the rudder, the aircraft lowered flaps to slow it slides over thirty meters, snatching several trees to finally stop on the plain.

"How are you ? "Ask the captain holding his head to his copilot.

"I've been better, have finally succeeded! "Responds breathless copilot. "And now ? "

"The priority is to evacuate the passengers and crew, make sure that everyone goes well, I hope he nor no serious injury, or worse ..."

Both pilots out of the cabin, to rejoin the rest of the crew and passengers, who are to stand up, difficult for some and unfortunately some do not rise, including over-aged people who have been most violently hit, after deploying the emergency slide, everyone off the plane, only to find they are on a desert island, on a plain surrounded by trees with mountain.

"But where are we?" Request a panicked passenger.

"Where are we, how the day come he so early? "Said another.

"What has happened, why have we landed on this island? "Ask another one.

"I want to go home mom! "Cry a little girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay calm, I launched a distress call to the emergency quickly we can return! "Said the commander aloud, raising his arms.

"How do you want us to stay calm? This is all your fault that has crashed! "If annoys a Chinese businessman, the passengers start to get excited, and then the captain always adds aloud.

"Listen, I know you're all angry, but I understand it's not continuing to argue that it will fix something, we must organize ourselves until help arrives, we must do an inventory of what one has, clothes, equipment, medicines, and I think there at hostile creatures, weapons to defend ourselves!"

"Oh, and why we should listen to what you said and you obey? "Protest the same passenger, crossing his arms.

"I never said you had to obey me, but I think waiting for someone to come save us, it's the best thing to do! "Clarifies Ahmed.

"The commander is right, we have to shelter ourselves and know what we possess, the area where we are looking is vast and it can take time to find us! "Said a US Marshall.

"Actually I think it's the best thing to do for now. "Adds his team mate.

"Okay fine, you do as you said! "Finish up admitting the businessman.

Finally, after several questions the passenger began to calm down, to start, the wounded are taken care of by the crew members and some passengers who are doctors, nurses or medical student as the bravest like the US agent or the Malaysian soldiers who were aboard for vacations caring to evacuate people who died in the crash hidden under a white cloth and bury these people away from the plane, a ceremony was held in presence of all the passengers and crew the next day.

Then everybody helps to empty the cargo bays, a breach in the fuselage allows to unload, after a few hours, the plane is finally empty, the captain and co-pilot, with flight attendants pass among the passenger to know what they have in their luggage that could help everyone and know their profession.

"Commander, we just finished the inventory! "Tulan Announcement holding a paper.

"Okay, so what have we? "Said the commander, taking note, where he can read the writing is.

Total numbers of people, 270

Material found: medications, bandages, aspirin box and anesthetic syringes, first aid kit from luggage of general practitioner and surgeon, flashlights fishing rods, climbing material, personal computer two tents and two mountain bike.

Number of people having a job.

22 engineers,  
15 business-mens.  
7 cooks  
9 scientists  
5 Doctors different branch  
2 dentists  
2 US Marshall and a federal witness, former accountant of the Mafia  
4 Malaysian military  
16 farmers  
12 vendors  
8 Professor  
15 students  
6 astronomers  
1 geologist  
3 archaeologists  
10 architects  
2 sport shooter

The other passengers are children, tourists or unemployed, or retired.

Weapons found 2 competition rifle, a modern crossbow and pistol from the two American agents.

"It's not bad, better than what I expected! "Says satisfied the commander.

For several days, desperately awaiting rescue, survivors began to build a camp with aircraft debris and wood, because staying on the plane was no longer on due to numerous leaks due to the crash and the difficulty access to, and use of the aircraft only to store food, weeks and weeks passed, the commander had finally confessed that they were in another world, what had understood many passengers had seen or been attacked by the animals until unknown, or the different stars this position statement and unknown constellations by astronomers.

In the camp life goes on despite everything, the commander talks to a group of passengers back from an expedition to the mountains, or rather the volcano.

"And you think this place will be good to establish us?" Request the Commander.

"Yes, rock and soil are solid and the volcano is asleep, and after all I'm degree in geology! "Positively responds Fredericks the man of forty on the mountain bike."The last rain we lasted several days and flooded the camp, the top with a more solid ground, we will build more weather-resistant shelter, and we will also be more protected from the wind! "

"And nearby, there is a river and the land we can exploited, and with the help of Xilu, Robertson and others who are engineers can build dikes for irrigation! "Adds another passenger, Chin jaoing a Chinese student, studying farmer at the University of Shanghai, showing the photos taken there on the laptop.

"And this place will be easier to defend and monitor the face of these animals on the island! "Adds Kunlan Tanbein a soldier of the Malaysian armed forces.

"Um, well then, I will gather others to tell them the news, thank you for your work! "Thanks the commander shaking their hands.

After explaining to everyone the situation and the project, people begin to gather their affairs, and an hour later a first group of people therefore share into the mountains to begin work, then followed by another carrying the food and luggage, and a third, for many days everyone worked hard to build housing, several caves were discovered, ground and height, the caves in height were food loft office, while caves would be a priority for children and families, and finally after three weeks of intensive work, the new camp was in place.

"We finally finished in the main houses are finished! »Observe the commander met and sweating under the heat and effort.

"The food was put sheltered in a cave and there are also several fruit trees, and the river is full of fish, in short we will not die of hunger immediately! "Responds Thulan happy.

"Yes, but be careful with food, it is precious! "Responds Ahmed.

Months passed and survivor had made to their new life, finding a balance with the food and needs of each, anniversary were organized, and even a Christmas dinner and New Years in a good mood, but despite that the survivors could not stop thinking about their families and friends who think they are dead, there was, however, been additional deaths among survivors of various origins, bad fall, animal attack or lack of particular medicine, but also moments of happiness, like the birth of twin children of a young couple, survivors somehow formed a new family and then one morning while one of his tower lookout for watching the surrounding, silhouettes in air-like helicopter did see...

* * *

Flashback end.

 **Ahmed house, survivor camp 12H55 23 September 2015**

"And after we saw and heard your helicopter, and that's why I sent my second accompanied by others to go at your encounter. "Finish the commander, drinking his tea.

"What you have experienced is incredible, having taken and survive all this time in an environment that you did not know, you have my respect! "Says Jessica impressed by the story. "But I could see that you had flares, why do not you use? "

"Because we could not know who it was, I know that we are in another world, but these people could well could be hostile to us or criminals! "

"You prefer to play safe, I understand, but if I can rest assured the people of this world are at a technological level of middle age, and a certain side you had the chance to land on this island, it was on the mainland residents would you probably mistaken for demon came from the sky and would probably try to kill you! "

" Really ? if you said then we can say we were lucky, we never met anyone on this island, except for the local wildlife of course, I think we would have much to learn about this world, but I think first, people want to go home, you can bring us home? "

Jessica shows a smile, "Of course obviously, I'll tell my base they first send helicopters and medical team to check your health at all, this time going to hang them informed that their stay on the island is over, and I can see that you have managed to properly manage the situation! "

"Oh you know I would probably never have happened without the help of everyone, everyone has really showed solidarity, even if sometimes there was tension, which was of course inevitable! " He respond.

"I'm especially relieved not to have found a camp run with an iron fist by a dictator! "Pleasant Jessica, then three out of the house and as the commander brings survivors to tell them that he will return home, shouts of joy are heard, some survivors even embrace the military while Jessica inform the base, half an hour later 10 CH47 arrive over the Island, a green flare is fired by the team, the helicopter land on a flat area next to the camp marked by green smoke.

The medical teams starting immediately to check the status of all survivors, if after medical examinations many of them are healthy, some are suffering from some pain or lack certain vitamins, a few even having contracted tropical diseases because of the unique climate of the island, after nearly three hours reviewing each people, survivors, or rather miraculously embark on board the Chinook of the Royal air Force headed for the base.

 **Jacques Cartier base, heliport near the hospital 16H12**

On the heliport base Ambassador and General Montreuil await the return of the helicopter after his arrival in the base in the morning, the Malaysian ambassador was amazed at the rapid deployment of European, he was able to make a visit to the base and meet its occupants, but also the local people in the refugee camp that starts to become a small village, not just humans, he also encounters rabbit female wolf men and elves, these creatures which do exist only in legends or manga on earth do exist here, it was in the early uncomfortable and surprised but had the happy surprise to be well received by these humanoids and also took some pictures to , and even teaches that some of the humanoid working with exploration teams!

"Humans working with non-human, it is not for nothing that your country is that of liberty, equality and fraternity! "Recognizes the admiring ambassador.

"We believe that our duty is not only to be able to explore this new world, but also to be able to peacefully interact with its people and share our values, our government does not want to reproduce the error of the past, as have experienced the Amerindians, the Africans and Asians! "Responds the general.

"Yet you have been attacked on your soil and bearing it's true that you do not act like imperialist! "Say the ambassador.

"Unlike our US friends, and just like japan we first want to know who attacked us to find them and ask for repair and condemnation and the Kingdom with whom we have signed a treaty is attacked by the same barbarians who have invaded our capital. " Explain Montreuil.

"If the gate had opened in the heart of NYC, the US would probably have reacted strongly, and probably killed innocent! " Respond Syukri.

"With Dirrell, we can expect no doubt that, however Obama would have reacted brutally least, I hope that a president less hostile and arrogant that direll'll win the next election, after all you can not judge a people because of his government. "General Responds with skepticism.

"These are wise words General, I understand why you have been chosen to lead this expedition actually hope that their next president to be less arrogant!"Said the ambassador impatient to see his daughter, a half hour later the Chinook Huey and gazelle arrive, the CH47 land the first, the wounded were immediately evacuated to the hospital, while the remaining civilians go down quietly, in the crowd Ambassador approaching spots a female figure with long brown hair bow tie tying her hair.

"Prya! "Howl's ambassador, the 18 years old girl turns and immediately recognized his father.

" Bapa!"(father) She said running, literally throwing himself into her arms, the two embrace.

"Anak perempuan saya anda terlepas saya begitu banyak, saya fikir saya akan berjumpa lagi!"(My daughter you missed me so much, I thought I would see you again!)

"Dad, you missed me, I'm so happy to see you! " She weeps with emotion. Montreuil observes the two, the hand in the back, smiling, a first family together!

Then the two pilot of the plane and Jessica arrive, welcoming the ambassador and the general.

"Dad is the two aircraft pilots who have allowed us to survive this event! "

Both pilots greet "Hello Mr. Ambassador, General, I am the commander Ahmed bin Vassali and this is my copilot Thulan! "

"My respect sir, General. "Greet Thulan.

General welcomes them with respect and especially the ambassador warmly welcome pilots and survivors. "Gentlemen, I am sincerely glad to see you again and you're back with us, I think obviously your families waiting for you all this time! "

"We also look forward to see them again, I am however sorry to inform you that 19 of us did not survive, they are still buried on the island. "

"This is terrible and I share your sorrow, we repatriate their bodies as quickly as possible with the agreement of your Government of course General" He request politely.

"We have settled this with the President and other Officers, the repatriation of your death will begin tomorrow. "Responds positively General.

"Thank you, General. "

"Jessica Telma, you and your team had done an excellent job to find these brave fellows, needless to say that our four governments are happy with your work, you honor the values that we all share! "Declares the general, Kumocho agree.

"Thank you sir, Mr. Ambassador, and I will be completely satisfied only when all these courageous people have regained their families! "Adds Jessica, smiling.

"Lieutenant Telma, thank you recovered all these people, their families will be extremely grateful! " Declare Kumocho.

"In this case, we must especially congratulate Ahmed, who without him would the survivors had more problems, my team and I have not done much in the end! "Accurate Jessica.

"It's true father, Ahmed managed to good lead our group is a very good man! "Said Prya.

"I only propose things, each proposed his idea and were applied if they were feasible or no sir! "

"And this is exemplary behaviour you show Commander of the Malaysian people, I am proud of you, not of you all! "Said the ambassador and sincere smile to any survivors.

After these speeches survivors are housed in barracks while the injured remain in hospital while the passenger performing the day after additional medical examinations, newcomers take the opportunity to visit the surroundings of the base and especially to finally call their families and friends, a week later two Kawasaki C2 cargo aircraft of the JASDF carrying Japanese and empire product to the Europeans escorted by two F4J land on the runway, the aircraft were sent to repatriate passengers of the flight MH370 that are native to the Asian region, while the few Western passengers after saluted the base personnel and their travelling companions through the gate and then return to their respective countries.

An officer from the Japanese army descended from a cargo plane, it is accompanied by three girls, one is a tall young elf recognizable to his elf ears and long blond hair holding a compound arc wearing blue jeans and white t-shirt, a red band around her neck, the second holds a staff with a blue wing at the end and short blue hair and wear a green dress and blue boots, while the third, the thinner wearing black clothing and boots with an iron cross around the neck, a Gothic style, most remarkable its her a giant ax.

Louis, who is close together with Jacques, Lynette, Brucue Yliana the princess and also a new female member with long pink hair wearing gray dress with black ornaments, a silver bracelet and a golden trident observe the passenger embarking on the plane after the products are unloaded onto trucks that cross the gate to Europe, as a voice to its attention is heard.

"Hey Louis it was long that we has not seen! "

Surprised Louis turns to see an old acquaintance

"Itami? "

* * *

 **Finally,Itami and his team are here, what will be happens in the next chapters, you will see!Maybe explosion or other thing!I want to thanks my reader, and wow that'll be my firs story to reach the 2000 view!(far behind manifest destiny however)**

 **And in his moth of "Black"November for my country I want to thanks Tundra Fox and Empty promise and all peoples across the world for their support and concern in these terrible events.**

 **So stay alert for next chapter, my dear readers and followers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally the seventh chapter of my story!Sorry for the long wait,for new resolutions of the new year I'll try to post two chapter per month!That not be easy but I will try it, so good reading and happy new year!**

* * *

 **Otakus, royal tides and Magicians**

 **30 September 2015, Jacques Cartier air base, 16H00**

"Surprised eh?"Say Itami wearing his green JSDF uniform, with a smile."That good to see you my friend!"

Louis did not expect that at his request, is actually his Japanese friend who is sent, it is going to welcome his friend.

"It's a surprise indeed! But what are you doing here? " Request Louis, shaking warmly the hands of his friend.

"Well, with the request that you to formulate!"

"My request? Oh yes it is true that one, but I did not know it would be you they would send! "Remember Louis, a bit confused.

"I think all the Japanese army, I mean JSDF, I am the one who knows more about the world of heroic fantasy, and I'm a very good player of MMORPG"

"Indeed, we must say that you beat me on several occasions, but told me that her these young ladies? "

"They are part of my team. "He said then he reports for others. "Oh and sorry for my impoliteness,I am Itami Yoji 2nd lieutenant in the JSDF! "Said Itami to Lebeau friends.

"Lelei la lelena, magician and second apprentice of sage Kato. " Say the girl in blue hair in a calm voice.

"Hello, I'm Tuka Lula Marceau, from the elves people of coa forest! "Said the blond elf, a bit intimidate.

"Rory mercury, I serve Emroy god of darkness! "Said the half-goddess girl in a happy voice, turning his ax with dexterity.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm the captain Louis Lebau, from the French army! "Declares Louis smiling and happy to meet new people of this world.

"Brucue Denlis, hunter and explorer of the tribe of the gray wolf! "Say Denlis.

"Sergeant first class Lynette Bishop, sniper of the British Army, nice to meet you! "

"Staff sergeant Jacques Villiers of the French army, my respect ladies! "Greet Jacques.

"Anasatsa Mariana, I serve Naiad, god of water! "Said the girl with pink hair, putting his trident behind her, smiling while throwing a challenging look to Rory anasatsa the appearance of a young woman of 20 years but in reality to nearly 300.

"Hello to you, I am the princess Yliana Panchi, Panchi the royal family that rules the kingdom of Nameste, it is an honor to meet you! "Said the princess with a friendly voice.

"Pleased to meet you ... a princess in your team? "Itami said rather surprised at his French friend, what luis says. "Indeed, and it seems like you are more surprised by the princess by my friends the wolf! "Said Louis, smiling answering him.

"At that, yes it was she who insisted on I did not could not refuse, and it was surprisingly my superiors agree in order to promote diplomatic relations, but I can see that you also a demigod in your team !"Observe Louis, intrigued by Rory.

"Rory? I met her right after I arrived in the special zone, it may seem innocent to see her like that but it is a real fury in battle! "Explains Itami, reminisce about the exploits of Italica.

We also have a few accomplishments to our credit, and if we would talk things over a drink? "

Itami smiled at the proposal and follows the French captain, the small group is therefore towards the Genghis bar, where at this time there is already a lot of people, the bartender an inhabitant of the kingdom prepared for them a table in the VIP area of the bar, a cat waitress traditional German outfit just take their order and returned shortly after with drinks requested.

" Sorry for the wait ! "Said the waitress cat.

"Thanks Arana! "Responds Louis.

"I see that you share the same things for the waitresses! "Itami said watching Persian waitress away, taking a photo with his mobile phone.

"Yes, that's positive side here that I love, and be careful when taking photo, Karpunski one of my teammate she does not like that ..."

"You said what my captain? "Said Karpunski accompanied by Newark who happened behind him, in a strict voice, startling Louis.

"Er ... Nothing very interesting, but don't stay like this, take a seat! "Adds Louis.

"Um, thank you .." She said taking a seat.

"Not very friendly huh ..." whispers Itami.

"That thou said! "Responds Louis, taking a sip of beer.

"Even you have your Kuribayashi hey hey! "Smiles Itami.

"Kuribayashi? »Request curious Louis.

"One of my teammate, the kind of person that you can not miss, small size short black hair, a bad character ... and some advantages to this level! "Trust Itami, patting his chest.

"I think I understand what you mean ... those of my favorite British are a good size! "Responds Louis and then he asks. "Itami said to me how you met the members of your team? »Request curiously Louis, who see them drink and chat with members to its team.

"Ah, after securing the gate and repel empire attack we begin to start the exploration of the special area, after crossing several villages we fell short on a fire caused by a giant fire dragon, it was the birthplace of Tuka, when fire was put out we went in the village, or rather what was left, houses and charred elves, and we found her in the bottom of a well, the only one to have survived ... "he said bleakly on Itami, all everyone around the table is shocked by the story.

"My gods..." said Louis.

"Damn, that must be horrible .." Adds Jacques.

Seeing Tuka who starts to cry comforted by Lelei Louis hastens to apologize. "If I had known, I would not have asked the question, sorry ..."

"No... it's fine..." Tuka said, wiping her tears, trying to sheave-file a smile. "Thanks to Itami I'm here! "She said finally.

"This damned dragon, I hope to get him one day ..." He said with a serious air . "Even if we managed to pull him to one of his arms, it remains dangerous! "

"One of his arm cut off? How have you made? "

"It is after bringing Tuka with us in one of our vehicles,we then traveled to the village of coda to warn the inhabitants of what had happened, the villagers then started to evacuate and we helping them, the numbers of chariots which to start causing a plug in the main street! "Explain Itami, looking Lelei allowing the speech.

Lelei spoke next. "A cart had an accident, so I go to for help when one of uncontrollable horsepower almost killed me, one of the companions of the Itami killed suddenly. "Said the young magician in blue hair calmly.

Itami then resumes. "Once the villagers in the road we escorted them and on the way we crossed the road ..."

"Rory mercury, ie me! "Said the 'young Gothic'.

"Rory, this is not done to cut the floor to people. "Said Lelei. "You would have had to wait for the lieutenant let you speak! "

"Bah! I prefer to tell this part of myself, this is my favorite, although it is not worth that of italica! "

"Then I said! Itami and his friends were on their iron chariots, I was curious to know how these things work, so I have their kindly asked if I could get on board ..."

"Hey, you never asked us our opinion! "Itami protest" You directly come sit on my knees! "

Curious look of everybody his direction.

"No thoughts back, no thoughts back! "

Smirking Rory who resume. "Once installed we continued towards their base when the dragon attacked us, the jayesdefe responded quickly, but the magic weapons they holding had no effect when one of the soldiers pulled a metal tube which has sent a out the dragon, I have aided them, throwing my ax to change the position of the dragon and when the powerful magic hit the dragon, his arm exploded in a loud noise, he pushed it a roar of pain and then he ran away!"She finish.

Wow, that's really how it happened? »Request a Louis startled.

"More or less, and once back at the base I got past a sacred soap! "

"Why it does not surprise me! "Laugh Louis.

"It's me that, and you then how you met your teammates in the New World? "

"Well after securing the abandoned camp, my team and I we headed south towards the village of Poséis, as saying that what we found was little rejoicing, the village was attacked by the same barbarians who attacked the capital some moths ago, and we found Brucue seriously injured in one of the houses, then the same barbarian returned to set fire to the village but thanks to the reinforcements from the base, we were able to eliminated all of them, with the help of explosives!"

"With explosions, nothing changes on that side with you eh! "Smiles the Japanese.

"Ah no, and the princess, it's complicated to explain but I saw in a dream, especially since I have these runes on my arms! "Explains Louis, showing the runes in question to his friend, to which he replies.

"These runes, it makes me think RPG heroes who are elected as chosen to save the kingdom! "

"That's what I think too, and that's why after saving the princess who was to be taken to a rival nation, we then headed to the capital to meet someone able to translate these inscriptions, I think the story will be long ... "

* * *

 **A week earlier, 23 September 2015, 9H10**

The SRG1 team leaves the protective concrete base belt to travel toward Dinswark, the capital of the kingdom of Nameste, with on board the Princess installed in the VB2L while the German Dingo is carrying several boxes containing presents for the royal family, as a first gift and commercial exchange between the two world, after leaving the dirt road leading to the base of the convoy joined a wider road, paved the latter, similar to the one built by the Romans of antiquity.

An hour later the rain starts to fall on vehicles, reducing visibility, drivers thus turn the lights a precaution luckily for them probably due to more political climate than weather few civilians, mostly farmers and their cargo are venturing on the road, even if the way they cross soldier of the royal army on foot or on horseback, leaving the military surprised by these strange machines, but the three vehicles in addition to display the flag of the FBGEF also fly the flag of the Kingdom of Nameste for avoid any incident.

"Good initiative for putting the flag, like that the royal soldiers will not attack us by mistake! "Louis grinned at his driver who had this idea.

"Thank you captain is seeing the cars of the ambassadors with their flags, and now the Nameste is our ally right?"Simon ask.

"Affirmative, but their leaders at the capital are not aware of the treaty, and in the absence of radio to communicate with them, we have to do it by the old way, by written messages to inform them, and then somehow it's more polite!"Louis explain.

"Especially towards a royal family! "Jacques adds.

"Lebeau, please how long before we arrive?"Request Yliana.

"We still three hours to drive, but with the rain falling we are forced to slow down for safety reasons Majesty! "Meets the captain.

"Three hours? Thank you anyway to escort me once again, on horseback this trip would have taken at least two or three days! "Thanks the smiling princess.

"We could as well use our helicopters but I think we would have terrified the population! "Adds after half an hour the rain stops falling, leaving the paved road soaked with a few puddles on board, the train passes through some villages, leaving residents surprised, the terrain is dotted with hills and high cliffs where they can see an aqueduct.

After three hours and a lunch break in a local inn where they could taste the local specialty the convoy finally arrived in the capital, a large city in terms of local residents of nearly 400 000 inhabitants built on hills protected by a mountain to the north to facilitate the defense and which rises a river running through the city, and surrounded by high walls that gives the city a pentagon shape and four gate, and outside many fields and meadows for animals.

"That's it, we arrived at Dinswark, wow this is lovely city! "Recognizes Lebeau, who immediately contacted the base. "Captain Lebeau to Jacques Cartier base, we arrived to the royal capital, the trip went without incident! "

"Roger Captain , please contact us if necessary! "Answers General Villiers.

"Caesar would not have done better! "Adds his driver, admiring the city.

On their way a rider group comes to meet, the soldiers quickly recognize the knight, these are the same they encountered after saving the princess, Runo von Algustus and his men, the convoy stopped and accompanied by Louis the princess get out of the vehicle.

"Princess, we are delighted to see you back in the capital! "Said the knight, bowing to the princess. "His majesty the king awaits you with impatience."

"Thank Runo, have you informed the king of my captors? "

"Yes majesty, we sent messengers throughout the whole kingdom was warned the border garrison of the situation and stand ready to a possible invasion."

"Well, in that case do not wait no longer my father and go there! "She concluded.

Backwards in the VB2L the three armored vehicles entering the capital after a drawbridge is lowered to make them come in, the streets of the city are packed with people and carts of any kind, however the streets are wide enough, buildings town center for some reaching 20 meters high for most resemble those of Roman antiquity with a mixture of Germanic origin, that can be noted Karpunski and the other Germans, the rider guides in Armala Avenue, the largest street of the city like the Avenue des Champs Elysées, on the sides with merchant stalls of fruit and vegetable seller and meat, and some of the most important building are made of marble, it is also for the team the first major city they visit since their arrival in this world.

"This avenue is big, how is it called?" Request Louis to the princess.

"This is Armala Avenue, named in honor of one of our great generals who defended to the kingdom from foreign invaders 100 years ago. " Answers the Princess.

"It must have been a great general to be entitled to such an avenue! "

"Yes that was! " Answers Yliana smiling.

"This building, they remind me of my neighborhood in Munich..." Observe Karpunski through the ATF Dingo window sit on the passenger seat at the front.

"True, the style of the wooden beams and the white color, it's funny yet with novelistic style! "Answers Chris his compatriot, driving the ATF Dingo.

"You lived in Munich Sergeant?"Request Lynette, from the back of the vehicle, guarding the box with Ulrich.

"Yes, I spent my childhood and adolescence in the family home, and then when I got the majority I moved to the University of Munich to attend medical school. "Meets Geraldine. "I had intended to become a great doctor! "

"A doctor? But why you enlisted in the army in this case? If it is not indiscreet!"She request.

"Family problems and therefore not enough money to go to college, that's why I chose the army, which they have financed my studies ..." She said, sighing slightly.

"Family problems...I see, okay"

Karpunski smiled and added. "But it looks like I was right to choose the army, otherwise I think I probably would not have had the opportunity to discover this world, before being assigned here I was deployed to Afghanistan for three years, and then you Bishop where do you come from?"

"From Woodbridge in Suffolk, in eastern England, when I turned 18 I immediately chose the way of the army, have a slightly military tradition in our family! "

" Really ? "

"Yes I have my sister who lives in Canada Wilma Bishop who is a sergeant in the Canadian Land Forces and my American cousin William Bishop is Lieutenant Colonel in the USAF! "Tell proudly Lynette.

"Yes, me however I am the only one in my family who is engaged in the German army since 1945, and I think Chris, you do not have a brother in the Luftwaffe? "

"Edgar my big brother, pilot of eurofighter Typhoon, an excellent fighter pilot! "

"In all this I hope it piloted better than you! "Pleasant Geraldine.

"Ah ha, very funny, it changes you from usual! "Laugh Chris, who drove cautiously along the Armala Avenue. "What is this traffic? I have the impression of being in the center of Berlin at rush hour ... that's it I think we arrived. "

After several minutes ride the team finally arrived at the royal palace, which is built on a mountainside, surrounded by streams and high walls and numerous patrol soldier and archers, the convoy passes over a drawbridge that closes immediately after their passage, then the three vehicles will park in front of the steps leading to the entrance of the palace.

 **Namesté Royal Palace 23 September 2015, 13H30**

"It is the palace rather impressive! "Said Ulrich.

"It is bigger than Buckingham Palace I think! "Adds Charles.

"But smaller than the Chateau de Versailles! "Meets Louis however.

"Welcome to the palace of Namesté, this is where resides the royal family, including myself obviously, you will have the honor of being the first foreigner from another world to penetrate in these places. "

"We will ensure that all goes well, you heard the Princess? That everyone behaves respectfully and distinguished! "Lebeau said in an unusually serious tone.

"Yes Captain! "Meet his teammates.

"His majesty the king awaits your highness. "Runo said politely to the princess.

Runo, the princess and all SRG1 members climb the steps of the staircase, guarded by a dozen soldiers in armor, red rectangular shield with a golden x and lances, placed on each side saluting the princess in its passage, Princess and guests passing an entrance surrounded by four high pillar of marble, and enter a large hall with a staircase leading upstairs, footsteps of armor echo in the great hall guarded by many soldiers. Runo between accompanied the princess in the throne room where is Yanros Panchi, the current king of the kingdom and father of Yliana, a 54 years old man with gray hair and dressed in a white toga, watching his city through a glass window.

"Majesty, your daughter is back. "Runo advert.

The king heard these words turns and walks a step towards his daughter smiling and excited. "Yliana, my daughter finally here you are back with us!"Said a king happy to see his daughter. "I thought I lost you! "

"I am happy to see you father also, I think also be lost, but thanks to the gods I could be saved by mighty warriors! "

"From mighty warrior? Runo talked to me, the you have to with you?"

"Yes, they wait behind the door, Runo, you can make them enter? "

"Yes princess. "Responds the knight who brought the team the king is surprised by seeing for the first time this kind of soldiers not wearing armor or shield, only green and brown outfits, helmets and wearing weird weapons, only the wolf who accompanies them and what seems to be the officer carry a sword with them.

"There are these peoples?" Request the astonished king.

"Yes father, it is the men who saved me!" Responds daughter. "The man carrying a sword is their leader. "

"Well well .." said the king, approaching SRG1 which are posted at attention.

"So it is you to whom I owe can see my daughter again? I'm the king of the kingdom of Nameste Yanros Panchi, In my name and that of all my people, you have my gratitude and appreciation for what you made. "Says a smiling King. "Mister..."

"Lebeau Captain Louis Lebeau, and it is an honor for me to meet in person the ruler of this kingdom and could be helping your people! "Responds Louis, saluting the king.

"I understand you come from another world is this? I'm struggling to believe it!" Request the king and it is his daughter who responds.

"Yes father, I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth, their world was attacked by the same barbarians who currently ravaging the kingdom, and it's why the name of the kingdom I signed a treaty with representatives of the other world, if you'll watch ... "he said Yliana, giving a copy of the treaty, which the King is quick to read accurately.

"All of these proposals seem to me acceptable, we have indeed a serious epidemic and troubles with the barbarians, forcing us to disperse our forces to stop them, and making the north of our country vulnerable."

"I understand majesty, we will make sure to help you defend your kingdom and with your permission I'd like some of my companions go to the camp where patients are located to examine them."

"This is not a proposal to refuse to those who have saved my daughter! "Responds the King, who agrees.

"Runo guide you to the camp! "Adds the princess, Runo agrees.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you, I have a meeting with the Minister and Senator, I will talk to them about our alliance now, and I also asked that the rooms be ready for you and your companion! "Says the King, leaving the room the Treaty on hand to go to the Senate, accompanied by his bodyguard.

"Thank majesty and Yliana about this person you spoke to me ..."

"Yes, she is at the university in the capital, she is professor, follow me! "

 **Dinswark University, eastern** ** **neighborhood** , 23 September 2015, 14H30**

Louis and the princess out of the palace, Louis ordered Karpunski and Newark accompanied by Mohamed, Thomas and Lynette to go to the camp where the sick are, guided by Runo on Board of VAB hospital, while the others head to the university where the person found looking after a short ride they enter the large university Alasta located in the eastern part of the city.

"Ahhh, the university, it reminds me of memories ..." said Lebeau on a nostalgic air.

"Me too, and you remember the evening we were doing all weekend? "Meets Jacques.

"Ah, I'm not about to forget ha ha ha, that was the good old time! "

"I do not think they have yet invented student parties! "Adds Scott.

"Well, we should help them in this case! "Said Ulrich" With good German beer sounds obvious! "

"And wear skirts shorter ..." Adds Simon.

"I do not think that will be the time for that, and our superiors did much appreciate that ..." Kuto said to them, sighing.

" What are you talking about ?" Request the princess to the Japanese.

"You had better ignore it, in your interest majesty ..."

The director of the university receives our team and the princess ask where they can find a witch in particular, the director thinks and tells them that she is in the library, after that they go to the library where they can see arriving inside a person with pink hair sitting on a chair reading a huge book and a trident lying on his table, Yliana calmly approach the person obviously very focused in his reading.

"Hey miss Mariana? "

"What do you want to me?You not see I'm busy... oh its you princess Panchi, I'm sorry! "Meets the girl realizing who she just answered, embarrassed.

"Sorry to surprise you! But we were in your research about something important."The princess say.

"Oh, and what is it?" Request the girl with pink hair, Louis and the others present themselves and the Princess resumes.

"My friend here and myself have runes on our arms and I understood that you know the language!"

"I think effectively recognize these inscriptions, it's amazing I do had never seen before..." said Mariana who observes the runes inscribed on Louis and the princess arm , then runs off to seek a huge brown scrawl visibly old, leafing many pages to finally find what she is looking after several minutes of silence in Translation she says.

"What I was able to translate indicates that you are the chosen one, chosen to slay the monster that sleeping in a cave in a mountain where snow is eternal ... and also directions to one of the jewels who must assemble with your sword ... and that the two persons of royal blood must join forces to defeat the monster "She explain to them.

"As in a zelda games somehow ..." Think our French, then adds. "And these jewels what they do? "

"These jewels according to legend contain a powerful magic in all of them, needed to defeat Cerberus the legendary creature, I see that you have a jewel, he remains two, and I know the sword can only be used by a person with royal blood... "

"I understand why they kidnapped the princess so ..." Adds Hijikoto. "But in this case captain why the sword reacted on you ... wait do not tell me that you a..."He say surprised.

"That I had completely forgotten, and I've never told anyone except Jacques but my old family name is Louis de Bourbon Lebeau ... one of many pretender to the throne of France, although I've never claimed, and it does not interested me."declares Louis on a uneasily voice, leaving the team completely stunned by this news, only Jacques does not seem surprised, a thud on the radio being remained is hear, the rest of the team is examining the sick heard, Karpunski fell completely stunned.

"Karpunski, Newark what it happens here, everything is all right?"Request the anxious captain.

"Er, yes all is well, it is Karpunski which has been totally surprised by what you just said ... majesty! "Answers Newark with a smile, removing his mask.

"The captain, a member of the royal family ... that's impossible ... I must be dreaming"Stammers the German nurse, rising.

"I see that this is very dear Karpunski happy with this ... how it goes for you there?"

"We looked at a number of civilians, they are all victims of the plague, I made an urgent request to the base, they send the material as soon as possible, your majesty! "

"Um good, well, do your best while waiting with them, if the sleeping beauty wants to get back to work! "

"You have a chance she can not hear you say that, otherwise it would you go to the guillotine!"Respond Newark, laughing.

"Ah British humor, contact us at slightest problem, Lebeau over! "Finish the captain, turning to his companions who are always surprised" Um good guys, I know that surprises you, but if we resume where you left off, miss Mariana? "

"Yes yes, so then ... like I said the sword to operate with all its power must have the Three Jewels, he remains two to find the one you was at the Capital Museum to which was stolen during one of the attacks of the barbarians, the latter must be in the temple of Athiana ... "Answers the girl, leaving an old map" There! the temple is located here, about three days to travel horse. "Mariana show the temple on the map.

Louis takes out his own map created with the topographic survey conducted by the 105 JFW, superimposing his map on the old map, Mariana was very surprised by the precision of this map.

"So here we are, and the temple according to your specifications here is... a mountainous area, even with our vehicles we will put at least a day to reach the area."

"Captain, it will be even more dangerous because the temple is located in a non pacified area, we risk to met..." said Jacques, seeing the area colored red.

"The kuwan indeed, they almost missed me those it! "

"The temple is also located in a village,we will have avoided friendly fire, if these damned barbarians did not kill them before! "Adds Jacques.

"I hope they have not laid hands on the jewels before us! "Said Brucue anxious, crossing his arms.

"In this case, not a minute to lose, I contact the base and others! "Declares Louis immediately, which leaves the university with his team and also Mariana Anasatsa accompanying them, took his spell-books and his golden trident, a few hours later six CH47 and they escorts arrive over the capital and head to the camp, where NBC medical team landed in combination with equipment brought in emergency from Europe, and after a decontamination shower, the rest of SRG4 join the group at the east entrance of the capital.

Once gathered SRG4 left the capital, the princess had informed his father before, and headed for the temple of Athiana along a rocky road slowing the progression of the convoy, however at 22H night had fallen, Louis decides to s' stop at the entrance to a forest near a river for the night and regain strength.

"Night falls, we'll stop here for the night, get out your sleeping bags and rations, eat and sleep well one starts tomorrow at 7H00!" Orders Louis, the now 15 team members out of their vehicle, arranged in a triangle to protect themselves any threats, the team is set around a campfire to eat their meal, outgoing their military rations bags and quietly eating and talking around the fire, the night passes quietly, soldiers standing guard in rotation, the next day after their first night under the stars our team takes the path of the temple at sunrise.

"According to the map we must no longer be very far from the area! "Declares Jacques, watching the map after several hours of travel.

"The temple and the village must be located in this mountain then! "Respond Louis, seeking the village with its binoculars, it may however see several black columns of smoke that seems to come from the village in question.

"Lebeau to all we arrive in hostile territory, we risk meeting our dear friends barbarians ... open your eyes! "Recommends carefully the captain, his companions verify and prepare their weapons and machine gun, scanning both sides of the road, as and when they progress is littered with animal carcass, civilian, royal soldier barbarian and charred trucks across the road.

"It looks like the work of these Kwuan bastards unfortunately..." Observe disgusted Thomas.

"No sign of life around, a real no man's land! "Simon say.

"It looks like there was in a holy battle here! "Indicates Scott on the radio.

"And neither both side get out of this battle unscathed, sorry for your men Yliana" said Louis in a sincere tone.

"These brave soldiers fought to defend our people, I'll make sure they do not died for nothing! "Said a princess saddened at the sight, in respect all the member salute when passing.

The convoy finally reach the village, or what is left, the temple is located at the bottom of the village, the streets being blocked by the rubble of the buildings, the team is forced to continue on foot, despite the priority given to recover one of the jewels Louis orders the rest of the team trying to find survivors, while Louis, accompanied by his friend Jacques only, the princess and the young Mariana Brucue, progressing meter by meter on the look.

"All this destruction to attack unarmed people! "Say an enervates princess, outgoing his sword.

"That's why I asked my friends to find survivors, I know it's hard but stay calm!"

"You're probably right. "Said the princess, calming.

"The temple should not be far away now ..." said Mariana.

"Captain, I would not want to upset you but you think it's safe to go there with only five person?"Request Jacques.

"Knowing these barbarians, they would have attacked us long ago if they were still there, but if it becomes too dangerous, evacuate immediately have, we can always come back later with reinforcements ..."

"But..." Request Jacques, feeling that his captain does not finish his sentence.

"If they get their hands on the jewels they could and it is certain to become more dangerous than they are already, that's why we must act quickly! "Finish Louis, advancing faster.

A quarter hour later the 5 members reach the temple, resembling a temple to the Greek origin with white columns and four straight grooves and a large wooden door, destroyed.

 **24 September 2015, Athiana Temple 15H15**

"Although Looks like someone came before us!" Mariana Notes.

"Hopefully they have not got hold of it then," answered Louis, taking his talkie-walkies. "Lebeau to all, we arrived at the temple who obviously just a visit of our dears friends, we will enter what is the situation on your side? "

"We found a dozen villagers who had hidden in the basement of the village, mostly women and children! "Chris Respond, while the two military medics treat some injured near the vehicles.

"Roger that, contact the base for they send an extraction unit, go all in a clear and safe area for those people, when we did get found what were looking for, I would call you for you to come back to get us. "

"But Captain... well very well, be careful boss! "Finish Chris, everybody had installed civilians in vehicles before leaving the village to go to a field outside waiting for a helicopter unit.

" Like always!Lebeau over. "Finish confident Louis. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's go, let's see what this temple hide from us!" Orders Lebeau, lighting the torch of his FAMAS, to illuminate the dark interior of the temple, inside the completely disordered, the bench and destroy other furniture on the ground, only the fountains that are in the hall are in good condition , just after entering the temple, Brucue sniffed and started to growl.

"You felt something Brucue? "Lebeau Request turning.

"I think we are not alon here captain..." Meets the Wolf, clutching his sword.

"You have heard, be careful! "Recommends Louis. "Then Mariana, what is it that could help us find what we seek? "

"My book tells me that a sealed secret door is somewhere on the wall."

"So no time to lose, trying." Said the princess suddenly, everyone is looking on his side, spending several minutes searching, passing near a furniture placed against a wall Jacques feels a gentle stream of airbrush against him.

"Hey, I think I found something! "Warns it.

" Where ? "

"Behind this furniture? The door must be behind this furniture! "Said the captain, after several efforts the heavy wooden cabinet falls to the ground, revealing a door with inscriptions and a vertical slot.

 _Only the one who possesses the legendary key, can open the door of the treasure._  
 _The three jewels assembled._  
 _And the monster will be floored._

"That is what is written! "Translated Mariana.

"A key, we did not have a key with us! "Note the princess.

"We have one, it's called the C4! "Meets Jacques smiling, puzzled look of the whole team,"So what?It has done well for our task until there, right? "

"I know, it can only be the sword, legendary key, legendary sword, that's it! "Louis responds smiling, leaving his sword from its sheath.

"It is logical, the slot is the same size as the sword. "Responds Mariana.

"It only remains for me more than to put my sword into the slot ... and do not see insinuations!"

Placing the sword in the location deep, a mechanical clicking sound is heard, the lock turned and then opened the door, revealing a dark stairway that seems to descend underground.

"Nice work Indy!"Jacques compliment him.

"Well well, let's go for the adventure then .." Say Louis, taking his sword, all down the steps lit by the light of their flashlights, however, at the entrance to the hall two person in red dress and black watched the scene.

"They managed to open it, we follow them? "Said one of the barbarians.

"No, were going to wait until they have recovered the jewels for us and they move up, our employer wants to take possession of this sword and the Three Jewels, and when they have found we will kill everyone except their leader and the princess!"

"Capture the Princess I understand but why spare their leader, master? »Request a intrigued barbarians.

"For the general Arzastak wants to kill himself in the man who killed his brother Lord of our attack in the next world! And with our new friend with us, we will prepare a surprise, and the Princess will allow you to relax ! "Says the leader with a devilish smile.

After these words, a group of fifty barbarians accompanied by a mysterious man wearing a black cape advance in the temple, for now remaining behind and making as little noise as possible so as not to be spotted, hiding behind bench or pillars, at the same time in the underground the team reached the under ground and head for what seems to be the treasure room when Brucue suddenly stops.

"They are there, I can feel their presence! "Indicates Brucue.

"What distance? "

"Just a block away, can be less ... they stopped" Responds the Wolf Warrior.

"Hey shit, and because of this rock I can not contact the other, and even if I could, they would not be here fast enough!"Pest Louis, who is recovering.

"Let us quickly hand over gems and after this we will take care of the barbarians!"

"You have a plan boss?"

"If Marina say right about the gems, yes!"

"And I could help you beat them easily with my power of goddess! "Responds Mariana, surprising everyone.

"Wait you're a goddess, and why did not you say so earlier? "Said Louis stunned.

"Half goddess in fact, servant of Naiad water goddess, and well because you have not asked me that is! If I have told you you probably would not want bring me with you!"She explain.

"Damn, I'm going from surprise to surprise, it's not a problem for us that you are a goddess, a friend of mine also has a half goddess in his team, I'll tell you later! "He respond with a comprehensive face.

After traveling the long corridor and avoid some traps hidden in the walls and having neutralized, the team finally arrived front of a large stone door with many motifs drawn on, and the same type of lock to open the door again, Lebeau do the same thing by placing prudently his sword in the lock and the heavy stone door slowly opens in a loud noise, revealing a room lit by torches and a small box on a pedestal.

"So what's in it lies the jewels? It seems too easy ..." said Louis coming toward the pedestal, walking carefully to avoid potential pitfalls while watching his teammates entry the room, seeing no one.

"I do not see anyone, but I can feel their presence ... they have not moved since we went down"Brucue advert.

Lebeau finally arrives to take the box, when he sees a kind of a switch underneath and at the same time the ground move.

"Shit, what's that? "Think our captain," If I remove any trap that can be activated, what would Indy do ... "he mused, and then finding that the trap is activated only if we remove the box, he takes off his jacket and picks up stones on the ground, quickly placing his jacket and rock on the switch so that the trap will not activate just after removing the box.

"Phew, it looks like it finally works..." Breath it by moving away quickly when suddenly a wall trap door opens, revealing a huge ball of rock.

"Ho shit ... RUN! "Howl Lebeau that starts running with all his strength, chased by a huge ball, the box in his hands.

"I told myself that it was too easy! "Howl Louis.

"It's like in the movie, it's great, in fact no! "Crees Jacques.

"Why I did not stay at the Palace me..." Complains in its turn the princess.

The team finally arrived at stairs to rise to the surface, missed eventually to be crushed by the stone ball that blocks the underground passage.

"Damn , that was close! "Said Lebeau breath, posing the box floor.

"The people who created this place really do not want anyone seizes the jewels! "Said Mariana.

"There are only the open ..."Jacques add.

Giving a great sword stroke, the box opens in shock to reveal a beautiful red gems, having the same size as one of the location of his sword.

"Here ... the jewels of Astana, she's beautiful!"Said Mariana.

"My congratulations to have found what I was looking for so long! "Said a man dressed as a warrior outfit with a black armor and a red cape advancing and applauding.

"You!I recognize you .. you are the one who have attacked my world! "Louis Responds furious, immediately pointing his Famas in his direction, quickly followed by his friends. "This time I would not miss you bastard! "Placing the firing selector on one round mode.

"Kruger Vanguard to be exact, and if I were you, I would not use magic, you just are not enough! "Says Kruger, confident.

"Right now there only you in this hall! "Responds Louis.

"This is what you believe ..." said the man with the cape, raising his right arm, fifty warrior soon appear out of their hiding equipped with crossbow, sword and spear, they had been hidden by the man dressed all in black with a hood that is a wizard.

"Shit, I knew that I had felt more! "Said Brucue.

"So, I leave you the choice, give me the sword and jewels and I let you leave alive! "

"You lie like a tooth-puller! "Simply Responds Louis, though he is well aware of the danger, 5 against 50 even with their weapons and half a goddess who has not yet shown its power, they do not come out unscathed.

"I swear I'm not lying! "Assure Kruger.

"We do what boss, I would say to be polite that one is in a crappy situation! "Said Jacques, who tries to keep a sense of humor.

 _The jewels and sword, they can protect you ..._

"The voice is the same as when I took the sword the first time ..."Louis closes his eyes for a moment displaying a smile and respond.

"Okay, I give you the sword and jewels, I hope you will keep speaking." Say Louis, raising his FAMAS on the ground and takes the jewels in his right hand, though keeping his sword in his left hand.

"You have my word ..." But he said to his warrior. "Spare on him but get rid of the other two males, the girls will be your gifts! "Said the enemy lieutenant with a sadistic smile, knowing full well what fate his men reserve the woman in this world.

"Hey asshole, finally I've been thinking, and I think I'll keep the sword for me! "He said, placing the jewels in a location of the sword that suddenly starts to shine with a blue glow, dazzling his companions.

"You signed your death warrant, kill them all! »Orders Lieutenant surprised and furious, immediately an arrow cloud are drawn towards the group which flows on the ground to protect themselves when three luminous blue arc cut the arrows in an instant.

"Like a famous said, you shall not pass!"Lebeau said to Kruger and his men.

"What?"

 **AC /DC Shoot to thrill**

"These people with me are not just soldiers, it is more than that to me ..." Said the captain of a icy voice. "They are friends, my family and in my country we do not touch the family! "He said, lifting his head, his eyes became red and a kind of aura covers its body."And for that, I'll kill you all!"

"Captain, what happens to you?"Request Jacques surprised.

"When I would have killed 20, you can attack too! "Responds Louis just seems like possessed, putting himself running towards the barbarians still in shock, his sword in his left hand and his gun in his right hand.

"What are you waiting for kill, attack! "Their orders Kruger, then ten warrior throw Lois to attack that kill them by cutting the body in half with a stroke of vertical sword

" Too slow... "

"He just cut them as if they were paper sheet! "Said the princess impressed.

"I feel it will pleasing me much! "Adds Mariana preparing for the fight.

The other warrior trying to impale him with their spears, but he uses it to project into the air, preventing new arrows and make a hole in the roof by giving a powerful blow with his sword that generated a huge blue lights that pierce the roof, a dozen other warrior are eventually crushed and killed or injured by the roof rubble while achieving a front somersault and killing two barbarians shooting them in the head.

"AAARGH ! "Shout the barbarians before being crushed under the stone.

"Hell, if the others saw that! "Jacques said a completely bewildered by what his captain."That crazy!"

"It's really too easy do not you think? "Said Louis, who was then found on the roof, soon joined by the black enemy sorcerer which has for weapon two in-curved sword.

"I see the Japanese style has also spread here, I think I over to have fun ..." The two warrior therefore engage in a duel with swords on a roof that threatens to collapse.

Meanwhile his team attacks the surviving and disoriented warriors , Jacques empty his loaders on a warrior charges, while Brucue kill with his sword and his bow and sometimes with his sharp claws, the princess did her best and showing her skills with a sword, the rage helping her and killing five enemy warrior.

"That's for trying to give myself up to the enemy! "She said removing her sword from the chest of a dead "And that's for all the innocent and defenseless people and my brave soldiers you attacked without mercy! "She said by killing another barbarian cutting off his head.

Mariana uses this basin fountains to throw water attack on ten barbarians who are dying either drowned or be skewered on his trident with which She has fun.

"So taste the power of Naiad, water goddess!"

Meanwhile other barbarians came to help their companions in trouble, while seeing the battle turn in another defeat, Kruger ran as quietly as possible.

"On the other guest, cool! "Said Mariana.

"The bastard he fled! What a coward! "Cry Jacques, reloading his FAMAS."COME BACK HERE!"He scream to him.

Meanwhile on the rooftop duel between two swordsmen continues, since the beginning of the fight Kwuan swordsman did not say a word, keeping calm, Louis jumped on the warrior to give him a sword thrust but the Kwuan blocks his attack crossing his two swords, forcing our French to retreat.

"I never face warrior like you! "Said the Kwuan, his mouth being masked by a black scarf.

"You're tougher than most of your companions! "Louis respond impressed.

"These are not my friends, but I never said no to a significant sum of money! "Responds the mercenary attack as sending an illuminating Lebeau giving away a sword thrust, dazzling our soldier is at this point that the swordsman attack, thus Louis grabs his pistol to shoot more shot fire on the warrior is hit two twice, on the chest and on the shoulder.

"A mercenary huh, kill for profit it disgusts me!"He said, reloading his gun.

"Argh ... congratulations, you're the first warrior who managed to hurt me ... even the best knight of the kingdom has never held so long in front of me! "Declare the warrior, clutching his shoulder covered with blood.

You have to fight more easily, being a mercenary you do not have the weight of a nation on your shoulders to defend, and I would be the first to kill you in this case! "Responds Louis sarcastically, pointing his gun at the head of the swordsman.

"It will be a next time ha ha ha! "Said the warrior by throwing on the ground what looks like a smoke bomb used by ninja like in the movie Louis bothered by the smoke opened fire to try to touch him but when the smoke clears, his opponent has disappeared, will remain as a puddle of blood, when the roof starts to shake."We will meet again, you can be sure of that!"Lebeau said smiling.

"This building is now as stable as the Greek economy, I should not stay here ..." Notes Louis, jumping into the hole he created.

Meanwhile in the room the last barbarians were eliminated after a hard fight, when the building wall begin to tremble.  
"The building will collapse, where is the captain?" Ask Jacques to the others.

"Right here my friend! "Louis responds appearing before him. "It was quite a struggle the above, I think I'll ..." He said before collapsing on the ground obviously very tired by the struggle he has led.

" Captain ! "Howl Jacques worried when the roof pieces begin to fall, immediately Brucue seizes the captain and he placed him on his back and all out speed of the building when it collapsed in a violent crash and creating a great cloud of dust.

"This is hunter 1, we are on position above the temple where the rest of SRG1 is located, oh no this one just fall apart! "Said horrified the pilot of the gazelle.

" What ? And the Captain and the others, they had time to get out from the temple? "Hijikoto Request panicked.

"I do not know wait, the cloud of dust dissipates ... yes I see them, four no five persons! The captain is carried by Brucue it seems unconscious, but they are all alive! »Observe satisfied the pilot, praised by the group, who are joined by the rest of the team, the captain is embarking on the VAB.

 **One day later,** **25** **September 2015, Royal Palace of Dinswark, Guests quarters, 11H00**

Having slept for almost an entire day and with difficulty opening the eyes, Louis gets up with a headache in a big bed, noting that it is in a beautifully decorated room with wooden furniture and white wall with royal emblems of all forms of yellow and two large window with red curtain letting in the sunshine, and him carrying civilian clothes.

"But what happened, where I am, to the palace? "He looks around rising from bed and sees a new uniform folded on a chair, so he decides to change when after finishing to change a person enters the room, it is Jacques and princess.

"Louis you finally woke up! "Said a delighted Jacques to see his standing friend.

"Lebeau I was so worried! "Said the princess, throwing himself into the captain's arm, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes yes I'm fine princess, thank you! "Said Louis blushed, feeling the chest of the princess against him in a mocking look of his friend, then comes the rest of his team that enters the room.

"Looks like our captain regained all its capacity! "Said Mohamed smiling.

"I'd like to be in his place! "Chris said in its turn.

"Maybe a royal weeding a day!"Charles said.

"Band of perverts..." Say softly Lynette and Geraldine.

"It is rather jealous I think! "Said Ulrich.

"I think too! "Responds Simon.

"Captain, we are all happy to see you healthy!"Kuto said.

"Me too, my friends, glad to see you all safe and sound, but to be honest I have almost no memory, all I remember is me when I placed the jewels and that s sword is illuminated, where is my sword?"

"The general preferred to be brought back to the base for extra security, and it happened in the temple as you became possessed ... and you fought the enemy swordsman after killing about twenty barbarians with your magical sword with ease! "Tell Jacques.

"Seriously I did all that? Yes, I remember that warrior, besides being a swordsman is also a magician or wizard! "He said, amazed at what he achieved."And about their leader? "

"He managed to escape to, just like the one you faced on a dragon, and unfortunately our helicopters are not able to follow them long, lack of fuel! "Jacques adds.

"I hope we can put them out of state to harm these two, although the lieutenant is a coward ..." said Louis.

"We all hope, and the king to thank us for what we did to his people wants to invite us to eat! "Kuto said.

Shortly after the team joined by Brucue and Mariana go to a large dining room where many dishes are, and also local drinks bottle of French wine brought in cash the day before by SRG4, during the meal the king said the Senate agrees with the treaty signed by Yliana and that trade will begin, military cooperation going into place and that the most competent doctor of the country will go to study modern medicine from doctors of FBGEF . After the meal, the king awarded to Lebeau and his team the Loknar medal for rescuing the citizens of the Kingdom and for their fight against the barbarians.

Mariana meanwhile decided to officially join the Lebeau team to help him find the last jewels and help control its powers, and the Princess after talking to his father of what could still benefit the kingdom joined also the team, Louis reluctant to again risk the life of the Princess finally agreed to his superiors having shown themselves very cooperative, so this is a 15 person team who returns to the Jacques Cartier base, also with on board traditional gifts such as fabrics and garments from Naméste or swords made by best blacksmiths of the countries and gift for them and leaders of the other world.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

And that is the whole story, I hope it has not been too long .. "Said lebeau ending his long narrative.

"Too long you laugh! It was great everything you told, especially this fight, I would have loved to be there to see it! "Responds Itami impressed by the story.

"You shalt have no doubt occasionally when we have recovered the third jewel and if we confront the enemy on the way! "Responds Louis.

"And it jewels you know where he is? "

"Mariana did several searches and found the place where he is hiding, follow me! "Said Louis, who left the room followed by his friend and the team finding themselves in a quiet meeting room around a table.

"The the jewels is hidden in this mountain, the region of Alsus in the north of the country! "Shows Louis indicating the area and a mountain on the map and aerial photographs.

"In a mountain then, but if you found why want my help, I'm not saying I do not help you of course! "Itami ask.

"Because to open this door, two people are required, specifically two half goddess that their power could open the door! "

"I understand better in this case, you can count on us to help you! "Responds positively Itami.

"I was sure you'd agree, knowing you my friend, in this case I'll tell my superiors, follow me. "

Louis and Itami go to the general office, Itami hands him his mission order, the general read carefully and then says.

"I had the opportunity to browse your file lieutenant Yoji and we can say that like Lebeau you tend to take a lot of initiative, a little too well ..." said the general, signing paper.

"But if you are there is that your superiors are pleased with result, as I am happy with those of the Captain, although his team spends more explosive than the other three teams reunited! "Said the general observing Lebeau, who tries to hide an amused smile.

"On this mission I have not used explosives general! "

"Yes, you just destroyed a temple that date back several hundred years with magic ... well, everything is in order, tomorrow the choppers will transport you to your destination and SRG3 will awaits you there, gentlemen I 'have more than to wish you good luck! "Complete the general returning the mission order to Itami, saluting the two accomplice who leaving the receiving the approval of its top team then prepares its business, the area where the mountain is located far away, this is why the next SRG1 accompanied by Rory Tuka Lelei and of course Itami embark aboard one of the RAF CH47 which heads north escorted by Gazelles and accompanied by two Huey in case.

"Here we thus left again friends, we will be on area in three hours! "

"By the way Louis, I've brought you manga that are not out yet in your country ..."Said Itami leaving from his bag several manga who are translated in French.

"The two volumes of SAO Phantom bullet, Darwin's game vol 8 and Girls und Panzer ... that's really cool! "Said Louis happy, immediately taking the manga. "And for the month of December, as promised you will see star wars 7, I have places that I booked! "Said Louis, giving it a place for star wars 7.

"I hope it will be as good as them last! "Responds Itami satisfied in turn, carefully storing the ticket in his wallet.

"For that, we must wait until December! "

* * *

 **That right!In this chapter Itami does not appear long, but the next chapter will be centered on him and the others of course, I hope you have appreciate this chapter and the first utilization of the legendary sword!And in the next chapter a certain and very"Galland"person you can probably guess!And for the next chapters, two or three other European country will appear!  
**

 **And yes, I like AC/DC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally!The first mission for Itami with his Europeans counterparts, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, now here's a new adventure for our friends!**

* * *

 **A link between worlds  
**

 **1st October Alsus region, north of Namesté 10H35**

In the Chinook model HC2 of the RAF flying over an area covered in pine green, everyone passed the time as best he could, some rested despite the jolts of the helicopter, others were playing cards, and some, like Louis and Itami read theirs manga, and at every turbulence and in particular which were not yet accustomed to this means of transport like the princess, Mariana or Brucue were scared, despite reassuring words from their friends or Lelei, Rory and that Tuka have now accustomed of this means of locomotion.

"Captain, you are sure that these flying machine are not dangerous?" Request worried the princess, clutching the arm of the captain.

"Yes you have no need to fear, it is a means of transport like our land vehicles! "Meets Louis." Sure, there are occasional accidents, but its still exceptional."

"But your vehicles remain exactly on the ground and did not move as fast!"

"Looking through the porthole, we fly at a minimum altitude of safety to avoid danger, and if visibility is reduced, our pilots just slow or landing if necessary! "Explain calmly Louis, the Princess observes the landscape scroll at full speed, her face became pale.

"Beuh .. I think I'm not feeling well ..."

"You have the air sickness, hold drink a glass of water with this pill, it's against motion sickness air! "Said Geraldine, giving a medicine to the princess she swallows immediately.

"Thank you I think I'm better ..." She said after a few minutes.

"You will see majesty, after a few trips like this you get accustomed! "Said Louis, smiling.

"Captain, we will be in the LZ in about fifteen minutes! "Said one of the British pilot.

In a small village located near a towering mountain that had been evacuated of its inhabitants by the forces of FBGEF in a safer area SRG3 monitored the village and the entrance to the mountain, the streets were deserted in except soldiers and militiamen patrolling, and the houses of stone and wood housed the soldiers who slept in the local inn since 4 days, the village in question was very difficult to access by land, accessible only by foot or Quad bikes, the ground being too rough for passing vehicles, though a relatively unobstructed plane allowed to land two helicopter type Huey, gazelle or one CH47Chinook.

Lt. Helmut Shalck, head of SRG3 team, a man aged 35, cut short black hair and brown eyes waiting outside the inn smoking a cigarette sitting on a wooden bench to pass time he pulled the sleeve of his khaki jacket to check the time.

"10H45, they should not normally be long now! "He said expelling a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

In a fir at the top of it a red Lamia or snake girl equipped with binoculars and wearing a military uniform forest type and a red beret watching the surroundings, when she saw the helicopter approaching, she took her radio which she had learned to use to contact his teammate.

"Lieutenant Shalck, lieutenant Shalck, can you hear me, Miia here I see helicopters coming, I think were your friends! "She said with an energetic voice.

"I heard, thank you Miia, join us towards the landing zone, the others remain at their post! " He orders on rising from the bench and crushing his cigarette to the ground.

"Yes yes, I come! "She said happy, down from his tree.

"Our new team member is highly motivated! "Said sergeant Arnaud Montmartre, a French soldier leaving the inn FAMAS placed on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do not regret to have her integrated into our team! "Meets Helmut, Miia had been saved from the clutches of hunters, some time ago, and in recognition had held has to be part of the team to Helmut.

"Looks like the weather is cloudy again chief! "Said corporal Vanessa Cumping, a young woman with long black hair, combat medic in the British army.

"Yes, a real British weather!And at this altitude we risk falling further in the figure, and say that it normally should have been SRG4 to ensure that mission ! "Adds Arnaud.

"Normally yes, but for now they enjoy warm holiday in Malaysia ..." Sigh Helmut taking his G36 placed against the wall and they go to the LZ.

"It's still amazing that airplane story! Who would think that they could be transported would be found in this world? "Said Arnaud still amazed by the fact that a missing plane is found in this world.

"The lover of science fiction, no doubt, was that one takes for illuminated! "Meets Helmut. "In any case, it made the headlines! "

Helmut and his teammate joined the landing area that has been marked by red lights forming a square and guarded by sergeant Stephen Modlord from the British army and Corporal Jérémie Bertron of the French army and the first class soldier Kimihito Kuruse from the JSDF, they monitoring the area and guiding the heavy CH47 of the RAF during its landing maneuver with signs who landing without problem.

"Captain Lebeau, Lieutenant Itami, then how was your trip, no bad encounters? "Helmut said in a loud voice, saluting the two officers coming out of the helicopter.

"No, nothing very interesting up there! "Louis Meets by returning the salute. "And you, no any problems? "

"No problems, we evacuated the village as a precaution, and the Kwuan have not pointed the tip of their spear! "Said the German with a satisfied smile.

"Perfect then, hope it continued like that! "

Then comes Miia that jumps directly to kimihito, not having the time to finally avoided lying on the ground embraced by Miia, happy to see him.

"Kimihito, why do not you come to me, I was expecting you! "She said displeased by observing him in the eyes.

"Miia Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I had stayed there, and stop you choking me! "If kimihito debate stifled by Miia chest, watched both amused and frightened members of the team, whose girls were frightened by seeing emerge a huge red snake."Sorry, but that's your punishment for not coming to see me! "She said, releasing him from her grasp.

"Hey but it is a snake girl! "Itami said suddenly, which can not help but take pictures.

"Yes, I present Miia, race snake, she has joined our team recently! "Said Helmut amused by the situation.

"I am more precisely a Lamia, and I am delighted to meet you! "She said smiling performing military salvation.

"Nice to meet you too! "Louis Meets happy.

"We too also have some Lamia in our base, but none is part of a team! "Said itami. "Too bad that Kurata his not here, I think he would like to meet you! "

"It depends if he's cute! "

"Miia ..." kimihito told her sighing.

"What, you would not be jealous? " She respond with a smirk.

"What, not at all! But I think this is not the time to talk about that! "He said, crossing his arms.

"You'll have this kind of conversation later, but first lets go to the mountain! "Helmut say finally.

After this presentation, and after the helicopter took off the group through the empty village by crossing the path of other members of SRG3 to get inside the mountain, guarded by three soldiers, two German, Stabsfeldwebel Hans Schultz with an imposing physical build and feldwebel Gertrude Barkhorn a woman with brown hair and eyes coiffed with twin pigtails and soldier 1st class Fabien Antarnon a man with black hair and a slim mustache, sniper of the French army behind sandbag where is placed over an MG3, guarding the entrance, whose a guard seems asleep.

"Stabsfeldwebel Schultz, nothing to report here? "Helmut Request to awake the sleeping Schultz.

"Nein herr Leutnant, I have not seen nothing, or heard anything suspicious! "Meets Schultz stood up suddenly and a loud voice.

"It is certain that half asleep, he did not see much things! "Meets Barkhorn sarcastically who checking the MG3 with a hidden smile.

"Well, keep an eye out you three, I conduct these gentlemen in the cave, stay alert and do not fall asleep, especially you Schultz! "

"Jawohl herr Leutnant !"Respond the three soldiers, while other members advances into the tunnel guided by Helmut, the path leading up the mountain is lit by projector hanging from the ceiling and powered by a generator, Miia guide before them.

"Lieutenant Shalck, how did you meet Miia already, I have not had a chance to ask. "Louis request to pass the time.

"By luck... for her fortunately, we met her during one of our mission to find resources in the mountains north of the base some days ago, we were exploring a forest when we heard screams!"

"Screams and it was her? "

Helmut head down. "Yes, she was chased by poachers who wanted to kill her! "He said on a look of disgust.

"To kill her and why they would do that?"Request Louis horrified.

"Because my skin is very expensive, and it's because of that that we Lamia will come out of there or we live very rarely! "Explains Miia joining the conversation.

"Some things do not change, and then? "

"When we arrived they were ten men to surround her against a tree, and she was scared before I have ordered anything, our samurai has launched the assault screaming! "Tell Helmut watching kimihito who seems a little embarrassed.

"Once again I am sorry for not having waited your orders, but seeing that I did not restrain myself! "Explains the young Japanese.

"Under his innocent expression when you see it the first time, hiding in fact a true warrior! "Helmut said in a slightly mocking tone.

"He, alone killed half of those who wanted to turn me into a handbag, with his magical weapon and knife, it was incredible! "Tell Miia in admiration.

"And us, we have just had to finish the job! "Adds Arnaud.

"A true samurai like you said Shalck, and you Itami to you already done the same thing? "

"Me neither, but Kurabayashi so, and when I think it's really scary! "Itami said, remembering the Battle of Italica.

"And it is with her that I understood best for me! "Adds Rory smiling.

"It'll be interesting to meet her ..." Think our captain.

After several minutes of walk the team finally arrived in a large cavity in front of them a large grey stone door with several motifs drawn on it and three empty slot below, two small to the left and right and a more large in the middle where the grooves joined and which are illuminated by three large projector placed there.

"We've arrived Captain! "Said Helmut showing the door.

"That's the door! And that is no small!" Observe Louis.

"I wonder what's behind. "Itami said.

"Hey, that's why we're there me and Mariana, to help you open the door right! "Meets Rory, while Mariana silently translated the inscriptions are written on the door with the help of one of his book.

"Then Mariana, what indicates these inscriptions?" Request a curious Louis.

"From what I understood of these writings, two half goddesses, ie me and Rory we each put our hands into the slot on the left and right, and you captain your sword you must place in this slot in the middle! "Mariana refers to an empty circular slot having the shape of his sword.

"It's pretty simple I think! "Louis said skeptical.

"Yes, and even too simple to me! "Adds Itami perplexed, scratching his chin.

"Well, we'll do as explained Mariana, the others stay alert!" Orders Louis, Mariana go to the left and Rory to the right of the door and put their two hand in each slot and closing calmly their eyes, a few seconds after their bodies are surrounded by an aura red and black for Rory, representing the blood of his enemy and death and blue and white for Mariana representing water and air, illuminating the cave.

"What is going on? It's not dangerous I hope..." Request a bit worried Itami.

"It is the power of half-goddesses who are active there in no danger. "Explain Lelei in an Olympian calm.

"She's always so calm?" Request Louis.

"Yes, it is true that in a totally opposite character Rory, quiet and thoughtful I've never seen him upset or angry! "Respond Itami positively.

"It means what it Itami, that's I'm stupid? "Rory said, opening his eyes and looking at him frowning.

"No, that's not what I meant, you're far from stupid! "Apologizes Itami.

"Captain, I think this is yours turn, you will be able to open the dungeon! "Said Jacques amused.

"I just hope we are not going to take a trap in the face as the last time, otherwise get ready to run! "Warn Louis, advancing to the door, leaving a breath taking and placing his sword into the empty slot, immediately after placing his sword the grooves of the door are illuminated by a light blue and dark red light starting from Rory and Mariana emplacements, fully illuminating the door and the sword of a brilliant white color, circular spot where is placed the sword begins to turn on itself several times, and the door starts to open in two, making the ground shake and fall some piece of rock from the ceiling.

"The doors open, stay alert! "Louis shouts his orders after being away, the soldiers of SRG3 and SRG1 are placed in a line back from the door, knees to the ground and pointed their weapons ready to fend off any possible attack toward the door, that finishes open in a heavy sound, then the light disappear and the door returns to normal.

"Wow...that really unbelievable!"Itami said happy after seeing the scene.

"I know, even I have can hardly believe that I have powers! "Meets Louis.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant, the mountain began to tremble, are you okay? "Schultz calls via radio after he felt the jolt he and his companions.

"All is well Sergeant, Captain Lebeau just opened the door, that was very impressive but there's no danger for the moment, and you nothing to report on your side? "The Lieutenant Responds calmly to his subordinate.

"Negative lieutenant The village is quiet, others did not notice anything suspicious in the vicinity or in the forest! "Responds Hans.

"Well, we stay in contact, Shalck over! "

After the dust has fallen back and that nothing hostile will be presented, Louis and his companions decide to cross the stone door, taking his sword that range, and lighting the torches of their weapons to illuminate this dark tunnel.

"Well, not hostile in sight, Lieutenant Shalck we'll pick up the slack from here, stay with your men to monitor the area, if we need help we'll call you! "Explains Louis to the German lieutenant who nods to approve his orders.

"Okay Captain, we are waiting you here good luck! "Said Helmut who orders his men to be deployed outside the door.

"Thank you so Itami, ready?" Asks Louis fixing bayonets to his FAMAS.

"I was waiting for you asks me, I am ready! "Responds Itami turned to Louis, checking his Howa 64.

Before entering Louis said to his companions"Well, to be honest I do not know what awaits us in this mountain, traps, monsters etc ... so I'll be brief, we enter, we recovered the jewels and we leave, if we all enter alive, I want we all comes out alive! So stay alert and do not forget to help the other one, since I am the head of this team I have never lost a single man or woman and I 'have a good mind as it keeps like that! "Louis told them by doing what he does not usually to do a speech!"Do you have questions? "

"Yes me, when will we enter the mountain? »Request Jacques raising his hand with a smile.

"That is an intelligent question, and to answer you is right now! Soldiers, forward!" Louis Ordered by making them a hand signal.

Welcoming Lt. Helmut and his men who keeps the door, Louis and Itami come first in the corridor, Howa 64 and FAMAS with their bayonets led before them to open the way from potential hostiles, while the rest of the team follows advancing in column by two spaced one meter between each person, covering the left and right flank and rear, walking several tens of meters they begin to hear as the sound of a waterfall and comes to find an underground lake, and a stone bridge, destroyed.

"The first obstacle in our quest ..." Observe Itami.

"Hey shit, the bridge is destroyed, how are we going to go? "Moaned Louis.

"We can always use our ropes to cross, Tuka you could throw the rope around the stalagmite with your new bow? "Itami Requests to the blond elf.

"Yes, I will be able to do it! "Responds Tuka who prepares his bow, tying the rope to an arrow and aiming his target with the metal finder of its carbon arc, which shoots his arrow guided by the magic of the wind wraps around a stone stalagmite.

"Nice shot! I could not have done better! "Lynette said admiringly.

"Thank you ..." Responds Tuka blushing.

"Yes but everyone can not cross, including Brucue is too big. "Indicates however Jacques.

"How are too big, that's athletic body I have! "Responds Brucue slightly miffed, exposing his muscles.

"We know you is muscular, not be bother to show us! "Mohamed said jokingly giving him a pat on the back.

"Mariana, with your powers, you will not be able to make us an ice bridge by chance? "Geraldine Requests to the half water goddess.

" No problem ! "Answers Mariana who used his power to control the water of the waterfall with his trident, creating an ice bridge that sits on the floor, allowing everyone to cross.

" There you go ! "Said Mariana satisfied. "Be careful it slips a bit!"

"Mariana Excellent work, I first passes to go tie a second cord, hold on tight to the rope when you'll cross, if you fall, I will not come pick you up!"Indicates Louis, taking the rope and passing slowly, although Mariana had made sure the ice is slippery as little as possible, we must avoid falling.

Indeed at that height and the chasm is deep of several dozen meters, the chances of survival after a fall from that height were almost zero, after passing the first, Louis attaches second cord and gave it to others, rope with two on each side, the crossing would be easier, that's why everyone went two by two, standing well with two ropes, once everything had passed the team could continue the walk.

"I wonder where this path leads us ..." Yliana say.

"Good question, and I hope we will have an answer soon! "Responds Jacques.

"Maybe to a certain death!"Chris said jokingly.

"Chris, if you do not want to die first, you had better stop with your stupid jokes! "Said Ulrich giving him a punch on the shoulder, the two begin to bicker.

"Calm down kids!"Louis advert a bit amused and turn to Brucue "Brucue, you do not feel anything in particular in the area?"Request Louis.

"No, I did not feel any other presence in the area, we are the only one yet! "Responds negatively Brucue sniffing the air around.

"This is the only access to achieve what we seek, if Kwuan had passed before, we would have seen! "Noted Tomas.

"Unless they found one another access way! "Said the princess worried.

"I hope not! "Louis Responds honestly.

After about ten minutes walk, the team finally arrived in a large round room, with ten stone statues of two meters high representing knights holding swords and spear, sheltered under arches, inscriptions on the ground are also written, and at the other end of the room, an altar with a wooden trunk placed on it.

"That is the treasure room, the last jewels must be in that trunk! "Itami said, pointing to the trunk.

"Yes, but before retrieving it, we must ensure that it is not no hidden trap! "Prevents Louis. "Mariana? "

"Yes, I translate ... then the inscription say that the chosen one must first defeat the ten keepers of the jewels to prove its worth before it can leave in the possession of jewels! "Tell Mariana translating inscriptions."Oh and there are some traps on the ground too!"

"And that's ten guardian would not by any chance these stone statue? "Itami said.

"It highly probable! "Responds positively Mariana.

"But these are statues of stone, and with our weapons should be able to easily come to the end right? "Said Scott, arming its M249 with a smile.

"One or two grenades should be just as effective! "Also adds Ulrich.

"It looks like the desire to blow everything up of our captain you have contaminated ... it will be hard to heal that! "Geraldine sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

"I do not know if I should take it as a criticism or a compliment, but anyway, if you shoot on these statues, made attentions to friendly fire and ricochets! "Prevents Louis who load a magazine of piercing bullets.

"Well then leader, how we proceed to recover that jewels?" Request excited Jacques.

"Like this, I brought the equipment to see if there in traps! "Responds Louis, coming out of his bag a land remote controlled drone that rolled on the ground, scanning the ground to identify hidden traps like the arrow shot from the wall, or the fall of a rock from the ceiling, traps slabs marked its a red cross on his card, and a safe path is realized.

"Hey hey, well done my friend! "Compliments Itami.

"Thanks, I think I can go get the last gems without finish like a Swiss cheese, everyone, stay on your guard and put the statues plays, if it moves, you shoot, when cut to your weapons! "Louis ordered that recovers the drone, while everyone gets defensive circle.

"Understood captain! "Responds Jacques, keeping in the viewfinder of his FAMAS a stone statue.

"If they move, they will taste of my firepower! "Said Scott positioning itself with its M249.

Advancing calmly observing the route plan step by step into the room to join the trunk and avoid the pitfalls slabs, Louis reached the trunk, it is closed by a rusty old padlock due to time spent here, without losing a moment takes his pistol and shot on it, the sound resonates in the room, breaking the padlock into pieces that fall on the ground, and hastening to open the trunk to find the last jewels, who is green shiny in the glow of his flashlight.

"That's it I found it! "Exclaims Louis, showing the jewels to his comrades.

"Well done Captain! "Congratulates Jacques.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake, and as recounted Mariana ten stone knights start to move, lifting their swords and spears and head to the soldiers who are not surprised to see the statue come to life, without waiting for, the soldiers opened fire with their weapons, bullets, arrows and kick melee weapons like swords, axe and trident begin to resonate in the room that turns into a combat arena.

"I think it gets interesting! "Said Rory delighted attacking once one of the statue with his ax, which falls into several cut piece under the blows of Rory.

"FIRE! "Howl Jacques, pulling a APAV 40 grenade with his Famas, destroying a statue in a shot, but the recoil of the shot broke his nose, making him stagger. "Holy shit, shit I forget this! "Howl Jacques covering his bloody nose with his hand.

Lynette meanwhile empties his MP5 loaders on the statues but 9mm bullets are not enough to penetrate the stone knight. "Nothing to do but with my gun I should ... kyaaa! "She screams avoiding a sword thrust, throwing himself to the ground, when Mariana comes that immobilizes the statue with his trident, which falls to the ground.

"Thank you Mariana! "

While the statue tries to get up, Bishop meanwhile has equipped his sniper rifle, loaded with piercing cartridges, taking the time to place themselves and shooting in the head of the Knight who explodes into thousands of small pebbles falling on the ground."Rather effective these new cartridges! "Said Bishop satisfied.

"Ha ha, eat that, I'll turn you into rubble! "Howl Scott.

"Back to the Stone Age bastard! "Adds Tomas.

Scott also eliminates one of the statue with the help of Thomas that concentrate their fire on each of their target, while Brucue Yliana and manages to take down one of the statue's head that eventually exploded by a decisive ax blow from Rory.

"And two! "Said the young Gothic.

Lelei and Tuka that are among the group use their magic to levitate stones and send them to another statue that eventually buried under the rubble of his deceased companion, a grenade then launched by Ulrich finished destroying the statue, Louis joins the battle after having stored the jewels in his pocket, he nevertheless faces two statue, pulling out his sword begins to emit white light, he managed to block two combined attack of the statue with only his sword thanks to his powers.

"Hold on I'm coming! "Itami yells after reloading his weapon and eliminate one of the statue with the help of Mohamed, but Louis manages to extricate turning back the two stone warriors, using his sword and giving a blow to the knees on the levels closest to fall face against the ground, he hastens to finish with a sword thrust in the head emitting blue light, while the second was destroyed by a burst of Itami, destroying his head.

"Damn Louis this thing was just amazing, you do not lie about your power! "Compliment Itami.

"SAO Manga have really helped me a lot and thank you for helping out! "Responds Louis acknowledging that turns his sword before storing.

The battle ends with the destruction of the last guardian by Mariana, who makes equal score with Rory, this is the beginning of a certain rivalry between the two half goddesses, the fight ended rather quickly and without much difficulty, in fact, 19 people, including five who have powers against 10, it will quickly end, and the floor is now covered with pebbles and rifles sockets.

"Phew, I think we ended up with in these guardians! "Louis Breath by removing dust he has on the face," Everyone is fine, no injuries? "

"I broke my nose pulling the grenade, but nothing serious ... ouch! "Responds Jacques who is being treated by Geraldine, which is no lack of make laugh our German.

"Ah, the boys who want to do too much, that's where it leads! "Said Geraldine who cleans the wound of Jacques removing blood and carefully placed a bandage on it.

"Me okay, no injury! "Said Thomas, raising his arm.

"I have some scratches but nothing too bad, girls love men scarred! "Scott declares that reloads his gun.

"I thought I saw my last hour arrived, but Mariana saved me, I am alive! "Responds Lynette, who gets her MP5.

"I never thought that by engaging in the french army I would have to face stone statues! "Said Mohamed.

"Trolls, goblins, Wyvern and now stone knights, I wonder what kind of fantastic creature were going to face next time! "Simon said that counts on his fingers the mythological creatures they faced since their arrival in this world.

"We are fine too, it was pretty fun but it has been too fast for me! "Responds a slightly disappointed Rory sitting on a pile of rubble.

"You know Rory it would be great to do that one day a battle like this one, I enjoyed myself too! "Said Mariana.

"If we in luck, it's going but I'm sure I would eliminate more opponent than you! "Responds Rory.

"This is what we'll see! "

"I'm going well and Tuka too. "Meets Lelei.

"These things are the toughest creatures I had to deal with! "Said the princess by storing his sword. "I think I will put myself to the use of your weapons! "

"That's the kind of fight in close combat that appreciates my tribe, but I would also be able to use your own weapons! "Adds Brucue who was able to show his new warrior talent, especially in observing the gun with envy.

"The rock of the statue was porous, that is why it was destroyed without too much trouble! "Said Hijikoto examining and feeling the remnants of statues with his hand.

"I think I would have a little trouble to drive for a while ... damn grenade splinters thank you again Ulrich!"Chris said curtly that has taken grenade splinters in the left arm, while he is being treated by Charles, laying his bandage after having removed the grenade fragments and disinfected the wound.

"But I had warned of what I was doing, but I'm sorry believe me!"Ulrich apologizes lowering his head"I'm finally better with my sniper rifle than with explosive! "

"Yes, better to leave this specialty to the captain eh! "Chris retorts, the to finally laughing.

" I do not know what to say... "Louis sigh, his reputation Michael Bay follows him wherever he going."And you Itami, still in one piece? "

"Yes I'm fine however I think my outfit will need a good cleaning, anyway. "Responds the Lieutenant removing his combat glasses and seeing his uniform covered in dust and smelling gunpowder like a good part of the team.

"We'll all need to wash anyway! "Le Beau said seeing the state of his clothes and relieved that everyone unscathed itself, where almost."I think we have done here and now that the Three Jewels are in our possessions it remains for us to get out of this gloomy and dusty area! "Said Louis, observing the green jewels.

"Louis, you must place the gems in its location, according to my research when assembled we should be able to find Cerberus! "Explains Mariana.

"I know, but for now I prefer first get out of here, I would not like that by placing this jewel, the sword begins to do anything and that the risk of collapse cave, I prefer to do this outside! "Louis finally decided by storing the gems."Come on get out of here, this has got to do an hour that we are here! "

 **1st October 2015, dungeon entrance 12H30**

Waiting for the SRG1 back, Helmut leaning on one of the walls of the cave, smoking his third cigarette of the day must say that German was a heavy smoker and it was often said that cigarettes kill what makes him laugh, having failed lose life more because of IEDs in Afghanistan as its Malboros, casting furtive glance toward the door guarded by his soldiers, who ate their waiting lunch, noises from the door were heard, immediately the soldiers took their weapons as a precaution, but it was useless when Louis's voice on the radio was heard.

"Lieutenant Shalck, do not shoot, it's only us! "Louis says on the radio, he and his team appeared front of SRG3 members, covered with dust and for some injured.

"Captain how are you? What is it that happened? "Helmut asks worried seeing some wounded soldiers.

"Nothing that requires moving a medical unit whole worry, but I think we would all need rest! You've already confronted stone warriors? "Louis asks, as if nothing had happened.

"Hem, well I do not think ..."Responds Helmut surprised by the question of the Captain.

"Well you should avoid this its very messy! "Louis advice giving a pat on the shoulder of Helmut making sign to follow him as he walked toward the exit.

"I would try to remember it, but uh ... you've found this famous jewels? "

"Yes, I have it with me, I'll just finish assembling the sword, tell your men, there'll be some show! "He warned.

 **Village square 13H00**

After both teams and some curious militiaman are joined under a cloudy weather in the main square of the village surrounded by trees and facing a church and a statue, Louis warns everyone to stay away, the captain will place alone in the middle of the square, leaving his sword already decorated with red and blue jewels, holding in his hand the last gems that is green, he turns to smile Itami to ask.

"Itami, tell me, a legendary sword, with three green red and blue jewels, it does not remind you anything? "

"Three jewels and sword, yes The legend of Zelda, a link to the past! Except that the jewels replace pendant and you already have the sword in your possession! "Responds Itami.

"It's exactly what I thought, it only needs the seven crystals!"Said LeBeau smiling, becoming serious again and taking a deep breath not knowing what's going to happen next, he puts the green gems in the last location under attentive eyes of the two teams, the three assembled jewels begin to emit an intense white light and the captain himself itself surrounded by an aura of the same color, while under Louis rangers also forms a blue circle with unknown patterns drawn on it.

"I can not believe what I see! "Said Itami by protecting from wind gusts with the arm.

"I feel like the Festival of Lights in Lyon! "Said Jacques finding the most appropriate sentence for what was happening.

"Would it become half gods too?"Request Rory.

"Kyaaa, I am afraid kimihito! "Miia cry by wrapping around the unlucky Japanese who starts to choke again, struggling to try to get out of her grip, with difficulty while everyone focuses on what is happening on the square.

Louis instinctively and as possessed like last time raises his sword towards the sky, having trouble understanding what is happening, a ray of white light out of the sword to the sky that explodes in altitude and being visible kilometer away of emitting a shock wave, which has the effect of dispelling all the clouds that darkened the sky, and like last time the captain fell vanished on the cobblestones of the town square and the sword becomes normal again.

"And shit like the last time! "Cursing Jacques running towards his superior followed by others, however the princess fainted in turn soon after.

"Yliana dammit the princess too! "Hijikoto Shout catching up the Princess.

Medics in both groups are quick to check the health status of the captain and the princess, feeling their pulse fortunately they are only asleep, and after contacting the base it was decided to SRG1 repatriated aboard the CH47 while SRG3 continue to monitor the village.

* * *

 _In a completely dark environment and lying unconscious on the ground gray Louis gradually regained consciousness, opening his eyes and watching around him a bit panicked and realizing he is in a completely dark place the sky filled with stars, no noise, no living nearby, only he and the stars for single company._

 _"Lebeau, where are you landed again ..."He thought to himself, noting that he no longer has its Famas or his pistol, only his sword placed on the ground it picks up and getting up with a headache, as he walks without knowing where really go and calling around him without a response, s_ _top to walk his vision became troubled and his mind is flooded with images of battles dating back a long time that his place in this world, monsters and humans and other mythological creatures who kill each other in various environments like plain, city, mountains, forest or deserts._

 _"Battles, probably past battle from this world, but what does that mean? "He observed trying to understand what he sees when a vision draws special his attention, in a desert sun up in the sky, a door appears, from which comes an army of soldiers who will face resembling soldiers Egyptian, when he sees two yellow triangular structures that leaves him dumbfounded._

 _"That's impossible ... it's the Giza pyramids! "_

 _Lebeau easily recognized the two great pyramids, wonders of the ancient world still standing that he had the opportunity to see when he visited Egypt at the time when the country still had political stability, he see made him realize that their two worlds are linked for longer than he thought leaving the dumb, and after that the Egyptian warrior had managed to win and repel the invaders but with heavy losses on both sides, the pharaoh ordered the destruction of the gate and to be sure she did not appears again, ordered the construction of a third pyramid, smaller on the ruins of the gate, then the images vanish._

 _The captain remained silent and bewildered by this discovery that completely, taking his senses."Louis, is that you? "A female voice from behind startled him, he turns sword in hand, when he recognized the face of the princess._

 _"Yliana what are you doing there, you too you...? "Begin the captain._

 _"Yes, I fainted right after you, and I woke up here what is this place? "Asked the princess who is reassured to find the captain._

 _"I do not know myself, but I'm sure that to a relationship with our runes and jewels, and I have also discovered that ... no nothing! "Said Louis, turning his head, hiding what he saw to Yliana when displayed in a ray of light a woman dressed all in white light long curly blond hair and green eyes and wings with white angels down gracefully towards them._

 _"Brave warriors, I'm Novus goddess of creation, if you find yourself in that places it is because you have managed to gather the three jewels and unite them to the legendary sword, and the blood that flows in your is pure, you have all been selected as the two chosen to defeat the terrible Cerberus monster that threatens the balance of this world your ultimate quest will be to defeat that monster thanks to your courage and your strength ... "Novus says with a calm and friendly voice._

 _"The chosen, Cerberus? "Said the princess who does not understand what is going on too._

 _"Excuse my ignorance but Cerberus who is he and where is it located? "Louis Request who seeks to have explanations, having trouble believing what he sees and hears._

 _"Cerberus is a corrupt gods who has been banished, it became a monstrous creature with two heads straight out of hell, that's why the legendary sword was designed, for fight an kill him! "Novus explain."To find it you must defeat the white mountain of death, where it is hidden, you must do as soon as possible because ill-intentioned people want to use it to control the world, eliminate Cerberus and the world will be saved, I unfortunately can not help you more, except wish you good luck and may the force be with you! "Ends the goddess disappears flying, while their sight becomes cloudy and our two friends are carried away by a blue vortex._

* * *

 **1st October 2015, Jacques Cartier Base medical wing 20H00**

"Haaaa! "Louis wakes with a start pounding heart and sweating soon after the strange dream he did, he looked around he realized that he returned to reality and he is lying in bed in a hospital room of the base, a window overlooking the outdoor courtyard where pass soldier and vehicles and not far from the Gate.

"Back at the base ... this dream, it was really a dream? "Does he asks, sitting on the edge of his bed, still befuddled mind."My runes, they are still here..."He said observing his arm, when the door opens suddenly, Jacques and Itami his two friends enter precipitously after hearing shouted the captain.

"Captain, you're finally awake! "Said Jacques relieved.

"Louis, glad to see you're okay! "Said Itami also reassured.

"Thanks guys, I still enjoyed a forced nap, I stayed asleep how much time? "Captain demand rising from his bed, trying to stand up."Argh my head! "

"About seven hours! "Jacques responds that fills a plastic glass of water in the sink and an aspirin he gives to his superior."Take it'll do you good! "

"Thank you ..." He said swallowing the medication at once and which leaves a slightly bitter taste in the mouth, then threw the plastic cup in the trash.

"Seven hours? And yet I have the impression that it lasted less than 10 minutes in my dream! "Louis responds amazed."And Yliana she woke up? Because I have seen her in my dream, she's okay? "

"Yliana, yes she has nothing, she just opened the eyes when we have heard you, she is in the opposite room, we prefer to leave her in the company of the girls! "Itami responds in turn by sitting on a chair from the room."And that dream then? "

"I see, thank you, anyway this dream was quite a vision, I was in a dark environment with the only light the stars, I saw images of fighting that took place in this world, and also a set warning of a creature named Cerberus that threatens the world balance! "Tell the captain trying to be as specific as possible in his explanations.

"The global balance, no less! "Said Jacques with a smirk.

"Cerberus ... like the mythological monster with three heads?" Asks Itami.

"Almost, except that in this case the creature that ... Novus told me inherit only two, and it would be hidden in a snowy mountain, and yes I know it seem crazy! "Louis preferred to say the essential and keep the rest for the general.

"Damn, it becomes a real RPG quest eh! "Jacques said smiling."But it's which still this Novus ?"

Taking an inspiration he explains."Novus is from what I understood the goddess of creation, and that I and Yliana we have been chosen as being the persons who can defeat Cerberus, who is also a former gods who has been banned. "Leaving Itami and Jacques speechless by these explanations.

"Gods, one is delirious there, no disrespect to believers for me the gods do not exist! "Said Jacques, a convinced atheist.

"I have maybe be a theory!"Itami propose."I understand that the sword was made of an alloy that is not found on earth or even here, and if the gods, they was actually aliens? "

"Aliens, in this case it will be possible, the jewels and the sword is actually advanced technology and aliens posing as gods, I wonder what the general will believe me, at least I must tell him what I saw, I hope not only that will send me to a crazy asylum! "

After getting changed and taking a shower Louis will then inquire about the health of the princess, and tell what they saw there to others, then after swallowing a sandwich the captain goes in the office of Montreuil, who closes the door locked and the curtains down, so that private Louis explain what happened, first to retrieve the latest jewels and then what he saw in his dream, and particularly the vision of a door that appeared in Egypt in the time of pharaohs and his meeting with Novus goddess of creation explaining what he should do, the general notes word by word that tells captain, once Lebeau finished his story, the General crossed hand and said in a flat voice borrowing doubt.

"I have taken note of everything you just told me Captain Lebeau, and I would like to say that if you had told me this kind of thing there a year, about magic, gods, a door appearing on Earth in ancient times, and all these other things, I will immediately make you in a mental asylum, of high security of course! "

"I fully understand your reaction sir! "Louis responds which remained standing arms folded behind his back, swallowing his saliva feel uncomfortable.

"But since I came here, I must say that all those things that were part of the imagination, legends and others have dissipated and I had the proof, as that SRG4 have found the survivors of MH370 flight after they were sucked through a wormhole and is found on a lost island for over a year, that wizards help us heal our wounded or seeing all these humanoids! "The general said, rubbing his eyes and storing the Captain report, and noted that to mark a folder TOP SECRET in red, that he placed in a safety box under his desk, where a gun on it."I almost began to regret the Mali .." Mumbles General.

"So you believe me General? "Louis request hesitantly.

"I do not have many choice. "Sigh the French General"Until then your vision have been shown to right, and your results on mission are there to prove it, but I think after this mission your team will need some rest! I think one week you will do good to all, and to me! "The general said at a smile lip.

"Luckily I was just going for a walk to the lake, it seem that one fishing enormous fish! "Louis responds more relaxed.

"In this case, I wish you good fishing you can disposed from now, 20H50, your team is at rest good evening captain! "Said the general.

"Thank you and good evening to you also General! "Said Louis, bowing hence his cap under his arm.

Lebeau after this debriefing leaves to join his friends in the relaxation room to discuss their mission past and their plans for the week, the Louis tomorrow and the other in civilian clothes do visiting has Itami, Rory and Lelei the base and the village refugee hosting more and more people, they also go to Lake Proteus to go fishing, catching fish that they have never seen or eaten before,Itami has also the opportunity to visit the naval base of the FBGEF where they were the launching to the sea on both first patrol boat P400 of the French navy, under the eyes and cheers of the team staff and residents of the city which has been completely modernized.

Poséis is now protected by a reinforced concrete wall, machine gun and anti-aircraft gun, held by European soldiers and Royal, the city even now a common water system and drainage and sewage treatment on models this makes ecological and economic drastically reduce diseases, the city also boasts a first bus line connecting the base Poséis Jacques Cartier, Poseis is the first village, where town past the Middle Ages to that of the industrial era , Itami is astonished at the rapid transformation of the city, but Louis says it's due to the fact that it is the work of three modern nation, not a one, as is the case of Japan.

"But my government plans to soon incorporate some Asian nations, but certainly not the Chinese or the Americans! "Argument Itami.

"On this point, our government agrees, Europe, at least in France want to be less dependent on the US, especially with their present leader! "Says Louis about Dirrel.

"It is certain that Dirrel is far from friendly, probably a student of Bush! And you an idea of the countries that would be interested to cross your gate?"Louis request.

"I thought to Korea and maybe Indonesia and Malaysia but the government would probably be reluctant to be under our command! "Itami says, recalling that his country has made in the past during the last war.

"I understand what you mean, but try to make abstractions of the past, we have some German in our team and the headquarters!"Said Louis watching Ulrich Chris and Geraldine."Although Geraldine sometimes want to knock me out!"

Itami smile at the last sentence of the captain and says."I could see that, but my country, unlike Germany has been slow to recognize its past mistakes, this only ten years I think Japan has friendly relationship with Korea, Indonesia, Malaysia, and more! "He explain.

"If these countries agree to walk out the gate, it will be proof that you really reconciled, I hope it will! "Louis said to him honestly.

"I hope so, at least I want to tell you the French you like very much my country and its culture!"

"What do you want!We had a very Japanophile president for some years! "Louis said smiling, shrugging his shoulders.

The day after the visit of Poséis, while most member remain at the base, Louis, Jacques, Yliana and Mariana accompanied by Itami, Rory and Lelei will visit the capital, which can more freely explore the city, they can see that the sick camp emptied as and as people were being treated by medical staff, they take the opportunity to visit the city center, the place of Armala and its market,go see a show at the theater Kandinsky and purchases in various shop selling local produce and clothing and eat in the restaurant Feniks, the most famous of the capital according Yliana, they finish the visit to the capital with a visit national monuments and even the Royal Palace where Itami to the opportunity to meet the king, very different from that of the empire! at night a bit tired they return to base.

 **8th October 2015, Jacques Cartier Base airfield 9H00**

Before two large shed and behind two gray C-130 from the _Escadron de transport 2/61 Franche-Comté_ currently being charged with various products from Europe and the Kingdom of Nameste preparing to take off towards base Japanese Alnus, Itami and her three friends are preparing their turn to board the French transport aircraft, together with any SRG1 came to say goodbye in military uniform ready to return to their missions after their week rest.

"I hope that one will see again soon, it has been a pleasure working with you, I hope you enjoyed time with us! "Said Louis, shaking hands of his friend.

"Pleasure shared, I'll be back, especially for food to the capital, and when you can, come and visit us, I'd show you around! "

"It is with great pleasure! And by the way if one day you have a problem, do not hesitate to ask for our help, you helped us, so it is quite normal to be able to help you in return! "Louis responds positively which offers its future support.

"I will not forget you my friend, well I have to go there otherwise my team will be really lost without me! "Pleasant Itami, Rory does not fail to make a sarcastic reflection, welcoming his new friends while the hatch of the aircraft closes, the two C-130, accompanied by two F-1 took off towards Falmart under the warm hello of SRG1.

"The left here is, I hope it will go for Tuka ..."Louis think after what Itami told about her, Louis and his companions leave the airfield to join their vehicle and resume exploration missions.

 **14th October 2015 base center in front of the gate 11H00**

Facing the door while the German French and British soldiers are lined up on each side of the door, general Marty Wilbur and Kurt Helsman await the opening of the doors of the dome, in ceremonial dress to welcome new military detachments sent by three EU protective doors of the dome is open to let military reinforcements from Europe, the honor guard salute their new comrades who cross the gate, the first to cross the door are the vehicles and the Spanish soldiers of the _I/2nd Mechanized Infantry Battalion "Princesa",_ 10th Self-propelled Field Artillery Group an _10th Logistic Group_ which are part of the Brigade Mechanized Infantry X _"Guzman El Bueno"_ and _1st Parachute Infantry Bandera "_ Roger del flor" part of the _Infantry Parachute Brigade VI_ _"Almogavares"_ and pilot and mechanic, equipped with F-5A and F-5B of the _Ejército del Aire_ transported on trucks, back into service for the occasion, and some helicopters the Spanish expeditionary force is led by _Coronel_ Antonio Basistas, a man of 1m 80 tanned skin and aged 40 from the Spanish army.

Then comes the Polish armed force that sent the _1st Armored brigade_ equipped Pt91 Tardy and _15th mechanized brigade_ equipped with BMP-1 and other light vehicles, then comes the 11th artillery regiment equipped mainly WR-40 and a logistic unit the four units are part of the _16th"Pomeranian" infantry Division_ and a Mil-mi24 helicopter combat unit, and Su-22 fighter bomber of the _Siły Powietrzne_ (polish air force), the Polish expeditionary force is led by _pułkownik(colonel)_ Stanislas Wiclosky, a man of 44 years old with blond short hair.

Finally Finland which deployed to the _1st Jaeger Company_ equipped with Sisu Pasi, the _2nd Artillery Battery_ equipped with APU 155GH cannon artillery and logistics unit, these three units are part of the Pori Brigade, _Ilmavoimat_ (finish air force)also had deployed the trainer and fighter BAE Hawk and even some Saab J35J Draken returned to service, the Finish expedition is led by _eversti_ (Colonel) Eilluni Vunuri a man of 43 years old with a pale skin.

The three colonel are welcomed by the British and German generals who lead them to the headquarters to meet General Montreuil during a meeting, while his soldiers guided to their new barracks and garage for their vehicles by British German and French volunteers.

Indeed, the French government in agreement with its German and British partners had decided in the context of European military cooperation to include three more countries are Spain and Poland more surprising Finland, other countries do not for the moment the financial or military means to send troops, as saying that the decision was cringe particularly that of Direll furious that 'froggies' have turned their backs on US aid as he had said at a press conference and Putin threatens to close Russian gas taps but who respected the fact that European out of the American sphere of influence, yet the french were cooperating with these countries against the ISIS terrorist organization in middle east.

Change had also taken place at the General Staff, General Montreuil was promoted to General of corps d'armee, and took the direction of the Eurocorps, the military arm of the EU in the special area and the old name FBGEF gives way to the name EEF, for European Expeditionary Force, in his office General Montreuil read the document on the new reinforcements, units, officers and materials, when someone comes out him of the paperwork by knocking on the door.

"Come in! "Replies the general without eyes off her paper, finally raising his eyes appeared before him a 38 year old woman in uniform of the Luftwaffe's with a black skirt and tights and long black hair and a fringe covering his forehead, head of allied air force carrying documents, saluting the general.

"Ah, Lt. Colonel Galland, what news you bring me today? "

"Not good I think my general! "Adolfine answers gravely by posing the folder containing many pictures of aerial photography conducted by the 105 JFW."These are photos taken over the empire of Rostia! "She said, showing photos, the general can see rallies and movement of troops of the empire of Rostia, including Infantry and cavalry, artillery and also, some of these units headed towards the southern border.

"When these pictures were taken?"Request General, looking the pictures and reading pilots reports.

"There are just four hours sir, I immediately come to bring them! "

Damn, that's a real invasion force, and a threat to Nameste ..."Said General on a grave air when a soldier just inform General that Polish Finnish and Spanish officer here.

"All right, bring them in meeting room and also go seek Yliana princess, she is here normally, it is very urgent! "

"Yes, General! "Meets the soldier who goes to look the princess.

"It looks like a war is near ..."Said the General gloomily taking the folders and photos, rising from his seat to go to meet the officers of the three new countries followed by Adolfine to inform them of the situation.

* * *

 **End of the eight chapter,and as promised, the three new countries that are going to discover new characters in the next chapters, and if you have any particular name ideas for the Finnish and Polish send them to me via private message, thank you in advance and I 'hope you have enjoy this chapter and I hope to do the next chapters still interesting with some mystery!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers!The first important battle of the war for the Europeans will take place and for our friends of SRG1 and the news Europeans members,I hope you enjoy this chapter as the previous ones, this I stopped talking and I quietly let you read this chapter!**

* * *

 **Si vis pacem, para bellum  
**

 **14th October 2015, Yliana office 11H20**

Yliana was in his office that the army had provided today she decided to stay here to deal with European business and also meet the new representatives of the three countries in which it had been informed, pending arrived sitting behind his desk facing the door the room was decorated with royal decorations, Namesté flag on the wall to his right and to his left a glass bookcase and wood with numerous books of his country and the translated history of the European nation, she read a book with infatuation about modern warfare including the First and second World war, the technical engagement, attack, defense, evacuation and logistics, she could see that without a good logistics an army, whatever its military power could not go far, the book, however had removed some chapter, including special camps built by the German.

"We will take years before being technological level with them ..."Mused Yliana seeing images of tanks, combat aircraft and giant warships and all these industries, it was also horrified at the idea that the world on the other side of the gate had experienced such a deadly war during six years.

"60 million of dead, it represents the people of the five countries of the continent combined! "Said the princess reading the numbers, indeed her country had only 15 million inhabitants and Rostia was 25 million, the neutral kingdom of Nibelia north between the two countries possessed 10 million, and a vassal of Namesté the kingdom of Ustio 6 and the Island nation of Wellow west of Rostia 4 million.

"It's open! "She said upon hearing knocking on the door, a French soldier should enter and salute her.

"Majesty, General Montreuil wants to see you urgently! "Said the soldier.

"What kind of emergency? "Asking Yliana intrigued by arranging his book in the library.

"I do not know majesty, but he wants to see you along with the officers of the three nations newly arrived ! "Replied the soldier, the princess took his coat and sword and follow without a word the young soldier through the corridors of the building, she arrived in a white room with an oval table and large windows and the curtains closed, in the room there are the three Finnish Spanish and Polish officer talking with General Montreuil, Galland, Wilbur and Hensman were also present.

"Gentlemen, I also wanted to present the princess Yliana Panchi, of the kingdom of Nameste! "The general said, pointing to the princess."Majesty, officers are responsible for the expeditionary force sent by three friendly country! "The princess approached the three men smiling to greet them.

"Colonel Antonio Basistas I am responsible of the expeditionary force sent by the Kingdom of Spain, nice to meet you! "The Spanish colonel said with a smile.

"Colonel Stanislas Wiclosky of the expeditionary force from the Republic of Poland, I am honored to meet an important representative of this country! "Introduces Himself the Polish colonel.

"Colonel Eilluni Vunuri of the defense forces of the Republic of Finland, pleased to meet you! "Said politely the Finnish colonel.

"Princess Yliana Panchi, daughter of Yanros Panchi, current ruler of the kingdom of Nameste is also an honor for me to meet other important people from the other world! "Yliana says humbly saluting each officer and General invites everyone to sit around the table.

"Majesty, if I made you come here, this is not only to meet our new collaborators, but also to to inform that a major threat hangs over your kingdom! "Said the general with a concern voice.

" What? What do you mean ? "Said the princess surprise, rising from his seat, the general response to her question places the photos on a projector whose images are displayed on a wall.

"But they are soldiers of Rostia, where did you take these... pictures? "She ask, seeing the pictures of the enemies soldiers displays.

"Above of their empire, there are now four hours of it! "Explains Adolfine Galland"As you can see these units are trying to gather south of their capital, and some of these units are currently moving southwards, there are cavalry units, spear-men and archers and also weapons sieges as you can see!"Indicate the colonel of the Luftwaffe showing different pictures.

"A real invasion force I think!"Said Hensman to Wilbur.

The sight of these picture put in Yliana anger."The bastards, they want to invade my country as it recovers barely barbaric attacks, they organized but also know that the country is weakened due to illness! "She said, clenching his fists.

"But it can also be simple military exercises right! "Respond Wilbur.

"Or provocation, our neighbors frequently do that! "Add Eilluni referring to Russians.

"Yes it's their gender, and we are not yet at war with them officially but that will be imminent, you must help us if they attack us! "Request the princess by warning them about the intentions of Rostia"Rostia is a tyrannical country, their emperor thirst for conquest and he does not hesitate to crush all those who are in his way, including his own people! "

"Majesty, we signed a defense pact with your nation! "Said General Montreuil with a firm voice."And this time we will not let one of our ally to be crushed by the enemies, if they attack you we will take action to help preserve the independence of your nation, do not you gentlemen! "Said the general, attentively observing his collaborator and newcomers, also referring to the fact that France and Britain does not intervene to help Poland during WW2.

"I agree with you, the United Kingdom is behind you Majesty! "Says General Wilbur.

"You know find the right words General, Germany stands ready to act, and we will be on the good side this time! "Kurt said, getting up.

"Just arrived here we are in a conflict, but I knew what to expect by taking the lead of this expedition! "Smiled the Spanish colonel, rising. "Know that Spain will help you too! "

"Finland also'll help you against the barbarians! "Said Eilluni on a serious air.

"And Poland too, and this time we are ready! "Adds Colonel Stanislas.

"See? We are ready to act majesty, but in the meantime we must prepare for battle, General Wilbur, I want you to send reconnaissance units north of the country to identify potential areas for attacks and the best areas to establish defenses! "

"Yes, General! "Meets Wilbur.

"General Hensman you and Colonels Basistas, Waclosky and Vunuri I want our men start training as soon as possible, I want our units are operational in a short amount of time! "Montreuil orders, addressing the four officers."As you wish sir! "Respond the four men.

Montreuil then turns to Galland hands behind his back."Colonel Galland, which our air forces continue their reconnaissance mission over Rostia, and also patrols the border and they also train, we have new pilots arrived I think you should have the personnel necessary! "Asks the General.

"Understood sir, I'll do it immediately! "Responds Adolfine.

These unconditional support brands make smiling the princess and reassured, relieved that European fulfill their commitments, a treaty change is necessary, however, that European can mobilize more troops, the limit will increase exceptionally in 8000 15,000 soldiers which miss not create some logistical and financial problems but thanks to commercial trade with Japan and Namesté and a diamond mine discovered by a team of SRG soldiers in the mountains north and the benefits are shared with Nameste, the EEF has better financial support, the pictures will be analyzed for its all angles to get more information and according to the military expert, in the absence of modern travel means and appropriate logistics, the Rostian troops will not reach the border before two or three weeks, the EEF will therefore profits that precious time to train his troops with their new Europeans members, the princess when she went to urgently taken by car to the capital to inform his father of the situation.

The creation of new teams in place despite the situation, these teams will SRG5, SRG6 and SRG7, the first will be commanded by _teniente_ (1st Lt.) Alfonso Bergman of the Spanish army, the second by _porucznick_ (1st Lt.) Iwan Boguslaw of the Polish army and the third by _Premiärlöjtnant_ (1st Lt.) Joosepi Vilheilmi of the Finnish army, the three teams will be composed of Spanish, Finnish and Polish in addition to Japanese translator or European, for reasons of logistics and practical, material for exploration team will be the same for all, the soldiers will have as its main weapon an G36Cassault rifle and as a secondary weapon a Glock17 for sniper, a G3 sniper rifle and a MP5 for secondary weapon, and for those in support, a M249 and a AT4 rocket launcher, the team vehicles will be a VB2L, a military Mercedes Benz G-Wagen and a VAB.

 **17th October 2015 Namesté Sky,** **Air combat training between the squadrons 'Blue Eagle' and 'Golden eagle'**

Organized by Colonel Galland, a flight training was held today between the Blue Eagle and Golden Eagle Squadron, for the second squadron, which was for members their second flight in the airspace of empty civilian aircraft, Member of the Golden Eagles squadron was composed of six pilots two Spanish _Capitán_ (captain) Alberto Lopez leader of the squadron and _alferez_ (2nd Lt) Marcela Vasquez, Poles _porucznick_ (1st Lt.) Wilfrids Wacloski and _podporuznic_ (2nd Lt)Anton Kzilecz and Finnish _luutnantti_ (lieutenant) Alexanteri Neevatansi and _Vänrikki_ (2nd lieutenant) Eila Ilmatar Jutilianeen.

High in the Namesté blue sky flying over the forest west of the base, a J35F Draken under Finnish roundel painted in dark green with her personal emblem, Red the main protagonist of the famous angry bird video game painted on the nose of the aircraft and an eagle golden painted on the vertical stabilizer emblem of the 105 JFW, 2nd Flight "Golden Eagle" participated in air combat training with his European counterparts, the pilot in command, the young Finnish Eila hummed quietly, while above it, two fighters, a Mirage F1 and F4Phantom of the squadron "Blue Eagle" is placed in the six hour.

"Target spotted, it looks like she does not see us! "Indicates Eva watching his radar to his teammate.

"So we should eliminate her without much problem, I'm on it! "Responds Karls, which locks the Draken with missiles"Missiles armed Fox 2, Fox 2!"But when the simulator shooting the two missiles, the J35F takes a sharp on the right, plunging to the ground, avoiding 'missiles' at the last minute.

"Without problem eh! "Eva said by mocking of his friend.

"You missed me, try again!"Eila responds with a smirk, she has long silver hair and purple eyes.

"Damn"Karls said annoyed that starts to pursue the Finnish fighter followed by Eva, the Draken and his pursuers arrive above the forest where to place a dogfight between the two squads, one of F5 led by Marcela Vasquez was shot by Minna the Spanish pilot in the control therefore returns to the base after being 'shot down' the air battle is supervised by an AWACS E-3Sentry provided by France.

"Eagle eyes to all aircraft, the Blue Eagle squadron leading the battle three to one! Hurry up Golden eagle otherwise you will pay your tour at the bar! "Indicates the AWACS operator with humor, while Eila is still pursued by Karls, while at the Draken in its 12 o'clock it suddenly makes a barrel by slowing down and is placed in the axis of F4 which went too fast, firing a missile eliminating the F4.

" I got you German! "She said triumphantly.

"Seriously, Karls the unbeatable has been down! "Newkirk laugh.

"Hey, shit, I got screwed like a rookie! It's over for me, we will see on the ground! "Karls says disappointed who bring back his fighter at his turn to the base, reach the others 'dead' pilots.

"Jutilianeen just up the score, both teams are almost equal! "Indicates Eagle Eyes.

"Nice work Jutilianeen, you showed them what the squadron golden eagle could do! "Congratulates the Spanish captain Alberto Lopez, leader of the Golden Eagle Squadron, he flew a yellow and black F5E.

"Thank you captain, I must say that I often have the opportunity to have fun so to speak with our neighbors drinker of vodka! "She responds that returns to battle.

"The fight is not over, we'll show you what the members of the 'Blue Eagle' squadron can do, pilot to attack! "Minna orders who gathers with the surviving pilot and attack members of the second flight.

"Golden Eagle 2-1 to all, let's going down some blue fighters! "In turn said Alberto, air combat resumed, it ended after 20 minutes with a draw, Jean and Minna on one side and Alberto and Eila on the other and after a few compliments toward each other fighters landed on the track and the pilots went to join the others in the main hangar, while mechanics took care of the maintenance of the aircraft.

"It was a very good training, congratulations to you all! "Minna said in a sincere voice and glad.

"For our first training for us here, I have to admit that it was not bad, but good instead! "Alberto add."My congratulations to you! "

"Our new comrades are quite skilled! "Newkirk acknowledge smiling.

"Hmm .. not bad I must say! "Add Karls hands in pockets leaning against the metal wall.

"You say that because I got you by surprise eh! "Eila responds with a wry smile.

"I must admit that Eila you did not take a single shot above during the whole training, how you doing? "Request Anton, one of large Polish pilots with green eyes and dark brown hair combed to the side.

"It is true that my teammate is among the best throughout Scandinavia... just behind me!"Declares Aleksanteri the Finnish muscular looking at her, he has short dark brown hair and gray eyes.

"Thank you boss, it's simple, I see in the future! No more seriously it's a matter of reflex and instinct, know how to fly his plane and watch the radar of course! "Eila responds in jest.

"It is true that for an aircraft as ugly as yours, it is good to fly, ah ah! "Karls kidding.

"Said the pilot who has been down like a rookie! "Eva whispers in his ear that calm him.

"That's good that's good, she would not have me next time! "Meets Karls crossing his arms looking Eila.

"Hey ho calm down guys, now the fight is over, you will fight another day! "Wilfrids said another Polish pilot with brown hair in his calm voice.

"Wilfrids is right, we will have good opportunity to train in combat! "Alberto said."I think Wilcke will agree that everyone is well trained and we all go for a drink at the bar before the next patrol! You agree wing commander? "Offers Alberto, Minna its superior approves his statements."Okay, but since it's a draw, everyone pays, especially those that are eliminated first but not more than two beer!"It states, pilots mostly go with a smile to the usual bar of Genghis join the regulars already present and have a drink and a game billiard before starting their border patrols to the return of other squadrons.

* * *

 **At the same time, shooting training area north of the base.**

In an area away and delimited by a high fence, many European soldiers were training at the shooting, fibreboard targets were disposed to distance, the sounds of gun bursts of machine gun, machine gun and assault rifle were daily, in an area away reserved for long distance shooting sniper had to hit targets located several kilometers away, the best could hit a target more than two km, a sniper with a G3, the same gun used by Bishop and Sturmer, was now reduced to piece a dummy located near distance of 1200m, under the gaze of the soldiers interested, on 20 shots made, only four had missed their target.

The shooter recover and recharge his gun to shoot another dummy, the shooter in question was none other than Brucue, who had exchanged his standard armor warrior to a simple outfit used by the sniper as more comfortable for extended shooting, the wolf had finally have permission to use the weapons of the other world under supervision of course of an instructor, and that could say Bishop that train him, is that he learned quickly.

"Next target 1500 m distance, light wind of 5 km / h from right thinking make adjustments aiming slightly to the right to counter the effect of the wind! "Advice Bishop observing the wooden dummy through his enlarging telescope on tripod."Shoot allowed!"

"Understood."Calmly replied Bruce, once the target in his sights, he shot several times touching numerous times target the bullets passing through the latter, indeed this kind of bullet was able to pierce the armor of a knight and soldiers, she could therefore easily incapacitate both humans and monsters like orcs or wyevernes.

"3 shot just missed Brucue, you learning fast it is very impressive! "Lynette congratulate impressed.

"Thanks, I must say that these weapons are very powerful at that distance even the most powerful crossbow could not hit the target! "Bruce acknowledges. "I look forward to using it on the battlefield! "

The two continue their training all the day along the other soldier.

* * *

 **Testing ground of the army, two days later.**

The same morning the king accompanied by his daughter, his prime minister and much of the Nameste of Staff had traveled by coach to see the military and technological capabilities of the armed forces of the EEF tell by Yliana, the generals an military of the kingdom were septic when they learned that fewer than 20,000 soldiers would help them defeat an army of nearly 400,000 soldiers, so after a reception given in their honor that the king and his entourage took in a podium installed by the army which faces a vacant lot used for training.

"If his majesty the king wants to site, we have reserved these seats for you and your suite. "Said a British soldier with the courtesy so British, pointing red armchairs the king therefore took place with her daughter at her side, Montreuil when he sat down to his left.

"Thank you for your invitation general, officer and myself we are doubtful of your military capability because you have few men face the threat of Rostia. "The king said.

"I fully understand your concern and your subordinates your majesty, that's why we want to give you a demonstration of our ability to fight! "Replied the general.

"I can assure you Father, that military power of these soldiers beyond anything that you could see, I have witnessed as I have told you. "Said Yliana to convince him of the power of their allies.

"I remember what you told me, but I want to see with my own eyes the power of these soldiers."Yanros respond.

"You will have the chance it will start! "The general said while the Europeans soldiers are coming.

On the field wooden targets representing groups of a hundred infantry and cavalry had been placed all over the field, a group of about twenty soldiers from the 6 nation in battle dress and equipped with various weapons, pistol, assault rifle, machine gun, saluted the officers and guests in the stands, they then put online and opened fire at a distance of 500 meters, while the target mounted on rails approach the soldiers.

The Namestians generals were impressed by the firepower of the European, which to them appear to be magic, which had just seen was just a small demonstration in the words of Montreuil, the target had been completely destroyed before having traveled half the land between the soldiers and their target.

"This magic, I've never seen anything like it! "Said one of the impressed officer.

"Those who use them are magicians? "Ask another.

"No gentlemen. "Responds the Spanish colonel. "These are firearms used by ordinary people like you and me and that can be used by anyone, as long as this one is trained to use them! "

"These weapons ... would it be possible to build? "

"No disrespect your country does not yet have the appropriate level of technology, but after this demonstration you can try them! "Montreuil said.

"Gentlemen, you will see now the more powerful weapons in our arsenal! "Said the general.

The soldiers passed the place afterwards to a dozen tanks, new rail targets representing other soldiers and horsemen also orcs, goblins and other large creature were set up after some ten minutes the tank began to open fire at the same time instantly destroying their target located 2km in violent explosions creating large craters in the ground, this firepower should leave speechless the king and his subordinates, which for some covered their ears because of the deafening explosions of 105mm guns of Franco-Spanish AMX 30 , 120 mm of British I challenger or those of 105mm of German Leopard 1, 125mm of Finnish T-72 or those of 125mm of Polish Twardy.

"My gods, even the most powerful cavalry is no match for such power of destruction! "Said a cavalry officer.

"I'm glad not to have to face you, what is the reach of shooting of... these tanks? "Ask relieved a general.

"Um, at most about 2500 to 3000 meters, but we also have gun capable of firing more than 30km of distance! "Answers Montreuil.

"Guns can shoot the enemy up to 30 km? Even our most powerful artillery attack may only just 1km distance, it's amazing!"Said a general who is in charge of the artillery of the royal army.

"Faced with these weapons the Rostian army would be destroyed in one week I think their emperor crawl at our feet to beg forgiveness! "Said a cavalry general with a smile, watching the tanks who operate with envy.

"I think we got an answer to your ability to fight General Montreuil, I think Rostia has no chance against us! "Said the admiring king, his generals and his minister also agree.

"Thank you for your confidence majesty, but the proof is not over yet, our air force will give you a demonstration! "

"Air Force? "Ask the king, looking up to the sky.

In the air, jet fighters go at full speed, making roar their engine, they are Polish SU22 equipped with bombs and Harrier equipped with rockets, realizing passages above the ground completely returned and dropping bombs and rocket salvo on their new target, destroying the latter in a deluge of flames and explosions, UAV are then deployed and rapidly eliminated by mirage F1 and F4 and F5, and J35F destroying the drone with relative ease,again surprising their guests with their flying swords as they call them, after the echo of bombs and the shrill sound of the reactor is completed, everyone leaves the podium this demonstration finally convinced the most septic Naméstians on European combat capabilities, as they promised they have the opportunity to test firearms and note themselves their destructive power,its relieved that the king and his subordinates return to the capital the next day after a dinner and a night spent in the neighborhood of VIP guests hosted by the General.

* * *

 **27th October 2015, near the Namésto-Rostian border 11H00**

In a military camp in Rostian territory, many soldiers were trained for battle, or rather conquest come under a large tent circular purple color lit by torches five Rostians General in silver armor and a dark red star Drawn on the chest of their armor discussing the strategy for the invasion, watching the map displayed on a wooden table.

"My brothers, tomorrows will be for us a glorious day for the Empire and the Emperor, we will invade these damned Naméstians and regain the land they have unjustly taken us! "Said the biggest generals, Caresi Zamaris banging his fist on the table.

"We will fight and crush our enemies to the last for the glory of the Emperor! "Answers the general Victorus Nercus orally.

"We should not be afraid of Naméstians, since our 'friends' Kwuan spread disorder across the kingdom, their army is dispersed throughout the country to restore order. "Add Berney Kelein, a man in his fifties, with large scar on his face.

"But I've heard that Namesté were helped by powerful warrior came from the other world, we should not we be wary? They are still able to defeat Kwuan several times with an unknown magic! "however warn Hainburg Otmark a cavalry officer aged forty year skeptical.

"Well, the Kwoan are nothing more than raw mindless and cheap cannon flesh, and from what I know these newcomers would hardly have deployed only 5,000 troops at the border, and Nameste n has put that mobilize 120,000 soldiers, with our 400,000 soldiers, we will crush them in a snap! "Answers Zamaris entrusting laughing.

Then observing the map, which shows a large plain in the middle separated by a river forming the border between the two countries left, the great forest of Dwerdan or passing troops is difficult but not impossible and right mountain range Walderich or with passing soldiers take too long, he draws on the map the different axes of attack.

"This is how we will proceed, tomorrow at dawn Otmark and Vernom attack the enemy's left flank from the forest, they should not expect that you go there! "Indicates Zamaris by drawing a cross on the forest.

"Okay, they do not have time to implore our pity when we slay them! "Xantars Vernon Answers on a cruel air.

"As for me, Nercus and Klein we will attack front, when we have crossed their lines of defense will attack their fortress that protects the city of Varnum, once their main army and their allies crushed nothing will stop us before we marched in their capital, to the glory of the empire and the emperor Josif Stablins! "Say Zamaris in a loud an patriotic voice.

After giving her instructions five Generals drink a glass of wine in honor of their empire before leaving the tent and separate to go take the lead in their respective battle groups, Zamaris sitting in his chair covered with gold displays a satisfied smile watching the map,thinking that this war will lavish you fame and fortune, but unfortunately for him and unknown to him in the sky, a French reconnaissance drone recorded all this valuable information during the briefing that the allies will be a pleasure for them to exploit .

* * *

 **Allied defense line "Namesté" at the same time ...**

On a hill overlooking a flat area at a distance of 4km south of the border, a trench network sheltering soldiers and several machine gun nests were placed in numerous strategic location, many tanks as French AMX-30 and Spanish, Challenger I, Leopard 1, as well as Twardy and T72 hidden under camouflage nets were in position, protected by an earth embankment with only the main turret protruding from the ground, allowing the use of cannon and coaxial machine gun.

At the top of the hill and hidden behind wooden walls of numerous artillery gun towed 155mm French TRF1 and GHP APU Finnish and British and German FH70 all 155mm caliber, were ready to open fire on the orders while mobile artillery was still waiting to follow a possible counterattack on the hill next to the cannons to be visible for the enemy, the flags of Nameste and the Eurocorps floating in the air, flapping in the wind, a french gunner watched through his binoculars a rider group who seemed to recognize the area for a future attack.

"This is the fourth time in two days that they are probably preparing their assault!"Observe the French artillery officer.

"Well in that case, they may not be disappointed by the welcome we reserve them! "Answers his teammate, cleaner tube artillery cannon.

"It will also be for us to test our artillery in real combat conditions! "Adds a Finnish artilleryman.

"I hope they will not be long, I start to get bored me..." Answers a German artilleryman yawning sat behind the firing post of the FH70.

"Something tells me that it's coming, I can feel it! "Said a British soldier, checking the angle of firing a cannon, to the British, German and French soldier, this situation are reminiscent of the phoney war in 1940, except that now the Germans are on the good side this time!

Behind the hill is also a military camp, the Europa base comprising several hundred tents, steel wooden barracks and shelter for vehicles, a track most apart with big shelter for planes and ammunition depot and fuel tank were also designed to accommodate transport aircraft and deploy combat aircraft, which made available on a request for air support,of helipad where there are Polish Mil-mi 24 and gazelle were now ready to fight, the coming and going of aircraft were daily they finished bringing ammunition and fuel for vehicles and spare parts and of course food, soldier Nameste watched with interest and some a certain fear, all these unknown machines for a large part of them.

In an of the green tents, German General and British and General Montreuil by video from his base headquarters, and the French Colonel Damien, and colonels Finnish Spanish and Polish listen carefully to the recordings made by the drone a few minutes before, at the end of the recording Wilbur off the audio player.

"Looks like we'll have a visit early tomorrow! "Smiled the British general after hearing the plan of their enemy.

"They want to attack us in front and on the left through the forest, as in 1940! "Said the French colonel by drawing red arrows on the map.

"They are ahead of their time there to not to say, fortunately they have no panzer! "Said Hensman. "So how do we proceed? "

"My men can move without waiting south of the forest, are expected to pass through and we take care of welcome! "Proposes Stanislas."I think that aid from the Finnish will be useful in this field"

"Our mountain infantry is also accustomed to to combat in forest indeed, but I would still leave units near of the mountain, we never know! "Eilluni Answers, others agree.

"For my men some of them continue to monitor the mountains with our Finnish friend and a few tanks, we never know indeed! "Said colonel Antonio.

"So it is we who have the honor to receive more guests then that's fine! "Said Colonel Damien."What about our defenses? "

"Our network of trenches are dug our tanks and our guns are in position and the flak, on that side we are ready, and Galland informed me that their two squadrons from the 105JFW were fully operational, other squadrons will be deployed along the border to support the royal army and groups that we have allocated! "Wilbur says reading a report.

"What about our allies, where they are in their preparations? "Ask Kurt.

"Currently they are deployed to other possible points of incursion with our team, and yet they will participate in a possible counterattack, though I have the green light from our government, but given the heavy threat to us, I think that they will agree! "Answers the general Montreuil through the computer screen."I would go as soon as possible to see the situation, you have my consent for the deployment of our units, I fully trust you gentlemen! "Ends general saluting and cutting communications, at their turn the European officers will give their instructions.

 **The next October 28th, in the trenches of the defense line.**

Since much of the SRG team, Louis and his team were assigned to the defense of the border, during the past days they had crossed the border and surrounding villages in search of hostile elements, or to help in the evacuation of civilians in the coming war,but for some days he was with his team in post in a trench reminiscent of the first world war, so he watched beside his radio horizon through his binoculars, when numerous human and other forms appeared through the fog morning.

"Here Le Beau, I have a visual on enemy formation, approximately 10 enemy divisions in approach from the north, 2km out! land and air troop, I repeat 2km out 10 enemy division! "Louis, like many other relay the message through radio, the soldiers in the trenches put themselves in combat position, arming rifle and machine guns, gunners load the shells in the the barrel and tank crews are turning their turrets in direction of enemy while allied fighters take off in the air.

"Eight hours of the morning as planned ..."Kurt said looking at his watch"Gentlemen, the show will begin soon, everyone to his position"Said the German general from the hill, accompanied by Wilbur and Finnish Polish French officer and Spanish, since their post command established at the top of the hill made of wood and sandbag with radio an computer.

"General, the Finnish and Polish troops to the forest indicates the approach of hostile elements, waiting for your orders! "Said one of the radio operator.

"Tell them to engage the enemy! Corporal, I think that would be appropriate to put music ..."Said the German general, the soldier up a CD in a laptop that starts the music.

 **"1812 Overture"**

The music of the famous composer of the 19th century Russian Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky with his band and orchestra is heard by the great loudspeaker placed in the trenches.

"Classical music? "Said Jacques surprised by hearing the music from the speakers.

"I believe that our friends across the way will get to know our way of welcoming our enemies, if as in V for Vendetta, I know what's gonna happen! "Louis Answers with a smile having an idea of what will happen ready to fire.

"When will the crescendo, the artillery opened fire first on their infantryman who are at the back, and afterwards the tanks and soldiers will attack their front line after! "Orders General Wilbur through the radio agreement with his counterpart.

The enemy advance when they hear music from the hill where the allies are entrenched, some soldier's surprised and even some frightened by this music, making laughing the enemy officers,thinking that they will be arrested by classical songs, as they continue to advance the music becomes more energetic and after the crescendo, cannon shot are being heard,at the same time the top of the hill is illuminated lights flash and Rostian soldiers hear whistles get closer to them, the second after explosions resounded over the plain killing many infantryman.

"Damn, what it was? "Said the general Zamaris on his horse frightened witness of the explosion in front of him, while the music continues and while the horizon is flooded with tracer fire, and that iron monster descending from heaven fly roaring are attacking its 'air force' the Wyeverne show themselves powerless.

"It came from the Hill! "Answers a panicked soldier. "She is on fire! "

"These flying metal swords use magic against our troops, aaaaah! "Yells a soldier pointing airplanes.

In the trenches, the soldiers shoot with their guns as well as tanks from their positions"To all tanks open fire on their front line! "Orders a French tank commander, once the French Spanish German, British and Finnish Polish tank opened fire eliminating the orcs and other mythological creatures and riders priority that had the misfortune of being sent to the front line, just 1 km from the allies, while in airs enemy Wyeverne are slain one after the other by anti aircraft gun and allied air force.

"It's a real shooting range, they come from everywhere! "Chris said firing bursts on cavalry and infantry approaching with his G36C.

"14, 15, 16 ... this gun is definitely better than my bow, 17 I reload!"Said Brucue satisfied by counting the number of soldier he eliminates with his rifle, reloading it.

"Looks like Brucue was quickly accommodated with his new weapon! "Note Ulrich."And 20! "

"It's normal, it's me who was in his instructor right!"Lynette Answers who remains focused on eliminate riders."22! I've got more than you for the moment guys! "

"Damn more we kill, more they come! "Scott said firing with his M249, mainly targeting the orcs.

"Cavalier Group 700 meters distance approaching from the north to eleven hours, _laden_! "Orders a commander of a German tank Leopard 1 observing the battlefield through the viewfinder of the tank."Shells loaded! "Answers the loader. "Target in sight, ready to fire at your order! "Said the gunner keeping the cavalier group in his sights." _Feuer!_ "Orders the tank commander, shooting echoes in the tank and HE shells of 105mm propelled out of the barrel goes to its target instantly explode creating a crater and killing all the riders in the blast."Impact on target confirmed, target neutralized!"Said the gunner."Go on the next target, _neu laden_ _!_ "Orders the satisfied tank commander Jurgen Knispel.

"Dragon in my sight you're mine, Fox 2! "Marcela said, eliminating his third dragon of the morning." _Bandito eliminado_ , next of these flying reptiles!"She said moving to his next target, slaloming between anti air fire, both squadrons are assigned to the main line of defense while helicopters helping troops near the forest.

"Ground target spotted, bombs away! "Said Anton flying low to the ground with his SU-22 dropping two bombs on two group of infantry who are carbonized."Ground target destroyed, I moving on the next target! "

"You will resume a cup of tea gentleman?"Said Timothy with humor, sending a salvo of rocket on an archer line."Woops, it was the rocket, my bad!"

"Golden eagle 2-6 fox 2 fox 2!"Eila bark sending two missile eliminating two dragons."Weeeeha, that a double kill for me!Take that bastard!"She said happy.

"Be careful where you shoot, it would be wholly to shoot one of us! "Said a Polish officer seeing slalom fighters between the tracer of AA fire to its gunner operating on a ZSU-23-4 of Soviet origin who managed to shoot down two enemy dragons thanks to the 4 barrel 23mm rapid-fire to the delight of Polish operator.

"AWACS eagle eye to all planes, new enemy contact on the radar approaching from the north, twenty enemy dragons incoming, intercept them! "Indicates the AWACS.

"Roger eagle eyes, we move to intercept the enemy! "Answers Minna, accompanied by F5 and Mirage F1 and J35F Draken to intercept dragons while the fighter bomber continued to provide combat is running short and dragons are eliminated in less than ten minutes.

"Here Golden Eagle 2-1, all the Dragons have been eliminated but some of our birds begin to be short of ammunition, AWACS another contact approach? "Ask Alberto in his F5E.

"Negative, nothing on the radar all dragons are on the ground and the enemy suffered heavy losses obviously, great work to all planes that are short of ammunition and fuel you can land to refueling and resupply! "Informs Eagle Eyes.

"Here Blue eagle 1-1 same here, but I still have ammunition, we make sure to have air superiority in the meantime captain Lopez!"Says Minna flying over the battlefield.

" _Entendido gracias_ , Golden Eagle 2-1 to those who need it, we landed and refueled! "Golden eagle leader ordered who landed on the track followed by the fighter of both squadron which need to rearm.

"Prepare a second fire artillery barrage! "Yells a French officer, the guns are quickly reload and the operator adjust their cannon, gunfire resounds again in the air and again a rain of twenty shells fell on the enemy soldier destroying their trebuchet and other siege weapons remain behind and still killing or injuring many foot soldiers who are trying to protect in turtle formation, in vain.

"We being slaughtered, I have never seen such firepower! "The general Kelein said bloody, rising aided by soldiers victim of artillery fire"Otmark was right after all! "He thinks smiling before collapsing on the ground covered of dead body and blood, dead a shrapnel in the back, while many frightened soldiers trying to flee while others prostrated himself to ask forgiveness from God.

"These are the gods who sent us this punishment! "Yells a desperate soldier who lost his companions.

"No, on the contrary, the gods want to test your courage, soldier with me to attack! "Nercus enraged screams on his horse, raising his sword to the sky and charging the enemy, before being killed by a burst of machine gun.

Each time the enemy tries to attack, they are repelled by the firepower of Europe at the end of the third charge and seeing the situation escape him, disgusted and frightened for the first time Zamaris makes it sound the retreat the enemy fold messy repassing the border, having lost many soldiers and two generals, while the victorious EEF had no victim.

"General, our forces towards the forest indicate that the enemy was completely annihilated, no loss to deplore! "Says a radio operator.

"The enemy forces have crossed the border, they retrating!"Observe Damien.

"Everything is going as planned, all units, ceasefire, I repeat ceasefire! "Ordered the two generals, all the soldiers stop firing, the end of combat, the balance sheets of the loss along the border following to the enemy is extremely heavy.

 **First enemy attack:**

 **Enemy losses:**  
Rostia: 80 000 dead

 **Allied losses:**  
EEF: 0  
Namesté Royal Army: 1500

* * *

The next day another attack takes place, with the support of additional orcs and wyevernes but new they do not match for the power of allied fire, and the soldiers are killed before having traveled half the distance between the border and the allied lines.

 **Second enemy attack:**

 **Enemy losses:**  
Rostia 70 000 dead

 **Allied losses:**  
EEF: 0  
Nameste Royal Army: 620

* * *

Third offensive of the week, this time a night approach, thinking unnoticed and with the help of mercenaries from all sides, but the Europeans are not stupid, and flares lit the night sky, just fierce offensive enemy was flushed before they could start with gunfire, tank and machine gun the enemy retreated again, leaving many soldiers on the tile.

 **Third enemy attack:**

 **Enemy losses**  
Rostia 50000  
Mercenaries: 30000

 **Allied losses**  
EEF: 3 (helicopter crash)  
Nameste Royal Army: 300

This attack on the border will be the last of the war, the main general were killed, Zamaris himself was forced to repatriate his surviving forces in the country to reconstitute in the hope to cross the adverse new lines, but the Europeans were not not stay quietly entrenched ...

After the last attack was pushed back soldiers and vehicles out of their position to advance to the battlefield, this one is covered the body from Orc, Goblin Dragon infantry and rider and their mount, the earth brown mixing with the blood of the dead and rotten smell already beginning to emerge from the body, forcing the soldiers to wear masks facing the numerous corpses.

"All this death, this is the first time I see so since Poseis! "Said Tomas whistling.

"I could not see how retreated but I think we eliminated to half of their army ..."Lebeau said, checking the corpses of soldiers, some had just the age to fight.

"I would say much more ..." Answers Hijikoto observing the surroundings.

"That a long time we had not fought like that, it reminds me of Paris! "Said Jacques.

"In Paris we still suffered losses and were less numerous! "Louis said to him.

"They attacked us by surprise, there was not a tank or helicopter for quickly eliminates them indeed. "Said Jacques.

"I must admit however that it is not a lack of courage that is lacking in our enemy ..."Louis said laconically"But rather because of their technology, but I'm not going to complain! "He finished, While trucks arrive to clear the battlefield of corpses and burying them in a mass grave because leave them where they might bring diseases, after soldiers had taken photos of many body in order to eventual return of the family when the war ended,However survivor, just about a thousand are found and after being treated are sent to a camp prisoner built for this purpose this battle will be dubbed by the European. "The Verdun of the other world."

 **31th October , 2015 Europa Base ally Hq 9H00**

A SA330 Puma of the ALAT and his two escort coming from the Jacques Cartier base land on a helicopter emplacement, the General of the army Gilbert Montreuil, accompanied by princess Yliana descended from the helicopter to be aware of the situation on the border enter in the tent, the two generals and colonels greet, then the general smile and said.

"So gentlemen, first of all, you have my congratulations from me and our leaders for defending your positions and from what I could see the enemy attack was pushed back have you had any difficulties? "He ask looking them.

"Thank you sir" Answers Wilbur."We did not experienced particular difficulties, however we have to deplore losses, three soldiers due to an unfortunate helicopter crash, but overall our soldiers have done an excellent work sir, we are proud of them!"Wilbur said in a proud voice.

"And I am also, we have to bury the dead unfortunately, I would ensure that their families are informed that they served their country with pride and courage and they are not forgotten. "The general said, bowing his head, remaining silent for a moment before giving the floor to Yliana.

"Thanks for your help, I'm sorry for your soldiers my country will be eternally grateful for what you have done, thanks to you our army we repulsed the rest of the invading forces along the border with the help of your soldiers we have to deplore that minimal losses, and how many losses the enemy suffers? "Yliana request with interest.

"I share your grief in my turn to your soldiers, and after our recent reports, the enemy has lost nearly 230000 soldiers during the last three days we have also more than 5,000 prisoners of war, for most injured or deserters your majesty, sir! "Said Colonel Damien reading the written numbers on a notepad.

The staggering number of 230,000 deaths announced surprised the princess."230000, in just three days? This is a huge number! It represents half of their army and the double of ours! "She said shocked.

"I know, it's impressive, but it's called modern warfare! "Said General Wilbur.

"I am well aware now I am happy that we are not enemy! "Said the princess, then General Montreuil spoke again to announce a great news.

"Gentlemen, I also came here in order to inform you that our leaders have approved an offensive operation in enemy territory, the aim of this offensive is to take us to their capital and request that their leaders recognize their responsibility in attack on our capital and unrest in the Kingdom of Namesté, and to sign a peace treaty!"General says seriously, taking a official paper marked of the EU emblem.

General's declaration let the moment a surprised but expected, however this type of order."An offensive, it will ask for additional troops in this case General, we would need supplies and men too! "Said General Hensman.

"The transport planes with supplies are already underway, and additional land unit will arrive in the afternoon! "Montreuil respond.

"Fine and in the meantime with your agreement my general our men can launch skirmishes in enemy territories, our drones have spotted several villages kept little or no we could easily capture and this will facilitate our progress for our main force! "Wilbur offers theses operations in the enemy.

"I see, it's a good idea but only villages, take a larger town will request additional troops, you have my green light to the mission that you will Panchi princess? "Replied the general, turning to Yliana awaiting his response.

"That suits me but in this case I would like to participate again in the operations, it is possible that I may again team with Louis, I mean the captain Lebeau? "Asks the princess, blushing.

The general smiled and said."I do not think there's any problem, I'm sure the captain will be delighted, the SRG1 team is precisely in this area right?"

" Yes my general ! "Damien Answers."His team is off today, they must be in their barracks! "

"Well, when our reinforcements will be there we organize us to launch major operation on the enemy, in three days we must be able to penetrate deep into their territory! "Says Montreuil, on a table representing the Rostia map is displayed, north of the border is several villages as small teams must capture, in the north 15km from the border the is the fortress city of Wresspung located on a hill, which is an important commercial and strategic location so it will be the first major objective of the war to capture for the forces of the EEF.

Outside many transport planes landing on the asphalt track, bringing food, fuel, ammunition for vehicles and aircraft, spare and light and heavy vehicle, other armored vehicles carried on truck arrives in the afternoon, while a further twenty fighter planes land to strengthen two squadrons already present in the day after the operation in enemy villages are launched to facilitate main operation dubbed "Panther"

* * *

 **End of the ninth chapter, rather bloody** **for** **Rostia and in the next chapter we will have the opportunity to see our favorite characters in their first mission territory enemies with a new SRG team, if you want, you can offer me new characters, especially Finnish Spanish and Polish, on that thank you for reading!**

 **Oh and, special thanks to**

 **DinoZilla, Fanboy 316 and Totong for their review and who follow me from the beginning of history**

 **Et deux compatriotes:**

 **Warwolf82, j'espère qu'une certaine finlandaise t'a plus!**

 **fred4533 pour ton aide dans le domaine militaire et tes suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers!This is it, the ten chapter of my story, where we'll find again our favorite team in their first mission in enemy territory, and one of the new SRG team in this chapter, I hope you'll appreciate this chapter and their news characters!S** **o I stopped talking and I quietly let you read this chapter!**

* * *

 **Good morning Rostia!**

 **31 October 2015 Europa Base, soldiers barracks area 12H00**

After Rostia bloody defeat on the forces of the EEF and their hasty retreat, the Allied soldiers after this victory waiting with grounded arms, ready to launch an assault on the empire that had the misfortune to shed the blood of European citizens and those of Namesté, around a table outside their barracks in the mixed zone, Louis and his companions, rest and enjoy the sun quietly took their meals outside in good humor, their weapons however, were close on a planned creel for this purpose and their vehicles parked not far from ready to fight at the slightest alert.

The discussion of the day revolved around the future actions the EEF would undertake.

"Then Captain, you think it will be soon that will have to intervene in enemy territory?" Request Jacques, in impatient way.

"Seen reinforcements and equipment that arrive since several days, I would think so indeed. "Meets Louis saw a french grey C-130 flying low to land.

"I wonder who they sent on the front-line..."Said Mohamed.

"I think it will be ours, SRG teams to pass in front, to recognize the field and pave the way, I think we must be pay attention to the enemy! "Scott said, swallowing a piece of bread.

"Bruce I have a question, as your tribe is nomadic, you have had the opportunity to visit this country? "Asks Louis to know what awaits them.

"Me neither, but some of my tribe yes, they went in the empire, there a few years but when they saw how were treated non-human, they were preferred to leave! "Says Bruce."The country is rather hilly although several flat place, and there are also many mountains, especially at the border and in the east, but for the rest I do not know, my tribe has only visited the south of the country."

"Unlike Namesté which is more inclined to welcome non-human and offer them work, and the terrain is similar to Nameste then, we will use the land to our advantage in this case. "Lebeau replied thanking him for such explanations.

"Or to have half goddesses like me, teaching in their schools! "Add Mariana, swallowing a huge piece of steak."I hope to face these Rostian again if some of them remains valid ..."She said with his mouth full.

"After breaking their teeth on our line I do not think there is a lot of soldiers valid, and in addition we have found a large number of officers among the dead bodies on the battlefield! "Add Chris.

"And without officers to command them, their soldiers will not know how to act effectively, the high command will jump at the chance to act! "Add Ulrich in a convinced manner.

"I think too that offensive ordered by our leader is imminent! "Lynette says in turn agreeing with his arguments.

"It is likely, it is even sure with all these transport planes doing went back and forth between here and the base Jacques Cartier, and this is why we must not relax our attention or our training kids! "Louis said to all his teammate.

"Kids? If I had a father like you would do it as long as I would have run away from home, hey hey! "Jacques said with a laugh.

"And I would have brought back the skin of the ass if you had done that, like any respectable father! "

"I pity your future children Captain, and your future wife ..."Karpunski said quietly drinking a glass of water.

"You do not want to try to have ... with the captain? "Said Charles, which surprises her made spit the water she drank on the face of the British doctor who still keeps a smile, amused, like the other.

"Newark what you still have could tell again so that Karpunski spit in your face? "Louis asks intrigued, not having heard what the two have said.

Geraldine face turns red responds embarrassed."Uh nothing special captain just a bad joke that surprised me! "She said,embarrassed wiping her mouth.

"Ah, kids like I said! "Louis said, smiling, rising from the table after finished eating when he inadvertently collides with Yliana arriving behind him who wanted to talk to him.

"Oh sorry I have not seen you ... Yliana? "He said surprised to see her here.

"It's nothing Captain, sorry if I disturb you during your meal!"

"No problem Yliana, I've just finished eating, you want to join us? "He asks politely.

"No thank you, I already ate, I came to you because I would like to participate in the future operation of your army and your team again, whether you agree Louis... er Lebeau! "She said, blushing again."Your superiors accepted my request! "

Louis responds, putting his hand on the shoulder of Yliana"Princess Yliana, nothing will make me happier than to have you on our side in the team, and as I said, you will always be part of the team, there will always be a place for you, right guys! "Says in a sincere voice the captain, the other members show positive faces."But first you must remove your clothes! "

Yliana and Louis group grow at the same time a great"Heeeeeee? "

"I should have put my words otherwise ... What I mean is that these clothes are not appropriate to the terrain where we will fight, and if the enemy spotted you, It's you first that could be the target of our enemies and this could compromise the safety of the team and yourself of course, and what you were thinking when I asked you to take off your clothes? "He said on an innocent air.

"Oh, uh, um nothing in particular, and if it's for my safety and that of the team, that's okay!"She respond positively.

"Well in that case, you'll have the same clothes that us! "Louis said, turning to his friends."Bishop, Karpunski you can bring the princess to military shop to find him clothes that fit to her? "

"Yes Captain!"Meet the two young woman rising for their chair and accompanying Yliana to the changing room to find clothing to its size, the same outfit is proposed for Mariana but the latter declines, preferring to keep his traditional clothes, she does use beige walking shoes, more comfortable and solid as his old shoes.

An hour later the three girls returning from the locker room to find the rest of the group at the shooting range where everybody trains the princess was dressed in green combat outfit with pants and long-sleeved jacket and cackles, she has also rangers and a patronymic bar with her name written on it placed on the torso, these clothes also put the chest of the Princess value, which was slightly jealous Geraldine, his shoulder was scratched the flag of Nameste she also wore black gloves, her weapons were her sword that hung on left and a holster where was a Glock 17 on right.

"Wow, I must say that Yliana uniform looks good on you! "Louis said, looking up and down Yliana.

"You really think this Louis, I feel like ridiculous, I never wear pants before!"She shyly responds a little embarrassed in his new clothes.

"Not at all, the holding you usually wear is very beautiful but it's just a good way to be spotted immediately, in my world except for military parades or during the ceremonies or historical reconstitution, we no longer use uniforms or dress with clairvoyant outfit!"He explain.

"I understand, I have read and actually see in your history books!"

"Tell me Yliana, you have learned how to use this? "Louis asks, pointing the gun in the holster.

"Sure, I'll show you if you want! "She said, pulling the pistol from its holster, being careful to keep the index finger of his right hand along the trigger and the left hand under the butt, keeping the weapon directed towards the ground, approaching a shooting location, she raises her gun at a human target paper, firing three times each shot on target, under the watchful eyes of the team, having finished shooting she removes the magazine and pulls the slide of the gun she hangs with the separator, checking that no cartridge is stuck in the chamber, she then hands the slide up and a new magazine and then puts her gun in the holster, with a satisfied smile when she see the impacts on its target.

"So your opinion? "She asked by showing the paper target to the Captain.

"I have nothing to say Yliana, you know perfectly how to use a gun, but as I said be careful with that! "Lebeau warned again.

"Do not worry Captain, I spent time in manipulating these weapons and the security procedures with this, and a warrior must adapt to new weapons right! "She said with a smile, what she said was not wrong thought the captain.

By late afternoon SRG1 and other reconnaissance teams receive their new mission order in order to facilitate the progress of the allies they must capture and secure villages in Rostians territory along the border, 2 teams go west 2 teams and 2 other north east into the mountains, leaving the following day at 7 o'clock.

 **1st November 2015, Rostian Empire Territory, southern region, 8H00**

The teams were left at dawn in enemy territory to capture and secure the three villages chosen by the high command to open the road for Wresspung, after an hour of ride in the plain on a dirty road the eighteen vehicles separated into three column to reach their objectives, all the vehicles had the same camouflage green with brown and black and the emblem of the EUROCOPRS on the doors and on the hood,SRG 3 and 7 headed west to capture the village of Norwick near the forest of Dwerdan, SRG1 and 5 Moseia village north in the plains of Puna, and SRG 2 and 4 the Haggard village in the mountains of Walderich, SRG 6 remained in reserve at the base. For the six teams that were their first mission in enemy territory.

"Here Lebeau, our teams are separated to reach their assigned objectives, nothing to report at this time, we are heading for Moseia, ETA 1 hour! "Lebeau radioed.

"Roger Captain, for your information our fighters are ready to respond if needed! "Indicates the radio operator, General Hensman takes to turn the radio to contact the teams.

"This is General Hensman for our SRG units, I wanted to wish good luck to all of you and that your mission be a success, and most importantly, come back alive!"The teams leaders all respond affirmatively.

"Oh, and captain Lebeau!"

"Yes general ?"

"Do not show the example to our new friends to explode everything as you do so will!"Say the General.

"I can not guarantee this general, but I'll do my best! "Lebeau finish.

The six vehicles continue their trip up to their destination, in the air a member of SRG 5, Papi a young Harpy with wings and messy blue hair and orange eyes, flies over the convoy observing the surrounding to prevent the convoy of any danger, for her task she perform in the air for aerial reconnaissance she is nicknamed 'Little AWACS' .

"Papi, its Bergman do you see something nearby?"Asks Bergman the Spanish leader of the team SRG5, he is aged of 25 years old and has short brown hair and a thin mustache.

"No sir, the way is clear, I can go further north? "She asks with her childish voice.

"Yes, little AWACS but remains cautious, if you see any enemy flying you comes back immediately, I remind you that you are not armed! "Bergman said with some concern.

"So don't worry, nobody has ever managed to catch me in the air! "She said with a smile as he walked towards the north, while the vehicles are progressing at normal speed on these roads stones, although these vehicles are Offroading it was necessary to be in his VBL and remembering a long-range radio system that had been done at the base, turns to Louis Jacques which is toward radio and demand."Hey Jacques I heard a radio station was created by the guys at Cartier base, you can turn it on, that will pass the time! "He said by giving a piece of paper with the radio frequency write upon.

So he therefore tune the radio to the frequency given by the captain, after some adjustment they can hear the voice of an enthusiastic radio host.

 _"Gooooood Morning Rostia! You are with Dj Leeds and you are listening radio Europe! The Official Radio and the first radio broadcasting in a different world from the Khaan area, I would like to say that this is my first time,no I'm not talking about sex but my first time I animates a radio show in another strange world, I have already made a brodcast in Canada but that does not count! "_

 _"If this is the first time you listen to our show, it is also for our guys in the army, especially the SRG teams their first mission in enemy territory in the mud and dust, while I remain warm ensconced drinking a hot coffee, Indeed these Rostians bad boys wanted war, they will have it, and I hope our little boy will give them a lesson, and it will not be an easy day, at last especially for those in face, indeed when you are a swordsmen and you are facing a tank well... you're fucked, ha ha! "_

 _"I wish good luck to our guys, do them bite the dust and come back to us alive, if I lose my auditor I lose my job, and to get you in the mood what better than good music to awake!"_ Ends Leeds who leaves the place for music, a famous song of Creedence Clearwater.

 **To fortunate son**

Some folks are born, made to wave the flag  
Ooo, they're red, white and blue  
And when the band plays "Hail to the Chief"  
Ooo, they point the cannon at you, Lord

It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son  
It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no

Some folks are born, silver spoon in hand  
Lord, don't they help themselves, y'all  
But when the taxman comes to the door  
Lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yeah

It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no millionaire's son, no, no  
It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no

Yeah, yeah  
Some folks inherit star spangled eyes  
Ooh, they send you down to war, Lord  
And when you ask 'em, "How much should we give?"  
Ooh, they only answer "More! More! More!", y'all

It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no military son, son  
It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, one  
It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, one

"I love this song!"Louis said repeating the lyrics, a few minutes later a communication from Papi bring them back to reality, she says she comes to the village overflying being careful not to be spotted, it is located near a pond with some boats near a pier, the village consists of about twenty houses and two wooden tower guarding the northern and southern access protected by wooden doors, and a wooden palisade also surrounds the village except at the pond.

"Here Papi, I see the village of Moseia it is located down of a hill with a nearby pond!"She said.

"There at the enemy in the village? "Bergman request.

"Wait, yes I see thirty soldiers, mainly on the village square and in the street, and a group of 10 horseman to what appears to be an inn, and soldiers in the tower guards, two towers every inputs, no enemy dragon spotted you want me to approach me over to see if there are other soldiers? "Papi demand, thanks to its view she could locate many soldiers from a safe distance, this is why she is used in aerial reconnaissance for ground teams.

This time Louis respond."No, no unnecessary risk, return to our position, we'll stop behind the hill! "Says Lebeau, vehicles halt at the bottom of the hill that hides the village and the soldiers hiding in the tall grass to observe the small village, most houses are made of wood but some buildings are made of stone.

 **On a hill south of the village, puna plain 9H40**

"The village is exactly where our troops have to pass! »Observe Bergman through his binoculars.

"According Papi we should be dealing with about thirty soldiers, over about ten horseman which is about 40 soldiers! "Said Louis.

"40 soldier eh, they have the advantage of numbers on us but we have a technological advantage over them! "Note Bergman.

"The village is protected, if have frontal attack that could endanger our team if we have to fight in the street and also the lives of civilians present, it would be necessary to act on a thoughtful way. "He explain.

"I spotted the archers in the towers, three per tower, should be removed first! "Bishop radioed who is located to the west of the village and prepares her gun.

"But added perhaps other soldiers were probably hidden in houses! "Said Jacques, the two team leader take notes of this.

"For a Village of this size there are not many civilians! "Said Sergeant Juan Nuniez, a sniper Spanish observing through the scope of his rifle.

"Some had to leave to go find refuge in the city of Wresspung to escape the war ..."Commented Master Sergeant Alonzo Fuentes, second in command of SRG5.

"Or they are in the field, this is the time these days! "Adds Corporal Angelika Novadwa, a red haired female Polish conductor of small size with a strong accent.

"It looks like there is agitation in the village, some villagers do not seem to be on good terms with the soldiers! "Louis observed seeing civilians in the streets seem to get excited against Rostia soldier making obscene gestures"What is your opinion Yliana about this?"

"There seem to remember that the emperor had to raise taxes in the country, to finance his campaign against my country no doubt! "Meets Yliana dressed in his battle dress like the others.

"And considering a large part of their army ended six feet underground, they must raise additional taxes and perform a new recruitment campaign! "Said Bergman.

"And if they can not pay or refuse to engage, they are enlisted by force into the army, and if they refuse probably imprisoned or executed to mount the example! "Add Louis, recalling his history class on the Middle Ages.

"Hey, they began to beat civilians, the bastards! "Bishop said angry."I request permission to explode the head of these bastard!"She said by keeping the finger on the trigger.

"Negative, we risk being spotted and lose the element of surprise, me either I do not like it, but we need to be as close to the enemy to neutralize!"Lebeau said in a firm and comprehensive tone.

"You have an idea in mind Captain? "Asks the curious Spanish lieutenant.

"Yes, I have one, that's how we'll proceed everyone listen..."Said the captain, drawing a village map on a sheet of paper."We will attack from two direction from the north and from the south, and to not be spotted we will dress up as single traveler, my team will arrive from the north, and your team Bergman will arrive from the south, it will be good for you ?"

"It's good for me, but I suggest to deploy sniper here and there to cover us! "Bergman suggests designating location south and there or is already Bishop west of the village.

"Good idea, covert fire will not be useless as the snipers are set up right now! "

" Understood ! "Answer the 4 snipers that are moving to get in position hidden by the tall grass of the hill.

"As our vehicles and gunners they will attack the same path that we take only my signal!"He indicate on the map.

"Understood Captain! "Respond the six drivers.

"What about me, what do I do? "Papi crouching request impatient, unwilling to remain inactive.

"Well you Papi you back in the sky, your indications from the high will be very valuable, and it will distract our opponent, but avoid flying too low!"Bergman warns in a friendly voice.

" OK ! "She responds with a happy smile.

After Captain have explained his plan, Louis accompanied by Jacques Yliana, Mariana and Geraldine and Hijikoto are filed on the north by their vehicles, they then put long worn brown-colored clothing to hide their weapons and carrying with them bags, to impersonate simple itinerant traders, approaching the village captain quietly speaks into the microphone of his headset.

"Lebeau to all unit, report in! "Louis request in a formal and discreet voice.

"Here Sniper Team 1, we are in position on the side of the hill west of the village, no significant changes to report, awaiting orders."Lynette responds calmly, the three snipers following the movement of the captain and the other through the scope of they rifle.

"Here Sniper Team 2 in position, no movement to report at the southern entrance, our group is progressing smoothly, awaiting orders."Nuniez responds in turn.

"Here Bergman we progress as expected, we will soon enter the village, three archers in the left tower and two in the right, and 4 lancer at the entrance and probably else behind the door, we recontacted us once inside the village!"Ends Bergman which is preparing to enter the village with his countrymen Alonzo Fuentes and Private 1st Class Angela Salas Larrazabal, the Srgt1st class and combat medic Polish Igor Kyvlosky and their Japanese translator Srgt Nabuko Inamoto.

"Here Papi, I flew over the village, nothing special to report! "Indicates Papi in turn.

"Vehicle team 1 in position ready to move, awaiting orders for action."Mohamed radioed, the vehicles are hidden in bushes along the road.

"Vehicle team 2 in position, drivers and gunners ready to the fight, awaiting orders!"Say the Finnish corporal driver Kustavi Nyrikki.

"Roger, remain on standby, once inside the village we pass to step two, over."Lebeau ends to his turn his small group began to approach the northern entrance, closed by a gate and guarded by several soldiers, he can see that there are three archer per watchtower and five infantryman in front of the gate, two lancer and three swordsman in grey armor.

"Stop, who are you and where are you from? "curtly asks a soldier approaching the group, pointing his spear on the torso of the captain menacingly.

"Good morning also but ... We are only simple merchant who travel from town to Village! "Captain calmly replies, teams have their hands on their G36, ready to use if anything goes wrong.

"Merchants huh, and what have you to sell? "He asks interested by these 5 people, the captain remains calm and out of his bag a bottle of wine that tends to keep visibly interested, drinking straight from the bottle a sip.

"Hmm is not bad this wine! "Responds the guard.

"Glad you like it, I made you the bottle at 6 silver Rosti! "

"3 and I let you enter! "Responds the guard holding three silver coin.

" All right..."Responds Lebeau pretending to be annoyed, the guard waved to open the door and after they finally enter the village or they can see that people are not very happy beggar in the street, the streets are muddy, only the wide main street and central square where there is a platform are paved.

"Here Lebeau, we entered the village, apart by the fact that politeness is not their strong point and the guard found my Bordeaux, one of our best wine, not bad everything went smoothly and Bergman on your side? "

"We neither, the guards were less painful, how we can say that French wine is not bad, if I were you I would have put him a bullet between the eyes!"Joking Bergman.

"I am restraint myself fortunately if I had been offered the English warm beer, it is they who have killed me! "Louis Responds with a smile.

"Hey, you have not tired of criticizing our kitchen and our drinks? "Complains Bishop.

"Sorry Bishop! French Habit!"Replied the captain, when their attention is directed to the central square or screams are heard, immediately accompanied by Louis Jacques Yliana and head to the place, or are now several angry villagers, several guards prevented them from approaching the platform or is in the process of preparing a public execution.

 **Village Square 10H18**

"Hi, What is going on here? "Asks the captain to one of the villagers, who seems angry.

"You are not by what I see, it happens that these bastard recruit soldiers for the war of the emperor, and that many of them refuse to enlist!"

"So they enlisted them by force. "Adds Louis softly.

"Right, and one of our farmer refused his son was conscripted so it is attacked violently, and he wants execute it for the example! "Said the man, aged about sixty years and clenching his fists.

"Captain, I see a lot of turmoil in the village, what's going on? "Lynette asks observing the scene.

"Nothing good, apparently a villagers attacked a soldier who wanted to enroll his son and is about to be executed, probably in a few minutes! "Louis Responds by moving away from the crowd placing near a wall with the other around him.

"Hey shit the bastards, you want me to eliminated them? "Responds this time Ulrich.

"No, at least not now, we have not yet had time to locate all their soldier Bergman on your side you have spotted their horseman? "

"Yes, they are in the inn all drinking, some already drunk and Papi and my men were able to spot other soldiers in the street, the situation could worsen what are your orders Captain? "Bergman asks, watching the horsemen from the window outside the inn.

"Captain, we can not let them do that! "Yliana asks softly"Even if they are Rostian they remains civilians you do not still have the attention to let that happen! "

"And in addition it seems that many people do not bear the emperor in their heart! "Add Jacques saw civilians who take pitchforks, shovels and other tools.

"Our mission is to capture this village I remind you, that means so secure by neutralizing the enemy, and minimizing our losses and civilian lives, whatever their country! "Replied the captain in a serious voice, then contacting the rest of his team.

"Bergman, I think the situation will change rapidly, so we move on to step 2 there will be an execution and the villagers are likely to rebel, it will be quick to limit civilian casualties, the main danger is their riders, so make sure they do not leave the Inn you neutralize them first! "

"Understood Captain, ladies and gentlemen will be prepared! "Responds the Spanish lieutenant, entering the inn with his men, sitting around a table near the exit in the hall many horseman in armor drink and talk loudly, some already asleep drunk on tables, enemies in less to neutralize think Bergman.

"Bishop Denlis and Sturmer, you cover the central square, and attention to civilians! "

"Roger Captain! "Respond the three snipers.

"Nuniez and Juuvinali, you cover the southern entrance, you have the street in sight? "

"Affirmative captain, the doors are still open we have street in sight, there are villagers and soldiers in the street, at the entrance and in the guard tower, they have not move."Respond the Spanish Finnish duo lengthened in the grass.

"Okay, cover the south entrance, and be careful where you shoot! "

"Received captain!"The two respond.

"Karpunski Mariana and Kuto you neutralize the guards of the entrance and in the area, that will teach them to not appreciate our wine!"He said in sadistic manner.

"Understood leader, we really should not irritate you with that!"Responds Geraldine.

"Papi, you receive me?"

"I hear you captain, what I can do for help you? "Papi request flying in circles above the village.

"You continue to monitor, and if you see the enemy moving, you informed us, but do not take unnecessary risks understood? "

"Yeah yeah... I remain prudent, if only I could do more! "Papi Responds with a sigh.

"Ok everyone stands ready, on my mark we ..."Louis interrupted his sentence seeing soldiers out of the main building, one of them apparently the leader of the soldiers violently pulls a farmer chains to the hand and foot, in shabby clothes, torn at the torso and legs, accompanied by other soldiers and another carrying an ax and covered with a mask amount on the platform.

"Damn, it looks like the execution will take place..."

"I can neutralize him without problem, my line of fire is clear! "Lynette said, arming his sniper rifle and zooming in on the head of the executioner.

" Not yet... "

While the condemned is placed on the platform, his head on a table, the leader of the soldiers, a man in armor of the Rostian imperial army with a goatee and gray hair makes a speech to the twenty villagers gathered around the square, holding a paper.

"Villagers Moseia, the man you see before your eyes is about to be executed for having committed a serious crime, having attacked an army officer of our beloved Emperor and refusing to let his son to serve the glory of the empire! "Said the man, pointing to the prisoner with his finger in a fanatical speech.

"You soldier bastard , my son has never wanted to fight for the emperor into a war again, you had forced him and you'll pay for this one day!"Yells the farmer angry."Dad no, leave my father alive, release him!"Screams his 16 year old son, retained by the guards.

"Maek! Do not come, do not let them take you away with them! "He yells to the attention of his son, tears in eyes."If you want to kill me, made it, but leave my son alone! "

"The son of a bitch, everybody be ready ..."Louis whispered in his microphones while everyone stands ready to act."Bishop, Sturmer and Bruce has my mark you neutralize the executioner and the two guards on the platform, their leader, it's for me! "Ordered Louis starting to get his sword out of its sheath, imitated by Yliana while Jacques arm discreetly his G36.

"I'm not a monster, after your dear son saw your head exploded, I'll make sure that is done with dignity killed in battle, ah ah ah! "Said the Rostian officer with a sadistic laugh to his attention.

Then he raises his hand to the sky and screams "Executioner, done your duty! "

" Yes sir "Responds the executioner raised his ax backward ready to execute him, under booed villagers and cries of the son of the farmer.

" NOW ! "Louis screams, immediately after the detonation from outside are heard to the surprise of everyone and after a few seconds, the executioner dropping his ax that gets stuck in the boards of the platform before falling to the ground, together with the two guards who were all killed hit by a sniper bullet in the head, falling to the ground, dead.

"What the..."Begins to say the officer observing the corpses of his soldiers have a hole in the head, having difficulty understanding what is going on while civilians retreating surprised like other soldiers present.

"Everybody down! "Jacques screams doing warning shots with his rifle in the air, panicked civilians lie on the ground or go hiding in houses.

"Yliana, you take care of the kid, Jacques covers us, vehicle you can go, everybody intervene, go go go!"Louis yells energetically by removing his disguise, and rushes furious right over the Rostian officer, after eliminating two guards with his sword.

 **10H30, moment of the attack, north entrance**

"But what's going on?"Asks one of the archer in the tower seeing the villagers shelter home.

"What was these sounds, we must go! "Add another soldier.

"We liberate this village from you, open fire! "Hijikoto Responds with a smile, raising his G36 and eliminating archers who do not have time to make the slightest movement in both tower with the help of Geraldine, while Mariana takes care to eliminate the remaining soldier with his trident,visibly happy to be able to fight again before jumping on roofs to track down hidden enemies while the two open the door to let into the village the three vehicles that pass quickly.

 **10H30 On the side of the vehicle of SRG5, south entrance.**

"Ok we can go now, lets roll!"Said happily Enrico Tavarez, driving the Mercedes Benz G-Wagen starting quarter turn leading to the door that is however closed, he turns to his friend Lucjan Myrolitz, a Polish aged of 23 year old with brown hair combed to the side."Looks like the door is closed and I have not the key, you can open it for me please?"

"No problem, let me do! "Lucjan Responds that takes one of AT4 rocket launcher, it then heads out of the vehicle and target the wooden door, after he received confirmation from their blue AWACS that no civilian was nearby, he fires a 84 mm rocket that destroyed the door in an instant and killing the soldiers that behind.

"Ha ha, nice shot! "Responds Enrico amused.

"It's good it's open you can enter, the guards and those in the tower should not be a problem! "He said seeing the archers in the towers that are dead, killed by snipers, it raises the AT4 and preparing the machine gun of the vehicle after putting his combat glasses to protect it from dust, the three vehicles enter at they turn in the village at the same time as the others from the north.

 **10H30, Bergman team in the inn.**

Hearing all these detonation, the rider rise, while Bergman finishes his glass of water and motioned to the other to prepare."What was that noise? "Shout one of the rider rising from his chair, preparing to go out with his men, but at the same time Bergman answers his question blocking the exit.

"These sounds? This is the end of your reign of terror!"Bergman Responds that launches on the ground a stun grenade explodes emits an intense white light dazzling everyone except the EEF soldiers.

"Aaaargh, what was it, a spell? "Panicked screams the soldiers who out their swords and kicking into the wind to try to hit the European soldiers who avoid their sword stroke, before being eliminated by the team of the Spanish lieutenant who replica in turn.

"All targets are down, we secure the building, Kyvlosky and Inamoto you stay there to reassure and protect civilians and attach riders who are still asleep, Fuentes and Larrazabal follow me! "Orders Bergman, climbing the stairs of the inn to go secure the bedrooms upstairs, he can see the head of the innkeeper behind the bar appear panicked, the Spanish lieutenant before getting it launches with a smile."Sorry for the damage sir, you send us the bill later!"

Equipped with their Remington 870 shotgun for the urban warfare inside building the three Spanish soldiers searched every room one after the other, Bergman opens one of them by giving a violent kick on the wooden door.

"Ahhh, who you are, what you want to me? " Cries panicked a young blond woman hiding in the reserve behind a wooden crate, it is one of the waitress from the inn.

"Don't worry we want not to harm, get down you will be safe! "He orders without waiting for the waitress down at the ground floor.

"Nothing in this room! "Alonzo say, after searching the room.

Angela enters a chamber and can see a young teenager's girl with long black hair and unconscious lying on the bed half-naked with what appeared to be traces of violence on his body and with hands tied on the bar bed,and near the window one half-dressed burly soldier who tries to open the window, holding his sword." _Oye cabron_ I hope for you that she is still alive! "Angela said gloomily pointing his shotgun toward the soldier returns.

Without answering the question the soldier smiled and preparing to running on the young Spanish of 1m67 of Andalusian origin with brown hair and a ponytail, she shoots three time on the soldier's chest, which under the impacts, back before crossing the window to crashing violently into a wooden cart in the street that breaks on impact.

 _"El único día fácil fue ayer"_ She said sarcastically, watching the dead soldier leaning at the window.

Alerted by the detonation Alfonso and Alonzo enter into the room, weapons in hand."Angela you're okay?"Alonzo asks worried, she turns placing his rifle on his right shoulder and responds with humor before resuming on a serious air."I'm okay, he wanted to go out the window but could not open it so I helped him a bit, but he has probably raped this girl she is injured I hope she goes well!"She Responds while Alfonso will inquire about the status of the girl lying on the bed, cutting his ties.

"She's alive fortunately Igor I have a civilian wound up in the first floor I need you here! "Bergman asks as she regains consciousness panicked seeing all these foreign Kyvlosky immediately goes upstairs while Angela gives her his jacket to cover herself and reassuring.

At the southern entrance of the village guards in the towers were quickly eliminated just after the first shot and those behind the door killed by the explosion of the rocket.

"The guards the southern entrance of the village have been eliminated, wow what was that? "Juan said after seeing a enemy soldier through a window of the inn from the floor and crashing into a cart.

"A soldier who made a bad encounter it seems! "Hemanni responds to his friend.

On the roof of the Village Mariana deals eliminate Rostian trying to attack his friends in the street, helped by the sniper that eliminate those they have in their line of sights.

"Hi hi hi, it was time that I did not fought like that! "She said amused after impaled on his trident two soldiers throw it to the ground, but she not see a soldier approached behind her with a knife in hand.

"Mariana behind you!"Yells Papi who catches the soldier with her claw before he could do anything to half goddess, even if it more than a simple knife to kill her.

"Argh what the... release me dirty Harpy!"Shouts the soldier who is several meters above the ground.

"You had the bad idea to attacking one of my friends! "Papi Responds angrily heading to the pond.

"Thank you, Papi, and if you let it fell into the water, it will refresh him his ideas! "Mariana Proposes.

"That's what I thought, good swim bastard! "She said by release the soldier in the pond, unable to swim the soldier quickly drown.

Back to the village square.

"Release this child immediately, you Rostian scum!"Yliana screams for the attention of the two guards running towards them.

"Try first to beat us, bitch! "Responds a soldier, it is not need more to Yliana who plant the point of his sword into the throat of the first soldier and dodging the attack of his accomplice.

"Damn, I'm going ... argh! "The Rostian does not have time to finish his sentence that he is impaled in the torso by Yliana, she then releases the boy scared with the key taken from one of the guards.

"Do not worry, we will release your father! "Yliana say to him in a soft voice to reassure him.

"Thank you madam ..." Responds the boy with a tearful voice, before prevent her that soldiers leave the building and go toward them, but the three soldiers are rapidly eliminated by shooting from Jacques, thumbs up to say it's good.

"Damn, I have to do everything right here! "Says the man in the goatee furious, ready to give himself the coup de grace to the farmer who displays a smile despite the situation seeing the soldiers being eliminated one after the other, but the captain comes on time and diverts his stroke at the last moment.

"How ... how dare you, I see you must be one of its soldier from the other world! "

"Yes, and I came here to free the Village from the tyranny of your megalomaniac emperor! "Lebeau Responds who is placed between the farmer and his opponent ready to the fight.

"Free huh, you will pay for entering our holy land, nothing can stop the empire we will crush you! "

"Recently it has been quite the opposite not, 230000 have had to think the same but you will be able to say, I'll send you join them! "Louis Responds with a laugh, the furious Rostian attack Louis but he dodging his blows without too much difficulty, lebeau counterattack but his opponent also knows how to handle his weapon and in turn blocks the blows of the captain.

"You dodge my attacks well it's rare, my opponent usually does not survive more than a minute! "Say the Rostian.

"And you blocks mine pretty well too! "Responds Lebeau, the duel continues, crossbowmen appear from the second floor of the building to try to kill the captain but it makes a double jump to dodge the attack and reach the second floor, then uses his gun to eliminate those four spoilsport with a "Surprise motherfucker!" in a second totally surprised, before returning to the fight with his opponent and say to him.

"You are a cheater, and I hate cheaters! "

"You also, then, you are not just a warrior, you are also a magician! "Responds his opponent. After a fierce duel our captain uses his power to a minimum to speed up its attack, failing to follow the Rostian finish pierced by the legendary sword surrounded by a blue aura and falls to the ground.

"Argh...nice blow soldier!"He said in a pool of blood flowing from his stomach and mouth, barely able to speak, while Lebeau Jacques and princess after she released the father of the boy approach the defeated warrior lying on the ground, meanwhile the other soldiers of the EEF have ended of eliminating the remaining soldiers, only a dozen mostly more or less serious injuries, or as those in the inn asleep after drinking too much were captured.

"I see that he was right for telling me what he had seen, Kruger had talked to me about dangerous fighter warrior with a sword, I never thought that was you! "

"Kruger, that bastard, you know where he is, answered! "Lebeau request angry, the soldier displays one last smile before answering.

"I do not know, probably the capital ... all I can say is that with Cerberus, you will be crushed, even you can not stand against that kind of monster ha ha ha...long life to Rostia! "Then the warrior died peacefully, died in battle, satisfied with what he did.

"Cerberus and Kruger, these two again...shit we learn nothing more from him he's dead!"Lebeau said as he rose.

"Cerberus is the creature that Novus said to us!"Said the Princess remembering the dream.

"Exactly, and if Novus and what the soldier told are true, this could be very dangerous for everyone if were facing this monster and stop him! "Louis meets on serious tone."But thanks to you guys and this sword, we can do it!"He adds however, then the young Maek and his father come to thank the captain for what he did for them.

"Sir, I do not know who you are but I wanted to thank you for saving my life and that of my son, I would be grateful forever! "Said the farmer, with emotion and grateful voice.

"Thanks, but we have done our duty soldier, to serve and protect the citizens whatever their nationality! "The captain respond.

"This is not the motto of the NYPD that? "Jacques said.

"Whatever... the result is here, right!"He answers, before contacting others."Lebeau to all the situation is under control on the village square, what is the situation on your side? "Asks the captain, while Mariana jumps from a roof to regroup the captain and the others, soon followed by Geraldine and Kuto, bringing three prisoner, followed by vehicles arrive on the square after patrolled and secured the streets and brought prisoners also.

"Here Bergman, we have neutralized every hostiles in our sector, we made some prisoners, they will probably have things to tell when they have finished sleep off their wine, we also have some civilian casualties due to panic but nothing serious except for a young girl which was been raped unfortunately, we'll rejoin you!"

"Here Papi, no more enemy to report in the village and no enemy around, I land now I begin to tire up there!"She asks before joining the others on the square.

"Here Bishop, no more enemy in sight, area is clear! "

"Hemanni on the radio, same thing on our side! "

"Perfect, I can therefore announce that this village was liberated, great job to all ladies and gentlemen! "Lebeau welcomed that sends two vehicles retrieve snipers, returning soon after, when the sound of the cannon ended many villagers came out at the end of the fight, some of them sick are cared for by the Combat Medic, while prisoners are gathered in the center of the place the vehicle gun pointed at them just in case.

A man in a different outfit and cleaner than other approaches Louis a bit stressed."Sir, let me introduce myself, I am Krasius Nolte, mayor of the village and on behalf of all the inhabitants of the village and of myself I wanted to thank you for what you did! "Thanks the mayor.

The captain surprised by this reaction while they eliminated the soldiers from their country responds."Uh, thank you, but I do want to warn you that your country is at war against mine and your village is now under our control, but don't worry we will not hurt or tax you!"

The mayor is both surprised and reassured by these words and responds."We have heard of you by soldiers who passed through our village and for us personally, it is rather a liberation that occupation!"Krasius respond."Our village suffered seizures carried out by the army and the Emperor constantly increased the tax, and the soldier have often behaved like savages, many of us are struggling to feed themselves, we can not endure his tyranny! "

"And that is why we are to end this tyranny and to make peace, that is what my country wants more! "Explains Louis.

"Really, we are glad to hear that, and from what country are you from? "

"We come from different countries but we are part of a military alliance called the EEF! "Explain as precisely as possible the captain.

"Eueuéfe ?"Repeat the villagers, after these explanations, Lebeau contact the base to inform of the success of their mission, the other teams meanwhile have also accomplished their missions without loss, they are then invited by the villagers to share their meal to celebrate their liberation but before that the inhabitants have the opportunity to discover a new flag atop the tallest building replacing that of the empire, this one is blue with 12 stars of yellow color forming a circle.

However both teams ignore that they are being watched by a man dressed in black with a hood hidden in the shade of a street, two sword hanging from his belt, putting his hand on his cicatrices on the shoulder he said."We finally find again, Captain, you're improved from the last time, when the time will come, you'll meet your death but for now I'll leave you alone..." he whispered before disappearing unknown to every one.

"What's wrong captain, you see something? "Ask his friend saw him turn suddenly.

"No, I just had the feeling of being watched, bah it's probably my imagination ..."He answers by looking in the direction where was the man in black.

Some hours later the first transport helicopter flying over the village to deploy more troops to the north while tanks and vehicles of various models through the village whose residents are surprised by these vehicles that run without the aid of horses, military engineers help to put the town in state and installs a small garrison to serve as a rear base until the next offensive that will take place soon, the next day the two SRG team resume their way to join the forces deployed to prepare to launch the assault on Wresspung.

The leader of the SRG team meet all gathered in a tent, or just come after General Hensman enters the tent, after everyone salute, it waved everyone to sit down, then he say.

"Ladies and gentlemen I want to congratulate all of you for the work that we assigned to you and thanks to your work our troops could travel and settle here without constantly monitor theirs flank, we have noted in your reports that villagers showed themselves very cooperative towards us, like you did all noticed they consider themselves freer under our protection!"Kurt explain and add."In two days an offensive will take place on one of their main town! "

"Wresspung right? "Lebeau said.

"Yes and your mission is to patrol and secure the area to ensure that the enemy reinforcements are not involved, and to evacuate civilians in the area if needed, the rest of the mission will be our main force s' in charge, you have questions? "Seeing nobody has question the general leave everyone back to their activities.

 **2 November 2015, Northend Kingdom, under Rostia rule, 18H00**

In a huge castle of black on top of a mountain Eliosene Nightfallen a female vampire aged over 700 years old, tall and elegant with long pale yellow hair and pale white skin and red ruby eyes, typical of vampires, she's dressed in black and red clothes that a mix of 17 century and Gothic lolita dress, and leader of the Coven vampire she observed his country with a nostalgic air through the window of her room, the country has the particularity to be composed largely of vampire, living still peacefully with humans, there are now 500 years ago, the country was independent but one day its powerful southern neighbor declared war on Northend, despite the strength of vampires, greater than that of humans they were defeated by the magician deployed by Rostia to counter their powers, after years of fighting she was forced to sign a humiliating treaty for the good of his people, and from that day Eliosene have always search in order for that his country become independent again.

These last days she was able to note a turmoil among the occupying forces of Rostia while she crunches into a "blood Apple"A fruit that has the particularity to have the same energy inputs as human blood, Altsior a 'young' vampire 401 aged of years into the room, dressed in gray pants and a black jacket, kneeling in front of her."You made me appeal my queen?"Request Altsior.

"Indeed Altsior, I heard that the empire had decided to launch on the conquest of Nameste and they suffered a serious defeat, you have information about it as I asked? "

"Yes, my queen, from what I got such information, Nameste have received help from a people from another world. "

"From another world really? And you a description of this people? "She asked with interest.

"Yes, my queen, from what I understood these warrior would have a powerful magic, even Rostian have unable to do anything, they have powerful horseless carriage in metal, capable of destroying they opponents with a long tube that spits fire, they have flying metal swords that uses the same magic and their soldiers are strangely dressed with green clothes mixed with light and dark brown color and uses artifact allowing them to eliminate their opponents at distance by throwing yellow balls of light! "He says reading a paper trying to be as precise as possible.

"What you tell me seems impossible, but if what you tell me is true, we may require their help to get rid of those pesky Rostians! "She said with a smile, thinking to free his people.

"It really is a great day for our country and our people, you want me to go to the meeting of these warrior to accept help us free us, but if they are hostile toward us? "

"No, if I made you come here is that for you to take my place while I go and meet these people, and if the are hostile, I'll find another way to liberate the country, even if its take 500 years more! "She said firmly, leaving Altsior worried for his queen.

"But madame, without offense it could be dangerous for you if the Rostian captured or worse kill you it would be an insurmountable drama for your people, and for me at least ... leave guards accompany you to ensure your safety "He propose for her safety.

Eliosene approaching him and respond."I said that I was going alone, if I take guards with me, we would be detected, and be reassured it takes more than a few soldiers and mages to defeat me, the 'queen of blood'! "She responds to reassure him,'Queen of Blood' that nickname she had had on the battlefield after having killed countless enemies.

"Very well my queen, I would do as you desire, I will not disappoint you. "He respond leaving the room.

After giving her instructions Eliosene prepares its affairs, taking clothes, money as well as food, primarily blood apples, hidden under the ordinary food for not arouse suspicion if she is controlled, she carries a armor hidden under a long black and red cape with a hood and sword, riding on his black horse she awaits the night to leave, not because of the sun (indeed contrary to the vampire legends on earth, these vampires there are immune to the sun), but border guards, at night fell so she leaves the castle greeted by his second and his servants and heads for the border to pass without being spotted in the empire of Rostia at full gallop and then goes to the south, where would be the warriors of the other world.

Meanwhile in the Louis VB2L patrolling the area near the camp...

"It's weird."Captain commented thoughtfully.

"So What boss?"Request curious Jacques.

"I don't know, I have a feeling that someone or something is going to come our soon! "He answers by looking outside the sun setting on the horizon, it has not entirely wrong indeed!

* * *

 **End on the ten chapter, a mission for our heroes accomplished with success!The next chapter, another day, another bloody battle in this war with plane tanks and other stuff, stay alert!**

 **And thanks to DinoZilla for his Oc to my story, and to all my fellow followers, see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers!This is it, the eleventh chapter of my story,This time it's a new battle to fight for the forces of EEF who continue their offensive against the empire of Rostia a fight on land and in the air, no sea battle but I hoped to write a chapter in sea soon! And I hope that like its predecessors, this chapter will please you!So I stopped talking and I quietly let you read this chapter!**

* * *

 **Unternehmen Zitadelle**

 **4th November 2015, Rostia empire, city of Wresspung 8H00**

The Rostian city fortress of Wresspung was under maximum alert, entrances and exits were controlled and the soldiers are very nervous because for the past few days flying machines and irons magic elephant of the enemy had been observed by the Rostian soldiers during patrol, many civilians were forced to help the military to dig ditches filled piles around town hope to stop the enemy,the city had the appearance of a star formed by the high stone walls of 10 meters where there are a lot of archers and ballista to defend the city, the city had six access, all heavily guarded, the fields south of the it is burned and is instead many soldiers, horsemen and other monsters came from the capital and the surrounding bases for the future battle ahead.

In one of the most important building in the city center was Kruger Vanguard, one of the enemy Lebeau and his team and it is precisely because of them that the princess, the sword and jewels had escaped from him, the Emperor had thought for a time to make him executed for that failure but with the lack of officer died in battle or taken prisoner he had instead received the task to organize the defense of the city alongside its search on Cerberus.

Hands on the table he watched silently trying to hide his nervousness the plan of the city and its surroundings. "So where are the preparations for the defense of the city? "Ask Kruger curtly to his soldiers.

"They are progressing as planned and we have enlisted civilians to help us dig ditch that would normally be able to stop this irons monsters used by our enemy sir. "Said one of the soldier holding his helmet under his arm.

"Well, and what is the state of our forces, what are their numbers? "He asks.

"We have been able to gather about 100,000 soldiers and 50 pieces of artillery, we also have several dragons units, we would normally be able to align more than 100 dragons. "Said one of the officer in charge of the logistical organization.

"100,000... that's all you've been able to gather, the emperor has not ordered mass mobilization? "Kruger responds, aware that this is not enough to stop the Europeans.

"With all the losses that we has recently suffered and the loss of units in the southern villages, the destruction of some of our bases in the south of the country and the beginning of desertions in the ranks, this is the best we can hope to defend the city, and mobilize civilians who do not know, or refuse to fight takes time to train ... "Replied the officer to explain the situation.

"Desertions, I hate to hear that, spread the word that any soldier caught deserting will be severely punished, and do your best to increase our workforce and enlist by force the residents if necessary! "Kruger says angry, sitting on a wooden chair, when another soldier entered the room, accompanied by a warrior dressed in black.

"Sir sorry to disturb you but this man insisted to speak with you, he says it's about the soldier from the other world! "Said the soldier, Kruger immediately recognizes the man in question.

"Alright everyone so I have to speak alone with this man! "Kruger directs with a firm voice, everyone leaves the room, leaving the Rostian and the black ninja alone.

"So Akamo glad to see you, do you had a good trip? "Kruger ask to the black warrior and serves him a glass of whiskey.

"I've been better... but I came to inform you that they are there, the warrior ..." Responds Akamo Rayti, the mercenary warrior come back from Poseis village.

"From the other world, I know that, that's why we are preparing for battle! "

"Yes I could see that, but it is about this particular warrior, you know the one with the sword that caused us so much trouble, and although they have seized one of your Village !"He respond, glass in hand.

Kruger hearing these words became flushed with anger."He, he is here too, I should have suspected it, and it's because of that bastard and his friends that I am here to defend this damn city, instead of the capital to peacefully savor my victory! "Kruger said angrily, throwing violently his glass of alcohol against the wall, then he adds."If these damned warrior from the other world were not there, and if these idiots Kwuan had not had the idea to open this Gate, its us who would besiege Dinswark, not the contrary! "

"And that's not all, its powers have improved since the last time, I could see and feel, and moreover it is also accompanied by the Yliana princess!"

"Yliana, this bitch dared to enter our sacred territory, this not going to arrange our plans but I have an idea! Well now what you gonna do ..."Kruger begins to explain to Akamo, exposing his plan to eliminate or neutralize SRG1 in the best, to listen to this plan, Akamo smiled at the idea of facing the Captain again.

"And do not forget, if you'll back his head and that of his companions, your wealth will be made, and in return you can keep the princess as a toy! "Add Kruger for motivated him.

"You know, for that bastard I would even have done it for free, I do not forget what I did, I can not wait to confront him again ..."He said, putting his hand on the scars, remembering the fight on the roof of the temple of Athiana."But if you insist on paying me it suits me perfectly..."Akamo ends before disappearing again, while Kruger down in the cellar of the building where the cells for prisoners are.

Outside the city the soldiers put themselves in combat position, ready to face the enemy, while dragons flying over the sky of the city, among the troops were 10 Cyclops with one eye and measuring 10 meters high with gray skin and equipped with giant mace, it is what could observe one of the numerous reconnaissance team from EEF, hidden in the bushes that were deployed in the area to monitor the city and the enemy movements.

"Phantom 1 on the radio to HQ, we have the enemy in visual, they are deployed to the south of the city, you will not believe me but I see a kind of... Cyclops among the enemy forces, I sending photos of these creatures! "Said the captain of the special forces of the team Phantom, watching the giant creature through its long-range binoculars and taking pictures of it.

"In a world like this, we should be familiar with that! "Responds his teammate lying in the grass watching the Cyclops."I have the impression of being in Attack on titan! "

"I know, my nephews love this manga but unlike some I'm still not accustomed to seeing this kind of thing in real life!"He say.

"Anyway you are well accustomed to the company of cat and rabbit girls at the base right, ha ha! "Kidding his teammate, before receiving a blow on the helmet from his superior, when the radio responds.

"Here HQ to Phantom team, we identified the cyclops in question and according to our information from the locals, they are creatures called Gigantus, they are not much intelligent but are easy to manipulate and have great strength ! "

"I see, not the kind of creatures easy to kill right?"The leader said.

"Indeed, for medieval armies, but for us it should not be a huge problem to overcome, keep monitoring the city team Phantom! "Respond the radio operator.

"Roger HQ, we continue surveillance, over!"End the captain who off his radio, then the soldiers return to their monitoring of the city.

 **South of Wresspung 10 km south of the city, HQ of the allied forces, 10H00**

The EEF camp is located south of the city and was in full operation, the soldiers were running in all directions, transport helicopters ended up bringing the equipment and tanks were conducting last combat maneuver for the coming battle, under a command tent, General Hensman with his European counterparts finished planning the attack on the city, observing the recent pictures taken by ground crews and drones and reconnaissance planes that were sent these last days .

Under the tent there was also present different leader of infantry units, tanks, artillery and helicopter unit and squadron leader.

" Everybody is here? Well we'll start the briefing, here is the next important task awaits us for you soldiers of the EEF, the capture of Wresspung!"Hensman starts showing pictures of the city hung on a wooden-board.

"Wresspung is a city of major strategic importance and therefore an important transit point for our forces and commercial node where each day passes various merchandise from across the continent,as you can all see, the city was built on a hill so as able to repel the onslaught of powerful armies, hence the name of this mission, Operation Citadel! "The different picture showing the city in a star shape with high walls and ditches all around and several enemy units deployed in defensive positions.

"The main obstacle and threat to eliminate as a priority it will be them! "Shows the general with a stick pointing Cyclops in the photo."These creatures are cyclops, like your parents or grandparents were able to tell you in stories when you were little!But these cyclops are real and are called Gigantus by the locals, but we gave them a code name easier to remember for some of you 'Titan!'"

"Titans, really?In this case where is Eren? "Kidding srgt Albert McKnight a British tank commander, making others laugh and smile the general.

"It will be precisely McKnight your job to eliminate these creatures, but not needs to shoot them in the neck, the most effective way is to shoot in the knees and then in the head when they are on the ground, or directly in the head but do not let them get close because even our tanks would not withstand an impact with their mass, good then we have the usual bestiary, ogres and goblins few orcs, infantry, equipped with spears, swords and archers and cavalry, mainly distributed in an arc south furthermore the enemy soon finished building the trenches, we can act in the afternoon! "Explain the general to everyone.

"But if the enemy are still currently build defense, why not attack immediately, my men can solve the problem in no time! "Offers a Spanish artillery officer.

"No, because according to our information the Rostians employs a workforce consisting largely of civil and our leader want to avoid collateral damage! "Responds Damien on a serious air.

"I see and I understand perfectly, sir. "Responds the officer.

The General then continues."These trenches should not pose many problems to your tanks, but if you can, go around them, now here is your objectives Phase 1, first before the attack the artillery will draw a smoke shells to disorientate the defenders and hide our advanced, once that is done, the tanks move forward and eliminate ground defenders, then phase 2, our choppers will be responsible to neutralize the defenses of the ramparts, they will drop soldiers who will be charged to seize the 6 entrance to the city, the south teams will lower the bridges while the north teams will be responsible to leave the bridges raised for prevent the enemy to flee or receiving reinforcements! "Explain the general, pointing to the 6 points of helicopters dropping zone on the map, showing three entrance on the south and three other on the north marked in red" Once the gates secure and bridges lowered we can move to phase 3, the mechanized infantry will enter the city to secure and capture it, you will find the main places to capture in these documents "Say the general who do distribute documents with the objectives to fulfill.

"General!And for the dragons in the sky, they may complicate our mission if they attack us, even our Hind, a well-placed shot in a rotor and our choppers can crashing! "Clement asks concerned.

"For the dragons, they are included in phase 1, Galland, I'll let you explain for air operations. "Ends General who leave the floor to Adolfine Galland.

"Thank you my general! "Galland takes the floor and addresses the pilots."From what we know the enemy has in the air a hundred dragons, it will be imperative to eliminate them first, otherwise our ground forces and as noted our comrade Delastrint , even our choppers will be vulnerable! "She explains by showing pictures with dragons with their soldiers on it.

"Here we go again for hunting dragon, yeeeah! "Said Newkirk enthusiastic raising his fist" Oops, sorry! "

"We will deal with anything that flies Colonel Galland, you can count on us! "Minna said more calmly and more seriously.

"Well, it is necessary that the air space remains free from enemy presence, and we will also have the help of Namesté during this mission, indeed their new NRAF (Nameste royal air force) recently created will provide four Wyvern squadron to support you ! "Adolfine explain, she can see that her pilots are surprised by the presence of the NRAF.

"The NRAF? I never thought she would already active so quickly, and we can communicate with them? "Minna asks intrigued and surprised.

"Yes, their pilots received accelerated training on the use of radio frequency and the way to communicate, and their dragons are equipped with a tag that will allow you make the difference between allies and enemies! "Said Adolfine, the pilots taking notes.

"Okay, everyone has their mission objective to complete, go inform your men and get ready! The operation begins this afternoon at 13H00 on the dot, you can leave!"Ends general clapping his hands, once the unit leaders left the tent to inform others about the operation.

At 13 hours all the soldiers involved in the battle were ready, the tank were aligned one to alongside of other in the first line, the tanks were composed of French and Spanish AMX30, British I Challenger, German Leopard 1 Finnish T-72 and Polish PT91 Twardy, behind them are the IFV with on board the soldiers, the vehicles included French VAB, the Finnish Patria patsi the Polish KTO Rosomak, the Spanish Pegaso BMR and TPZ Fuch used by the British and the Germans and, finally the SPG composed of french AMX Auf F1, the Finnish and Polish 2S1Gvozdika and the famous M109 used by the Spanish, the British and the Germans, who will provide a first covering fire, the six ground units were named in honor of prestigious officers who had taken part in the second World war.

The French Colonel Damien was in its VB2L he was calling all the units taking part in the assault, with a loud voice he should ask in his walkie talkie to be heard well."Here Colonel Varnier to all units participating in Operation Citadel, please report in!"

"Rommel armored battalion, ready to combat sir! "Meets a German officer from its Leopard 1A4.

"Leclerc armored battalion, on hold ready to act sir! "Meets a French tanker from the turret of its AMX30.

"Montgomery armored Battalion , ready for combat! "Meets a British officer in his turn from its Challenger I.

"Granell armored Battalion, ready to fight! "Indicates a Spanish officer from its AMX-30.

"Anders armored Battalion, waiting for orders! "Indicates this time a Polish officer in his PT91.

"Mannerheim armored Battalion , ready to pull the smoke to your signal and ready for action! "Indicates a Finnish gunner in its Gvosdika.

"Helicopter battalion Hunter and Savage, ready for combat! "Respond Clement Delastrint in its Gazelle helicopter accompanied by the heavy Polish Mil-mid 24Hind of the the Savage squadron flying over the ground units.

"Blue, Golden, Black and White Eagle Squadron in the air, ready to strike the enemy! "Said Lt-Colonel Adolfine Galland who for the occasion took the air aboard his Tornado IDS configured for air superiority, her plane is painted in black with a eagle holding a sword in the beak painted on the tail and Mickey Mouse as a personal emblem painted on the nose of the airplane in memory of his grandfather, the European fighter jets fly in circles above the high-altitude base accompanied by their AWACS.

Once all the units present, the French colonel was joined by General Hensman."Sir, all the units are present and ready for battle! "Varnier said."Very good ! "Answers the general taking in his turn the radio."This is General Hensman to all units the operation citadel begins, gentlemen my encouragement and those of your superior officer accompanied you, good luck and good fight! "

"Battalion Leclerc understand, en route it will be a tough battle! "

"Danke herr general, Panzer marsch!"

"Lets roll gentlemen, we'll show them how the British fight !"

"Mostrar su poder al ejército español!"(Show them the power to the Spanish army!)

"Bądź godny swojej mundurze, idź!"(Be worthy of your uniform, lets go!)

"Suomalaiset ovat siellä, eteenpäin!"(The Finnish are there, go forward! )

Starting the engine spewing gray smoke and roaring engines the different armored formations set off in the direction of Wresspung through the field burning by the enemy in order and at the same speed, while some in their vehicles listening to the DJ of the base that addresses them from his radio station, very enthusiastic.

 _"Good afternoon Rostia!Here your favorite DJ, DJ Leeds on Radio Europe! Today our little boy and girls take part in the operation against these Rostian bastards...again, I hope that the Rostians have eaten because for some of them it will be their last meal, but if it is not, it does not matter, our guys give you a meal, as shells of 120mm caliber and smaller one for those who have a weak stomach! "_

 _"What I can say is that it will hurt! A bit like when taxes are received from the past year or accompany its daughter to a concert of Justin Biber, but if it's your son, is that there is a serious problem in this case, as finally I want to say is that this is a difficult time to pass but quickly forgotten, but if you give me the choice between the two, I told myself that finally tax is not so bad! And for an operation of this scale conducted by tanks, what better than a good famous military song of our German friends, enjoy the visit of this city, even if the stores are likely to 'be closed and good appetite for those who have not eaten!"_

 **Panzerlied**

Ob's stürmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht,  
Der Tag glühend heiß, oder eiskalt die Nacht,  
Verstaubt sind die Gesichter, doch froh ist unser Sinn,

 _Ja, unser Sinn,_

Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin.

Mit donnernden Motoren, So schnell wie der Blitz,  
Dem Feinde entgegen, Im Panzer geschützt.  
Voraus den Kameraden, Im Kampf steh'n wir allein,

 _Ja wir allein._

So stoßen wir tief In die feindlichen Reihn.

Wenn vor uns ein feindlicher Panzer erscheint,  
Wird Vollgas gegeben Und ran an den Feind!  
Was gilt denn unser Leben, Für unsres Reiches Heer, Ja Reiches Heer?

 _Ja Reiches Heer_

Für Deutschland zu sterben Ist uns höchste Ehr.

Mit Sperren und Minen hält der Gegner uns auf,  
Wir lachen darüber und fahren nicht drauf.  
Und droh'n vor uns Geschütze, versteckt im gelben Sand,

 _Im gelben Sand,_

Wir suchen uns Wege, die keiner sonst fand.

Und läßt uns im Stich einst das treulose Glück,  
Und kehr'n wir nicht mehr zur Heimat zurück,  
Trifft uns die Todeskugel, ruft uns das Schicksal ab,

 _Ja, Schicksal ab,_

Dann wird uns der Panzer ein ehernes Grab.

While the tank continue to advance in coming to the city, artillery vehicles stop and crews prepare the guns the officer in charge gave his orders. "To all artillery unit, be ready to fire in 5, 4, 3 ..."

Meanwhile Rostian soldier anxiously awaiting the inevitable attack of the EEF, scanning the horizon, while the dragons fly over the city when suddenly distant explosions resonate one after the other,a few seconds later smoke shells explode in the air releasing a gray cloud of smoke covering the whole plain, sowing panic and confusion among the troops in large part demoralized flowing to the ground for protection.

"What's going on, what is this smoke?"Request a panicked soldier.

"I do not know, she appeared suddenly, probably the magic used by the enemy! "Another responds more calmly.

"Everybody be preparing for battle ... what's that noise? "Declare a horseman heard strange noises coming from the smoke.

Exiting the fog like demonic creatures in a frightening noise the tank and other armored EEF advance in order in the direction of the first enemy lines composed of infantry and Cyclops in their tanks crews prepare the guns ready to fire."Looks like the welcoming committee is there and they not look happy to see us! "Comments a French tank driver.

"Shoot in priority their Titan, aim the knees or head if you can, this is where they are most vulnerable, and be careful if they get too close, their mace would be able to knock out our tank !"Warn a British tank commander.

"Thanks for the info, I really do not want to end up squashed like a pancake, fire!"Answers a Finnish soldier who opened fire with his T72 and eliminates a titan of a sudden directly in the head, quickly imitated by others.

"What are you waiting to stop them, shot them! "Yells a Rostian officer once a rain arrow drawn from the ground and the walls fell on the metal shield of the tank, ricocheting off it, catapults and other Rostian artillery shoots at they turn but drivers of the armored vehicles know their machine and in spite of their weight dodge without much difficulty the heavy stone projectiles that dig into the earth.

"It is our turn to play, fire! "Yells a European soldier, once the tanks to shoot cannons and machine guns on groups of enemy soldiers, gunfire echoing everywhere and the first shell eliminates the Cyclops and some group of soldiers, although for killing a Titan it does a minimum of four shoot, or a head-shot to put them out of state to harm, they crash to the ground flattening the soldier who had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"AAAAAAH!"A spearman scream before being crushed by the falling Titan.

"No!How they can be..."Another said.

"Yes, right in the head, nice shot Peter! "Said Jurgen to his gunner.

" _Danke, herr commandant_ , and as I say, bigger is, easier it is to touch! !"Jurgen respond.

"Titan _eliminado_ , focus on the remaining units! "Said a Spanish tank commander.

A titan starts running like crazy towards a British tank to give it a massive blow but the tank driver avoided at the last moment the blow, although the impact of the mace into the ground shook the tank.

"Damn, it was close! "Said the British tank driver, wiping his forehead, the titan tries to repeat his action but it is made out of state to harm by a shot from a French AMX30."Thank you!"Said the British to the french tank commander."You're welcome, but be careful he almost all the same to return your tank!"The french tank commander respond.

"Damn, even the Gigantus did not hold 5 minutes facing their steel elephant! "Said a desperate soldier after seeing Cyclops all collapsing to the ground.

"It's a nightmare, nothing can stop these monsters of metal !"Said an archer seeing the arrows ricochet on the heavy armor of tanks that continue to shoot on them.

"We will not let these barbarians crush us like that, charge, follow me! "Yells a horseman by rallying several of his companions and charging toward a group of PT-91 Twardy before being annihilated by a barrage of fire and explosions."AAAARGH !"Howl riders before succumbing with their horses under the shoot of the Polish armored vehicles.

"We do not measure up to them! "Recognizes a desperate soldier who escaped the bullets.

"I do not want to die like this, run away! "Said another abandoning its weapons to escape.

"Charge on our tanks with horses, it must be really stupid!"Comment the driver of Twardy.

"Or desperate, as is the case for them! "Responds the tank commander, the vehicle misses the bodies of horsemen and their mounts without stopping, meter by meter the troops of the EEF progress to the city walls, where after suffering heavy losses the Rostian retreated and refugees after having made the drawbridge raised to prevent the Europeans from entering, came face to walls armored vehicles stop their progression."This is the Leclerc armored battalion, the enemy troops pulled back in the town and raised the bridges, like as planned! "Indicates a French soldier, while tanks fired on the ramparts with cannon and machine guns on the Rostiens soldier who shooting on them with crossbows and ballista without effect on their armor, to facilitate the work of the helicopters.

"Understood, airborne units are underway to open the way, start to encircle the city and shoot the ramparts except those where there are the gates! "Responds the AWACS while since his command vehicle General Hensman observe smiling the battle through his binoculars, watching the vehicles maneuver and columns of smoke emanating from the walls.

"I note that the operation is proceeding as planned... the enemy was entrenched behind the wall, prepare another artillery barrage! "General orders, turning to Damien.

"Yes General!"Answer this one that makes preparing a second artillery fire, guided by deployed drones to adjust fire, after some minutes the European canons thundering again and shells falling from the sky are crashing behind the rampart in an infernal noise that destroy the remaining artillery and several groups of soldiers thinking sheltered located in a space cleared between the wall and the housing limiting collateral damage, while dragons appear above the city to try to improve the situation, some of them carry two person, a pilot and an archer.

"I believe that our pilots will have fun! "Think General, raising his eyes seeing air forms appear.

Flying at 10,000 meters altitude Allied fighters arrive over the city the pilots are all excited by the fight they must conduct. _"AWACS Eagle Eye to all aircraft, our troops have surrounded the city to the south, the enemy retreated into the city and the enemy air force is there, you know what you have to do, eliminate them for our helicopters can act! "_

"Copy that AWACS, I think it will be fun, these dragons do not seem to be very nasty! "Adolfine aka Black Eagle 1 Responds with humor, checking the weapons of his plane.

"This is not usually that you take the air with us ma'am! "Said his German teammate Captain Joshua Berntz, aka Black eagle 2, it also flies on Tornado IDS.

"Hey this is a major battle and I like to participate in important things, and it does not be always the same who having fun in the sky right, and that changes me than sitting behind a desk doing paperwork! "Galland Responds yawning.

"I'm glad to have my current grade, I much prefer the feel in aircraft than monotony behind a desk! "Responds Jean.

"The paperwork is important even if it's boring! "Eva Responds with humor.

The AWACS interrupts their conversation _"Eagle Eye to all Eagle flight, you are authorized to engage any hostile Dragons above Wresspung, happy hunting! "_ A hundred hostile echoes shown in red appear on the radar of the fighter aircraft.

 _Ace Combat Zero-Mayhem theme_

"Roger that ! "Responds Adolfine."Black Eagle squadron Engaging!"

"Time to dive into the fireworks!Blue Eagle squadron Engaging!"Orders Minna followed by his teammates.

"Golden eagle squadron finally in action, Engaging! "Orders Alberto in its turn.

"Yellow eagle squadron, Engaging and don't lose your wingman of sight! "Declares the captain Lutjic Burska from the Polish air force.

Plunging towards the ground like vultures swoop down on their prey planes decimated the dragons and their riders with their gun or air to air missiles in a real flood of fire under the admiring gaze of the EEF soldier seeing the dragons fall one after the other, the Rostians desperately trying to damage the aircraft with their spear or arrow but without any effect on the first crossing of European fighter already 20 dragons fell in just a few minutes.

"Excellent work guys, twenty dragoons less! "Adolfine Compliment watching the dragons fall in the city or outside.

"They did not see us coming, we had them successfully! "Meets Newkirk makes a barrel roll.

"I managed to eliminate both! "Said Eva pleased.

"Not bad, I've had three! "Answers Marcela aboard his F5.

"Only 2 for me but no scratch on my plane! "Said Eila.

"4 for me, you can do better! "Say Minna to tease them.

 _"Eagle eye to all it remains 80 hostile dragons in the air and for your information the NRAF just arrived above the battlefield, coordinate with them for the continuation of the operation! "_ Indicates the AWACS, another voice is heard on the radio.

"Copy AWACS, I see them thank you for the info! "Meets Galland seeing a group of about twenty dragons approach, marked in blue on the radar, she and the others fly toward them.

"Hem, uh, you hear me? "Ask a Naméstians feverish voice, trying to get used to his new way of communication."Here Narvok Ristruli, captain of the NRAF we came I and my companions to help you in this fight! "Said the young 'Pilot' of 25 years old wearing a gray light armor and a lance large in hand, their dragons are equipped with armor made of aluminum protecting the body of the dragon, designed and provided by the EEF.

"Lt-Colonel Galland of the EAF (European Air Force), it is a pleasure to have you as soldiers to our side, the enemy is located above the town, you take care of those at low altitude, we we take care of others, you understand captain Ristruli ?" She asks in a calm and clear voice.

"Uh... yes ma'am I mean, Lt-Colonel, we are also delighted to be able to fight alongside our new ally is our first mission for us but we will give our best! "Said the enthusiastic captain."Go comrade with me for Nameste and the king!"Said Narvok guiding his dragon toward the enemy, followed by his comrades.

"We returns to the fight guys, fox 3 fox 3! "Howl Galland, firing a salvo of missile AIM-120, eliminating four dragons.

"God save the queen, fox 2 fox 2! "Timothy say and eliminates two dragons pulling his Sidewinders.

With reinforcements every fighters and allies dragons return to face the enemy and eliminate the remaining dragons, aerial ballet resumed, aircraft slaloming between dragons, shells and missiles and arrows go in all directions to find their targets, while the aircraft pilot count their aerial victories after several minutes intensive air combat and some scratches on their hunting and the loss of five pilot Nameste the airspace is cleansed of enemy air presence.

"Damn that was a very intensive furball!"Karls blows in his oxygen mask.

"This is the first time participating in a dogfight like this one... especially against fantastical creatures! "Adds Anton happy.

"And something tells me it will not be the last! "Answers Wilfrids his compatriot, flying next to him with his Su-22.

"That's it, that was the last I think! "Said Alberto after eliminating the last dragon."AWACS, you can confirm this?"He add.

 _Ace Combat Zero-Mayhem theme end **  
**_

 _"Affirmative, no additional overhead contact hostile detected in the area, great job everyone, Eagle eye for Hunter and Savage squadron, the sky is clear, you can go lands our guys!"_ Eagle Eye said to the choppers squadrons.

"Well received AWACS and do not forget to thank the pilots for us, come on guys this is our opportunity this time, show their what we are capable to do, you are of the party Captain Kowasky?"Clement Delastrint request to his counterpart Kamirziez Kowasky, the captain and leader of the Savage squadron.

"You can count on that, my friend, seeing among our guys on board that will capture the faster the access bridges! "Answers Polish in his Hind as a challenge to his French counterpart, the helicopters of the two units separate to go secure the wall that have been bombed by tanks, except the doors, the Mil-mid 24 clean the wall of doors with their gatling of 12.7 on the unfortunate soldiers who can not do anything against these giant things, the soldiers of the EEF are then dropped by FRIES(Fast Rope Insertion Extraction System **)** from Hind helicopters, which can play the role of fire support and transport with a capacity of 8 soldiers in the hold, the British German and Spanish Huey, while the Franco-British gazelles continue to clean the unaffected ramparts of enemy presence.

"Come on, we have to lower the bridges for other can pass go go go! "Screams a French soldier holding a FAMAS, the soldiers descend the stairs eliminating enemy soldiers crossing their path and making some prisoners to the passage, they arrive at the lowering device of the bridge mechanism they hurry to activate.

"South Gate access secure, the bridge is lowered! "Signal a French soldier.

"Southeast Gate secure, some slight injuries but nothing serious, we lowering the bridge! "Said a German soldier.

"North Gate access under control, we keep the bridge up to prevent them from running away! "Indicates a Spanish soldier.

"Same here, the northeast gate is secure, encountered little resistance!"Said a Polish soldier.

"The northwest gate is in our hand, we have also made some prisoner on our side! "Said a Finnish soldier.

"Here Savage 6, our guys took the southwest gate but the bridge is destroyed! "Indicates a Spanish Huey pilot flying over the destroyed bridge, the pieces float in water.

"Roger, we send the SPRAT(Systéme de pose rapide de travures) to strengthen the bridges! "An operator Answers, immediately several SPRAT of the French army arrived at the three gates and deploys mobile bridge to allow for crossing the moat surrounding the city, infantry vehicles then entered the city, only the tanks left out because they are not suitable for urban combat, even in the face of medieval weapons, but the width of the street is also not sufficient too."SPRAT deployed, you can cross gentlemen! "Said the driver of the SPRAT.

 **City of Wresspung, southern part 13H55beginning of phase 3**

"We enter the city guys, watch out all the angles, and attention to snipers, let's go! "Shows a French soldier in his IFV to its passengers.

"Snipers, seriously?" Asks a young french passenger puzzled.

"Well yes, if an enemy sniper gets to touch you with a crossbow, it could kill you or at best, you will have damn bad, you should never underestimate the enemy is important if you want to live! "Responds his superior officer checking his FAMAS.

Several armored vehicles cross the bridge and enter the city, pushing the first barricades by shooting, or even rushing over the infantry fighting vehicle unload their passenger who will deploy in the streets and important building to secure, however unlike them,Rostia soldiers do not mind the urban warfare, fighting mainly in the street of the city and so few soldiers are in civilian buildings which facilitates the work of soldiers of the EEF, except the most important buildings, after two hours of heavy fighting hard and the southern part of the city fell into the hands of Europeans, who advance cautiously.

"The amphitheater is in our hands! "Declare a German soldier, pulling a green flare to indicate the building capture.

"The library of the city is under control! "Indicates a Polish soldier

"The whole southern part of the city has been captured! "Adds a British soldier.

"The last pockets of resistance in the area were treated, we continue! "Responds another British soldier when fighting noises are heard.

In a wide street near the center of the city, a group of Rostians trying to block the advance of Allied troops by getting in line behind their shield. "We must prevent them from passing, archer get ready! "Yells a rare Rostian officer who escaped the massacre. " They're coming! "He yells Seeing approach a group of soldiers and a KTO Rosomak.

"Enemy at 12 hours, fire! "Yells a German sergeant, once the dozen Allied soldier, helped by the 30mm cannon of the Rosomak open fire, eliminating soldier and archers who have not had time to counterattack in a matter of seconds.

"Street cleared, we continues! "Soldiers continue to progress through the narrow streets to get at face a large building, which seems to be the town hall in this panic was at its height and having lost many of their officer the soldiers waiting anxiously in the entrance hall soldiers barricaded themselves while outside the screams and gun shots continue to be heard.

"These people are demons, no way to stop them! "Said a panicked Rostian soldier.

"They eliminated half our strength out in just a few hours, but who are these people? "Adds another holding with a trembling hand his sword directed towards the wooden door.

"We have to see what happens, someone to go see at the window! "Orders an Officer in Charge pointing to a young soldier, reluctant the latter approach the head of a window...

Meanwhile outside, a EEF's group of soldiers approached the building entrance, some of them have plexiglass shield on their backs.. "Here alpha leader, we approach the building, nothing to report at this time, according to the information this building is where the orders are given and where is the enemy Staff and if we manage to capture them, the city will soon be ours! "Alpha1 said softly.

"Understood Alpha 1 alpha 7 here we can see you clearly, no hostile presence at the windows or around! "Responds another soldier lying on the other side of the street on the floor of a building facing the city hall, fitted with a sniper rifle when he sees a soldier appear at one of the windows.

"Attention alpha 1, hostile spotted on the ground floor, second left window from the door, he is armed!"

"Copy, kill him!"

" Understood ! "Responds the sniper pull the trigger, once a bullet is fired that will touch the front of the reckless soldier.

"Target on the ground, no other hostile spotted yet! "Reports the sniper to his team leader.

"Thank you, good guys, we're gonna get into this building ... manner SRG1" Orders Alpha 1 while the soldier into position under the window and the front door.

In the building, it is consternation, the soldier who was watching at the window had his head exploded by unknown projectile for the Rostian who start to panicking but unfortunately for them their troubles are not over because a few minutes after that flash grenades through the windows and roll at the foot of the soldiers who wonders what it is when the blinding light make them temporarily blind.

"AAAAH what's happens, my eyes! "

"It is the enemy, they are here, arrrgh! "

Other soldier alerted by the screams down the stairs when they witnessed an explosion which destroyed the front door, soon followed by a thirty soldiers in combat gear with shield,covering other that eliminate the guards of the hall as well as those in the stairway with their MP-5 and Remington 870, the corpses of soldiers roll in the stairway to come to the feet of European, dead.

"Hostile on the ground, hall secure staircase cleared! "Report a soldier.

"Okay, now we secure the building, group B you search and secure the ground floor, group A with me, we secures the floor. "Directs the group leader climbing the stairs weapons in hand, on the upper floor the group progresses smoothly, slowed by some fanatic soldier quickly eliminated by the group or by the sniper who follow them through their rifle scopes from the building on the other side of the street.

Group A secure parts of one building after another, without finding someone "Room secure, there still one! "The soldier entering the final piece, this is a great room with a table and folded cards on the table and a door at the bottom leading outside open.

"Alpha 1 for all, the floor is safe, but those who were there had fled, probably at the beginning of our assault, people have crossed the north door? "

"Here Team Foxtrot, negative nobody has through the door! "Responds a Spanish soldier, the other teams guarding the door responds the same thing.

"Maybe they are hiding in the city waiting for a chance to escape! "Responds a soldier of the commando."However there is an interesting booty of war!"He added, taking a bottle of wine after finding the liquor bottles in a closet.

"It's a possibility, and probably even when they knew that we attacked, something interesting of these plans?"Request Alpha 1.

"I do not have the impression it is especially defense plan of the city, with a defense organization, nothings very interesting that we already know! "

"Take them anyway, guys of Intelligence could possibly find a hidden info! "He orders before adding."And replace those bottles where you find them, we are not here to take a drink! "

"Yes sir..."Replied the soldier sighed, taking the paper that he placed in his pocket and he replaces the drinks in the closet.

"Team B, what is the situation on your side? "Alpha 1 ask.

"Here B team, we faced some groups hidden in the ground floor in the room, and we found an underground prison that we also secure! "Replied the sergeant, head of Team B who are in a dark cave lit by torches on the wall and tactical lights.

"An underground prison? And there were detainees? "

"Yes sir, there is a cell to ten but we found that only one prisoner and he wears the clothes of the Rostians armed forces but ..."

"But what?"

"The soldier in question ... he wears what appears to be torture marks and also a strange tattoo on the arm, a star with two swords drawn, he is unconscious but he is alive and in stable and transportable condition! "Report the sergeant while a combat medic check the prisoner.

"It's weird ... why this soldier was tortured?" Asks another soldier.

"This world is different from ours, maybe he committed a serious offense or disrespect to a superior, in this same time in our world in the Middle Ages disrespect or misconduct could lead to violent hazing or even to the death! "Alpha 1 explain.

"Well, I'm glad finally to clean the toilets when I do something stupid! "Breath another soldier, smiling.

"Now get me out of this cell that guy and ask for a medical evacuation, it could probably teach us somethings interesting! "He order.

"Yes sir!"Replied the sergeant, soldiers take the Rostian carefully before bring up him on the outside, the area is not totally secure for a MEDIVAC so its a light vehicle, an ATF Dingo that comes to retrieve the wounded is led in a secured building, in company of soldier allied also wounded, however, the fighting in the city continued throughout the afternoon until the evening facing the surviving Rostian Forces, the soldiers are again and again repulsed and yet find themselves cornered north of the city trapped by their own protective wall, surrounded by soldiers and vehicles of the EEF coming from all sides, after some minutes of waiting and after having consulted his men on the situation which is no hope of victory, a Rostian soldier, apparently a senior officer raises a white flag as a sign of surrender.

As the sun goes down the Huey helicopters equipped with powerful speaker then fly over the city sending messages in the local language at the attention of the remaining enemy troops through the city."Attention all Rostian troops , cease fighting and surrender, you will be no harm, join the following meeting point, the central place of Wresspung, the court of Hiscandar college, the Wastons park... "The other soldier who had hidden come out and head rather surprised by these words to the meeting point indicated where the EEF soldiers await them to disarm.

 _"All the enemies units of the city have been eliminated or surrendered, the city is ours, I repeat, the city is ours, operation citadel is a success! "_ Said Eagle Eye enthusiastic on the radio cries of joys are also heard.

Following the announcement of the CH 47 helicopters land in downtown and in open land areas where other soldiers but also medical personnel, engineers and utility vehicles, helicopters on board leave with the wounded and prisoners of war, sun sets over the city of Wresspung now under European control.

 **5th November 2015, Wresspung Hospital 10H00, under EEF and Namestian control**

The next day in one of the largest building in town that had been converted into a hospital found himself in a single room lying on a hospital bed Rostian him prisoner discovered yesterday by the soldier of the EEF, waking up he could see that his injuries were treated and bandages covered his chest at the window was the bar and he could see that he was handcuffed to the bed to prevent any escape.

"What's happened, where I am? "He said watching around.

"My wounds ... this is who attacked the city who have treated me, strange but great that means ..."The wooden door opens and men wearing outfit that does not recognize enter the room.

"Hello, I see that you are better, I mean better than when you found in these cells! "Said Colonel Damien. "I am Colonel Damien Varnier from the armed forces of the EEF and you, what's your name? "

Reflecting before answering he finally said. "Hem... I Otama Jesik, former captain of the Rostia imperial army, 11th spearman corps! "

"Former captain? It's strange because when my men found you were still in uniform of your army, and you were especially bad shape! "

"It's because they have discovered who I really was, that's why they tortured me, to have information on the resistance! "Explain Otama trying to be as clear as possible.

Intrigued Colonel decides to ask further questions about this, the Rostian explains that the resistance movement is called RLF(Rostian Liberation Front) and was formed shortly after the successive wars of the empire by civilians and military and is support by some government officials opposed to the emperor,and the leader of the resistance is none other than Nikolai Stablin, prince inherit and the own son of the Emperor of Rostia, noting all this information the Colonel go to report this to his superior whose headquarters was installed in the town hall, on the balcony of it was present the flags of Europe and Nameste.

"A resistance movement within the country, and you think this information is reliable? "Request Hensman reading notes, passing it to Yliana also present.

"I'm sure General, the tattoo he possesses is the distinctive sign of resistance, from what he told me what Nikolai have initiated a coup against his father because he feared that unceasing conquests and the violence of his father leading the country to disaster! "Damien respond.

"In this case he is not entirely wrong ..." Comment the Colonel Stanislas.

"A resistance movement is possible in my opinion, as I wrote in my report and like the other SRG team, residents of these villages have some hatred of the emperor, so a resistance group ..."Louis argues.

"And if this is true, then the coup has visibly failed seen that the Emperor is still in power, and where this prince is located? "Adds Marty Wilbur.

"Yes, he told me they had been betrayed by one of their own, and I think you know, especially the leader of SRG1, this is Kruger Vanguard, and he explained to the prince had been taken prisoner in Narkiks prison in the mountains, it is besides Kruger who told him that, no doubt he thought he would die in his cell! "Said the colonel, showing a place surrounded by red north west of their position.

"That's Kruger eh, it's really an abject creature !"Comment Louis who clenches his fists, face Yliana also becomes bad.

"Majesty, what is your opinion on what this man told? "Kurt request.

"I had the opportunity to meet Nikolai several times formally and sometimes unofficially, unlike his father is a good man and he was worried about all these wars he thought unnecessary and harmful,he told me on several occasions its concern an invasion of my country, and wished that we intervene to chase his father from the throne! "Tell Yliana reading the notes.

"And you refused? "Lebeau Ask surprised.

"If it was only me I would have taken the necessary measures but with epidemics, barbaric attacks and a declining enrollment of our army, my father said it would be suicidal! "Responds Yliana which offers "But if we free the prince , we could help him to take power and..."

"And to end this war! It would be beneficial for all of us and we would save thousands of human lives! "Add Hensman favorable to the idea.

" Wait a minute ! "Said suddenly lebeau" If it is precisely Kruger who told all this, and if we sending a team to save this prince, it may well be that its a trap and that neither anybody have to save!"

"What you said intrigues me also, it would be too simple indeed, as can its been true that the prince is there! "Kurt Responds.

"However trap or not, if you are planning a mission, I still volunteer for that my team participates sir! "Louis offers and argued."After all, my team already saved a village, the life of a family man and of course Yliana life, and if it is a trap and that Kruger awaits me, I can confront him! "

"These are good arguments Captain, but first we have to speak with the general Montreuil and other officers for this type of operation, gentlemen thank you for your presence and you can dispose! "Ends general, at these words everyone leaves the room to return to their usual activities.

During the following days, the city is strengthened by defense, surface to air missile battery receiving and air anti gun positioned on the walls, the streets are clear of debris and cleaned, while engineer soldiers help for the repair of building destroyed by the fighting, the inhabitants find that soldier of the EEF are not cruel as claimed by the Emperor and his rather benevolent, because having also treat people who were injured or sick without asking any questions, the life of the inhabitants gradually resumes to business as usual, the trade reopen and men returning to fields, the supervision of large city were largely carried out by military police as the French _Gendarmerie Nationale_ , the German _Feljager_ , Finnish _Sotilapoliisi_ the Polish _Zandarmeria Wojskowa_ , the Royal Military Police of the United Kingdom and the Spanish _Guardia Civil_ , the mission of the military Police was to maintain order and security of civilians and military installations, and civilian and military personnel of the EEF and of course the locals residents of the city.

The troops of the EEF had also begun building a forward base, named "Fort Wresp" it included standard installation of aircraft hangars and vehicles, barracks, helipads and a runway for aircraft being built , solar power plants for electricity supply, fuel tanks and fences to prevent any intrusion.

Meanwhile after several days of travel on horseback Eliosene Nightfallen finally came in sight of the city of Wresspung or she had learned that the soldier from another world was established, she watched with interest and curiosity all these flying machines, these vehicles that moved without the aid of horses or magic, if these men from another world helping her, her country would be released very soon !

"It's them, I found them at last! "She said going towards the city, and at the same time three light vehicles approach her ...

* * *

End of the eleventh chapter,I hope you enjoyed this battle and new screenwriting events with the discovery of RLF!And who will join your favorite team?I let you guess...so stay alert!

 **Author Notes**

 **Philippe de Hauteclocque"Leclerc":** **Important officer of the free French Force, he participated in the fight in North Africa during World War II especially against the Italians, in 1943 he was promoted to general and takes the head of the 2DB and arrived in France in 1944 after the landing of Normandy, he and his division involved later in the liberation of France and especially in the liberation of Paris and Strasbourg.**

 **Bernard Law Montgomery"Monty":** **Field Marshal of the British army,** **he participated in the Battle of France in 1940, but is best known for the North African campaign at the head the 8th Army against Rommel's forces where it undergoes several setbacks at the beginning, but the second battle of El Alamein in 1942 is a turning point in the war against German in north Africa, after the liberation of north Africa he participate in the landing of Sicily in 1943, and at the battle of Normandy in 1944 and at the end of the war in operation in Germany.**

 **Amado Granell Mesado:** **A Spanish Republican and Lt-Colonel in the free french forces who participated at the Spanish civil war in 1936 to 1939, after the defeat of the republicans he took refuge in Africa, where in 1942 he joined the Free French forces, and in 1944 he is a member of "La nueve" which is part of 2DB of the General Leclerc who participated in the liberation of Paris where he is received in the Paris city Hall, he was demobilized in 1945 after participating in the military operations in the east of France.**

 **Władysław Anders:** **General of the Polish Army during the Second World War, when in 1941 he is at the head of the 2nd Polish Corp incorporated in the 8th british army, which in Italy took part in the campaign and especially in the famous battle of Monte Casino in 1944, he then became acting head of the Polish army Forces in 1945 before retiring in England, where he remained because of communist government in Poland.**

 **Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel"The desert fox":** **Generalfeldmarschall Of the German army during World War II, he participated in the campaign of France in 1940 but it is known for the North Africa campaign as commander of Afrikakorps from 1941 or it fights British and then the US, thereby becoming the main rival of Patton and Montgomery, however he is defeated at El Alamein, after his return from Africa in 1943 he was appointed inspector of the Atlantic fortification wall that have improved this does not prevent the allies landed in 1944 grievously wounded by the strafing of his car and the failure of operation Valkyrie he is forced to commit suicide in order to save his family.**

 **Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim:** **President of Finland and** **Marshal of** **the Finnish army fighting against the Soviet during the Winter War in 1940 that ended in an armistice, and then the Continuation War from 1941 to 1944 and although fighting alongside the German, the marshal always to never ally with the German d** **espite the many proposals for Hitler, the country was fighting only for retake its territories lost to the Soviet in 1940, even they fighting the German during the Lapland War at the end of the war after the separate peace signed with the USSR, and become president of Finland from 1944 to 1946, he retired a few years later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi readers!This is it the twelve chapter of my story and the formal introduction of the queen of the vampire and another mission for our favorite team, and the return of a former opponent of Louis, who'll win the fight?You'll have the answer by reading this chapter, good reading!**

* * *

 **SRG1+Vampire**

 **8th November 2015, EEF/Namesté occupation zone, North West of Wresspung 13H37**

After crossing several days the country of Rostia on her horse, Eliosene the queen of the Vampires had reached its destination, she approached the city of Wresspung where she could see more closely that the city walls were damaged by the battle and fires in several places which had since been extinguished and the European and Naméstian flags floated on the ramparts, she could also see many buildings of different designs being built outside the city and strange vehicles who clearing fallen rubble from the walls, she stopped when she heard noises coming from the road and Overview three green vehicles rolling in his direction, not knowing the intentions of those who were on board of these strange carriages she put her hand on its sword, ready to use if the situation turns bad.

"This is Lebeau, we're approaching the rider in question, I see no one else around and it is not like the usual Rostian riders, this outfit is different from usual! "Says LeBeau, a surveillance drone had spotted the rider and the patrol of the captain had been sent there.

"If it was a Rostian he had already attacked us, or he would have escaped!"Adds Simon, driving carefully.

"Roger SRG1, proceed to control the unknown, but stay alert!"The radio operator said.

"As usual in fact, Lebeau over!"Replied the captain watching the rider with his binoculars. "The rider, looks like a woman in fact, a sword, gray outfit with a black and red cape, and probably in bad shape she is completely pale, even her yellow hair are light-colored!"Le Beau describe seeing the rider, when Yliana having heard that description she asked to him with a surprised tone.

"The hair and pale skin, and that she has red eyes?"Request Yliana.

"Wait let me see, yes that's right, how you know that it's someone you know? "Responds Lebeau, while vehicles continue to approach Eliosene who seems to wait for them.

"Not her but that description, this woman is a vampire, some of them live in the northern region of the continent! "Yliana Responds, at these words the captain gives the order that the vehicles halt and they prepare for a possible fight and he explains that they have to do.

"A vampire, are you serious? But in this case she should not be able to go out in daylight!"Said Mohamed who listening that says the captain by radio.

"In our world, there are many legends of vampires that can live in daylight, as I saw in the movie Twilight or True Bloods series!"Chris Responds stopping the Mercedes and listen to what others are saying on the radio.

"Wait, You, you went to see this crap of twilight, you kidding! I hope for your mental state."Scott said in surprise.

"That will explain a lot of things!"Geraldine whisper in a inaudible laugh.

"It was not a pleasant moment indeed, it was more a surprise to my girlfriend for Valentine's Day who like this kind of movies, and I even discreetly swallow medicament for not fall asleep during the whole film!"Chris admit, smiling.

"I sympathize to your misfortune! "Said Geraldine.

"Me too, and that surprise me that you..." Begins to tell Scott.

"That I am went to see this film? "Adds Chris.

"No, that you have a girlfriend ha ha! "Scott say mocking his friend before he receives a slight nudge to the leg and being treated of an idiot by Chris.

"Yliana, you think she is hostile or not, because as Simon said she would have already attacked us if it was the case."Said Lebeau skeptical.

"It's the legends that are told about them that make vampires are afraid of much of the human population, and even among the humanoids, but where they live they peacefully coexist with humans and non humans!"Yliana explains."But we must still cautious with them, even alone, they are able to defeat around ten people and more!"

"Like the stories that are told among us, good and the best way to know if she is hostile or not, is that I go see for myself and I ask her! "Replied the captain who out of his VB2L, leaving his G36 rifle in the vehicle and taking only his sword and pistol with him, he also ordered the vehicles to stay at a reasonable distance of the female vampire.

"But what is he doing? "Scott ask seeing the Captain walking alone toward the vampire.

"What he always accustomed to do obviously..."Geraldine sighs before adding."As making his own way, even if he could lost his life!"

The captain, arms dangling along the body walking with a firm step towards Eliosene while his team moves into position, ready to cover their Otaku Captain, nickname given by his team, or demolition man by his superiors and especially the armorers for his habit to frequently use explosives to excess, his smile which he displays has nevertheless not hide his inner stress, although since his arrival here, he had faced many supernatural situations.

"Um, hello madam or miss what are you doing here, this is a dangerous area you are lost? "Ask the captain to the long pale yellow haired women.

"Man in green, strange machines that advance without using horses... no I found exactly what I was looking for! "Said Eliosene without paying attention to the French soldier before eventually ask to him."But first who am I speaking? "

"Ho, forgive my rudeness, I introduce myself, Captain Louis Lebeau of the exploration team SRG1 of the EEF! "

"Eueuéfe? I never heard of this kind of country, are you one of those warrior from another world? "

"That's right, the EEF is an alliance of six countries in our world sent here to fight against Rostia alongside the kingdom of Nameste, but also to establish friendly relations with other nations and explore this world, I and my companions in these machines we are part of, and you, where do you from, are you part of the Rostian army or you come from another country? "

"Me, being part of the Rostian army? No way, they are our enemies who have enslaved my people, if I had been an enemy, I would have already attacked you without warning!"She said of an authoritarian air before jumping from her horse."But let me introduce myself in my turn, Eliosene Nightfallen, I am the queen of the Vampire of Coven from the kingdom of Northend, a country that was annexed by Rostian there where hundred years ago,and if I am here it is precisely to request your assistance and help me to chase the Rostiens from my country for this one regains its sovereignty and its former dignity!"She explained to the captain in a more calm and polite way, while others watch and listen the conversation via the radio, ready to intervene at the slightest problem.

"Yliana, that she tells, that tells you something? "Jacques asks.

Yliana nods, looking suspiciously the queen of vampires."Yes, Eliosene Nightfallen is the queen of vampire of the Kingdom of Northend, a small country located north of Rostia, and her brutality in combat during the war against Rostia there are 500 years ago earned her the nickname of _'Queen of blood'_  
and what I know is it was necessary the help of a important number of powerful mages to defeat her and its vampire army! "

"I can not imagine the result of that kind of fight ..."Replies Jacques."Wait you say she participated in a war that took place there over 500 years, she must be very old then!"

"Me neither, but it seems that the bodies covered the ground and she stood seat covered with the blood of his enemies on a pile of dead bodies,and yes just like some elves and other creatures or half goddesses like Mariana vampires can live for thousands of years and some even become immortal! "Responds Yliana that continues to listen to the captain who speaks with Eliosene.

"I understand, your country is actually ruled by Rostia and you want free him, however I am just a soldier, and such decisions must be taken by my superior, if you agree to follow us I will introduce you to them!"Responds Louis which takes his walkies-talkie to the shoulder."But I have to contact them before! "

"Before, from here but how? "She said intrigued, seeing him take his radio.

"Lebeau to HQ, the situation is under control, this person is not hostile but rather a Vampire emissary coming from a far away country and has made a long trip across the country to come towards us, she asks for our help, I therefore request that she can meet our general staff, If Yes put in place a code 9!"

"Roger Captain, I will inform the general and we take all measures necessary to receive her!"Responds the voice on the radio.

"Thanks, Lebeau over."

"And you communicate like that, it's awesome! "Eliosene said.

"Yes it is very practical indeed, faster than pigeons or messenger on horseback, follow us with your horse and pending the answer from my superior and the right for you to enter in our military base, we can always make you visit the town! "Replied the captain, Eliosene shows a slight smile and accept the proposal and began to follow the European convoy to the city during this time in the vehicles our friends talk about their new guest.

"Captain, do you really think it's a good idea to bring her with us and make her meet our general staff, maybe she's has been sent by the Rostians to eliminate our leaders, having received the promise from Rostia that its kingdom would be freed if she do that, however it is a theory!"Jacques said.

"What Jacques say is interesting but I do not think she'd do that even if it is to free its people and knowing the Rostian they would quickly forget that promise! "Add Yliana.

"To me, she seems sincere but I'm not imprudent, that's why I asked that a code 9 was in place, and if it happens something unfortunate I take full responsibility for having led this woman to them, but I hope it will not be the case! "Replied the captain, telling Yliana that the code 9 is a security procedure implemented when an important encounter occurs, mobilizing a team of special forces and magicians to monitor meetings between the EEF representative and various humans and non humans representatives from this world and particularly people possessing supernatural or magical powers.

"Anyway my captain, it's the second princess that we encountered since our arrival in this world, looks like you have a knack for it !"Said Jacques, smiling.

"What do you want, it was fate that put her on our way, I'm the chosen one after all, maybe she's part of my fate for a future fight again Cerberus, and besides that, I find that she is rather cute !"Respond Louis pensive.

"For her and Cerberus I share you point of view...commander Sheppard!"

"Thank you...Kaidan!"

"More cute than me? "Yliana asks a bit jealous Louis, who hesitates to answer for fear of making a blunder.

 _"An now, Ashley Williams!"_ Think Jacques amused.

"Er... we arrive Captain! "Simon says to get out the captain of this embarrassing discussion.

Following the three vehicles passing the gates Eliosene enters in the city of Wresspung that is rebuilding, she can see many European soldiers and military police vehicles patrolling the streets amid a population that does not seem to be oppressed or starving, the vehicles halt in a parking lot guarded by soldiers located in front of the City Hall where the headquarters is located, the group took the opportunity to walk around in the city.

"All these machines, it is really impressive! "Eliosene said, she can see two Polish Hind in green camo flying low above her head.

"It's true, myself, I still have a little trouble to get used to see that, especially the first time I met them, but I know how to use some of these vehicles and their weapons! "Says Yliana with its MP5 in carrying strap.

"Oh, you too you are part of this team? "Says Eliosene surprised to see a woman among them.

"Yes, the captain and his team rescued me from the Rostians after they captured me during a battle, without them I probably will be their prisoner at this time, by the way I have not introduced myself, I'm Yliana Panchi, queen of the Kingdom of Nameste! "

"Panchi? I never thought I'd meet Queen of Namesté here! "

"And I never thought I'd meet in person the famous Queen of Blood!"

"I see that my nickname is know all around the continent, but I think at the time when I was fighting against hundreds of enemies you were not even born, young girl! "She said haughtily.

"Indeed I have not experienced this, but these are stories that are told to scare children, old lady! "Yliana responds sarcastically.

"It's who you are treating of old, the isolationists? "

"It looks like these two are made for each other! "Said Geraldine.

"Isolationist? "Said Simon.

"Yeah, Yliana explained to me that during the war between Rostia and Northend, Nameste his country remained neutral during the conflict and did not help them during the whole war!"Louis respond.

"That escalated quickly !"Bishop said seeing the two princess on bad terms ready to fight.

"I hope she'll not show its title of Queen of Blood now! "Hijikoto said stepping back.

"Please ladies calm down, everyone here has different views to share but we need to stay courteous between civilized people!"Lebeau said to ease the situation."And as you have mentioned, Yliana were not born, you must not blame her about it because of the decisions of his country! "

"You're right, I came here to ask for help, not to alienate your allies!"

"Let me tell you something Eliosene at the time when your country was at war, mine was also in conflict with its southern neighbors, that's why we could not intervene, but if 'had been there I would have tried to do something! "Yliana said more quietly."And this time I'll make sure to help you! "

While they're walking in the city a radio communication interrupts them."Captain, General has accepted the request of Nightfallen for a meeting!"A soldier say.

"Understood we're on the way, Nightfallen, my superiors have accepted an meeting with you, Hijikoto Yliana and Villiers you come with me, the other you have free time! "Responds Lebeau, that goes to City Hall followed by his group.

"Thank Lebeau, and in fact, you can call me Eliosene if you wish! "She said with a smile, which does not lack to make Yliana jealous, again.

Eliosene therefore follows the captain in the building that serves as headquarters to the allies, which is well guarded with soldiers patrolling the corridors, bullet holes as plasterer care for recap and dried blood stains on the floor are still visible ,she can had a first idea of the violence of the fighting that she could already observed outside the city, on the floor the entrance to the room is guarded by two French soldier in uniform, they salute and open the door.

 **EEF temporary HQ, 14H30**

In the room which is lit only by the rays of the sun passing through the three large windows are present around a table the General Hensman with on his side the French British Spanish Polish and Finns representatives, each wearing the uniform of their respective nation, Yliana then sat next to them, looking around, Eliosene can also note the presence of several armed soldiers and some magicians Nameste which she can feel the power, and also Mariana the half goddess leaned against a wall with its trident at her side monitoring the Vampire female, Louis explained that it was for their safety to all and to ensure that everything goes smoothly that these people are there.

Kuto, which as translator to facilitate dialogue made the presentation."Princess Nightfallen, let me present to you the General Hensman of the military contingent of the German republic, General Wilbur of the United Kingdom, and the colonels Basistas from the Kingdom of Spain, Wiclosky of the Republic of Poland, Vunuri of the Republic of Finland and finally Colonel Varnier of the French republic, he was sent by General Montreuil which is the commander of the expedition's forces of the EEF who unfortunately can not be present, and of course Yliana Panchi Princess of Nameste with whom you have had the opportunity to speak! "Hijikoto said trying to be as clear as possible.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Eliosene Nightfallen actual sovereign of the vampires Kingdom of Northend, thank you for allowing me an audience with you! "Said Eliosene respectfully bowing her head.

"This is the minimum that we can do, especially when an important person like you _Prinzessein_ Nightfallen has crossed for several days a hostile country to come towards us, but please, take a seat, and tell us the reason for your arrival! "Hensman said in a friendly voice.

"Thank you."She responds by sitting before explaining his coming."If I have come this far it was hoping to request your assistance to help me to chase the Rostians of my country they conquered there are nearly 500 years, and I heard an see that you are very powerful!"

"500 years, and I understood that the vampire can live for hundreds of years!"Hensman respond."Indeed, our military is well above that of Rostia military, but for this war, have you take part of this conflict? "

"Yes, and it has lasted many years, and if you're wondering what's my age, well, know that I am 652 years old! "When she mentions her age, it surprises some soldiers, including those recently arrived, except the general Hensman and Wilbur and Lebeau.

"I feel very young suddently but one question nagging my mind, if you're a vampire, you have to feed of blood, it is a subject for us ... pretty tricky, no offense! "Hensman request which however never imagined that vampires would be like that, that can get out in the sunshine and chat with humans without attacking them suddenly to drain their blood.

"I understand you worries perfectly, we actually feed with human blood, but in a manner as not kill them, and we also have a fruit which is an excellent substitute for human blood so do not worry about your necks!"She responds to the general with a smile.

"652 years, effectively it's a great age, and if you do not take my blood in my sleep, good, I am reassured, but back to the topic that interests us all, the help that you ask! "Said Damien relieved, he too having often imagined them cruel and merciless.

"Yes, as I explained to you my country is occupied by the armed forces of Rostia, all these years they force the inhabitants of the country, human and vampire to work in our mines of gold diamond and iron, and treating them like slaves! "Eliosene said with a furious glance."Those who do not obey are tortured or killed!"

"My country has suffered this kind of thing from them and this time we are determined, we the Naméstians do not allow them attacking us without response, we'll defeat these barbarians and I do all my best to help you people! "Yliana responds in a tone loud and direct.

"Gold and diamond mines, this is the kind of resource that attracts the lust, it seems that nothing changes even in this world, my country has done this kind of shameful thing in the past with other countries by exploiting the local inhabitants, and these people reproduce our mistakes!"Antonio said, referring to the Spanish conquest of South America in the late 15th century with the results that we know.

"It does not surprise us much indeed, these people have little respect for other races and even among their people, but the vampires from what I know have a force a hundred times greater than the human right? "Wilbur request, she nodded positively."In this case you already able to rebel against them unless something prevents you to do that."

"Yes that it, when they saw during the war that their soldiers not being match against us, they sent to fight mages on our armies and with their powers they weakened us, and they could easily neutralize and kill us, they are very present in my country, especially to monitor the workers! "

"And so it's this kind of enemy that we should confront, it would not be a problem we have faced magicians and wizards during the first offensive against them! "Said Damien.

"Wait, I do not expect to be helped without offering support in return, if you help us to eliminate these mage and soldiers that occupying my country, I would make to place my army at your disposal, under my command of course!"

What offers Eliosene is interesting, think the general Hensman, if that country is liberated and vampires join the ranks of the allies, it would oblige the army of Rostia to divide the little strength she still have on a new theater of operation,indeed a war on two front has always been fatal for the country concerned, Germany and Japan have experienced it and everyone knows how it ended each time, but he had to think first about the situation they are now because at the moment most of the troops are deployed to cover more ground and are in the process of retooling for standardization.

"That's you proposing is not insignificant, but for now we are already engaged in a major operation, but I think we could to detach yourself a unit or two to help you, we must see that between us, a response will be given until tomorrow! "Responds Hensman which adds."I also assure you that once your liberated country and its institutions replaced, our troop withdraw without taking anything! "

"I think, from my side able to detach some units of the NRAF and NRGF, I must see with my military commanders but it should not be a problem. "Add Yliana a gesture of good faith.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen me! "Said Eliosene.

"It's normal, and princess Nightfallen you are our guest, I have ordered that a room is prepared for you, Captain lebeau is accustomed with foreign dignitaries now, he'll bring you to your room! "

"Yes general, Eliosene, please follow me ..."Lebau politely request, the four leave the room following by Mariana and head outside, a few moments later Yliana and officers contact the General Montreuil which is at the Cartier base to expose the situation,for this kind of operation, the words of General are as follows."If she is presented as an ally help her, do according to your capabilities, you have my approval, ladies and gentlemen, good luck! "Ends General on this sentence means that the French general has full confidence in his subordinates.

On the table the Officers observe the map and photos of the continent that was finally completed thanks to topographic surveys carried out by reconnaissance planes and drones sent over the continent, the map was more accurate than that provided by cartographers of Nameste, Yliana indicated the location of all the countries of the continent, and the Kingdom of Vampires, a hilly country was was located on north of the continent, bordered by the sea of Tarawa.

"Well, considering we have a major operation planned for next week and that the kingdom of Northend is located about 200km from our position, we must establish a plan to be able to act as soon as possible I await concrete and feasible proposals!"

"That'll be fine if we had more images of the country, that's all we have? "Points out the Spanish officer.

"For the moment yes, but according to the topography the terrain is more rugged, but unlike the roads here, the roads seem to be mostly made of earth, this will not be without problems for non-tracked vehicles if it started to rain, I do not say that they could not move, but it would slow their progression! "Explain Hensman seeing on of the few pictures of the kingdom of Northend.

"And using helicopters, we circle the areas guarded by the enemy to reach our objective, our Huey, Hinds and other choppers had a good action range!"The Polish colonel said.

"We must strike hard and fast their main strategic places, I think a commando will be enough to disrupt them, our SAS unit can do this very well, sabotage operation are our specialties after all!"Wilbur with a devilish smile said.

"Yeah, we know that...and that a very good idea!"Hensman respond.

"But attack directly their... I mean the mines, it does not risk to attract more soldiers to defend them? "Yliana said a bit worried.

"No, that exactly the idea, as I said it will divide the enemy forces, if we attack Northend and freed mines and slaves and established a small base and we stay on the defensive they'll react to retake the mines, we let them attack us to weaken them and they get suffer significant losses! "Said Hensman who knows that this kind of tactics is effective, let the opponent attack indeed during the Second World War the german army had exhausted the soldiers of the Allied forces in Italy on the Gustav Line and in the Battle of Monte Cassino, suffering heavy losses despite their numerical superiority.

"While the bulk of our troops attack the main target, they can not be everywhere at once! "Argument the colonel Eilluni.

"And without modern means of communication to give orders, they'll completely disorganized, if we attack, or rather we liberate Northend will require to neutralize the main objectives, barracks for soldiers and their mages and in default of ammunition depots or fuel, we can always eliminate their horses and their supply, or keep them for locals, but it is their mages that may cause us the most problems! "Damien said that now knows that the Mages are dangerous and are among the few able to deal with firearms.

"That's why our Special Forces will be very effective for this, we drop commandos who infiltrate the country and they can easily sabotage their facilities in the darkness on that way we can eliminate their mages in their sleep, Princess Panchi, you said that you had soldiers and mages trained to our tactics? "Wilbur asks with some interest.

"Yes, and thanks to your instructors, who also trained me, they are less than twenty but know how to use their new weapons, and these men are the most reliable and faithful of the kingdom, they will not betray, I can guarantee this! "Answer the princess with confidence and sincerity.

"I do not doubt your honesty and your confidence Yliana, these men'll be useful."Wilbur Responds with a smile.

The meeting lasted all afternoon after taking information from each of the units, while the aircraft are sent north to take pictures for the operation.

At the same time on the side of Lebeau...

Having left her horse to the care of military personnel, Eliosene go inside for the first time in a motorized vehicle, the vampire was visibly surprised by this means of transport, it has had the opportunity to see them moving but not to ride in, Louis driving the Mercedes Benz, led Eliosene in the largest hotel in the city that has been reconverted as special residence for VIP, rolling quietly in the street, he took the opportunity to speak to the queen.

"So tell me Eliosene, if you're a vampire you drink blood as you say exact ? "

"That's it, that's our main feeding, of course we can eat regular foods, but this brings little energy for us... and I'm getting hungry talking about that! "She said, observing with interest the neck of the captain.

"Uh, I do not know if my blood tastes good ..." said Lebeau a little embarrassed, rubbing his neck.

"If you approach too closely your teeth of the captain neck, I pierces your skin!"Mariana said with a serious air, holding her spear both hands.

"Calm down Mariana, I think she's kidding! "Said Jacques, laying his hand on the shoulder of the half goddess to calm her. "Well, I hope... "

"A captain vampire, that would be interesting! "Smiles Hijikoto.

"Rather creepy yeah! "Responds Jacques opposed to this idea.

"Don't worry, as I have said, since centuries we can consume human blood without killing them or without they become a vampire, and in addition we have another way of substitution for that! "Explains Eliosene exiting a red fruit of its bag.

"What this, a tomato, that you mentioned at the meeting? "Louis ask.

"Almost, it's called a blood Apple, and as the name suggests it Contains a special juice that has property close to the human blood, and it is also because of this that Rostia keeps my people as hostages because if they want to rebel, they destroy plantations to starve the people, vampire at least that would require them to feed on humans with or without their consent, and I refuse this idea! "She explain on disgusted manner thinking about this.

"This is that allows you to feed you and that's with this that the Rostian control your for not a potential rebellions occur, I must recognize that they are evil and treacherous, and if we act I sincerely hope to help you !"Louis respond to support the queen.

"We know each other than few hours, and I do not know why and yet, I have confidence in you! "Eliosene said, biting into her apple.

"It must be a knack in me it seems, I'm the chosen one after all!"Smiled the captain that Eliosene said.

"We are the EEF, we are loved by everyone, except the Rostian of course! "Adds Jacques jokingly.

Driving a few meters, Louis stops the vehicle front of a big building made of white marble and has four floor with balcony and window and door arched window shape, the building is guarded by several soldiers, the four descend from vehicle and approach of the door.

"This is the hotel of Wresspung which houses our distinguished guests, you will be able to relax properly! "Said Louis that helps the princess to unload its luggage.

"You know take care of your hosts captain! "Eliosene Responds, the guards opened the door and they enter the hall, the floor is made light gray tiles laid diagonally with a big red carpet that leads to the stairs or hallways, other soldiers and clients and VIP are present, sitting on chair or standing talking, Louis and Eliosene head to the receptionist who is an English soldier waits sitting behind his desk, a newspaper in hand reading.

"Ah, hello captain, princess Nightfallen we were warned of your arrival, your room is ready please follow me! "Said the receptionist who puts his newspaper, he takes the keys to the corresponding chamber and beckoned to follow him on the first floor, in the hallway electricians set up electric cables which once installed will allow the hotel to operate as a modern building with the help of a generator on the roof and solar panels.

"And this is your room with view on the street Princess Nightfallen, I hope it will be at your convenience! "Said the British politely, the room is lit by chandeliers, and has a window with balcony and white curtains, a wooden round table with flowers in the middle, a large bed with nightstand on each side as well as chairs and a dresser with a mirror.

"This room is perfect, thank you! "Said Eliosene, posing her luggage beside the bed.

"It's a pleasure, if you want to wash the bathrooms are in the basement and a restaurant on the ground floor, this I leave you, if you need our services do not hesitate to ask! "Said the British before leaving and leave the key on one of the nightstands.

"Thank you !"Said Eliosene which literally throws on the bed, tired from its journey. "Ah, finally a real bed, I think I'll sleep well! "She said satisfied because in the past last nights she sleeping outside in forest or planes or in shabby hostel.

"So I'll let you rest Eliosene, if you need to contact us, go to the receptionist downstairs, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thanks for everything captain!"She responds, then the captain out of the hotel and returned to base, Jacques does not lack taunt his friend, especially if he did not spend the night with Eliosene, so she would not feel lonely!

The following day the captain is wakes up early by his alarm clock and its shrill alarm, it gives a blow on the device moaning to silence it, yawning he gets up from his bed and looks at his watch indicates that 7:30 am, without losing a moment he'll pick up his clothes and made its toilet before joining his friends for lunch and discuss what they should do today, after lunch a soldier picks him to inform him that the General Hensman request him to the HQ.

"The general has specify why? "

"No sir, he said nothing more, except to go to the hotel and retrieve the Vampire, she has been notified of your arrival! "The soldier respond.

"I hope it will be a positive response to her demand, thank you Corporal"Lebeau answers, he immediately goes to the garage of the base and took the Mercedes and drives towards the hotel on that morning of November, the streets begin to fill with people who will work in fields or repair buildings, once arrival in the hotel, he climbs up the stairs and comes to Eliosene's room and knock three times on the door.

"Princess Nightfallen, its me captain Lebeau, General asked me to pick you up! "Said the captain through the door.

"I know, One minute I finished t dressing up! "She answers.

"One minute for a woman, it means an hour for me! "Think the captain laughing."I wonder how she is without her armor ... Lebeau what you think! "Said the captain in his head, shaking it to remove its perverse thoughts, he out his I Phone from one of its pocket to play Angry Birds while waiting Eliosene, but while he was resting on the door not properly closed this one opens and the captain falls back on the floor, looking up he see Eliosene, who was beginning to put her outfit, she wears white underwear and despite his pale skin color, he can see clearly that she blushed, embarrassed or angry, that he doesn't know!

"Haaaa, hem... Princess, I'm sorry! "Said Lebeau also embarrassed, getting up, he can see that she wears black clothing much like those of the Victorian era.

"Pervert! "She yells, throwing him a pillow to the face, the captain hastens quickly out of the room and waits in the hallway a moment later she come out of her room dressed in armor and still blushing.

"We can go..." She said still embarrassed.

"Sorry again, it was not my intention you! "Said the French, scratching the back of the head apologetically.

"I clearly understand that, it's good don't worry..."

After this little incident both take the direction of the City Hall where they are received by the general who first address to Eliosene.

"Majesty, let me first announce this news that should delight you, we accepted your request, our military Forces will help you free your country! "Says Hensman enthusiastically.

"Finally, I mean I want to say thank you, General, and know that I would keep my promise, my people once free will help you fight and win against Rostia! "Eliosene responds by expressing his gratitude. "But how you'll do that? "

"In the cleanest way possible, neutralize their bases and eliminate their troops, You can trust us! "

"I see and how soon you are going to act? "

"Sorry, but we have not yet finished to plan everything, but I can tell you it will take place the week in less than 5 days, as this will be carried out along one of our most important operation, but obviously you can participate in the liberation of your country with our man, it goes without saying "Hensman respond to her question.

"It is quick, in less than 5 days? "She answers surprised, having been practically the same time to get here.

"We have resources that you do not even suspect Eliosene, our armed forces are among the best in our world, and Rostia will still be able to see our power again! "Le Beau says this time with a smile.

"Oh captain, I also wanted to tell you know that we have discovered the location of the Narkiks prison, and as you had to want to participate in this operation ..."Said the general, showing a folder with pictures of aerial photography and information about the prison.

"If we can free the prince and chase his father to the throne, it will be a blow to Rostia! "Said lebeau flipping through the documents.

"Wait, you mentioned the Narkiks prison, I know this place and I can tell you it is not easy to enter, I helped to escape vampires comrades who were detained there, I know the field let me help you! "Eliosene application to the Captain and the general as a sign of cooperation.

"Well, for me it does not bother me, and it is a first sign of cooperation with our new allies, what do you think my general? "Said Lebeau asking to the general.

"A wolf, a half goddess girl, a princess and now a vampire queen, captain you will have the most unusual team of the expedition, if its continuous we will have to give you another vehicle!"Replied the general, smiling who agrees, indeed other teams have at most for now two member of this world, human or humanoid.

"I already know that sir and that why I love my job, I will gather my team and inform them on our new mission! "

"I'll draw the interior of the prison, that will be useful for your mission! "Proposes Eliosene the captain thank her, some minutes later in a room of the base the captain and his team gathered together prepare their plan, the photos show the prison built in height and which is rectangular built on a mountainside, connected by a single path, a sinkhole surrounded the prison which makes escape impossible except with help from the outside and the only way to pass is a wooden bridge.

Eliosene made a description of the area of the prison."The only path to prison is this dirt road! "Eliosene said, pointing to the road which is however wide enough for passing vehicles like these of the EEF observed the captain."The prison is surrounded by a huge ditch, if you fall into it, you're dead! "

"That I think that everyone had guessed ..." responds sarcastically Yliana sigh, ignoring the princess Eliosene resumes.

"The only way to cross it, this is drawbridge wood, it is guarded by about a dozen soldiers from each side, the entrance of the prison is protected by a heavy metal door, guarded by two orcs, and probably other dispersed in the prison! "What others can see on the pictures.

"Orcs, they do not do things in half! "Said Jacques.

"But since the last time, security could change my information may be out of date, it is possible that there was more hostile, or less! "Reminds Eliosene prudently then she shows the plan of the prison she has drawn, the prison has two floors for the less dangerous prisoner and a basement where the most dangerous prisoners are locked, each floor there about an fifty cells and a single refectory by floor .

"With all theses rooms it'll be long to find the prince! "Adds Scott seeing all these rooms.

"As Eliosene said, the most important prisoners are in the basement, it should drastically reduce our search time! "Responds lebeau that adds. "Well the problem is being able to enter, because the guards of the towers have a live view of the jail, a frontal attack would be risky and they would give the alarm! "

"They could raise the bridge, and an assault with helicopters? "

"No, now they know our machines it would be the same and my instincts tell me that they know that we come to him, and they would be able to kill him, he and probably other prisoners to discourage us! "Le Beau said that turns to Eliosene."Tell me Eliosene, how did you entered the prison the first time? "

"We used a prisoner carriage that we have captured, we climb inside and we have infiltrated the prison, we was then taken which where my fellow vampires were kept and we released them and then we came out, but less easily this time."

"I see, the problem is not to enter, but to come out! "Said Jacques.

"It could work again ..."Lebeau said, after he had distributed the objectives for each one of them and after properly equipped, the team go towards the Narkisman Mountains located on the North west of the city, after an hour's ride on a stone road, they arrive to the Mountain range of Narkisman, where the most imposing mountain whose summit is covered with snow is located.

 **Road to mountain of Drakina 9H45**

"It's Drakina, the highest mountain in the country and this is where the prison is located you can see it from here!"Explain Eliosene pointing finger of a black structure at mid-height thereof.

"Okay listen everyone, a prisoner cart will soon pass you know what to do, everyone in place, hide the vehicles in the woods, and do not forget to put your silencers on your guns!"After following the dirt track, the team stands in wait in a bend, after a half hour hoofbeat and a cart wheel creaking are heard.

Louis placed in ambush on a dirt mound hidden in the bush whispers into his walkies-talkie."Okay, the convoy is approaching, be precise and deadly"

"You're really going to eliminate them with this? "Eliosene who is lying on his left demand, pointing to the MP5 fitted with a silencer, before he could answer Yliana answers for him.

"It worked well when they released me, and these weapons are very powerful you will see, without Louis, I would not be here! "Responds Yliana who is lying on the right of the captain.

"It is not for you that I asked the question! "Responds Eliosene annoyed.

"Um, excuse me..."Said LeBeau but Yliana retorts.

"You ask a silly question, if you doubt the captain and his comrades, and well you did has quietly stay warm in your hotel room! "

"Girls..."

"I was just asking a question to the captain, and then you seem to take to heart his defense, I mistaken or you...? "Eliosene adds with a sly smile, the rest of the team that listens conversation giggle.

"Eh, no! It's not that we're just friends!"Yliana respond fast.

"He's already seen you in underwear, no? Because me .."

"WHAT, you.."She start to say shocked.

"Yliana Eliosene, stop arguing and shut up, and nothing has happened between me and Eliosene, yes I have seen her in underwear but it was an accident! "Lebeau said after temporarily cut its radio sternly and annoyed, both princess keep quiet but continue to throw dirty looks when finally arrives prisoner transport, escorted by two horseman and two soldier leading the carriage, Louis reactivate his radio and made a hand signal to the others and immediately afters, riders and carriage guards are killed in an instant by gunfire of soldiers, equipped with silencers the weapons made little noise.

"Targets down, go go go!"Said the captain on the radio rushing down the hill followed by the other to calm the panicked horses, and secure the carriage.

"Hide the bodies in the bushes and take their clothes! "Ordered the captain of the hand, after taking the keys to death guards, he then goes to the back door of the carriage along with Jacques and Yliana he opened the door, while Jacques and Yliana cover the captain with their MP5, in this one he found only three people, three men attached the one to the other in worn and dirty clothes, their face for some is scarred and tired and afraid at the same time.

Louis displayed a reassuring face and told them."Gentlemen, this is your lucky day, you'll be the first to benefit of a reduced sentence, we give you freedom!"

"You free us, why? "Asks a prisoner surprised by this soldier in strange attire."Because we need this vehicle, but first I would like to know the nature of your crimes to find out why they send you to prison, and no lies! "Asks the captain who makes them down, having still not want to be responsible for having released a potential murderer or rapist.

"Eliosene, you explained to me that vampires can control the minds of their victims, can you do it on them? "Louis Asks, without waiting for she penetrates the minds of the three prisoner and the captain asks them the nature of their crimes.

"I paid the royal taxes late. "Responds the first.

"I freaked out during a battle and I deserted the army. "The second that has a scar responds.

"As for me, I killed a drunken Rostian soldier who raped my daughter, I was sentenced to death! "Ends the third.

Listening what the three prisoners tell to him, the captain judges their acts, even murder which is self-defense however reasonable and decides to let them go home, making them promise not to say anything about them, the three ex-prisoners too happy to ask questions, thank the Europeans and thus take the path in the opposite direction to return to their villages and find their families.

"Captain, we are ready! "Indicates Jacques and Thomas, who have put the attire of riders and mounted on horses.

"Fine, then everyone understood its role on the way now! "Ordered Louis who is also disguised and takes the place of the driver with Charles at his side, and all head to the bridge of the prison, in the carriage can be found Eliosene, Yliana Hijikoto and posing for prisoners, while the three snipers will move into position for having the bridge and for the prison in sight, they can see the carriage approaching the bridge.

"Captain, we're in position, we have you in our sight! "Signals Ulrich. "Ready to fire at your order. "

"Roger, do not move for now the plan I remind you is to enter, find the Prince, get out of there with him and if possible without give alert."Louis reminded to everyone and stop near the bridge, one of the guard approaches the captain.

"Hello, then you bring us new residents? "Asks the guard, while others checked by looking through the bars of the door.

"Yes, three new prisoner and one of them, a woman is very dangerous!"

"A woman, that's interesting, I'll think to go to his cell once it is installed, it's good you can pass! "Replied the guard, he made a sign and the bridge is lowered just after.

"These people are real pig! "Said Yliana dripped checking his MP5, while the carriage crossed the bridge, came face to both wooden door of the prison guarded by two orcs and other guards, the doors open to let them pass,the captain will park the carriage along a wall in the courtyard of the prison, and a Rostian obviously the director of the jail dressed differently in dark green dress and black hat and an eye patch, approach the captain who descending of the carriage, looking through the window Eliosene a bit surprised recognize the director of the prison.

"Him? I thought I having killed this bastard during the escape of my companions there are 3 years ago!"Whisper Eliosene to the captain.

"You did not miss him in this case, you will have to keep the head down! "Responds Louis.

"Yeah, it may cause us trouble if he recognize you." Said Hijikoto worried.

"You finally here, you're late! "Scold the prison director keeping his hands in the back.

"Sorry sir, some problems on the road slowed us! "

"That's your problem, then the prisoners who is it this time? "Curtly replied the director, the captain open the door and bring down the three hooded prisoner.

"Two women? I do not ask so much, I feel like I'm gonna have fun, and my men currently lacking of entertainment! "Said the director with a sadistic smile, those words strongly irritate both princess, but also the captain who needs to keep to plant his Glock in the mouth of this vile person.

"Sir, this woman is a very dangerous prisoner, she nearly killed two of my guys and should be placed in a secure cell, the other two also!"Louis say about Eliosene.

"Hmph well, follow me, I have just a very suitable place for you three!"Responds the Director, the Captain with his prisoner and Charles follow the director who is himself accompanied by four guards which does not miss to violently push the three prisoners they all walk to the back of the court facing a door that leads to one of the basement who dug into the mountain they down the stairs that lead in corridors or can be found cells, empty.

"Hey, go easy with her, I also want to have fun with these two girls he he he! "Said one of the guards touching the buttocks of Yliana who should refrain from giving him an nudge in the nose.

"You pay nothing to wait bastard ..." Think Yliana.

"It's strange but I feel I know one of the prisoners..."Said the prison director to Louis, looking Eliosene who keep her head down.

"You know you have to see so many prisoners that you have the impression of seeing the same people, in any case I would not be imprisoned here! "Louis responds to try to change the subject and suspicions, crossing the dark and damp hallways lit only by lanterns hung on the wall and with only the sound the sound of their steps and drops of water that fall to the ground.

"Tell me it seems you have a special prisoner locked up here, a traitor to the country ..."The captain asks innocently.

"You are talking about Nicolai, who wanted to betray our Emperor, he is in a special jail here, but that's all I can say, I do not even understand that we have not already executed this traitor more early. "Replies the Director on a cold and insensitive way.

"It is you that we should kill hey hey! "Said Eliosene laughing before being hit by one of the guards.

"That voice, it can not be that ..."Think the director who without a word turns to Eliosene and snatches its hood without allowing time to Louis to react , he recognizes in anger her face of Vampire which compromise the safety of the team.

"Hello my dear that be a while, not enough for me then!"Eliosene said with a smirk."How's your eye? "

"You I knew it!It was you who attacked my prison three years ago and because of you, I no longer see with one eye, but I still hear very well!"Shouts the director, pointing to his glass eye that she has pierced with its sword, leaving his own sword, he violently pushed to the ground."But now after all this time, I finally have my revenge! "

"Shit... neutralize them, but let the director alive!"Louis yells, obviously not everything goes as planned in his plan, and soon the captain comes out with a quick movement his Glock fitted with a silencer and shot two of the guards in several bullet in the chest, Charles pulls out his MP5 and eliminates several other guards of the corridor who come to see what is happening, while the prisoners are freed from their chains, Eliosene is quick to react and angry, avoids the director sword blow and leaves at its turn her sword _'Bloodreaver'_ a wavy sword over the entire blade and with the wide sleeve of narrow and asymmetric base, which was hidden under her long dress and cut the arm of the director who falls to the ground arm bleeding profusely from his blood and screaming like a pig being slaughtered!

"AAARGH my harm!"

Yliana on her side gives a kick in the stomach of the guard that touch her butt earlier and brought him down to the ground, before finishing him with a shot in the head while Hijikoto eliminates the last guard with a bullet in her head also splashing the wall to his right and also its outfit."Shit a new uniform ..."

"It looks like, they are all dead, check them!"Observe the captain who verifies the bodies of the soldiers.

"He's dead."Hijikoto said.

"Of course, you're with Lebeau, how could he be alive?"Charles respond jokingly.

"Except the director, he's still alive, please let me drink his blood!"Said Eliosene showing its sharp teeth to a freaked director crawling to try to escape, but the queen of vampire blocks him with her foot and points her sword to the throat of it."Where you think to go?"

"No, let me go, band of barbarians, do not approach me dirty vampire! "

"And why would I do that, let the man who tortured and raped at some of my brothers and sister leave! "Eliosene responds with a dark look in her eyes, pressing the point of the sword against the director throat.

"Eliosene calm down, I didn't know about your companions and I'm sorry, but only he knows where we can find the prince as fast as possible! "Said the captain.

"He is right if we do not hurry fast, and if we do not leave soon, guards outside will find that suspect! "Argument Yliana.

"For the moment they do not seem to have seen fleeing to alert, and this corridor is the only means of access to the basement according to the plans! "Notes Hijikoto monitoring the hallways.

"Eliosene, once we have found the Prince, I'll let you do what you have to do with this man, but for now we need him alive! "Asks Lebeau to the Vampire queen.

Eliosene continues to press her sword on the throat of the Rostian , before finally changing her mind on the words of the others."Well well, I let him alive, temporarily!"She said with a slight sigh and store its sword in its red scabbard.

"Well, before another Rostian found the pile of bodies that we did, we have to find out where is the prince! "Louis said that reloads his gun and approach the director and leans over him."I see that your arms makes you suffer horribly, I can give you something that can relieve pain, if you told me where is the Prince Nicolai!"Louis demand by turning a anesthetic syringe above the director head to make him speak.

"Screw you, find him yourself! "Responds the angrily director which is being held its shoulder to stop bleeding.

"Well, I wanted to show me nice but I see that I have no choice, Eliosene, made him a mind control session please and ask him to take us where is our target! "He ask.

"With pleasure!"Eliosene Responds with undisguised joy, she seized of her two hands the collar of the bleeding director that she raises without problem against the wall, It is true that vampires have a much higher strength than that of a normal human, before inserting into his mind.

"So, dirty bastard where is the prince Nicolai?"Eliosene request several time, the director tries to resist before falling under the control of the vampire, going to forget that he has an arm less, the director obeyed and thus lead them through the corridor maze, to find their way Hijikoto track their route on the map,they were able to see that all the cells had recently been emptied, they find that suspect, shortly after they finally come face great black metal door, guarded by a dozen armed soldiers.

"Who is here, sir you are injured, what has happened?"Request a guard coming towards the group.

"It happened that your director wanted to hurt one of our friends, throw your weapons and everything will be fine, better than for him anyway!"Said the captain who raises his MP5 toward them summing them to throw their weapons on the ground.

But the soldier did not seem to want to cooperate when he charges toward the group followed by his companions and screaming of rage."You will pay for what you've done to him, DIE! "

"Too bad for you, it was your only luck! "Said the captain by opening fire to the compact group of soldiers who obviously have never faced firearms, and Eliosene Yliana play swords-women by cutting into pieces the other soldiers that attack by the sides,while Hijikoto and Charles eliminate the archer that are on the walls in height and fall to the ground, after only a few seconds a dead silence falls onto the room.

"Enemy neutralized!"

"What the...HAAAAA!"Yells the director who regained consciousness after the effect of mind control have dissipated observing everything around him the guards dead, he despaired attempt to flee, he managed to hustle Eliosene and take the sword dropped on the ground and threatening her while she is on the ground.

"Ha ha ha, finally I'm going to kill you, and with your own weapon you do not find it ironic! "He yells on her but Eliosene however does not seem worried when Rostian body starts to tremble and his body seems to be emptied of its vital energy that is drawn by the sword, which slightly damaged by previous fighting regains its shine as if it came out of the blacksmith, he began to stagger as its body loses weight and screams to death, before falling to the ground like desiccated drained of blood and energy under the gaze totally surprised of the Group except for Eliosene.

"Oh my ..." said Yliana surprise putting her hand over her mouth.

"What the fuck was that, what happened to him? "Hijikoto ask surprised.

"I've never seen it, it is completely dried out, and dead!"Charles Notes by checking the body and taking care not to touch the sword of Eliosene.

"You know why I never let a human take my sword? "Said Eliosene recovering her sword on the director body."This is because if a human attempt to use it, my sword automatically sucks the energy of the wearer after a few seconds, only vampires or humans with powers powerful enough can use it,this unique sword of its kind was created centuries ago by my people, and it is also why Rostia has invaded us when we refused to serve them! "She explain.

"One more thing more stranger in this world, and there is something else that we should know about this sword? "Asks Louis not wanting to have another surprise like that.

"Well when it is in contact with human blood, and it has been broken or damaged it can be repaired by itself, as you could see it!"

"As you know when you are injured, to regenerate somehow! "Responds Louis. "Remind me to not touch it, and if I wear gloves? "

"It will work for some minutes, but no more, well it looks like it is here that the prince locked! "Responds Eliosene looking the door.

Louis meantime, contact the rest of the team."Lebau to all, we found the place where is locked up the prince, we have to use our weapons, but our true identity does not seem been revealed all the witnesses have been eliminated, how it happens on your side ? "

"The enemy has not moved, everything is calm and they do not seem worried that their director is gone for over a half hour, what are the orders you want us to join you in case? "Jacques discreetly answered the radio.

"Negative, it will not be necessary, but position yourself near the entrance of the basements to cover our exit, we never know! "Responds the captain.

"Understood leader we move into position!"Responds Jacques who'll be placed at the entrance of the underground, followed by Tomas, placing themselves behind a pile of wood to cover if the enemy attacks them.

"Well, it seems we still have time, no soldiers has gave the alarm, it just remains to us to enter..."Said the captain, he seeks the keys on the body of the soldier and the former director, but found none of the key matches.

"The key must be in his office. "Notes Yliana.

"Yeah great, we just need to do the revers path to find these keys!"Charles said sarcastically.

"Not time for that, right well we're going to do it the old way, this lock does not seem very solid! "Said Louis, observing the lock that appears rusted by moisture preparing to shoot at the door.

" Let me do it ! "Responds the vampire gives a violent punch on the door that opens under the violence of the impact that deforms the metal door."Ouch, that hurts a bit anyway! "

 **Cell of prince Nicolai 11H00**

The group enters into a large upper room several meters lit by a few torches hung on the walls, they light the lamps on their weapons to see better in the dark, except Eliosene who thanks to his vision can see in the dark, it distinguishes a man chained to the wall on the other side of the room.

"There's a person chained on the other side, that must be him!"She indicates, they head immediately to the prisoner, they can all see that it is indeed the prince described by the member of the resistance and Yliana, black hair cut short and a tattoo representing two crossed lance and a coat of arms on the neck, signs of the Royal family of Rostia.

"It's him, damn he is wounded, Charles what is its status?"Louis request to Charles who immediately check his vital signs.

"He's unconscious, but he's alive, his heart beats are regular, but visibly he has suffered ill treatment, several blue on the chest and arms! "Charles responds after a quick check by the light of his torch, Nicolai begins to open his eyes.

"Who are you?" Asks with difficulty, the young prince of 24 years.

"Prince Nicolai, we are soldiers of the EEF we came to save you from this awful place! "Replied the captain with a smile to reassure him, helping him break free of his chains.

"You are soldiers of the other world that's right, he told me you'd come save me, you should never have come here, it's a trap!"Nicolai said.

"A trap, to be honest we suspected a little, but our priority is to get you out of here, you can walk? "

"I think, yes..."Responds Nicolai who stands up and begins to walk assisted by Louis and Charles when suddenly a white ball of light appears on the ceiling that dazzling them for a few seconds,then followed by several silhouettes holding magician sticks or spears and bows advance on the edges of walls and entrances to the ground, one individual dressed in black among them is distinguished by its two sword which he holds in his hands.

"I see that Kruger was right and you are directly fell into our trap and for once this idiot has not wrong!"Said the warrior satisfied that none other than Akamo Rayti, the Kwuan that Louis recognized immediately.

"You again, it's been awhile since Athiana when you fled our fight, so how are these wounds on your chest?"Asks Captain to the ninja who loses his smile."You've ran so fast of the fight that I have not even had the time to know your name! "

"Insolent you has had the luck that day, so I introduce myself again, Akamo Rayti, clan member of the black warrior the most feared clan of the continent!"He say by showing its to sword.

"Akamo Rayti, interesting, I'll make sure to remember it when I write your name on your grave!"He respond.

"Captain, it's not prudent to provoke him like that! "Charles whispers.

"That's the plan B, I'll make sure to gain time while I talk to this clown, while with Yliana you move the Prince in safety, Eliosene and Hijikoto you're ready to a battle, again? "Ask Louis to the two.

"These are mages and I have to take revenge on them! "responds Eliosene licking the upper lip" And I'm getting hungry! "

"I do not know if these mages can stop bullets, but it'll be a chance to know that! "responds Hijikoto who prepares its G36C.

Seeing the prince be brought outside Akamo gave the order to launch the attack, screaming."I've heard enough about you, you will not leave this place alive and when I would end with you, its with your blood that I would write your name on your graves, attack! "Immediately the mages launch magical attacks of fire and energy, several fireballs crashing sides to soldiers and block the exit by a wall of flame.

"Finally, I'm hungry! "Said Eliosene attacking soldier who approaches her and biting their necks or killing them with her sword.

"Damn, take this! "Shouts the captain, throwing himself to the side to avoid a fireball that lack of burn his hair, he rolls on the side and with the G36 and eliminates two of the Mages.

The battle begins, magical spells and bullets fly across the big room while flames are turning up the temperature, the archers are rapidly eliminated by Louis and Hijikoto, while swordsmen crossing the blade of the Sword of Eliosene who are killed in an instant, several of the warrior even have their blood sucked by the vampire."Rather bitter ..." She said throwing herself on another warrior.

"Shit, with this wall of flame we can not pass, we're not going to do it like that, Yliana cover me! "Charles said that comes an adrenaline syringe plant in the chest of the prince which has the effect of reviving him, while Yliana with its free hand shoot with her gun on several soldiers approaching them,he take the opportunity to throw a grenade in the middle of the flame wall that its blown by the blast of the grenade, after eliminating additional enemy approaching them they finally leave the room.

"Charles, move the prince outside, I will help others! "Said Yliana returning again in the room MP5 in hand without being able to say a word to hold her back the British can not help being worried about leaving them there but finally decided to head outside with Nicolai.

"No!Band of incapable, they flee stop them!"Akamo howls of rage which attempts to block the road to the fugitive but a hail of bullets fired by Louis that ricochet on the ground forces him to take cover, seeing that the captain reload his weapon, he launched one of his small, sharp knife he always carried with him aiming the hand that'll stab in the left hand of Louis.

"Argh, damn it hurts! "Yells the French who dropped his G36 to the floor, he removes the knife just in time to avoid the attack of the ninja mercenary.

"So what's it like not being able to use its weapon? "Akamo asks that faces the captain.

"It's that I'm going to beat you otherwise, it's good Excelsior just took the dust ..."Said the captain who puts his hand to his sword when Hijikoto suddenly yells at him to warn of the danger, behind him one of the Mages shoots an flaming arrow on Louis but the reflexes of the captain are faster than the archer mage, he jump behind the mage and kill him with his sword that he hold in its valid hand.

"Its not polite to attack people in the back! "He said with a sadistic smile.

"Take care of the others, I take care of their leader!"Akamo yells to his strict way of soldiers, both swordsman are a new face ready to finish the fight they started several weeks back, with one hand in less the captain must resolve to fight only with the sword.

"No matter, even with a single hand, I'll beat you! "Lebeau said, while a blue aura surrounding the French and the sword, increasing its strength.

"This is what we'll see! "Retorts the ninja hiding his impression, the two threw themselves on each other ardently blows of swords resounded throughout the room, with its power active Captain begins to run on the wall to reach one of the ledges height of the room, during the first minutes of the fight, he arrived the first time to hurt his opponent at the forearm.

"Tch, that's all you can do?"Said Akamo, which then send a lightning attack by crossing its sword at his opponent, but thanks to his sword and the three jewels the attack is literally drawn into the blade of the sword of Louis and the ninja attack is returned with twice power over Akamo who, surprised tries to stop the attack, but that is not enough, and under the power of the attack he was sent backward sliding on several meters on the back in a cloud of dust near the flames.

"Wow, this is the first time I see him using a technique like this! "Said Hijikoto impressed.

"This warrior is really special, it's the first time I see that! "Eliosene said also after feeding of blood again.

"So you _déclare forfait_? "

Akamo gets up with difficulty, he has his clothes ripped with deep cuts in the back that begin to bleed before saying with a half smile."Finally, I did not mistaken, these gems have increased your ability in fight! "He responds by putting himself ready to fight again. "But it will take longer to defeat me, rhhhaaaaa!"

"Damn, that he has energy, despite his injuries he manage to hold on!"Louis thinks that blocks the attack, it must be said that unlike Akamo, probably manipulates swords for years, our captain, is very recent, although it have practiced this art during reconstitution or when he trained with the family swords.

"It is time to finish this fight once and for all!"Howl Akamo.

"Your read in my mind, I was just thinking the same thing! "Responds Louis who runs in its direction, new they cross their swords in such intense confrontation that she extinguished the fire still lit by the Mages and shook the room as pieces of rock from the ceiling start to fall.

"If I can not beat you, I'll buried you all with me! "Akamo screams, which seems to become like mad, but he makes the mistake of too high up his two swords which leaves his basin vulnerable to an attack, seizing the opening that is presented to him, Lebeau concentrates all its strength and plant his sword in the belly of the Kwuan warrior that passes through his body with a blood spray as if his body was only a sheet of paper and impales him against the stone wall without a cry, under the gaze of his teammates completely dumbfounded of the fight, that them ended to eliminate the remaining warriors, not without difficulty however.

" That...it's impossible!"He said by coughing blood he puts his hand on his stomach and see it covered in blood and crossed by the sword, its black attire becoming more and more red as the blood comes out of its body, he meets the glance of the captain who raises the head and whose eyes have become red and hear two word from its mouth."Game Over!"

"Me, a member of the black warrior... defeated! "

"You fought as a warrior and you died as a warrior is that all guys like you want right? "Captain whisper in his ear, making Akamo smile when he hears that, then pulling his sword from the ninja, this one glides slowly to the ground, a trace of blood covering the wall, his two swords still in hand, and still breathing faintly, the captain turns his back to the warrior and after regaining his normal state he's join by his companions.

"Captain it was awesome, most impressive than what Jacques told me!"Said Hijikoto on a admiring way.

"The captain is really impressive it's why I lo... the sword chose him!"Yliana said that nearly say something else in front of everyone, which has not escaped to Eliosene who smile.

"Its the first time that I see a human with power like yours, I think that you can use my sword! "

"It's nice to propose but no thank you, I did not want to end up dried after having my vital energy sucked by a Wraith! "Louis respond to her.

"Wraith?"Ask Yliana and Eliosene intrigued.

"This is a creature that lives in the Pegasus Galaxy and, in short, an imaginary creature from one of the best TV saga, except for SGU they did anything with this series! "Replied the captain, which refers to the Stargate series he likes, except stargate universe he does not like at all.

"Looks like our captain is return to its normal state! "Said Hijikoto laughing who is the only to understand what the captain refers.

"Well, we ended up here, the Prince is with us, get out of here! "Said the captain finally, before contacting others. "Lebau for Villiers, we have ended here with the troublemakers, how its going on outside?"

"Nothing changed, Newark and the Prince joined us and have them hidden from view of others, so who has made up this trap?"He ask.

"Akamo Rayti the ninja I faced in temple of Athiana several weeks ago, he trapped us on suggestion from that Kruger bastard , but I sent him to join his ancestors in the afterlife! "Louis respond.

"Seriously you've defeat him?The hell I would have liked to see that, it must have been epic! "Jacques said a bit disappointed.

As they prepare to leave this place, Akamo, still alive uses his remaining strength to speak one last time to Louis and his companions."You defeated me, but you will never be fighting Cerberus, Kruger will find it and crush you ... and remember I said that if I could not win, I bury you all with me ! "He said by using his last strength and strike his two swords in the wall which create cracks that rise to the top for bring down the room over the team.

"The son of... run hurry! "Howl Louis who began to run towards the exit with the others, but the chain reaction continues and corridors collapse behind them.

"Good luck Captain, good luck Kruger, you're going to need, I'll see you in hell ..."Akamo breath in a last sigh before finally buried under the rubble amid the corpses of other soldiers.

 **Meanwhile on the outside 11H15**

All is calm on the outside, the soldier patrolling the walls and in the courtyard and the rest of the team awaits the return of the other when the ground suddenly begins to shake under their feet, causing panic for men and beasts of the prison and the scream of detainees who are also panicked resonate in prison.

" An earthquake ! "Jacques said that flush against the wall to avoid any debris."It comes from the mountain, you think this is a volcano? "Tomas asks. The door stayed open a huge cloud of dust is expelled from underground and make coughing all others.

"On no, the corridor has collapse, Captain, Yliana Kuto you hear me, please respond! "Jacques asks frantically on the radio, after several seconds of anguish waiting silhouettes finally appear, Louis and others are coming out, covered of dust but are alive to everyone's relief.

"Captain, what happened in the cave, what was that? But you are hurt! "Said Jacques, seeing the hand injury.

"It's just the last stand of this damned ninja, he tried to bury us! For my hand is nothing other than a mere scratch"Responds Louis, who gets his breath, while Charles hurries to pass a bandage on the hand of the captain.

"He will try to kill us until the end!"Hijikoto Breath spitting dust from his mouth.

"Shit, it seems that our troubles are not over ..." Observe again Louis when he sees approaching several soldiers who came to see what happens.

"What was this earthquake, and where is the director?"Request a guard when another recognized the uniform of the soldiers.

"They are enemy soldiers from the other world, there are not ours!"Said another, who takes out his sword, quickly imitated by his companions, soon one more fight begins, but theses simple guards can not defeat these trained soldier especially with a vampire on their side, and slowly but surely they advance to the door, but the enemy soldiers continue to arrive .

"We need to get out of this fucking prison guys!"Howl Louis on the radio while continuing to shoot with its Glock.

Outside the 3 sniper eliminate the guards of the bridge and those who control the drawbridge.

"The bridge is clear, Mohamed your can go save our captain! "Lynette indicates Mohamed in his VAB roared the engine and pull thoroughly over the gas pedal screaming."And here we go, yeeehaaa! "The vehicle crosses the bridge at full speed toward the gates of the prison while the orcs are attacked by Mariana who has jumped from the VAB roof.

"Captain, the cavalry arrives get down! "Scott yells by the radio because immediately after lying down, 50 caliber bullets through without difficulty the wooden door and killing the soldier behind them, followed by a huge crack the VAB literally through the wooden door and knocks and crush on the way several soldiers at he same time when Mariana after eliminating the two orcs who were guarding the door, appeared from nowhere and landed in the middle of a group of soldiers and eliminates them with the help of its spear.

"Need a taxi sir?"Mohamed said smiling.

"I was tired of sitting around doing nothing while you enjoy yourself so I'm here to help! "Said Mariana with her childish voice while killing the soldier with its power, using water for horses for create ice arrows that eliminate archers on the ramparts.

"It's time for cleaning! "Scott yells by spitting death with his machine gun over the soldier around, when all the soldiers were killed the sound of the guns fall silent.

"That's what is called a sensational enter guys! "Whistle louis.

"Damn, but what is this magic, I've never seen anything like it! "Said Nicolai who remained silent throughout the fight, having no could do anything in his state.

"This is our way of working, and again this is not magic, it's science or in this case killing science!" Responds Lebeau, who used to hear such questions."Well it's not that I'm bored, but we should go! "He say climbing in the VAB.

"I want to stay for another fight!"Mariana says that she is embarked by force in the vehicle by the others.

"After all the mess that we have made, it is better to leave quickly! "Jacques responds by observing all the bodies on the floor and the wall, seeing other soldiers come he gets into the VAB with others.

"Now everyone is on board, I do not take the latecomer, go! "Said Mohamed, having joined the two other vehicles, SRG1 leaves prison, leaving behind only enemy corpses moving away they can see a column of white smoke, a sign of their latest exploits, after an hour ride and a stop to eat, the group arrived back to Wresspung, while traveling in the VAB the young prince took the opportunity to talk to the captain.

"Feeling better ? "Ask Louis giving his water bottle.

"Yes, finally out of this hell, and it's thanks to you, I have not had the opportunity to thank you, uh what's your name? "Nicolai asks grateful drinking water.

"Lebeau, captain Louis lebeau! "

"Enchanted then captain I'm Nicolai, Nicolai Stablin!"

"Same for me, although I would have wanted to meet you in other circumstances, given that your country is at war against mine, and that of Nameste and others of my world! "He said.

"Then my father committed the folly of attacking other countries, if only I had manage to chase him from power ..."Says the desperate prince holding his head in his hands before asking "But if my country is at war against you, Why did you save me? "

"Because as you said you wanted to chase your father's power to take his place and prevent another war, am I wrong? ""No, you're right, if I had taken his place I would have stopped all these conflicts that have marred my country and impoverish the people! "Nicolai responds to the question of the French soldier.

"That's why we saved you, and if you agree to take power again with our help this time, this war could end, this is what our leaders thought! "Explains Louis, that Nicolai understands.

"I also want this for my country, my people and royal family!"He responds, shortly after the vehicle arrive in town and going to stop outside the hospital where Nicolai was taken for treatment, needless to say that its room is under surveillance to prevent any assassination attempts.

 **Some time later, in Hensman office 14H00**

General Hensman, back from the hospital where he had the opportunity to discuss with the Rostian prince and talk to Louis about his mission by starting to say."Congratulations captain, again a mission well done smoothly by your team again, I had the opportunity to discuss with the prince Nicolai, he reported that some officers and members of the government Rostian, following his views were still at large and have not been discovered,that's why I ordered that several of our teams will conduct research mission of these men, the prince gave us a approximation list of places where they are! "Hensman explain to Louis.

"This is great news General, and I assume that my team will participate in these operations?"He ask.

"Exactly, we will gather a maximum of officers who will rally on the side of the prince and will facilitate the peace negotiations, and sort among them to avoid an unpleasant surprise, but will not be easy, we will act with maximum discretion, the Mission will begin soon, but for now your team is to rest for a week, take this time to heal this injury to your hand, dismiss!"Ends general giving rest to the team that has been very active recently.

The captain salute and leaves the general office to go about their business and think to take the opportunity to bring its other world friends to visit Paris, while soon after European officers and other units responsible enter the office,General Montreuil also made the move and will stay here several days to observe the situation and to meet with the Queen of the Vampire and Prince Nicolai, head of Rostian rebels.

On a board is attached the map that shows the next objective of the war for the allies, the city of Vaniastia, the capital of the Rostian empire, with crosses and parachutes and many arrows drawn representing airborne assault and movement for the assault troops of the EEF to follow and the objectives to destroy marked in red, the operation to be held on 13 November, was baptized 'November rain' their objective is to take the city in hope to facilitate peace negotiations and the end of the war, everyone know that'll be a hard fight for both sides.

* * *

 **End of the twelve chapter and again a rescue mission accomplished with success by Lebeau team with their new friend, what'll happen in the next chapter of my story? I let you guess... so stay alert!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi readers, here come the 13 chapter of this story, a very particular chapter about a real event in my country present in this chapter at the end so I warn you in case, and sorry for the long wait and good reading!**

 **Same shit, different world**

 _"The capital of the empire is a scared place protected by the god's that'll never be violated by any enemy."_ Josiph Stablin17th emperor of Rostia

 _"There is no impregnable fortress, there are only badly conducted attacks"_ Sébastien Le Prestre de Vauban

* * *

 **12 November 2015, 14H00**

 **Cpt Johnson"John"Cleveland**

 **ESU 1st Platoon, EEF**

 **City of Vaniastia, Rostian Empire**

It was already an ordinary day in Vaniastia, the Rostian empire capital if we except the agitation of the population the nervous and numerous soldier who patrol in the street an ramparts of the city while wyeverne squadron patrol the sky day and night, the capital itself is relatively large, sheltering about a population of 850,000 inhabitants, the city like many other on the mainland is a mixture of building from the Middle Ages and antiquity.

Since several days groups of three or four people have been pacing the streets and alleys of the town. One of these men appears in one of the numerous barracks in the town, after having placed a beacon in a hole, the man in question who is only one of the many members of the British _SAS_ , French _COS_ German _Kommando Spezialkrafte_ Polish _GROM_ , Spanish _MOE_ and Finnish _Erikoisjääkärit_ who were been infiltrated and deployed in the city for several day, the German soldier joined two of his comrades holding one hand outside, and the other under his long coat that hides his MP5, ready for anything.

"Alpha 7, all our objectives have been marked."Indicates the German soldier by radio.

"Alpha 11 here, the enemy airfield has been marked too."A Polish respond.

"This is Alpha 2, do you read me?We have just finished marking the targets of the fortress."A french soldier radioed.

"Copy that, all alpha units , return to the safe house for debriefing and made attentions on the way over."The British operator respond.

In the center of the capital, an uncrowned building serves as one of the numerous hideouts throughout the city for members of the allied special forces, the organization regrouping these elite soldiers from the 6 European Special Forces was named the ESU (European special unit) their hideout is located on the fifth floor with a window gives directly on the city center and one can even distinguish the imperial palace in the distance, in the living room there are numerous radio operators who supervise the multiples operations in the capital and are in charge of monitoring enemy movements and transmitting the advance of the mission to the headquarters.

Captain Johnson "John" Cleveland after returning from a similar mission is busy rereading mission reports a cigar in the mouth, the captain is a 40-year-old British with black short hair and a scar on the cheek from one of his previous mission, he is a decorated member of the SAS who had carried out numerous Missions, some of them clandestine throughout the world, the missions he had carried out for the queen and the country were varied and classified, ranging from the rescue of a hostage in Senegal to the elimination of a terrorist leader in Yemen, to the neutralization of a network Arms traffickers in South Africa or the extraction of a drug trafficker from Brazil.

And today, he oversaw sabotage and reconnaissance operations in another world in a city of the Middle Ages, which changed him from third world countries, well almost...When someone came knocking at the door who got him out of his thoughts, he stood up and by reflex he took his faithful 1911 on the table he kept hidden behind his back and joined the two ESU guards at the door, After knocking at the door according to a code, the soldiers enter the apartment.

"Welcome back soldiers, so what's the situation?"Johnson ask.

"We were able to put all the tags on the various targets my captain and we were not spotted, and nothing changed, the soldiers are still as nervous and restless. "Respond a soldier, the last soldiers arriving said the same thing about it.

"Well, Corporal Wallers warn the HQ that everything is ready, gentlemen, rest for a bit because this night it will be up to us to play."Orders Johnson, who prepares his equipment while the operators contact the base.

"I would have preferred to spend my night with one of the girls I met in one of these bars, I would have liked to make her happy! "A French soldier sigh.

"And you would have told her everything on the pillow, no way!"His teammate replies.

"Well, that's if you had made her scream with your little knife, obviously!"A Spanish add.

"Guys... stay serious for a minute, we have to do more important things tonight ..."Cleveland say before adding."And the only one who can amuse a lady its me! "The conversation ends with boos and laughs, but this discussion does sigh the girls of the groups also present who say that men are all the same and that luckily they do not have anything in common with boys, and of course they say it all by drinking some beer...

* * *

 _Bodenplatte II  
_

 **13 November 2015, 05H00**

 **Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke**

 **105 JFW "Blue Eagle" 1st Flight**

 **Vaniastia Airspace**

"What a wonderful night ... the perfect time to observe the sky ..."Sighs Minna as she watches the Milky Way through the cockpit canopy.

In the still starry sky of Rostia while the day is not yet lifted a formation of thirty fighter aircraft fly at high altitude, the F4Phantom, Harrier and Su22 are equipped with guided bombs while the Mirage F1, F5, Tornado IDS and J35F are all equipped with air-to-air missiles and their Boeing E-3 Sentry with them , behind them the NRAF deployed about thirty Wyeverne in support, commanded by the captain Narvok .

Minna in her Phantom is at the head of the Allied squadrons, observing the city from her plane, she can distinguish some lit houses, and torches illuminating the city walls.

 _"Eagle eye to all units, prepare for combat, your targets are marked on your radar, strike fast and hard so that they do not have time to react and keep the civilian's causalities to a minimum._ _"_ Their AWACS said.

"Roger Eagle Eye."Minna respond and she gives her orders to the others."Okay guys, the party is about to start, A group we're going to take care of their dragons who are patrolling, B group you're dealing with the targets on the ground, and make sure your bombs do not touch civilian infrastructures."

"What if one of our bombs falls on a house by accident?" Ask Newkirk

"Well in this case your next mission you will carry out on foot with a bow and arrows!"Eva respond.

"The English archer of middle age are still effective if I remember well."Eila said.

"Hey, I'm Welsh, not English!"Peter respond a bit upset.

"That the same thing..."Jean add.

"Tell a Corsican that he is French and you'll see you house will be gone by accident!"Eva correct him.

 _"Stop chattering and stay focused! "_ Eagle Eye warn them.

"Yeah yeah...to all planes launch Operation Bodenplatte II!"Minna bark.

"Let's hope it succeeds better than the last ..."Karls think, the planes dive on their targets while the others will clean the sky.

Unaware of the danger a patrolling guard on the rampart and watching outside looks up when he hears the engine aircraft above him, just as a plane dropped its load on the target."What's this noise and hiss?"He say.

"I don't know, it looks like it comes from ..."His colleague did not have time to finish his sentence when the bomb swept them, as part of the ramparts they were supposed to protect.

"ALERT, we're under attack! "Yells a soldier by ringing the bell.

At that moment a hell was unleashed on the capital, the dropped bombs destroyed the enemy barracks, its depots of arms, cavalry building, and dragoon sheds, the night attack had taken the defenders completely by surprise and many of them were killed or seriously wounded before understanding what was happening, bells across the city were starting to ring to signal that the capital was being attacked.

Operation November rain had just begun...

In the city, soldiers and people who were sleeping were first awakened by the shrill sound of the engines, and then by the explosions of the bombs that fell throughout the city and its surroundings, enormous plumes of black smoke began to rise from the impact areas, leaving nothing but ruined buildings, bodies of shredded, wounded or dying soldiers and horses on the ground and huge craters, the ramparts of the city were the target of an intensive strafing by the pilots of the EEF killing everything that was in the line of mire of their gun of 20mm.

The barracks and the enemy guard posts which were not destroyed because the risks of collateral damage were high are the target of the various commandos scattered throughout the city which eliminates any soldiers who try to leave.

"Fortress in flames, it will no longer be of any use to them."A polish pilot radioed.

"Strafe the ramparts, they let our guys can use it after! "Adds another pilot by strafing one of the walls, mowing down several enemy soldiers.

 _"Impact on target confirmed by ground team, great job!_ _"_ Say their AWACS before add _"_ _Attention new hostile contact in the air approaching the vector 0 3 0, survivors of their air force visibly..."_

"How many?"Minna ask.

"About fifty, nothing that seems insurmountable to you."Responds Eagle Eye confident.

" That's all? Good, I will still be able to increase my score! "Answers Alberto who is already heading with its F5 toward the enemy.

"AWACS, and if you put a bit of music to enhance the mood? "Ask Marcela.

 _"I have something to you, just listen!"_ He respond and he put a music of Sabaton.

 _From the depths of Hell in silence_  
 _Cast their spells, explosive violence_  
 _Russian night time flight perfected_  
 _Flawless vision, undetected_

"Night Witches?That song is good!"Eila said enthusiast.

A furious battle began in the sky opposing NRAF wyevernes and EEF plane, against the rest of the Rostian air force, again it was the allies who had the advantage over they opponents who were, it must be said, little accustomed to the combat at night, in spite of a full moon.

 _Pushing on and on, their planes are going strong_  
 _Air force's number one_  
 _Somewhere down below they're looking for the foe_  
 _Bomber's on a run_

"Enemy down!"A namestian said.

 _You can't hide, you can't move, just abide_  
 _Their attack's been proved_  
 _Raiders in the dark_

"Yeehaa! And two less, take this in the tooth you bastard!"

 _Silent through the night the witches join the fight_  
 _Never miss their mark_

"It's been a while since I had not done a night mission! "A Polish pilot add.

 _Canvas wings of death_  
 _Prepare to meet your fate_  
 _Night bomber regiment_  
 _588_

"Our opponents are even more disadvantaged, fortunately we can count on our aircraft systems! "Newkirk said.

 _Undetected, unexpected_  
 _Wings of glory_  
 _Tell their story_  
 _Aviation, deviation_  
 _Undetected_  
 _Stealth perfected_

"And three less, their numbers keep dropping! "Said another looking at are radar the red dots disappear one after the other.

 _Foes are losing ground, retreating to the sound_  
 _Death is in the air_  
 _Suddenly appears, confirming all your fears_  
 _Strike from witches lair_

"Eagle eye, what's the situation on the ground? "Minna request after eliminating another Wyverne.

 _Target found, come around, barrels sound_  
 _From the battleground_  
 _Axis aiming high_

"The last targets are being eliminated, and our teams on the ground continue to confuse the defenders! "Eagle Eye respond." "Continue to clean the sky, Hercules and Transall should not be long, and that those who are out of ammunition returning to base to rearm or refuelling!"

 _Rodina awaits, defeat them at the gates  
Live to fight and fly  
_

"Roger!"The pilots respond.

* * *

 _Bag and Drag_

 **5H15**

 **King Josif Stablins**

 **17th Emperor of Rostia**

 **Imperial Palace**

In the imperial palace situated in the height and outside the capital it is also panic, King Stablins was awakened in the middle of the night by the detonations that shake the capital and from the balcony of his room located on the third floor He can see his capital under the assault of the enemy and the fires that ravage the ramparts and forts supposed to make the great city impregnable, raising his eyes to the sky he saw his Wyverne being eliminated one after the other and falling everywhere, one of them even crashed in the central square of the palace and destroyed the statue of marble representing does not fail to put him in anger because for his empire it is the first time that the capital is attacked since the end of the northern war 300 years ago.

He who had made so much declaration about the invincibility of his army, the promises of glory and conquest over his rivals, and that no one would succeed to come here, that the few reverses that the army had undergone were temporary, promised victory, he himself still seemed to believe in victory over the last few weeks, but the result was now in front of him.

He had not listened to the advice of his ministers, senators and generals, and the turn of events.

Creating a civil war in Nameste had failed.

The abduction of Princess Yliana too.

The battle of borders has been a bloody failure.

The loss of Wresspung has been a blow to the country's economy.

The escape of his son helped by his enemies.

His dreams of greatness as well as his country, went up in smoke ... He who had dreamed of being able to parade in the streets of Dinswark victorious, it was now his opponents who bombarded his of his servant with a torch in his hand enters the room. The king turns to him.

"Is everything ready?" Asks coldly the old Emperor amid two explosions in the distance.

"Yes, your highness, your carriage is ready and waiting for you in the rear, everything is ready for your departure."Replied the young servant with a trembling voice, has these words the king change only taking him on his sword, a sword made of a handle and a sheath of gold, while the blade is made of silver.

Of the first detonations, he had known that everything would soon be finished for him and had therefore prepared his departure for the northern regions.

But outside the palace another chapter is played, while the palace guards are too busy watching the sky for the curious or panicking for the younger, they do not notice the shadows of armed man that are drawn along the walls, turning their backs to a bush hedge several guards in the square are silently killed by a knife thrusting their throats and the bodies are hidden in the bushes.

Captain Johnson out of the bush after wiping his knife he see on the other side his teammate thumbs up to say that everything is good and they are soon joined by the others, they advance cautiously and silently they neutralize the remaining guards with their weapons equipped with silencers and came down to the stairs that led to the palace, the British stand against one of the statue and contact his other teammates.

"John here, we are in position, you have the enemy in sight? "He call the sniper team who took position on the ramparts of the palace.

"Jonas here, we're all in position, we start when you want boss."Answer the German sniper, keeping an eye on the scope of his G3 rifle, her teammate, uses an anti-vehicle gun to be able to shoot through the walls, and she is 19 years old and she has red hair.

"Izetta you're ready?"Jonas ask to her.

"I am."Izetta answers calmly, she enchants her rifle to give her more power because she is actually a Namestian witch straight who come from the province of Eylstadt in southern Namestia and is among the best fighting witch of the Kingdom and she recently integrated the rank of the EEF as well as others.

Everyone stands ready to act while the detonations continue to resonate.

* * *

 _Market Garden 2.0  
_

 **5h20**

 **Colonel Damien Varnier  
**

 **French army, EEF**

 **Onboard a C130 Hercules**

In the airspace of the capital what remained of the Rostian air force was destroyed and the corpses of their Wyverne and their riders litter the ground giving the control of the sky to the EEF and the NRAF.

"I think it was the last!"A Finnish pilot said.

 _"All hostile Wyverne has been eliminated, no more enemy in the sky and their airfield has been destroyed or neutralised, well done everyone!"_ Eagle Eye indicate. _"We can now launch the second operation, pelican squadron the sky is clear!"_

"Copy Eagle Eye, we're on the way!"A C130 pilot respond.

The second operation, which consisted of November Rain, was named Market Garden II and saw the arrival of numerous C130 Hercules and C160 Transall transport plane carrying parachutists from the 1st French RPIMA, the famous German Fallschirmjäger of the 26 airborne assault battalion And the 1st Parachute Infantry Bandera "Roger del flor" of the Spanish army, paratroopers preparing to jump and check one last time that their equipment is hooked because once off the plane they will not have room for error!

"We arrive in sight of the capital, it looks like the guys of the air force have not gotten on the ammunition! "Say one of the transport plane pilot over the radio."5 minutes before the jump! "

"Ahhh these pilots, always to do too much to impress the gallery! We will show them what the parachutist of the 1st RPIMA can do! "Said one of the squad leader.

Colonel Damien Varnier is aboard one of the C130s, checking his parachute one last time before speaking to everyone on the radio.

"Here, Colonel Varnier, I address all of you, men and women who are members of the airborne troops, for what will be our first airborne operation in an enemy zone in another world, if you are here today is that you are the best among us and what I expect of all of you is courage, honor and discipline, by taking hold of their capital we will accelerate the end of this war and we will be able to judge those who are responsible for the death of our compatriots in Europe and Namesté, be proud of your badges and colours, just as I am proud to be with you on this day not as a colonel but as a soldier like you all, Varnier over!"Applause and compliments are heard in all transport planes at the end of the speech.

"Nice speech sir." One of the pilots said.

"Thank you pilot, but we will have to leave, bring us well above the target! Damien replies.

"You can count on us sir, we know our job!" The pilot said.

"You heard what the colonel said, let's hurry to finish this mission so as not to disappoint him and maybe we can all see the football match tonight! "Said a Fallschirmjäger.

"Affirmative, I look forward to seeing our national team kick your ass!" Replied a French parachutist.

"And we listen you two cry when we will have won the Euro 2016! "Said a Spanish, their exchanges are then interrupted when the airplanes start to fly over the city and everyone becomes serious again.

"Gentlemen, it's now, get ready, make sure you do not forget anything on board and get ready to jump! "Yell the group leader to his men while the ramp of the plane falls, arrived once above the city the red light turns green."GO GO GO!"Without losing a second the parachutist jump one after the other.

"Qui ose gagne, see you on the ground!"Damien said.

"For the motherland!"A German said.

"¡Triunfar o Morir!"A Spanish said.

"Air Europe thanks you for choosing our company for your trip and wishes you good luck!"Said the pilot before turning around, the sky is now full of a hundred parachutes that open one after the other, the paratroopers land at various designated places illuminated by red smoke, then all will gather at a rally point near a crate full of ammunition that has been parachuted before them.

"We do not lose time gentlemen, some of our groups have already engaged the enemy in combat, you know you objective, so we go! "Damien said, then all headed towards their target, mainly the fortress or their remains and city gates.

* * *

While the palace guards with their eyes fixed on the sky watching the parachutist go down, John gives the signal, the snipers eliminate the guards on the balcony, one of them falls to the ground which alerts the others.

"What the... we under att, aaargh!"The guard is killed by John's team that handles eliminate remaining guards by climbing the stairs, once arrived at the door, the captain reported the situation, a drone equipped with thermal camera shows the movement in the palace.

"Guards of the door eliminated, Izmaeil you have something?" Asks the SAS on the radio.

"Yes, I have dozens of people in motion, probably the king and his guard, they are heading towards the back of the building, and about thirty other contact remaining in the palace."Izmaeil a french with Israeli origins report.

"It seems that the king chose to flee courageously and let the others be killed at his place! "Johnson said.

"Ah, when there is war or the people are furious, the monarchs always take their legs to their necks!"Noted Elsa, a black haired French girl.

"Except for the royal family of England of course! "Corrects another."So Boss, your orders?"

"The goal does not change, capture or eliminate the target, get ready! "He replied, after everyone had fitted his night vision goggles, one of the German forces the lock with his knife.

"Watch out, you have six guards in the hall, three on the left and three on the right and four at the top of the stairs, two on each can reach the back of the palace directly by going up the stairs and going straight."Izmaeil said.

"Copy, lets start the party!"Said John with a smile, he unpulled a stun grenade that he throws into the middle of the main hall rolling in the middle of the hall, the shrill sound emitted by it disorientates the guards who are all eliminated by the special forces in a matter of seconds.

"Clear"

"Clear"

"The hall is clear, block the door."John said, a soldier block the door with a spear.

"Enemies converge towards you on your right and others arrive on your left!" Izmaeil told them.

"Received, then we do not lose a second we go, sniper team cover us, Bastien, Liliana, Jeremy and Howard you watch our six hours."John said.

"Roger we cover your back!"Answers Izetta, who without waiting eliminates several soldiers, his bullets enhanced by his magic cross the wall without deviating from their trajectory and will blow up the skull of the Rostians soldiers whose blood covers the white ground tiled with red, but fortunately the palace windows are unusually wide, allowing the sniper to eliminate many soldier and the others soldiers outside who trying to force the door suffer the same fate.

"Be careful when you shooting, there are civilians inside."The sniper team leader warn.

"I got another one!" Said a sniper.

"This is my seventh I believe, rectification, my eighth! "Izetta said.

"Your highness we are attacked you must go!"Said the leader of the Imperial Guard after hearing the first shots.

"I hear that you idiot!"Josif replies dryly."Stop them even if you have to lost your life! "He orders.

"As your order your majesty!" Replied the chief of the guard.

"Well done guys, Rostians seem completely panicked, and their number decreases rapidly! "Izmaeil said by looking the battle through its computer screen.

"Next time you come out of your hideout to come play with us!"Johnson respond while eliminating two soldiers coming out of a room.

"No thanks, I prefer to watch the show behind my screen with a bag of popcorn, and I'm more comfortable with a computer than with a gun."He respond.

"That why you'll never find a woman bro, ha ha ha!"Sorwarsky a polish said.

"Fuck you!"

"Protect the Emperor at all costs! "Yells a soldier with fanaticism.

"We have to stop these soldiers, attack! "

At the exit a row of lancers protected by their shield block the passage to cover the escape of their emperor while others go towards them screaming shouts of war.

"CONTACT open fire open fire!"Howling John who also eliminates two of the soldiers with his knife who managed to approach him, the other Rostians fall to the ground in a metallic sound, while the ESU soldiers pass over their corpses still hot, when arriving outside the Emperor got into his carriage escorted by several riders and fled.

"They escaping, I will stop his majesty! "Said John taking his G36 by targeting one of the wheels of the coach in iron sight, firing a burst of 5.56 breaking the left front wheel of the carriage who making a barrel roll and landed heavily in a flowerbed.

"Nice shoot boss!"

"Thanks and I hope he's not too hurt."John responds by advancing cautiously weapon in hand.

The king's soldier placed themselves defensively around the rugged carriage, for a last baroud d'honneur.

"Protect the King... yargh!"Yell a soldier before being killed.

"Barbarians take that urgh!"Said another, throwing his spear at them before being killed too.

The last guards are quickly eliminated in an uneven assault, although two of the EEF soldiers are slightly wounded by furious fanatical guards, cautiously approaching the carriage, the king comes out of it with his sword in his hand."How dare you attack me, barbarians! "Howl the king the clothes half ripped and with blood on his arms.

"Said he one who flees like a coward, ah theses monarchs ..."Elsa replies sarcastically.

"I'll make you pay for your insolence... ggghh! "

"Oh shut up! "Said John a bit annoyed after neutralizing the king with an electric impulse gun.

Sowarsky approaches the unconscious king and observes it for several seconds and says."It's true that it looks like our own, it just lacks the mustache!"

"Captain Cleveland, what is the situation at the palace?"Ask suddenly Montreuil.

"General, we have secured the area and comrade Stablin is in our hands, unconscious but alive ready to go to the gulag."

"Roger captain and excellent work, proceed to the extraction of the target, then go to join our soldiers in town to support them."

"Copy general, Cleveland over."John ends, he then pulls a green flare in the sky to the attention of others waiting in the woods.

In a tree a Naméstian monitors the surroundings with a pair of binoculars "Green flare, this is the signal!"Says one of the Namestians, as soon the Namestians and their four Wyeverne of the RNSF (Royal Naméstian Special Forces) Join the position of the Captain and his men, they take over the king, as well as two wounded allies that they then return to Wresspung.

"Well, here's a good thing done, let's help our comrades in town now." John order and all go to town to help others.

* * *

In the Rostian capital, fighting is raging between the forces of the EEF and the soldiers of the Rostian army, while the first rays of the sun begin to illuminate the battlefield, at 9 o'clock in the morning half of the city has already fallen into the hands of the allied forces in the sky pilots not having to face a single dragon doing their best to support ground troops.

A group of allied soldiers in the main street.

"Do not stop shooting!" Damien shouts.

"Colonel, our boys from the C group have managed to seize the Senate, and the Opera will be soon under our control! "A soldier report.

"Our guys and ESU members managed to capture several Senators and Rostian officials!"Another add.

"Great!"

"Watch out, enemy wizard troop spotted, stop them! "Yells a German by emptying his clip on them, some of the wizards are killed or wounded but others more seasoned deploy a shield to stop the bullet and counter-attack in turn using magic that makes collapse a building on the Europeans, killing several EEF soldiers.

"They got Corporal Chambert, take that bastards! "A soldier bark by throwing a grenade, killing them instantly, except the last, their chief who is however wounded.

"This damn wizard he's tough, someone has a rocket launcher?"

"I don't have rocket but my 30mm gun should do the trick, mark me the target."Minna answers to their request, one of the soldiers marks the target with a laser designator giving a shooting window.

"Target in sight, fire!"Repeats Minna, the 30mm shells of his phantom touch the wizard several times, his shield resists the first shot but eventually is broken after several impacts and the latter is killed.

"Strike on the wizard complete!"She radioed.

"Thanks Wilcke I didn't forget this."Damien thanks her and is moving forward with his men to capture another building.

 _"About 60% of the city is under our control, few losses, but our reinforcements are on the way! "_ Eagle Eye report.

Other transport aircraft belonging to the 2nd assault wave arrive, the transports fly low on the ground flying over the marked dirty runaway of the captured 'airfields' and carry out a LAPES(low-altitude parachute-extraction system) of light armoured vehicles to provide additional firepower.

The vehicles deployed soon joined by the paratroopers and soldier of the ESU while other soldiers descended from the BMP."Ok boys we're not here for sightseeing, Wolf team, you clean the surroundings of the enemy forces around the city, beaver team, clear the tracks so that planes can land and Fox team you make contact with our forces in town, understood, so lets go!"Orders without wasting time an French officer from the turret of his ERC-90.

"Yes sir!"The soldiers respond.

Immediately all the units deployed outside made movement, taking enemy forces outside the city which had not been annihilated by air strikes in pincers, taking fire fire from land forces on the outside and the Paratroopers who use the ramparts still intact.

"Yes our reinforcements are here!"Yells a Spanish paratrooper welcoming the soldiers coming towards them.

"Open the gates!"Another said.

"Titan at 11 o'clock, he tries to destroys the ramparts, FIRE!"Howls a Polish soldier of the 15th brigade in his BMP, the shells touch the head of the monster and this one collapses on the ground.

"Another Titan in sight, marked target, launch the missiles! "Bark staff sergeant Gregory Maloney in his FV102 Striker, the two Swingfire missiles reach the Titan at the neck and head, killing him instantaneously.

"They come from everywhere, we are lost!" A surviving horseman said.

"There too many...aaaaargh!"An archer said.

"And another titan down!"Said soldier Enrich Krustein reloading his panzerfaust."I love my job!"

In a street Colonel Varnier confronts another group of soldiers, when a detonation resounds behind him, the moment after the group that he confronts is destroyed in an explosion, leaving only a crater and corpses, the Colonel then sees the responsible for this shot, an armored ERC-90 vehicle, whose his commander Guillaume Verssier think he is Brad Pitt because on the barrel of his vehicle is written FURY.

"Hi colonel, sorry for the wait, we are not too late?"Said the ERC90 commander with a big smile saluting him.

"The cavalry always arrives at the right moment Sergeant Wardaddy, as usual! "Damien respond a bit amused.

"I had thought about registering 'Titan Killer' on it but Sergeant Knispel had it before me."Replies Sergeant Verssier so the armored vehicle resumed its course accompanied by other vehicles and followed by the soldiers.

Meanwhile at the Wresspung Command Center European generals and also Gracius Warmisteis a Namestian general who had had the opportunity to see the power of the EEF during the King's visit of the European's base, follow the progression of their troops on the numerous screens showing the different places of fighting, the outskirts of the city, the city center, the interiors of the stormed buildings, the radio operators in the room guide the Allied soldiers and tell them the slightest danger, on a large screen the allies are marked in green and the enemies are marked in red, and for sometimes only a green dot that disappears, it's more than a dozen of enemy soldiers and more that are wiped off the map.

"The attack takes place as expected." Hensmann declares.

"At this rate, our troops should be able to control the town before lunch time, even if we lost men unfortunately."Wilbur said.

"The progress of your troops was dazzling general Montreuil, our armed forces would not have reached the capital before several weeks..."Says an admiring Gracius.

"You forget your NRAF, she also take part the fight."Galland said.

"And your special forces of course, but thank you general."Montreuil respond.

Another person, escorted by two armed British guards approached the allied officers, its Nikolai the son of the future ex-ruler of Rostia, wearing a royal rostian dress, his eyes are not detached from the screens, the young prince being at Both impressed and frightened by all these images of death and destruction.

"I can not believe what I see and all this really happens in my city? "Ask Nicolai.

"Ah Prince Nicolai, we had not heard you arrive."Apologizes Montreuil."As you can actually see our troops are taking, or rather I should say, free the city. "

"I hope you will not destroy the palace and raze the whole city ..."

"Of course not, our soldiers destroy only the military objectives, there is no question of bombing civil buildings, even if we can not prevent collateral damage, we try to limit them, we are not Russians!"Montreuil explain.

"Is it wise to let this man see and hear about our operations? "Gracius asks suspiciously."His place should be in a POW camp rather than in your command center!"

"I understand your mistrust General, but Prince Nicolai is on our side, he has allowed us to find officers who have joined us, and it is thanks to him that we have been able to obtain more detailed plans of the city! "Montreuil whispers to him."And the soldiers who accompany him are not only there to protect him ... "Adds the general, which ends up convincing the Naméstian, in fact the Rostians rebels and their leader Nicolai are considered as "Co-belligerents" as allies, the 'Italians' of this world as some Europeans soldiers say, General Montreuil then asks a report of situation to the units in the city.

"Know General Gracius that my only objective is to end this war that my father has caused and your princess shares my point of view! "Nicolai respond.

"And who say that you are not trying to resume your father's bad habits?"Gracius ask on a severely air.

"If that had been the case, you really believe that you would free me from this cursed prison General , I would have enjoyed seeing my friends being massacred see my compatriots starve and undergo mental and physical torture in the presence of my own father? "Nicolai answers angry by showing his marks of torture, the Naméstian remains silent and the prince adds.

"My only wish is to end this war and that my country find the peace and prosperity that was stolen from it long ago, that's all."

General Montreuil then turned to them and said."Prince Nicolai, our special forces have just captured your father, they are bringing him here at this time."

In the capital, the battle continues despite enemy pockets of resistance being eliminated one after the other, the last soldiers are dislodged by explosive or tear gas grenades, civilians throughout the battle remained at home and those who risked Go out were more often killed by mistake by the Rostian sensed to defend them than by the enemy who on the contrary fought so as not to hurt them, the experience of urban combat like Iraq or Afghanistan, and for veteran the former Yugoslavia had seasoned the allied soldiers in the combat of this type.

From one of the balcony of the Senate of the city, Colonel Varnier observes the city with his binoculars, he can see the last fights taking place on the ramparts, in the streets, but also civilians evacuating burning buildings hit by fratricidal shots , The EEF soldiers do their utmost to help the inhabitants despite the hostility of some of them.

"Colonel, the Charlie group just eliminated the last pocket of resistance and they had taking some prisoners."Inform a soldier.

"It seems that the battle is soon over, it will have lasted less than four hours finally."He said by observing his watch indicating 9H21, on the dome of the senate several soldiers approach the mat where is the Rostian flag, one of the soldier withdraws this one and instead is hoisted the flag of the European union and Also that of their ally Namesté, a war photographer immortalizes the scene becoming the European equivalent of raising the flag on iwo jima.

After a few minutes the last shot stop and the last defenders of the city surrendered one after the other, from the balcony Damien inform the headquarters."Capital has been captured, I repeat, the enemy capital is in our hands! "At the same time a fighter squadron flies over the city in tight formation to celebrate the victory, Colonel salute the fighters and in the early afternoon the first transport planes land on the newly constructed track and several helicopters and allies Wyevernes land in and outside the city.

During the fighting, the Rostian will still have lost tens of thousands of men, killed, wounded or captured, while the Europeans will have to deplore the loss of only about sixty of theirs, the same evening a victory parade is organized in the Stablin avenue, the largest of the city, the inhabitants at first frightened by possible looting or violence of the victors were surprised by their armored vehicles and the kindness of the soldiers who did not hesitate to help the civilians and even to treat the captured soldiers.

This battle was again a brilliant victory for the EEF and for many people, the war would soon be over.

* * *

 _"Weapons don't kill, men do. "_

 **13 November 2015, 21H00(earth time)**

 **Captain Louis Lebeau**

 **Special Recon Group 1**

 **Paris France**

While we were fighting on the other side, others enjoy a few days off at home.

The City of Light was as usual lively, the streets were always full of people, especially in the vicinity of restaurants, cafes, Eiffel Tower, and now near the Champ de Mars where the Gate is located, in a street along the Saint Martin canal the captain drives a black Mercedes with tinted windows, with on board the captain of course, but also his friend Jacques and in the back Mariana, Brucue and Lynette, which she felt slightly clamped between the two.

The other members of the team were not all there, Karpunski was going to see his family in Germany, while Mohamed spent his holidays in Algeria with his family and her girlfriend, Yliana has leave yesterday to prepare for the future peace agreements, Chris And Simon for their part were going to see car races on the famous Nurbugring circuit in Germany.

Tomas and Ulrich football fan had been able to get places to see the match France Germany, after the stadium had obviously been cleared of its prisoners who were now in a prison specially created on an offshore island in the Atlantic, while Charles was in England at the University of Oxford to make a presentation on the creatures and medical treatment and the magic that he had the opportunity to discover on the other side.

Kuto and Ulrich had decided to stay in Paris to visit the city, they followed the captain aboard a Mercedes too.

And Lebeau was happy to have been able to return to his city and to buy the last manga released recently!

"Then Brucue and Mariana, what do you think about my city?"

"She is very beautiful and impressive, I've never seen buildings of this size, especially the one you call the Eiffel Tower, and I've never seen so many beautiful clothes! "Mariana answers very happy, dressed with Prada clothes.

"I will have trouble explaining these expenses to the general."Thought Lebeau, Mariana and Yliana had spent a fortune in clothes, perfumes and accessories.

"I especially like the food you gave us to eat, but people sometimes seem to fear or admire me ..."Brucue respond.

"I've see that in the last restaurants where we're going and my wallet remembers it. Luckily for you the Gate did not open at lon ... in Berlin! "Said Jacques under Lynette's un-amused gaze.

"I hear that!"Ulrich said.

"Shit."

"It must be said that seeing a wolf walking up and talking like us is not common, but I could see that you had a certain success, especially with fantasy fans, I would have to bring you and Mariana at the japan expo next year, that'll be awesome!"Louis said.

"That sure, he has nothing in common with the character of this shit series Teen Wolf !" Said Kuto.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea..."Commented Jacques.

"Already the general was reluctant that Mariana and Brucue come here, so go to Japan Expo..."Lynette add.

"I do not see why I could not bring them here, itami did make visit Tokyo to Rory Lelei and Tuka and even Princess Co Lada and Bozes, who are yet officially still enemies of Japan."He argue.

"And we all know what happened 'officially' to what he told us."Jacques remember.

"And you really think its can still happen, we've been there for almost a week and we have had no problems, you really think that ..."As it passes at a crossroads a huge black Nissan 4x4 hits the back of their car which makes several turns on it before going crashing into parked cars.

"Ho shit!"Kuto scream when their car is also struck by a van and finish in the same way against a tree, the occupants of the vehicles that hit them come down of theirs vehicles slightly sounded they carry bullet-proof vests and Kalashnikov.

"Muhamad, I told you to be careful dumb! "Said Khalid the Syrian-born leader, wearing a beard and a bullet-proof vest before adding."No luck for them, they will be our first victims! "

"Aaaa, my head ... is everyone okay?"Lebau ask regaining his senses and checking the status of others.

"I knew better, what happened? "Ask Jacques retaking his mind too.

"We've been hit by another car and ... oh shit they're coming and they're armed, GET DOWN! "He just has time to warn them that the men shoot them at the weapon of war in a deafening din but fortunately for them their cars are armored and the bullets are stopped by titanium armour and bulletproof windows, while they reload one of them seized a grenade and louis can see a black headband worn by some of the shooters with Arabic inscriptions in white on it.

"The bastards, they dared ..."Murmured in anger the captain who recognized the inscriptions, opening the door, he is shot, but unfolds his magic shield that stops the bullets to the surprise of the soldiers of the pseudo Islamic state.

"Get out of there, I'll cover you!" Louis bark and pulling on the terrorists and on the wrecked 4x4 at the gas tank that make the car exploding which distracted them, at the same time as Kuto and Ulrich sheltered behind the doors of their car, succeeding in killing three of the terrorists and wounding another, one of the assailants killed drop his grenade which explodes near a lamppost which falls on the captain's Mercedes in a metal noise folding the roof, the fourth terrorist succeeded To flee hurt, accompanied by others.

"But who are these guys? A Turkish commando?" Ulrich ask.

"No they are these crazy guys of the ISIS!"Lebeau answers, removing one of the black headbands from one of them.

"ISIS?"Mariana and Brucue ask.

"Yeah, a bunch of assholes that think they can rule the world by fear by killing innocent peoples, these guys think what they do is right!"Louis explain.

"What do these bastards doing here, they knew for us and our guests? "Bishop add.

"I think, unfortunately, that they did not come here to see the Mona Lisa, and I think our guests did not interest them, but it's a coincidence ..."Adds Jacques in a dark voice.

"What do we do so, we must stop them!" Said Ulrich.

"I know, Jacques, you go with Bishop and Brucue in pursuit of those who fled to the north; I, Mariana Kuto and Ulrich take care of those who run away to the west, and bring back these bastards Alive or in a body bag! "Orders Lebeau who also contacts reinforcements, everyone takes his equipment in the trunks of the cars and go to hunt the fleeing terrorists.

"They must not have much advance, there I see them! "Indicate Jacques.

In the streets it is panic, civilians flee the scene of the shooting while the sirens of the firemen, ambulances and the police resound in the streets, a group of terrorists climbed up the street but their route was blocked by two police vehicles that responded to multiple radio calls and by members of SRG1, a police helicopter overflew the area illuminating the terrorist group."POLICE, drop your weapons to the ground and surrender!"A civilian cop bark, holding a G36.

"Drop your guns or I'll blow your head!"Lynette yells by standing safely behind a car, its gun placed on the hood of it.

"Die unbelievers! "Yells a terrorist by shooting on the police and members of SRG1.

"You first!"Jacques respond.

"Kill me these bastards!" Screamed a policeman.

The shootout was brief but intense, ultimately if a policeman was killed and two other wounded three terrorists were killed.

"These guys are finished, we purse the other!"Jacques ordered.

In another street three of them try to escape, their cars damaged or on fire they could not use them, and the drivers crossing their route turn around, or leave with the keys, which annoys them and so they pulls on them, one of the terrorists takes out his knife and tries to catch a civilian when his head is shattered, killed by a long distance shot of Bishop, another suddenly sees an enormous black mass fall on him and ends up with an arm and the top of his skull in less, cut off with violence by the sharp claws of Brucue.

"AHHHHH, monster! "Bark the last of the group, pulling without precision on Brucue, who throws himself behind a car that is riddled with bullets.

"I'm used to hear these words from my enemies on the other side, but then you must surely be one of their cousin! "Said Jacques holding his Remington 870.

"I'll make you suffer the wrath ..."The terrorist responds by taking out a makarov.

"If that is your wish, I'll send you to meet your Creator! "Jacques responds by shooting in the belly of the terrorist who makes a flight hovering in shock and ends in a dumpster that closes.

"Always sorting waste ..."Think Jacques who will then help injured civilians with the help of others, he contact the captain to inform him of the situation.

"Roger, stay with the wounded and await the arrival of the cops and ambulance, I am in pursuit of the last fugitives! "The captain replied, in another street he has the last fugitives in sight among carcasses of charred vehicles on the sides, they opened fire on the captain's group, who hid behind a police car where there were two policemen.

"On the ground, don't move! "Shouts a policeman to the nearby people."Hey you are you?"Ask the latter when seeing Louis arrive.

"Captain Lebeau, French army, and it's not my first fight in the capital, trust me! "

"I recognize you! I was present during the Gate incident! "

"Glad to see you again then, I would have discussed a little but we have something more urgent to do! "Said between two bursts, the captain again deploys his shield to protect policeman and civilian, all astonished by what he can do.

"It's crazy, how did you do that?" The policeman ask.

"Later for the explanation, evacuate the civilians and wounded from here, I have peoples to stop! "Respond Lebeau who returns to the hunt of terrorists.

Mariana jumps from roof to roof to follow the path taken by the terrorists, two latecomers are quickly eliminated by Lebeau and Kuto, a third of the terrorist shoots with rage, managing to wound Ulrich to the torso despite his bulletproof vest.

"AArgh, Scheiße!"He scream.

"Ulrich!"Kuto shout worried, throwing a tear-gas grenade in order to be able to approach Ulrich, who is uncovered, dragging his friend on the ground with one arm and shooting with his pistol with the other near the entrance of a store they have since joined by their captain.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Ask Lebeau concerned.

"Scheiße, this bastard had me, the vest hadn't stop all the bullet!"Ulrich who start to bleed responds.

"This is Mariana the last enemies are heading towards a restaurant, I will stop them! "She radioed.

"Roger Mariana, I rejoin you and be careful!"Answers Lebeau furious, his two friends indicate that'll be ok and Kuto takes care of giving first care to the German, helped by a volunteer fireman present in the store, at about ten meters in front of a crowded restaurant, the panicked clients took shelter inside the building when the three terrorists open fire but at that same moment water springs from a fire hydrant and transforms into a thick wall of ice that protects the restaurant and clients from bullets.

"What the fuck?"Said one of the terrorists seeing the ice wall in front of them.

"It was me who did that, disappointed? "Mariana said to signal its presence, sitting on a lamp post.

"Bitch, the women should not talk to us like that, I'll make you pay for your indecency! "Said the leader, pulling on her with his AK with difficulty his arm having been hit by one of the captain's bullets at the beginning of the clash.

"You're very slow, this is my turn!"Answer Mariana with a smirk she avoids the Russian made bullets and deviates the others with her trident, planting this one in the neck of one of the Islamist.

"Gyaaaaa!"

"You'll pay for this!"Said another by emptying its loader on Mariana, but the half-goddess protects herself by erecting another wall before creating ice spears that impale the latter against a tree.

"You killed them all ... but you are what?who's sending you?"Asked the bearded man struggling to find his words in his adidas tracksuit stained with red, he looked panicked around him, all his companions killed as violently and so easily he tried to reload his gun with his trembling hand while Mariana observe him amused holding her trident covered of blood.

"Its me..."A voice respond to the man.

The terrorist who begins to lose his calm turns and sees a man with blue jeans and a black long sleeve tee shirt with marked SAO in white on, dirtied by dust and blood stains approaching surrounded by a blue aura and Illuminated by a police helicopter,Getting closer and closer to him, Khalid takes out his pistol, which he keeps in his back, but the Frenchman is faster and disarming him by pulling him on the shoulder, making this one fall to the ground howling with pain while special forces, police and army vehicles encircles the area, Brittany Cooper a CNN reporter managed to stand to film the scene.

"William, record this!"She said to her cameraman.

"Stay behind the security barrier! "A policeman yells into a megaphone while the fireman trying to break the ice wall to access the restaurant.

"What is this ice wall, people are trapped inside! Said a fireman.

"Mariana, can you help these brave firefighter to break the ice?"Ask Louis without losing sight of Khalid, she agrees and makes the wall fall back to water, all that filmed by cameras and mobile phones.

"So this is the terrible ISIS fighters, me all I see is a bunch of shit ..."Said Louis, in a cold and calm voice."And it's always up to the military to clean up that shit ... "

"How dare you, I am a courageous fighter of Islam! "Howl Khalid.

"Courageous..."Sigh the Captain with a slight laugh."By killing innocents and spreading terror where you pass, I do not see where courage is, what a pitiful explanation! "Said Louis while continuing to approach, at this moment in a final burst Khalid rises with a combat knife in the direction of Louis aiming his stomach.

"The son of..."Says one of the policemen preparing to shoot.

"Captain!"A soldier warn him.

But with a quick movement Louis dodges the attack by deporting himself on the right, while taking out his sword, having seen the blow come, and with a quick and brief gesture he cuts Khalid's forearm, howling at death rolling on the asphalt, and under the stunned and silent gaze of the witnesses of the scene, even the helicopter above their head seems to make no more noise.

"AAAAAH!My arm!"

"You didn't expecting that eh?A soldier must be reactive on the battlefield is what can make the difference between life and death, and a man must know how to fight in any circumstances, you are not neither one or the other."Said Lebeau, putting his foot on Khalid's shoulder, making him scream and placing the point of its sword on his throat, Louis waved and many policeman soldier and doctor approached.

"I could cut your throat here and now as you know how to do it well, but considering the misfortune you create around you, it would be a death too sweet ... and then I think my colleagues in the DGSI Have some questions to ask you ... I leave it to you guys. "Then Lebeau move away, leaving the policeman to take charge of the terrorist, while dusting his clothes and wiping blood on his sword and face, ignoring the people around him.

He is soon joined by his other companions arriving in a police car, Jacques says that Ulrich is going to get out and that Kuto accompanied him to the hospital, which makes a smile appear on the face of the captain, it would be more happy if none of this had happened.

"Captain Captain, we can interview you? "Said Brittany, retained by police.

Lebeau turns towards her and approaches. "Is it direct?" She nods. "Perfect, in this case I have a message to pass."

"I am addressing all these terrorist leaders in Syria or Iraq, and throughout the world, but especially to Isis, you came in... no in our coutries to sow terror and terrorize peoples, terrorize yours own people wasn't enough for you apparently, you claim to be brave fighters but for me people who are attacking innocent people, women and children can only be qualified as combatants but as cowards, know that you will not be safe and pray that the building in which you are hiding will not collapse on you, and know that I will one day attend to your case, and bring with me friends, and if I have the opportunity, I would even bring the goddess of death. "After this statement to say the least surprising Lebeau left the area to go to the hospital and inquire about the state of health of his friend Ulrich, on this day it was not one, but two capitals that had undergone the the throes of war, only positive point on the board, the football team of France had won ...

The death toll was 45, 11 terrorists, 6 policemen and 28 civilians.

* * *

 **End of this 'Particular' chapter, in the next our friend return in the other world, thanks for reading and stay alert.**


	14. Chapter 13,5

**Hi readers!This is not relay a chapter but more a presentation file about one of the team that we didn't see in my story, I let you read to know them better.**

 **SRG 2 Presentation**

* * *

France:

Cpt Henri Lecourt:SRG2 Team leader, coming from Normadie region he did his classes in the same promotion as Lebeau, where they became friends and thus share certain hobbies like movies, video game etc, he is a man who can be funny but also serious when the situation requires it and like the leader of SRG1 he sometimes tends to find himself in incongruous and improbable situations... to the great despair of Jordan and his superiors.

2nd Lt André Bloch:Second of the captain and loyal soldier, knows to use common sense and is an excellent interlocutor with local population and he is a person who does not have its tongue in his pocket, he knows how to manipulate all types of weapons from combat knife to rocket launcher, paradoxically it is also a man who Likes to paint and draw landscapes and peoples during his free time between two missions.

Srgt Major Jordan Saulnier:Probably one of the most serious members of the group and sometimes even more than its leader, he's an excellent driver  
He shows a great intelligence and deduction which sometimes tends to annoy his comrades, he sometimes tends to bear with the lack of seriousness of his superior although sometimes it happens to make him smile, for this he gets along quite well with Karpunski, he likes to play golf.

Srgt 1st class Adrianna Béarn:She is native of southern France in Provence and she has a reserved and timid nature, but she is able to express her point of view when she has to do it, she is the medic of the group and possesses competences in the medicinal and natural sciences and is passionate about the plants of this world, besides that she likes football and her favourite team is OM.

Great Britain:

Srgt 1st class Théodor Enfield :He was born in an English aristocratic family, he is a calm, smiling and polite man, a source of serenity for the team and an excellent sniper of the British army rivalling with Bishop with whom he often trains, and unlike his compatriots he preferred to drink coffee than to drink tea and eat french food, Lecourt sometimes wondered if he was not born on the wrong side of the channel.

Srgt 2nd class Julien Hood:If you want to blow up a vehicle, building and that srg1 is not there, Sergeant Hood is at your service!This British knows how to handle explosives as well as a surgeon knows how to handle his medical tools, but he also knows how to be cautious, his hobbies outside blow everything is listening rock music and hiking, he appreciates much the feminine gentle and had feelings for Adrianna.

Corporal Ibrham Challenger:This bearded Scotsman of 1m90 is a specialist in close combat, preferring when he can fight with his fist or melee weapons, which does not prevent him from using firearms, his pounds of muscle allow him to use a machine gun while remaining standing without problem, his favourite sport is boxing.

Germany:

Srgt 1st class Erica Hartmann:A young blonde-haired German girl from Stuttgart, very cheerful and optimistic, loves everything that is exploring, driving cars and food, she also qualifies as one of the best driver of the whole expedition however her personal driving makes that few people want to ride with her except by necessity, after her military service she would like to make a career in auto racing.

Srgt 1st class Frihdelm Wulf:A German military medic, unlike her colleague Adrianna, he is an expressive person and like her he always wants to help peoples and can treat a person's without losing its cold blood even if there is fights around, being a former civilian doctor converted into the military, he is however sometimes reluctant to use a weapon, preferring mostly to neutralize his opponent rather than kill them, he likes tv series in particular Grey's anatomy.

Soldier 1st class Jeremie Junker:Coming from a family whose the father is French alsacian and a German mother, Jérémie is the second sniper on the team who can quickly analyse the terrain and find a good shot and ambush location, he is also an excellent tactician during the missions, he like during its free time doing photography having a Facebook page about it with many followers, he and André like to compare and share their artistic realisations.

Japan:

Corporal Erina Nakiri:Sent by the JGSDF as interpret to help the europeans to speak with the local, although a large part of the team now gets to speak the local language, Erina is mostly the _cordon Bleu_ of the team, this Japanese girl is among the best cook of the expedition more at ease with cooking utensils than her assault rifle, she sometimes has a very arrogant character but when you learn to know her she is a nice person to live, she also likes to read manga, Erica appreciates her much especially for her culinary talents and the boy too but more for her beauty.

Namesté:

Jack Nravalez:Cat man originating from the plains of north of Namesté, he met srg2 during the first mission of the team while this one was attacked by marauding wyevernes who are killed by the europeans, grateful he joins the team to help them, having travelled extensively during his life he is of invaluable help to help srg2 during their exploratory missions and to avoid dangerous areas, its trips across the continent allowed him to find many plants that he used to make potion and medicine, so he often works with Adrianna on it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi my dears readers!After a(long)hiatus, I'm finally back on the battlefield and today we'll not follow SRG1 adventures but SRG2 team that I presented earlier...**

 **Geraldine:"You're still alive?I wonder your'e were dead!**

 **Wardog 1 :"...thank you for your support, and for your kind word of support I'll make you spent a night with your captain, ha!"**

 **Geraldine** **scared:"NOOO you can't do that, you..."Being grabbed away by two MP's.**

 **Wardog 1:"So anyway here a new chapter, good reading!"**

* * *

 **SRG2 bizarre adventures**

The breaking news of the attacks, no, the second attack of Paris was a shock for the Europeans and the french contingent in particular who were following the events on the TV, the news from Paris had quickly calmed the joy of the allies after the capture of Vaniastia, the bad swaddling could even say that it was a fair return of things such as: "Europeans attack a capital city, so one of their capital is attacked!"

The first images had arrived at the Jacques Cartier base which was also on high alert, an undesirable infiltration being possible that is why the dome had been closed, the images filmed by the TV channels of the whole world, or videos posted on the social networks had finally been shown where everyone could see in front of a restaurant in the presence of many policemen, a man above one of the terrorists, holding a sword, most of the soldiers had no difficulty in recognizing the captain whose behavior and outfit matched with his style, especially the speech, or rather the message he had passed.

Newspapers already had their headlines.

"Attacks in Paris, Captain Lebeau and his team prevent a heavier toll!"CNN

"Attacks of Paris, Louis lebeau saves the capital once again!"BFMTV

"After the barbarians of the other world, the barbarians of ours, the black swordsman saves the situation!"Le Parisien

Finally the course of life slowly regained its rightful place and no other attack came the following days, at least in Europe.

* * *

 _Decisions decisions_

 **Wresspung EEF Base, occupied rostian territory**

 **20 november 2015, 11H22**

A week had passed... life continued 'normally' if we can put it that way in the other world spared from terrorism for now.

Far from all this media and political turmoil, General Montreuil was in a meeting with the various European and Namestians officiers, everyone was making a statement on the conflict with what remained of the Rostian armed forces.

At the center of the room on a table was presented a paper map showing the continent of Meldonia and the countries that compose it, the empire of Rostia is represented in red, the Kingdom of Namesty and Northend are of Blue color and the neutral countries of the Kingdom of Nibelia and the Wellow confederation in white, some part of rostia had blue stripes, these areas there represented the territories controlled by the Euro-Namestian coalition and the red areas the one still controlled by Rostia.

"The progression of our forces continues to proceed as planned, the 7th Rostian Army has been eliminated by a pincer movement, and we have captured the city of Humborw!"Says Kurt moving blue checkers on the west side of the map.

"Northend's kingdom was able to reform its 2nd army, led by Nightfallen itself, we think we can make a junction with their forces within 3 days, which would trap what remains of the enemy forces to the east isolating them towards the sea and from any reiforcments, if we can crush them it would secure the eastern front."Commented Colonel Varnier.

"I also have good news, the 123rd Cavalry Regiment and the 22nd 74th and 37th Infantry Regiment and the 2nd and 8 Knight Corps of Rostian forces has rebelled and swore allegiance to Prince Nicolai and passed on our side!"Stanislas say.

"Yes, all this thanks to Prince Nikolai's contacts with these officers, which made it easier for us to do so, but we still hope there will be more defections from them since their emperor was captured!"The Nasmestian general Gracius explain."I have to admit he has been effective on this point."

"However, the enemy doesn't seem to want to give up this fight so quickly, look."Wilbur said pointing at the northwestern part of the country with his finger, the port city of Tiamat."One of our intelligence units reported the departure of the 9th Imperial Fleet from the Tiamat naval base yesterday and is heading southward. It's composed of warships and troop transports, and as far as we know, they're trying to capture the three brothers' islands!"

"Three brothers' Island?"Ask Vunuri.

"As its name suggests, these are three islands in the west of the country in the fuscum sea, not far from our neighbour, the Nibelia which had revendications of it also."Explains Gracius by wrapping the islands with a red pen and then resumes. The king has been informed of the situation and the 1st Fleet has left the Ostrian naval base and is preparing to intercept the fleet before it has reached the islands, we have only a small garrison on the archipelago to defend them, if they manage to disembark it would cause us a lot of trouble, but if you could deploy some of your units, it would be helpful."

"It would take a bit of time, but we'd just make a mouthful of those walnut shells! Wilbur, do you have any information on the number of ships they own? "Request Basistas.

"According to intelligence, about 32 ships, plus 20 transports!"

"The 1st Fleet has 35 ships, that'll be fair, but with your metal birds we should be able to win!"

General Wilbur reflects for a moment on the situation by rubbing his chin, while others discuss the best strategy, when suddenly an idea, which some might call it great for some, and foolish for others comes to mind, laying his two hands on the table he explains. "I just had a great idea! "He said with a smile on his face. "But for that you will have to trust me! "He said.

"General, what do you think of Wilbur's mind? "Ask for Wiclosky.

"That it should be listened to the British are the best in terms of maritime field! "Answer Montreuil. "Am I not right, Colonel Basistas? "This one nods positively.

Wilbur explains his plan, so if at first Gracius and the others seem surprised, they all end up accepting the plan, thinking that if he succeeds, it will be another blow to their enemy and could still accelerate a possible surrender, after all, was it not the Royal Navy that had defeated the Spanish great armada and the French Royal Navy, and allowed the British Empire to extend its colonial empire to the whole world for centuries?

After this meeting everyone left the room, the decision of the day was the preparation for the future naval battle that would take place, however this did not prevent ground operations from continuing and the exploration missions of the SRG teams from resume.

* * *

 _Three Rostians walk into a bar..._

 **In a bar of Wresspung**

 **20 November 2015, 12H52**

 **Capt Henri Lecourt**

Meanwhile, in a bar in the city of Wresspung, whose interior resembled those of the saloon of the far west, a French officer Captain Lecourt, team leader of SRG2, took his time off in one of the city's most popular bars, the "Red Horsman bar", the city's inhabitants had become accustomed to the new "owner" of the city, even if he could remain suspicions among some, but the owner of the bar was rather happy with this new clientele, who paid for his drinks, didn't put too much bazaar, and often showed a better respect for the people than most of the Rostitian soldiers who now lived in a prison camp.

While drinking a local beer and looking at a paper with a face drawn on it in front of him, the captain watched a group of English musicians set the mood playing a cover of "Sitting home Alone" music obviously rather well appreciated by the customers, in short everything was going well... for the moment.

At that time three travellers wearing brown hats and dressed in grey coats and covered with mud falling down to their knees entered the bar, customers watched these newcomers with concern, except for the captain and soldiers of the Namestians and the EEF, theses men were armed just like other people here, but since most of the world's people, as long as they didn't cause any problems, nobody would give them any, that was the rule the captain himself had his own pistol.

"I think these are the men you're looking for! "Whisper the bartender to the Captain.

"Okay, so we do as we say then..." Answer this one with a stealthy glance towards the three men.

"Well, well, well, what's the mood, you're afraid of us or what! "Said one of the travelers, the leader of the gang laughing.

"Bartender, we've come a long way to get here, and we're as thirsty as anyone would say! "Says the second one.

"Of course, what will you take? "Answer the bartender.

"Lorsium wine, the best you have!"

The bartender pretends to look for the beverage in question before answering that the stocks of this wine are empty and that the next delivery will arrive in two days.

Furious one of the men grabs the bartender "You better find a solution, I thought I understood that your bar was the most famous in town and I didn't do all those miles to drink a second-class drink!" The European soldiers and the few Namestians present stood up ready to bring out their weapons, the captain gave a sign that he was going to solve the problem.

"Hey you heard what he said or you're deaf, he won't have two days so calm down if you don't want to get into trouble! "says Lecourt.

The three men turn their attention to the captain and one of them, the most nervous, pulls a knife out of his holster and threatens him. "How dare you talk to us like that, don't you know who we are? "He said, placing his knife a few inches from the Frenchman's face. "I think so, a dangerous group of robbers criss-crossing the continent's roads in search of prey easy to attack and steal." Answers Henri with a calm look and by putting under their noses the wanted notice representing them. "And keep that rusty knife away from me, it bothers me when I drink!"

"So if you know who we are, we'll show you what we can do! "He said, playing with his knife.

"Oh, I'm waiting to see this..." Henri replied, finishing his beer.

Without waiting, he tries to stab Henry but he avoids the blow and grabs his arm, succeeding in disarming him and seizing his knife, which he puts in his hand on the wooden counter.

 _...and are fucked up._

"AAAAAAH my hand!" He tries to remove the knife from his bloody hand but he loses consciousness after meeting the Frenchman's fist.

"Fucking motherfucker, you'll pay!"

"No problem, the drink is to me boys!"

The second thug tries to hit him in the face, Henri step back and takes a bottle on a waitress's plate and hits him in the head, pouring the contents of the bottle on him and he ends up giving him a uppercut, dropping it on a wooden table that breaks, knocking him down.

"Putting my two mates out of action so quickly, I think I'll have fun! "Said the last one, their leader still standing with his sword out.

"Come on, I'm waiting for you!" Answers Henry, after a Namestian soldier gave him a sword.

A sword fighting begins then, but Henri, although he never fought with a sword, did well, thanks to the training he had done with Namestians soldiers during joint exercises, and sometimes with Lebeau.

"You're a good fighter..." says the Rostian.

"I had a good teacher who taught me some techniques, that's all!" Answer Henry.

The two men continue the duel under the eyes of the customers fascinated and worried by the show, the soldiers form a security cordon to keep the other customers away and stand ready to intervene if necessary.

"Well, it's not that I'm bored, but I have something else to do..."Said Henri who blocks the attack of his opponent and succeeds in disarming him. He then hits him in the stomach with the flat of the blade weakening him, and before he was able to counter attack he gives him a back kick at the level of the torso, under the violence of the blow the thug crosses the large bar window and lands just in front of a Mercedes Benz G Wagen which is none other than that of SRG2 team.

"Look, I knew he was here!" Erica said to Jordan when she braked in front of the bandit who found his head a few inches from the vehicle's bumper.

"It looks just like him indeed..."Sighs this one while readjusting its helmet, the two come down from the vehicle with their weapons in hand at the same time as their captain leaves the bar followed by soldiers guarding the two other wounded bandits their hand tieds.

"I suggest you don't move..." he said pointing his pistol at him he obeyed and the Rostitian raised his two hands."Oh, Saulnier, Hartmann you arrive just after the party! "He said noticing them smiling to them while giving the sword back to the Namestian soldier.

"You always have to make people notice you captain, I almost feel like pitying them! "Says Erica amused while cuffing one of them.

"I don't doubt a second boss, what happened this time? "Ask Jordan with his arms crossed.

"Oh very nothing, these guys who are wanted by the way entered the bar and wanted to create problems, I just calmed them down nicely."He explains the altercation by putting his gun in its holster.

"If getting someone through the window is a nice way to calm him down, I don't want to see what it's like when you're angry... well, thank you Captain for arresting those men who've been wanted for months!"A Namestian officer points out as he observes the disorder, who has just arrived accompanied by the military police, the men then take the criminals to the police station of the city.

"Ah Weluk how are you, not too shaken?"

"I've known much worse than those thugs Captain Lecourt you know, thank you for what you did, if you hadn't intervened..." Weluk said gratefully.

"Others peoples would have done it for me, Weluk, and thank you again for your help."

"I'm glad to help you catch these guys, but I'm gonna have to close my bar for a day or two to fix the damage you caused..."

"Sorry! "He says embarrassed before giving him a money bag. "Hold this, one of the bandits has 'dropped' it, and where they're going I don't think they'll use it for a long time..."

"I didn't see anything!"Erica say watching away.

"Me neither."Jordan say too.

Surprised, he takes the money and puts it in his coat." Thank you very much, captain, and if I can still do anything for you..."

"A special price on weekend drink, and I can even give you some publicity!"

"Publicity, really?"

"Yes, Erica, can you please pass me the megaphone?"

"I think I know what you have in mind, boss! "She said amused.

"Aaaah what's he going to do again this time? "Says a annoyed Jordan.

Henry takes the megaphone, scrapes his throat and says clearly."I'm Captain Lecourt and this is my favorite bar in the whole town, so come eat and relax here!"He told to the people around who are surprised by the voice coming from this strange object for them.

"It's in Mass effect what he says, seriously?"

"What, it's one of my favorite games, me Villier and Lebau spent whole hours playing on it, he converted me to video games!"

"And also in the way of creating a mess too... good at least the building didn't explode, just half destroyed! "Add Jordan.

"Anyway... I guess you didn't come here just to see a fight in a bar or to come in here and get drunk, we're on a new mission that the top-ranking guys have given us, I'm right?"

"Affirmative, Captain, here is the order of mission."Erica says more seriously, which is rare, giving the mission order that the captain starts to read.

 _From: Col Damier Varnier_

 _To the attention of Captain Lecourt._

 _Mission objective: Explore the Sepla mountain range._

 _Your goal for your team is to explore the indicated area, according to our intelligence gathered from civilians and officials Namestians and Rostiens the area would have several locations of mineral resources and even oil, but also gigantic mission is to explore the area so that then a group of geologists will come to study the value of exploitable resources in the future, but also to interact peacefully with local inhabitants as much as possible._

The captain folds up the paper and says. "Looks like in addition to exploring, we're gonna play the oil prospector."

"It was quick, the industrial groups already want to exploit this country's resources! "Says Erica.

"It's just scouting for the moment, and since Rostia is an enemy nation for the moment, it will be part of the war reparations I think, and if those companies like TOTAL or SHELL wanted oil, he could have proposed the exploitation of the Namesté resources, which I think also own it."Jordan add.

"Except that Namesté is our ally unlike Rostia, and as you said it's scouting, and I think we're probably not going to fully exploit these resources before months or years if the door stays open long enough, but that's up to our politician to decide, well, let's go back to the base to get ready."Finish Henri, the three then return to their base.

* * *

 _Go east_

 **On a dirty road to the east**

 **21 November 2015**

 **SRG2 Team**

SRG2 was heading towards the mountains on one of the many dirt roads, but the routing of the enemy army and the numerous desertions of the imperial army did not make the roads any safer for them as they could still fall on a potentially hostile isolated group, In the leading vehicle of the convoy Jordan drove the VB2L while Henri was on the passenger seat looking outside and yawning while André at the back listen music _Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix)_ for pass time, they had been travelling for almost two hours.

Jeremie was stationed at the VB2L machine gun, taking of the fact that he had no threat around him, he took out his camera and took several shots of the surroundings, fallow plains, isolated houses here and there where the rare people on donkeys or horses walking away from the convoy."So, you're taking nice pictures? "Ask Henri who hear the sound of a click.

"Not bad, but I'd like to photograph something other than fields..." Answer this one.

"From what I've heard from the people in town, these mountains are beautiful, but also dangerous, you'll find something to photograph!"

"Captain, can you see where we are? "Ask Jordan without losing sight of the road.

"So according to the map... thank the cartographers, we are here, on our way there is a village not far away..." Observe the captain by calculating the distance.

"This is it, I'm starting to see the village!"Warns Jeremie who puts away his camera and gets back into combat posture, a village with the mountains behind them appears in front of them a few kilometers away, this village surrounded by fields and trees seems to have only a dozen houses made mainly of wood and a few other stone buildings.

"All right, listen up, we'll stop in this village before we go on, we'll eat and get information from the people about the mountains, understand?"Said the captain at the radio.

"Aye aye sir!"Answers politely Theodore the silver haired British with hazel eyes who drives the VAB.

" _Verstanden Kapitän_! it's a good thing I was starving, Erina, I hope you'll prepare an excellent meal for us, it'll change our usual rations!"Answer Erica who is driving the Mercedes benz G wagen.

"Of course, I've created a new dish with ingredients recommended by the Namestians and I'm the best cook of the team right!"Answers the Japanese girl with long honey blond hair and purple pinkish eyes at the back of the G Wagen.

"I hope we can eat it before Hartmann swallowed it all!"Answer Julien sitting next to erina which makes others smile.

The convoy stops in the centre of the village on the plaza, the captain had decided to show himself to the inhabitants and show that they were friendly but the soldiers remain cautious, while the soldiers deployed and went to obtain information from the inhabitants, Erina unloaded the cooking equipment that she took with her all the time and brought out a metal crate from where she took out various ingredients and cooking utensils that she started to cook.

After having prepared the dishes the soldiers of the team started to eat, Erina was able to cook Japanese dishes using products from home but also from this world.

"Ahh, it feels good to eat a real hot meal!"Jeremie said while eating Yakitoris.

"Huummm, it's too good as always! Erina, you're the best! "Said Erica delighted.

"Before coming here I had never had the opportunity to eat Japanese food before, I regret not having discovered these dishes earlier!" Says André.

"Thank you, and after all I come from a big family of cooks and I studied at the world's greatest cooking schools and.."She said proudly before being interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, you remind us of it quite often Nakiri..."Said Ibrham finishing his plate of Ramen which is garnished with vegetables from this world.

Erina keeps quiet, a bit vexed, she eats in her turn, however the smell of the dishes has attracted the attention of some villagers and children in particular, seeing a brother and sister aged about ten years old and their parents, Erina can not help but have a moment of tenderness and serves them a dish that they hurry to eat and find delicious thanks with a big smile on their lips.

Then comes a group of militiamen approaching the group, among them the one who seems to be the village chief, unarmed, approaches the group and asks with a hesitant voice what they are doing here."Ho be reassured, we are only passing through and eating before we resume our route, you have nothing to fear from us. "Answers Henry calmly as he finishes his dish.

"And where are you going?"

"We're going to the Sepla Mountains..."

To the French's response, the inhabitants had a start of fear to the evocation of the mountains, the chief of the villagers warned them."But you're crazy, this place is very dangerous, dangerous creatures live there and you can get killed!"

"We know the risks, it's our job after all and we would have more information about these mountains, and if possible a guide to better locate ourselves."Asked Henri, the inhabitants exchange glances and murmurs, thinking that these foreigners are completely insane to go there.

"There these monsters are several meters tall and become dangerous when one approaches them or their territory, the soldiers of the empire one tries to attack them and to subdue them but they never succeeded, even the magic is almost without effect on them, concerning the mountains there are several roads in good condition but you have to be careful of the falling rocks!"One of the villager explain.

"Thank you for these informations. "Henri says taking notes before asking." So these creatures are invulnerable if I understand correctly?"

"No..."Answers another man as he approaches them, Henry can see that he is dressed differently, wearing brown pants with metal knee and elbow pads and a black jacket, and a long sword."These creatures, known as the Kaijus are not invincible, many of these creatures have been killed by the army, but they are nevertheless very vulnerable to magic as well, but for that reason we had to sacrifice several hundred, if not thousands of soldiers to kill a dozen of them!"

"We have more powerful weapons and soldiers from another country have succeeded in defeating similar creatures we should have a chance against them, even if it is not our goal to face these creatures if we can try to dialogue with them mister..."Answers Henri, however, with a clear idea of the power of these monsters after reading reports from JSDF about the elimination of a flame dragon and his two young ones that it required a lot of firepower and magic to eliminate them and that unfortunately several black elves had died during the fight.

"Marvek, my name is Marvek Jurlus, in that case if you go, I can accompany you, I know these mountains better than anyone else here and I can give you more advice about these monsters!"He ask.

"Any help is welcome, we'll be back on the road soon, if you have anything to take, do it, we'll leave in a quarter of an hour."

"Understood."

In his house Marvek prepares his belongings for his departure, taking a bag with clothes, food and weapons, his house with one floor is made of stone with a red tile roof, he closes the door with a key and entrusts his horse to his neighbor and friend, whom he asks for."You're sure of what you do, these creatures are dangerous, and even if these men from the other world are very powerful..."Ask his worried friend.

"I know the risks, but these men seem to know what they're doing and then..."He lowered his head and said in a sad and nostalgic voice."This may be my only chance to find out what happened to her..."

"I know my friend I know..." he said, shaking his hand as a sign of departure. "I hope you'll find some answers there, good luck..."

At the exit of the village Marvek finds the soldiers of the EEF and goes aboard one of the vehicles, strange for him next to the captain, the villagers came to greet, maybe for the last time these men and women, brave for some, suicidal for others before their departure for the mountains, Erica before leaving them saying "We'll be back!".

As the vehicles move further away, the villagers return home, only the village chief and a few others remain."You think they're gonna make it and come back alive? "Ask one of the villagers."I don't know, even if I want to say yes..." replied the village chief.

Having taken his seat in the Mercedes, the captain and their guide took the opportunity to discuss, Marvek provides additional information about the Kajuns."What you need to know about these creatures is that they are far from being stupid, they have managed to ambush the best unit of the Rostian army, and they have learned to avoid the battle against the overpowered mages."

"It's good to know all this, but you know them pretty well, unlike the others! "Says Henry.

"Indeed, I was part of the army, and I am one of the few survivors of the expeditions sent against these monsters by the emperor!"

Admit it, Marvek. "By the way, I heard you captured him. Did you actually kill him?"

"No, he's in jail for now."

"Too bad that's what he deserves!"

"You don't seem to like it very much, and I suspected you were a former soldier when I saw your scars and the sword that every soldier in this country uses! "Answers Henry who is not surprised.

"When the emperor blamed us for our lack of courage, I decided to leave the army after that, how do you want to serve someone who despises you!"He says, clenching his fists, which Henri perfectly understands.

"I don't know if it was a good idea to take him with us..." Erica said.

"If the captain caught him with us that he knows what he's doing!" "Answer Julien.

"I hope so..."

"But I'd like to know why the emperor wanted to face these monsters?"

"Because he wanted to use it to make them fight for him 10 years ago, and as I said these creatures his intelligent and talking, the emperor tried to convince them by word, and when it didn't work, that bastard sent us to kill us while he was safe in his palace!"He told.

Surprised by these revelations, André takes the floor."Wait, you're telling me that the emperor tried to speak before confronting them, I don't know him well, but it's not very much like him! "Answers French with an amused smile."And so you have confronted them..."

"Yes, but they didn't let themselves be fooled by these fine words, and then I can tell you that it wasn't beautiful to see when the Kajuns fought, the kaijus were only about fifty but they swept us from the battlefield like a storm tearing up trees, with ease, out of the 10,000 soldiers sent against them, less than a thousand, including me, came back from the battle, and we've only managed to kill eight or ten and hurt a few others..."

"Damn it... and these creatures haven't counterattacked?"

"This is what we feared but it also allowed us to discover that if these creatures are powerful, they are very territorial, they never appear outside their territories, or very rarely for trade with nomadic tribes, but all the human villages around they territory were subsequently abandoned by the inhabitants!"Their conversation is interrupted when the convoy stops, the captain signals to prepare for any eventual situation, and contacts by radio."Jordan, what's going on, why did you stop?"Ask the captain through the radio.

"What's that thing?"Says Ibrahm from the Mercedes machine gun post looking over him.

"Boss, you should see this with your own eyes..." Answer Jordan.

Henri descends from the vehicle and observes what seems to be a t-rex-like skull, with a kind of necklace of human cranes, placed on a stone arch, this kind of presentation reminds him of the same thing on earth with certain African or Amerindian tribes marking the entrance to their territories with the skulls of their enemies planted on stakes.

"Here we are, here begins the kaijus territory..."Jurlius said.

"These creatures seem to have an artistic sense, a way for them to say welcome...to hell!"Henri told by watching the structure.

"This area dosent'l look good for me..."Add Jack whose bristles of his light maroon fur with black stripes rising at the sight of that area.

"Brrr, it's a little scary though!"Says Adriana with her accent from southern France.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you!"Julien says with a charming smile, trying to put his hand on the French nurse's shoulder but she pushes her away with the barrel of her Glock 17 without looking at him with a slight sigh."Thank you, but I can defend myself!"

"Stop bothering her _Don Juan_ and stay focused!"Henri tells this one by giving him a slap on the helmet which amuses the others.

"I've been in the armed forces for years and I can say that I've seen things, but that I think this is unusual!" Says Andre.

"Yep, we've been seeing new things since the gate showed up!"Add Jeremie watching over the area with his sniper rifle.

"So, boss, what do you want to do, keep going down this road and risk to become a monster necklace, or head back to the base and say we didn't find anything?"Said Erica sarcastically to the Captain.

"We're going on, Hartmann, and since you're so clever, why don't you just go ahead while I take a seat in the VAB?"Answer Henri with a smirk, the convoy then passes under the arch, continuing in the direction of the mountains, coincidence or not at the same time clouds begin to darken the sky, that was a sign, Henri thought it more randomly, moreover, the meteorologists of the base had not warned that the weather would be covered?

After two hours of travel following Marvek's directions on the roads to follow, no giant creatures or other monstrosity had disturbed SRG2's trip, the patrol was on a road to their amazement paved and in good condition, hardly wider than their mountainside vehicle, caution was in order, the vehicles were travelling relatively spaced and at moderate speed, a false manœuvre and it was a return to the start line, 300 meters below...

Darker clouds appeared and after a few minutes, a torrential rain began to fall on the team, making the road dangerous.

"As at home..." Sighs Theodore as he watches the drops fall onto the window of the Mercedes.

"Goddamn weather, we can't see below 10 meters!"Jordan grumbles by turning the headlights and doubling his attention on the road.

"It's dangerous to continue with this weather, we have to get to safety. "Says Henry playing the caution card.

"If I remember correctly, we are not very far of a cave! "Indicates the Rostian.

Indeed after a few moments the team arrives in sight of a cave, visibly dug by hand, this one is big enough to allow the vehicle to enter it and even to fit an helicopter.

"We'll take shelter until the storm stops, then we'll hit the road again! "Orders the Captain

"As you order!"The three vehicles park in the cave in backwards , ready to leave immediately if the situation requires it, Henri descends from the vehicle, his G36C in his hands, quickly imitated by the others.

"Well, we don't know for how long we're here or who's in this cave, Hartmann, Saulnier, Challenger Julien and Hood you're guarding the entrance, me and the others, we're going to secure the cave!"

"Yes sir!"The other respond, Henri and the rest of the team, accompanied by Marvek explore the cave by the light of their flashlight attached to their weapons, except for Marvek who of course lights up the cave with a classic fire torch.

"Damn this cave is huge, who the hell dug that? "Ask Andre and light the upper part of this one.

"It's probably the Kajuns, these kinds of works are nothing to them! "Answer Marvek.

"They could dig a second Channel tunnel in a few days or weeks for my opinion! "Says Adriana with a low voice.

"Hey look here, we're not the first people to come through here apparently! "Signal Jack by illuminating what appears to be a straw mattress with blankets and a leftover meal.

"The food, or what's left of it, seems to have been there for months, ugh!"Adriana points out by examining the food by covering her nose and face with her hand, Erina is able to identify a mixture of a local potato mixed with meat.

Marvek also searches the cave and finds a bag made of used leather, he takes out several objects such as sheets of paper, empty bottles but also a notebook, opening this one he sees the name of the owner writing on the cover what makes him a shock, reading the last notes of the notebook, he notices that the last writings date from about 6 months ago."Something interesting?"Ask Henri when arriving from behind surprising the Rostian.

"Ah no, nothing interesting..."He says, hiding the notebook in his pocket."Other than this empty bag and a few objects of little interest that must have belonged to those who came before us."

"Um, all right... looks like we're the only ones here."Answers Henri with a suspicious look towards him, they return to the entrance and seeing the rain always falling the captain decides. "Well listen, the weather outside doesn't want to calm down, it's even worse and I don't want to risk an accident in a dark rain, so we're going to spend the night here!"

The team spends the night around a fire at the entrance of the cave, eating and talking or telling jokes, but Marvek stays away from the group lost in his thoughts as he reads the notebook he has found, this attitude does not avoid Henri's vigilance but he lets it go for the moment, asking only two of his guys to watch him, just in case.

* * *

 _Scary monsters and nice humains_

 **Kaijus territory**

 **22 November 2015, 9H30**

 **SRG2 Team**

By morning the rain had stopped and the weather had returned to normal and the sunshine was starting to filter through the white clouds, so the team did not waste any time and after picking up their stuff all got back on board the vehicles and resumed their trip on the paved road towards the planned area, after a few hours of road they finally arrived in sight of an open plain with mountains surrounding it and trees and some cloud above it.

Vehicles stop at the captain's command."Finally arrived, according to the intel, this is where we could find interesting things, I feel like I see fields but no houses!"Said Henri, observing the plain with his binoculars from his vehicle before leaving and putting his rangers on the hardened cobblestones.

"And we haven't met these creatures yet, I hope they won't be a problem for us!"Says Andre who gets down at his turn. "I had thought these creatures territorial and we've been here for a day already, they should have already run on us!"

"Um, how would you react if you saw three machines coming in very quickly, you would rush into the crowd like a fucking idiot or wait for the right moment to intervene?"Jordan said to him on a serious tone.

"It's true, personally I would take the time to observe and see what these strangers would do..."adds Jack.

"And if as you said Marvek, these creatures are intelligent, that's probably what they should do."Henri tells to this one turning his gaze on the heights. _"I feel like I'm being observed..."_ he said to himself.

And it is indeed the case, hidden on the mountainside in the middle of the rocks, a group of creatures with the appearance of dinosaurs with black scales wearing dark grey armour and tribal paintings, observe the strangers below, the leader of the group wearing a light grey armor with gold borders does not lose sight of the three strange machines, when he sees a human being coming out of the first metal horse, directing his gaze towards him, was he spotted? Or was it involuntary?

One of the Kaijus warriors asks his leader."Lord Grimlock, strangers don't seem to want to leave, and if they continue they risk to find our village, we should kick them out!"

Grimlock thinks for a moment and answers."It would not be a good idea, certainly if we attack them by surprise we could drive them out, but they would come back more numerous with these strange weapons, I heard that these men had succeeded in routing the Rostian army and they only attack them and not the other species, and if they had come to conquer us they would have come in numbers!"

"So what do you intend to do lord?"

"Knowing what they want, who they are, if they're peaceful, I'll know it right away, and if not, we'll chase them out as we chased the Rostians, I'll go to them alone, if this goes wrong you'll know it immediately!"Grimlock comes out of his hideout and descends the sloping slope of 60 degrees with a disconcerting ease.

"Wait, Lord...aaaaah what a idiot!"Sighing the Kaijus who is now simply waiting with the others.

Henri and the others saw pebbles rolling from the slope where the Frenchman's gaze was fixed, a black creature with yellow reptilian eyes wearing armour, and from his point of view, resembling a godzilla cosplay coming towards them.

"It moved upside! "Jeremie said as he lifted his rifle.

"I'd have done better to keep my mouth shut..." Says Andre pointing and arming his G36C toward the creature.

"Nobody shoot, and prepare to leave only on my command."

"Chief, you think that..." Jordan says.

"If, as you said, these creatures waited until the right time to come toward us, and if they had wanted to kill us, they would have done this long ago!" Answer Henri.

The Kaijus, already nicknamed godzilla by Henri's mind, arrives in front of him and calmly walks to the group holding a giant spear in his right hand, which does not fail to make the group of soldiers nervous, having in front of them a creature in armour at least four times their size!

"Everybody stay calm..." Whispers the captain on his radio.

"Because you think it's easy?"Answers with sarcasm Erica, having her hands tightened on the steering wheel, ready to go back in reverse."I feel like a candy in front of a 5-year-old kid!"

"I hope he knows what he's doing your captain..." says the Rostian.

"Me too! "Answers Julien who seizes an AT4 ready to use it.

"Who are you strangers, and what are you doing on our territory?"Ask Grimlock with a loud voice, standing proudly before Henry.

The latter does not let himself be intimidated by the tone employed by the Kajun, he responds to it in such a way as to be clear and firm."I am Captain Lecourt of SRG2 part of the EEF an alliance of country, we are explorers from another world, we travel the country to explore and get to know these places and also to establish friendly links with the races and tribes living here."

"Really? "Answers Grimlock with suspicion. "So in that case, why did you make war on the rostia empire?"The question of the Kajun surprises him, but he is not surprised by the information that Rostia is at war with France and its allies, and that the info has quickly travelling around the continent like a trail of powder, despite the less advanced means of communication."It seems that we are now known in the four corners of this continent, if we are at war with them it is because they are the ones who opened hostility one of our allies, we want to end this war so that we can live in peace."

"It's a fine statement, but who tells me it's the truth? "Answers Grimlock to the captain's explanation.

"I can confirm what this man says."Jack said."My name is Jack Nravallez from the Northern Namesté Plains part of the Plain Cat Tribe, I met these men when I was in a bad position, they could have passed their way but they came to my aid, they are good people and I can assure you that it was the Rostians who attacked us first, they also helped the Kingdom of Northend to free themselves from Rostia's control!"Finish Jack, the cat man thinks that the words coming from a inhabitant of their world will be more receptive.

And it doesn't fail, the Kaijus changes attitude and becomes less suspicious and a bit more friendly."From the North Namesté tribe, eh, I had the opportunity to trade with your people, who are trustworthy."Grimlock answer."All right Captain, so if what this cat man says is true, I have no reason not to believe you!"He said smilingly, he waved to the other Kaijus that everything was going well and the 4 other warriors arrived in turn.

"I'm glad to hear it, sir... how should I call you to avoid any misunderstanding."

"I am Grimlock, Lord Grimlock Worthaffens, but for simplicity you can call me Grimm! "He answer to him.

"Uh... okay, even if I think it's a little weird!" He then tells the others that the situation is under control and that they have nothing to fear but that they must remain cautious.

"So follow us to our village, you'll tell us what strangers like you do so far away from your territory, even if I've already been given some answers!"

Grimlock told them, who suspects otherwise, indeed the kaijus contrary to what most humans think, are far from being foolish, wild and brainless creatures, and Grimlock suspects that these warring humans did not come all this way just to visit them but that they surely came for something else.

The vehicles thus follow the group of 5 Kaijus, which easily clear several rocks that block the road to their village, after 20 minutes of journey they arrive in sight of the Kaijus village, this one is located in height in a mountainous basin, the houses are dug in the rock, extending on all the width and on several' floors', a wide stream flowing from the top of the mountain separates the land in two, which allows irrigation of the surrounding fields where several Kaijus, male and female work.

"Here we are, welcome to our village! "Presents Grimlock.

"Wow, this place is amazing! "Said Adriana stunned.

"This place is beautiful, that's what I need to embellish my photo collection and be useful to the intelligence service!"Jeremie said taking several shots.

"This place is gigantic, how could the reco not have found anything? "Ask Andre.

"Look, there are low clouds forming in the valley and therefore hides everything underneath, no surprising that our pilots didn't see anything, we could see because we are lower than the clouds." Answer Henri.

"And without satellites in orbit, there's no way to see anything."Erina said.

Arriving in the kaijus village, Europeans can feel that many curious and suspicious eyes of reptilians turn to them, if all these creatures attacked them now, it is obvious that the soldiers would not last 5 minutes in front of them, even their children are their size!Stopping in front of one of the largest caves big enough to bring in two tanks side by side, Grimlock invites the captain to come in for a chat while the others will visit.

"So human, why don't you tell me why you came here?"Said Grimlock, inviting the captain followed by André to sit on a red and yellow carpet, he himself sits facing him.

"Mine and I myself are soldiers, but also by the things explorers for our respective countries, and to tell you the truth we came to learn about the presence of a black liquid that our countries need, but also, as I said, to establish friendly links with the inhabitants."Explains the captain, analyzing the reaction of the great reptilian and showing a picture of the liquid in question, oil.

"I see... so you want to search and appropriate the Naphatlium on our territory."Answer Grimlock in a neutral but strict tone.

Henri sees that he has touched a sensitive point and tries to mediate."Naphthalium is that what you call it?"Grimlock nods."But we don't want to use force to take your naphtalium of course, especially if it's on your property, but we would like to be able to negotiate part of it in exchange for what you deem useful."

"What you say is interesting, go on..."

"I think my government would agree to exchange more efficient farming and irrigation techniques, as well as share knowledge on the manufacture of weapons as you have here, and medical treatment and make sure that you are no longer bothered by the empire."Henri propose.

The discussion between the two chiefs continues, during this time the rest of the team waits outside, some others having been allowed to walk around the village under the supervision of the Kaijus warriors.

"This village is well developed, and to say that some people think these creatures are too stupid..."Nravallez said by watching the Kaijus farmer working.

"Digging caves out of the rock must have taken a long time, even with modern equipment it would have taken weeks if not months!"Jeremie says, taking pictures of the caves and the large wooden and stone buildings.

"You've seen the size of these vegetables is crazy!"Erina exclaims as she approaches what looks like a carrot almost her size.

"We may be sure of at least one thing, these creatures are omnivorous, I could see some of them cooking vegetables with cooked meat, maybe they could teach you a couple of tricks Erina!"Says Adriana before adding."The question is, how did they manage to grow vegetables of this size?"

"That's for our scientists to answer."Says Fridhelm.

"Hey guys, someone saw our Rostian guide?"Ask Julien while looking around.

"So you're using Naphtalium as?"Ask Henri surprised by what Grimlock explains.

"As a fertilizer yes, which gives them that size, because our needs are much higher than those of humans and other humanoids."

"But in our homes when oil, at last Naphtalium spills out into the sea by accident or on crops, it pollutes and makes the crops inedible and the land useless for years!"André add.

"If it's not treated, yes, but if it's treated with another product, it turns Naphtalium into fertilizer."Grimlock replies.

"And what is this special ingredient? "Ask Henri.

Grimlock has a mocking smile and responds most naturally."Feces, ours to be exact, I know for the uninitiated that it can be shocking!"

The answer of this one leaves our two Frenchmen uncomfortable, André swallows a sip of water while Henri asks himself "Why did I accept this mission? "In his head.

* * *

 _Search and answers_

 **Somewhere in the Kaijus village**

 **Former Imperial soldier and actual guide of SRG2 team Marvek Jurlus**

Having escaped the surveillance of Henri's group and surprisingly from the Kaijus, Marvek had gone to one of the caves guarded by several tall guards, as discreetly as possible this one takes the time to observe the cave."It's this place, one of the last she visited."He said to himself as he reread the notes from the notebook that he found the day before in the mountain cave.

While a cart containing crates passes by, he takes advantage of the brief stop of the latter to grab himself on the axle of the latter, the guards check the contents but fortunately not underneath, as he enters the cave by seeing the luminosity diminishing and after several minutes of transit, he managed to find and quickly hide behind a heap of greyish rocks.

Making sure no one sees him Marvek leaves his hideout and continues his advance along the walls escaping the guards' vigilance in these dark corridors, when he arrives in what appears to be the main room.

"Goddamn it..."Are the only words that come out from his mouth to show his surprise, on the ceiling are inlaid with brilliant gemstones of different colors illuminating the room of several different colors, as well as drawings on the walls and inscriptions written in the language of the Kajun as well as statues representing them, however one of the statues depicting, surprisingly, a human woman with long hair that he seems to recognize, attracts his attention, he sees a blue pendant tied around her neck with a silver chain and the initials engraved on it: A. J., which he hastened to take.

"So it's this sacred place that she's told me so many times, for God's sake if I believed her at the time..."He says he is deeply touched, squeezing the pendant in his hand, but warm blows on his neck and footsteps take him out of his thoughts when he turns around, the pendant in his hand, several guards armed with spears and swords face him, visibly displeased with his presence and the fact that he seems to want to steal the jewels present here.

"Damn humans, you're all the same to want to steal us!"Said one of the angry guards, taking back the pendant.

"NO! Give me that, yo're the damn thieves, you dirty scaly monsters, what did you do to her?"Said he was angry, he tried to hit him but he was held back by one of the other the middle of this struggle the Kaijus warriors let Grimlock pass after he was informed of the situation, accompanied by Captain Lecourt and his teammate, the Kaijus leader in a calm but firm voice this one asks."What's going on here, what's this man doing here?"

"We caught this man searching the sacred shrine, we caught him stealing jewelry, my lord."Answer the guard by showing the pendant that Grimlock is watching carefully.

"Lord Wrotaffenhn, I had no idea what Marvek was doing... but I think I have some idea and why he was here."Lecourt said, referring to his attitude last night in the cave and seeing his determined gaze.

"So Marvek, even your friend even has suspicions about you he thinks you have good reasons, if you give me a plausible explanation, I think I could understand, but if not, I could act as a consequence!"Grimlock said.

Interested person sigh before answering. "I should have told you from the beginning, Captain, if I've accompanied you it's not only to guide you but for something personal... This pendant I stole, not recovered, it's belong to my wife's..."

"Your wife? "Answer Grimlock" You mean Anastasia Jurlus?"

"Yes how did you know her?"

He tells the guards to let him go before explaining the story about his wife."She came here almost a year ago, she wanted to study our way of life, our customs, she was a really nice person but she had character, she wasn't the kind of person to let herself insulted or importuned!"Answers Grimlock with a smile remembering the time when she did not hesitate to threaten with a sword one of her Kaijus who trie to flirt with her. "And if you must know, we never hurt her!"

"Ah, I recognize her description well, I knew she had to travel in this area but she never told me where precisely... but for what you just said, if you tell the truth and you didn't kill her, why did she never come back, what happened to her?"

 _Yes - Roundabout_

Grimlock's face changes to reveal the face of sadness, he inspires a great blow and then decides to explain.

"It was several days before she returned home, she had accompanied several of our children to see them partying outside our village when it happened..."

"What, what happened? "Asked Marvek, waiting for an answer the explanations were going to resume when a sound resembling that of a horn of mist sounded outside which caused the scales of Grimlock's spine and other warriors to heave, one of the Kajun warriors ran into the cave and explained the situation to him and then replied to Marvek. "I'll explain the rest to you later on for now I have to go, we're under attack!"He said, Lecourt indicates the situation by radio and then asks."Grimlock who's attacking us?"What Grimlock is answering. "Mordinians!"And he run outside.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Wardog 1"Finnally the 14 chapter is online!And again sorry for the long delay but when inspiration is off, its hard to write!"**

 **"Hey writer, hey writer!"Two helicopter pilot tap on the Writer shoulder.**

 **Wardog 1"What, ho the twins!What are you doing her?"**

 **The twins"You told us we'll appear in your story, but when?"**

 **Wardog 1 "When I decide, that my story and you two...you'll be appear in the next chapter!"**

 **The twins "Ha ha great great!That not a joke right?"**

 **Wardog 1 "Of course no, an now return to yous respective hell machines for the next chapter!"**

 **The twins "Ok!"And the twins take off inside their helicopter.**

 **Wardog 1 "Well I hope I'll see you in the next chapter my dear readers, see ya!Oh and an hints for you guys, the twins are based from a french girl impersonating a boy in a anime."**


End file.
